Le tourbillon de la vie
by chaton weasley
Summary: Après un énième refus de la part de Lily, James va apprendre une nouvelle encore moins réjouissante! La détresse de James pourrait elle permettre à Lily de découvrir le véritable James!Un James et Lily accompagnés des Célèbres Maraudeurs
1. Chapter 1

**_Le tourbillon de la vie_**

_Note de l'auteur : je déteste Peter Pettigrow, je l'ai donc échangé avec Franck Londubat !_

_Me revoilà donc avec une nouvelle fic : Une James et Lily entourés de ces chers maraudeurs ! Fic écrite pour ma couette couette !_

_Please ! Une review pour avoir votre avis_

_Chapitre 1 : Une aide inattendue_

On était à 3 jours des vacances de Noël. Les célèbres Maraudeurs étaient en train de manger dans la Grande Salle quand Lily Evans, apparut.

-Tiens James, voilà ta chérie ! dit Sirius.

-Ouais, je crois que je vais lui redemander ce soir. Comme c'est bientôt Noël, elle va peut être dire oui.

-Ouais c'est ça ! dit Sirius en se levant. Moi je vais voir si je ne retrouve pas cette jolie petite brune de Gryffondor.

-Moi je vais aller voir Alice, elle doit être en train de réviser dans la bibliothèque, dit Franck en quittant lui aussi la table.

-Moi, je vais aller surveiller les premières années, ils sont bien trop calmes en ce moment, ça doit cacher quelque chose.

-Ouais, c'est ça lâchez moi.

James, seul à table, termina son repas et alla se mettre en face de Lily Evans :

-Salut Evans, comment ça va ?

-Potter… Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ?

-Je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas sortir avec le plus beau mec de Poudlard ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec Rogue !

-Rogue ? Non ! Je te parle de moi !

-Encore moins Potter ! dit Lily en quittant la table puis la pièce.

-J'ai au moins essayé, dit James en quittant lui aussi la table ainsi que la Grande Salle.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, McGonnagall l'interpella :

-Mr Potter ! Le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait vous parler un instant.

-Très bien ! Je vous suis !

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, McGonnagall vint se placer à coté du directeur :

-Mr Potter, j'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer !

-…

-Votre mère a eu… une crise cardiaque… elle décédée ce matin… je suis désolé !

-…

-Si vous le désirez vous pouvez dormir à l'infirmerie, ou nous pouvons vous mettre une pièce à votre disposition si vous préférez vous isoler.

-Non… Pas la peine, furent les seuls mots que James put prononcer en quittant le bureau.

Le jeune homme alla ensuite dans la tour d'astronomie où il passa la moitié de la nuit malgré le froid hivernal, il avait besoin d'air, il avait l'impression de suffoquer… Aux environs de 4h du matin, il alla se réfugier dans la salle sur demande où il se réchauffa et dormit un court instant

Le lendemain, Sirius, Rémus et Franck se levèrent dans leur dortoir et remarquèrent l'absence de James :

-Vous croyez qu'il est avec Evans !

-Non ! répondit Lupin qui connaissait bien Lily puisqu'ils étaient tous les 2 les préfets de Gryffondor.

-Peut être qu'il s'est consolé dans les bras d'une autre qui lui fera enfin oublier notre chère Evans.

-Je penses pas, répondit Franck, il a l'air accro.

-Descendons ! On le trouvera peut être dans la Salle Commune !

-Ok, répondirent les 2 autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils trouvèrent James en train de manger tout seul.

-Alors Cornedrue ! Ca va ?

-Fous moi la paix !

-Putain, si ça te rends irascible de coucher avec Evans, arrêtes tout de suite ! ironisa Sirius

-FERMES TA GUEULE ! s'emporta James en empoignant Sirius par le col de sa chemise.

-Calmes toi ! C'était juste une blague, intervint Rémus.

James lâcha son emprise sur Sirius et sortit la salle sans un regard pour ses amis. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer le pas de la porte, il vit Lily entrer. Sans savoir pourquoi, il l'enlaça tendrement. Elle sentait bon et ça lui faisait tellement de bien d'être près d'elle. Lily qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de James (il le lui avait jamais faite celle là) ne put réagir. Au bout de 2 bonnes minutes, James desserra son étreinte et remarqua qu'il venait de faire. Il savait qu'il se ferait engueuler d'ici quelques secondes, il lâcha la jeune femme et quitta la pièce sans rien lui dire (cela s'appelle un vent à la naline).

Lily, une fois remise de ce moment d'égarement de la part du jeune homme, alla rejoindre ses amis à la table des Gryffondors et commença à manger. Sirius qui avait été témoin de la scène l'accosta.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Je prends mon petit déjeuner !

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas suivi ?

-Qui ?

-MAIS JAMES !

-C'est bon, tu commences par baisser d'un ton, s'emporta Lily. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais suivre Potter !

-IL VA MAL, TU L'AS BIEN VU !

-Mais bien sur, c'est son nouveau stratagème !

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait capable de faire ça ?

-De vous rien ne m'étonne !

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES CONNE ! COMMENT PEUT IL VOULOIR SORTIR AVEC TOI ?

-Peut être parce qu'il ne veut pas perdre son pari ?

-QUOI ?

Rémus, qui voyait la dispute éclater, voulut calmer les 2 adolescents :

-Sirius ! Vas t'asseoir !

-QUOI ? MAIS…

-Vas t'asseoir.

Sirius alla s'asseoir. Rémus s'accroupit à coté de Lily qui avait recommencé à manger.

-Lily ?

-Si tu es venue m'engueuler, tu peux retourner avec ton copain !

-Lily ! Ecoutes moi !

Lily, qui appréciait beaucoup Rémus, le regarda et lui fit comprendre qu'elle l'écoutait.

-James ne va pas bien !

-Et alors ? C'est pas mes affaires ?

-Un peu ! Tout à l'heure, il a faillit frapper Sirius !

Lily regarda ses amies qui acquiescèrent toutes de la tête.

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que j'y peux ?

-Tu as vu la réaction qu'il a eue avec toi ? Y a que toi qui puisses faire quelque chose.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce qu'il t'aime !

-Tu sais très bien que je ne suis qu'un pari !

-Lily ! dit Rémus exaspéré. Pourquoi refuses tu de penser que James est amoureux de toi ?

-Parce que c'est vrai ! Sinon, il ne sortirait pas avec toutes ses filles s'il m'aimait autant qu'il le dit !

-Et tu ne t'ais jamais dit que c'était ces autres filles qui étaient des paris !

-Comment ça ?

-On en parlera une autre fois, vas voir James s'il te plait !

Lily a toujours eu un cœur d'or et bien que James l'exaspérait au plus au point, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir dans cet état.

-Mais je ne sais même pas où il est ?

-Viens avec moi !

Lily eu juste le temps de prendre un croissant et suivit Rémus. Il l'emmena dans leur dortoir, quand elle rentra, elle put aisément déterminer à qui était chaque lit : celui du fond devait être celui de Franck, son lit était bien fait et il y avait des photos de Franck et Alice au dessus. Celui à sa gauche devait être celui de Rémus, car son espace était très bien rangé. Le troisième lit devait être celui de Sirius car il y avait une pile de linge au pied de son lit, Sirius changeait de fringues plusieurs fois par jour. Le dernier ne pouvait être que celui de James, de nombreux posters de Quidditch était affiché et …. Non c'était pas possible… une photo de…Lily !

-Comment ça se fait que James ait une photo de moi !

-La soirée dans la Salle Commune en juin dernier !

-Et alors ?

-Une des nombreuses fans de James t'a prise en photo et lui a donné en échange d'un baiser. Je sais, il a des filles qui sont pas nettes dans cette école.

-Ouais !

-Tiens ça y est, elle est là ! Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Tu jures de ne rien dire !

-Juré ! dit Lily en levant la main droite.

-Avec les gars, on a créé une carte qui arrive à situer tout le monde à Poudlard !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui ! Regardes ! James est… dans la salle sur demande !

-La salle sur demande ? C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est une salle au 6ème étage ! Si tu passes plusieurs fois devant le tableau représentant une corbeille de fruit, alors une porte apparaît avec ce que tu as demandé !

-C'est super ça !

-Bon ! Maintenant faut que tu ailles le voir !

-Mais qu'est ce que je dois lui dire !

-Je ne sais pas ! Rien ! Peut être que seule ta présence peut le soulager !

-Très bien ! Tu m'accompagnes !

-Non ! Tu dois y aller seule.

Lily s'apprêtait à quitter le dortoir quand Rémus l'interpella :

-Lily !

-Quoi ?

-Excuse Sirius ! Tu sais tout à l'heure… il ne voulait pas s'emporter ! Mais son altercation avec James l'a secoué !

-C'est oublié ! Mais vous avez une dette envers moi maintenant !

Lily arriva devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande, elle prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la pièce. James entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il sentit l'odeur de Lily, celle qu'il avait sentit quelques instants plus tôt. Il fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Quand il entendit ses pas s'approcher. Il était couché sur un lit, celui sur lequel il avait dormi, enfin dormi était un mot faible, il avait somnolé pendant une demi heure.

Il sentit un poids sur le matelas, elle était assise à coté de lui, alors qu'il était en train de pleurer… Il lui tournait le dos mais sentait son regard, ses merveilleux yeux verts émeraude posés sur lui.

Elle ne savait quoi faire, lui parler, le cajoler…. Au bout d'une demi heure, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, lui non plus au point qu'elle se demandait s'il ne s'était pas endormi. A peu près certaine que c'était le cas, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte…

Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, elle entendit une faible voix :

-Restes !

Lily ne reconnaissait pas la voix de James.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui !

Lily se dirigea à nouveau vers le lit, elle s'assit sur le coté et sentit la tête de James se poser sur ses jambes.

Il s'était retenu de pleurer depuis qu'elle était là, il ne voulait pas lui montrer ses faiblesses mais là, il n'en pouvait plus. Il s'effondra littéralement.

Lily ne savait comment réagir. Une choses était sure, il ne faisait pas semblant, il était vraiment mal. Elle posa ses mains sur les cheveux de James et les caressa doucement, sans rien dire (sa mère le faisait toujours quand Lily avait du chagrin et ça la calmait toujours). Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle murmura :

-Tu me veux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je suis seul !

-Comment ça ?

Lily se doutait qu'il ne parlait pas de sa situation sentimentale car s'il le voulait, il pouvait avoir toutes les filles du collège, enfin presque toutes.

James ne répondit rien ! Lily respecta son silence et continua de lui caresser les cheveux, cela semblait le calmer lui aussi.

-Evans ?

-Oui !

-Comment tu as fait ?

-Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

-Pour survivre… à la mort de tes parents…

C'était donc ça, James avait perdu un de ses parents.

-J'ai beaucoup souffert, mais la souffrance s'atténue avec le temps ! Mais toi tu n'es pas seul !

-Si !

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Ma mère est …

-Mais tu as encore ton père !

-Tu ne me connais pas ! répondit il sur le même ton calme

-Non c'est vrai ! Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

-Si tu me connaissais… ne serait ce qu'un peu… tu saurais que mon père est mort quand j'avais 3 ans.

-Je suis désolée !

-C'est pas grave, je ne me rappelle presque pas de lui !

-Et ta mère… elle était comment ?

-Forte…très forte !... A la mort de mon père, elle fait tout pour que je ne manque de rien, tout en passant le plus de temps avec moi. Elle voulait être là à chaque moment de ma vie !

-Et elle l'a fait ?

-Oui ! Tu sais quand Sirius a quitté ses parents, cet été, elle lui a proposé de venir vivre chez nous !

-Ta maman était quelqu'un de bien alors ?

-Etait…

-Excuse moi, je …

-Non tu as raison, elle ETAIT quelqu'un de bien !

-Et elle a réussi à faire de toi quelqu'un de bien !

-Tu ne dis pas toujours ça !

-Je sais mais… tu n'as pas que des défauts.

Les 2 adolescents passèrent toute la matinée à parler, des parents de James, des parents de Lily. Du deuil de Lily. James n'avait pas vraiment fait le deuil de son père, il était trop jeune et n'avait pas bien compris, en effet, son père était Auror, il était donc absent, au début James avait même pensé que son père était parti pour une longue mission puis il s'était fait à l'idée que son père ne reviendrait jamais.

Pour sa mère s'était différent, il avait toujours vécu avec elle. Que ferait-il sans elle, pourrait il vivre comme avant.

Aux environs d'une heure du matin, l'estomac de Lily criait famine (il faut dire qu'elle n'avait mangé qu'un croissant et que les émotions ça creuses.

-Tu as faim ? demanda James quand il entendit le ventre de Lily gargouiller.

-Un peu ! Et toi ?

-Un peu aussi !

-Tu veux aller manger dans la Grande Salle, je peux aller chercher quelques trucs que je te ramène.

-Non je ne veux pas aller manger dans la Grande Salle… Mais je ne veux pas rester seul dans cette pièce ! Viens, dit il en se levant et en tendant la main à Lily.

-On va où ?

-Tu verras bien !

James entraîna Lily dans les couloirs, il arriva devant un tableau, dit le mot de passe. Une porte s'ouvrit, James laissa Lily passer puis entra à son tour.

Celle-ci fut stupéfaite de voir plusieurs elfes de maison qui s'affairait au fourneau.

-Nous sommes dans les cuisines ?

-Oui !

-Comment vous connaissez tous ces passages ?

-C'est parce qu'on est intelligent !

Ceci fit sourire Lily. Elle vit ensuite un elfe accourir vers eux :

-Monsieur Potter, Mademoiselle… que puis-je pour vous ?

-Nous voudrions manger…ici si possible !

-Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de place !

-Ce n'est pas grave, on s'en contentera !

Les elfes apportèrent de nombreux plats au 2 jeunes gens. James ne mangea presque rien malgré que les plats apportés étaient ses préférés, Lily qui avait un appétit de moineau ne mangèrent guère plus. Ils passèrent la journée dans la tour d'astronomie, James aimait beaucoup cet endroit et curieusement Lily aussi.

Le soir, James voulut aller voir Dumbledore et demanda à Lily de l'accompagner :

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle Evans, Monsieur Potter !

-Bonsoir Professeur ! dirent les 2 jeunes gens en même temps.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

-Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il va se passer maintenant !

-Et bien ! Votre mère avait tout prévu ! Nous allons nous occuper de son enterrement qui aura lieu lundi prochain, elle me l'avait demandé personnellement si vous étiez toujours à Poudlard.

-Et pour mes études et celles de Sirius ? C'est elle qui les finançait !

-Elle vous a laissé de l'argent ! Les pensions qu'elle a reçu du Ministère depuis la mort de votre père.

-Une pension ?

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est prévu !

-Très bien !

-Vous partirez samedi, en même temps que les autres mais vous pouvez partir dès demain si vous le souhaitez.

-Je préfère partir en même temps que mes amis…

-En parlant de vos amis, je me suis permis de les prévenir, j'ai entendu parler de votre altercation avec Mr Black, je voulais lui en expliquer les causes

-Je vous en remercie, je m'en sentais pas le courage.

-Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

-Non je ne pense pas !

-Très bien, je vais donc vous souhaiter une bonne soirée !

-Merci Professeur, dit James et Lily en se levant.

-Au fait Professeur, Lily a passé la journée avec moi, elle n'a pas pu aller en cours.

-Mrs Black et Lupin l'ont expliqué à chaque professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Les 2 jeunes gens retournèrent dans la Salle Commune, James dit _Au revoir_ à Lily qui posa un bref baiser sur le front du jeune homme :

-Bonne nuit James

-James ? C'est nouveau !

-Oui ! Tu n'es plus le Potter que je connaissais, je détestais Potter mais j'apprécie James.

-Tu veux dire que tu m'aimes bien maintenant que ma mère est…

-…maintenant que tu as enlevé ta carapace de petit dragueur invétéré et de crâneur.

-Si je l'avais su plus tôt !

-Mais tu as toute la vie devant toi… Qui sait, on pourrait peut-être être ami ?

-Je serais ravi ! Bonne nuit Lily !

-Bonne nuit !

James monta dans son dortoir, Lily alla rejoindre Alice, sa meilleure amie qui était en train de discuter avec les Maraudeurs.

-Alors comment va-t-il ? demanda Sirius

-Ca peut aller ! Je crois que ce dont il a besoin c'est de repos !

-Très bien, on va essayer de ne pas le réveiller en montant.

Les adolescents passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien afin de se changer les idées.

Vers 11h, ils montèrent tous se coucher. Les garçons trouvèrent James endormit, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait, le jeune homme ne put s'endormir, et fit semblant quand ses amis revinrent.

Vers 3h, Franck, qui avait le sommeil assez léger, fut réveillé par James qui faisait un cauchemar. Franck, qui ne savait pas quoi faire, alla directement dans le dortoir de Lily, il y avait un passage secret que seuls les Maraudeurs connaissent et qui intéresse particulièrement Franck, puisqu'il peut rejoindre sa petite amie facilement. Mais cette fois ci, il ne venait pas voir Alice mais Lily :

-Lily ! Lily ! murmura t'il en essayant de la réveiller.

-Franck, tu te trompes de lit ! dit Lily en se réveillant.

-Non c'est de toi que j'ai besoin !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ?

-Non ! C'est James ! Ca pas l'air d'aller ! Tu ne peux pas venir, je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Lily décida de se lever et de le suivre. En effet, quand Lily arriva dans le dortoir, elle vit James en train de s'affoler dans son sommeil. Sirius et Rémus étaient aussi réveillé :

-Lily ! Heureusement, tu es là ! dit Sirius.

-On a essayé de le réveiller mais on n'a pas réussi !

Lily s'approcha du lit de James, c'était exactement celui qu'elle avait deviné. Les autres garçons allèrent dans leur lit, chacun se coucha dans le lit que leur avait attribué la jeune femme.

La jeune femme s'allongea à coté de James et lui caressa doucement la joue.

-Réveilles toi James ! Murmura t'elle

-…

-James ! Réveilles toi !

Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement les yeux, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Il parait que tu n'allais pas bien !

-C'était rien…

-James, le sermonna t'elle.

-C'est bon ça va aller !

-Tu veux que je reste un petit peu avec toi… le temps que tu t'endormes…

-Non c'est pas la peine, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir avant plusieurs heures.

-Mais ça ne me dérange pas… Et puis pour une fois que tu n'as pas qu'une photo !

-Comment tu es au courant…

-Je l'ai vu !

James sourit timidement. Lily posa un nouveau baiser sur le front du jeune homme et lui dit.

-Essaye de faire de beaux rêves… Je t'autorise de moi si tu veux !

-Merci !

Tout le monde se coucha et s'endormit très vite, sauf James qui prit 2h pour s'endormit et rêva d'une jeune femme rousse.

Allez une petite review pour votre chaton préféré !


	2. chapitre 2: La décision de Lily

_Chapitre 2 : La décision de Lily _

Le lendemain, Sirius, Rémus et Franck se levèrent vers 7h30, le préfet insonorisa le lit de James afin de le laisser dormir. Ils quittèrent ensuite, après avoir enlevé le sort jeté sur le lit de leur ami.

Ils rejoignirent Lily et Alice qui mangeaient.

-Salut les garçons !

-Salut les filles !

-Ca va ?

-Oui ?

-Dis mon chéri, commença Alice en regardant Franck.

-Oui ma chérie !

-Il parait que tu viens en pleine nuit dans MON dortoir pour aller voir ma meilleure amie !

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller ! Tu es si belle quand tu dors !

-Ouais c'est ça, dis moi tes belles paroles ! Ca va te coûter cher en bisous !

-Hummmm je suis d'accord !

Les 2 amoureux s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois. Les autres mangeaient en s'amusant de leur dispute.

Lily osa demander aux 2 autres garçons :

-Il dort ?

-Oui !

-Ca va lui faire du bien !

-Ouais !

Les 5 adolescents allèrent tous en cours, comme d'habitude, les filles d'un coté et les garçons de l'autre. Ils avaient 2h de cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Alors que la deuxième heure commençait, on entendit frapper à la porte.

-Oui ! répondit le professeur

James entra dans la pièce.

-Excusez moi ! Je ne me suis pas réveillé.

-Ce n'est pas grave Mr Potter ! Asseyez vous !

James alla s'asseoir près de ses amis. Il sentait tous les regards pointés sur lui. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, James, ne supportant plus ces regards, il se leva et quitta la salle de cours.

-Black ou Lupin allez le voir

-Il serait préférable que ce soit Evans, monsieur !

-Très bien… Evans vous pouvez sortir

Lily se leva et quitta la salle, elle se dirigea dans la tour d'Astronomie.

-James tu es là ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Lily ?

-Je viens voir si ça va ?

-Oui ça va ! Maintenant retournes en cours !

-Si ça va, pourquoi es tu sorti précipitamment du cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Je ne supporte plus leurs regards !

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont leurs regards.

-Ils expriment la pitié… et c'était des Serpentards. Peut être qu'ils sont juste déçus que leur maître ne l'ait pas tué avant !

-James ne dit pas ça !

-Pourquoi ? C'est vrai !

James quitta la tour, Lily le suivit.

-Pourquoi tu fuis ?

-Je ne fuis pas !

-Alors arrêtes toi !

James s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir Lily le rattraper.

-Si tu ne les supportes pas, tu peux rentrer. Dumbledore te l'a proposé hier !

-Pour faire quoi ? Pour rester seul dans cette grande maison ! Non merci !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Si tu veux qu'on t'aide, faut nous dire ce que tu attends de nous !

-C'est bon Evans, fous moi la paix ! dit James en prenant la fuite une fois encore.

-Que je te foute la paix, alors qu'on peut dire que tu m'as harcelé pendant 3 ans pour que je sorte avec toi.

-Oui, casses toi tu m'énerves

-Ok ! Démerdes toi !

Lily retourna en cours. A la fin de celui-ci, les Maraudeurs vinrent le voir.

-Il est où ?

-Je sais pas, il m'a envoyé chier, je crois qu'il a juste besoin d'être seul.

En effet, James voulait être seul. Pour cela, il avait trouvé la bonne parade, il se transforma en animagus et s'isola dans la forêt interdite.

Durant la soirée, les 5 adolescents parlèrent des vacances. Sirius partiraient directement chez les Potter car elle était devenue sa maison depuis qu'il s'était opposé à ses parents pour leurs idées sur Voldemort.

Franck et Rémus, rentreraient chez eux le lendemain même, le temps de voir leur famille, et viendraient rejoindre James et Sirius que le dimanche.

Alice allait rentrer chez ses parents mais promit d'assister à l'enterrement.

Mais ce fut la décision de Lily qui étonna tout le monde, elle allait rentrer chez sa sœur, qu'elle détestait plus que tout, pour pouvoir être là pour l'enterrement. En effet, depuis le décès de ses parents, elle passait ses vacances à Poudlard sauf bien évidemment les grandes vacances durant lesquelles elle vivait avec sa sœur et son horrible fiancé.

James ne revint de la forêt interdite que vers minuit, tout le monde partait le lendemain. Durant le voyage, James voulut s'isoler et tout le monde l'accepta.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, James s'isola dans sa chambre, ne sortant que pour manger, quand il mangeait. Parfois, il se mettait à table mais ne touchait pas son repas.

La plus dure journée arriva, James n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis la veille.

-James, il faut y aller, appela Sirius à la porte.

Il ignorait même s'il s'était habillé. La porte s'ouvrit et vit James en costume noir, celui-ci sortit de la pièce et se dirigea hors de la maison.

Durant la cérémonie, James resta fort. Il ne voulait pas craquer devant tous ces gens qui partageaient sa douleur.

Alors que toutes personnes présentes, présentaient leurs condoléances à James, Lily hésita à aller le voir. Il est vrai que leur relation s'était améliorée mais la dernière fois, James et elle s'étaient disputés. Alors qu'elle hésitait toujours, Alice vint la rejoindre.

-Ca va ? demanda Alice.

-Oui ! Où est Franck ?

-Ils sont tous avec James ! Mais ne changes pas de sujet !

-Je ne change pas de sujet !

-Alors dis moi ce qui ne va pas !

-Ca va je te dis !

-Tu as été le voir ?

-Non ! Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi j'irais le voir, on n'est pas vraiment amis en fait ?

-Lily ! Tu sais qu'il t'apprécie et c'est un mot faible ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne penserais pas que ce serait si dure !

-Quoi ?

-De revivre un enterrement !

-C'est donc ça !

-Ouais, si je le vois… j'ai peur de craquer devant lui ! De lui faire encore plus de peine.

-S'il voit que tu es là et que tu ne viens pas le voir, ça le fera souffrir !

-Tu as raison !

Les 2 jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers les 4 garçons. Alice présenta tout d'abord ses condoléances puis se retira un instant avec Franck. Lily alla ensuite présenter ses condoléances au jeune homme. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Mais, lorsqu'elle se trouva devant lui, elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que James l'enlaça.

Sirius et Rémus qui étaient encore à coté de James, les laissèrent seuls.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura Lily.

-Alors ne dit rien !

James ne lâcha pas Lily. Tout le monde était parti sauf Sirius, Rémus, Franck et Alice qui discutaient entre eux.

-Je suis désolé, osa prononcer James.

-Désolé pour quoi, dit Lily presque amusée.

-Pour ce que je t'ai dit vendredi !

-C'est pas grave !

-Si !... Tu fais tout pour m'aider et moi…

-Oublie… Tout ce qu'on veut c'est que tu ailles mieux

-Je sais !

Lily embrassa tendrement James sur le front.

-On va les rejoindre, dit Lily en montrant leurs amis

Les 2 adolescents allèrent retrouver leurs amis, main dans la main, James aimait toucher Lily et puis…c'était la première fois qu'il lui prenait la main.

Lily, qui sentait venir les larmes aux yeux, voulut quitter le cimetière.

-Je vais y aller, dit Lily.

Elle disait au revoir à tout le monde, Alice allait passer la soirée au manoir. Alors qu'elle partait, Lily entendit quelqu'un la héler :

-Lily ! Lily !

-Qu'y a-t-il Black ?

-Je … Je…

-Tu quoi? Dépêches toi car si j'arrive en retard, ma soeur va me tuer!

-Avec Rémus et Franck, on pense que…

-Que quoi ? C'est la première que je te vois ne pas finir une phrase devant une fille !

-On voudrait savoir si tu voulais pas venir au manoir pour les vacances !

-Quoi ?

-Oui !... James ne supporte que ta présence. Tu as vu comment il est ! On ne l'a pas vu comme ça depuis mercredi, depuis qu'il a apprit la mort de sa mère !

-Je ne sais pas !

-Ecoutes, nous on te propose ça pour James mais aussi pour toi !

-Pour moi ?

-Ba oui ! On sait que tu ne supportes pas ta sœur et puis tu pourras travailler si tu veux. La maison est grande.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Lily céda :

-Ok ! Je vais chercher mes affaires !

-Super ! Tu veux qu'on vienne te chercher !

-Oui ! Ce serait sympa !

-Tu veux qu'on vienne te chercher vers quelle heure ?

-Vers 19h ?

-Ok ! Merci !

-A toute à l'heure, dit Lily en partant.

Elle devait faire ses valises et prévenir sa sœur.

Vernon et Pétunia furent soulagés de savoir que Lily allait quitter leur maison, mais pas autant que Lily qui se demandait, quand même, si ce n'était pas une bêtise de vivre avec 4 garçons.

A 18h45, Franck et Alice vinrent chercher Lily. Celle-ci les accueillit avec joie.

-Tu es prête ? demanda Franck.

-Je crois, répondit Lily.

-Bon ba on y va alors ? dit Alice !

-Ouais y'a juste à prendre cette malle !

-Laisse Lily, Franck va la prendre !

-Merci ! dit Lily gênée.

-Tu ne dis pas au revoir à ta sœur, s'étonna Franck.

-Non ! On va pas se manquer ! De plus je ne pense pas revenir.

Sur le chemin du retour, Lily expliqua qu'elle cherchait déjà du travail pour la fin de Poudlard pour qu'elle puisse avoir son appartement à elle. (oui ! ils sont en septième année, donc tous majeur, c'est pour cela que Sirius a quitté ses parents).

Au manoir, Sirius et Rémus s'affairaient pour que la maison soit propre, ils n'y avaient pas grand-chose à faire car Mme Potter était très maniaque !

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes les gars ? demanda James

-On fait un peu de ménage !

-Un peu de ménage ? Mais la maison est propre !

-Oui ! Tu as raison !

-Au fait ! Où sont Franck et Alice ? Je croyais qu'ils passaient la soirée avec nous ?

-Oui ! C'est vrai ! Mais ! dit Rémus.

-On t'a préparé une surprise ! conclut Sirius.

-Je suis pas d'humeur pour une surprise !

-Tu verras quand tu l'auras !

-Si vous insistez… dit James qui remonta dans sa chambre.

-Tu crois que ça va lui plaire ! demanda Sirius

-Tout ce qui concerne Lily Evans lui plait !

Tout d'un coup, les 2 hommes entendirent une voiture arriver.

-La voilà !

Ils allèrent accueillir leur invitée. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les 5 dans la maison, Sirius appela James :

-James, Franck et Alice sont revenus, il se retint de dire "et ta surprise est arrivée".

Celui-ci descendit les escaliers, peu enthousiaste. Quand il regarda dans le hall, il dit étonné :

-Lily ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'invitée

**et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! un chapitre qui marque le début d'un parcours du combattant pour Jame_s_ (qu'est ce qui croit qu'il devra claquer des doigts pour obtenir les faveurs de Lily!**

_Chapitre 3 : L'invitée_

-Lily ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je croyais que tu étais au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Il n'est pas au courant, dit Lily en regardant les 4 magouilleurs.

-Ba en fait…on voulait lui faire la surprise !

-Surprise de quoi ? demanda James qui ne comprenait rien à l'histoire.

-Et bien en fait, on a proposé à Lily de venir vivre au manoir pendant les vacances !

-Vous avez fait quoi ? s'emporta violemment James.

-C'était pour te faire plaisir !

-Me faire plaisir ? Mais vous me prenez pour qui ? Vous croyez que, parce que Lily sera là, j'irais mieux…C'est ça ?

-Mais non mais…

James quitta ses invités et se terra dans sa chambre.

Lily, quant à elle, se sentait extrêmement gênée.

-Bon ! Ba moi je vais rentrer chez ma sœur ?

-Quoi ? s'écria Franck. Tu vas pas retourner chez eux, ils ne t'ont même pas dit au revoir tout à l'heure.

-Si ! Et puis demain, j'essayerais de retourner à Poudlard.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte, suivie par Franck et Alice qui essayaient de la retenir. De son côté, Rémus et Sirius allèrent rejoindre James dans sa chambre, malheureusement, ils trouvèrent porte close.

-James ! James !

-….

-James ! C'est pas par pitié pour toi qu'on a fait ça, c'était pour Lily !

-Comment ça pour Lily ? demanda James en ouvrant brusquement la porte

-Elle voulait absolument être présente pour l'enterrement… commença Sirius.

-… et pour ça, elle était prête à passer 15 jours chez sa sœur qui est un vrai tyran, continua Rémus.

-Alors on s'est dit qu'elle pouvait passer les vacances ici, on pouvait bien faire ça pour elle…

James bouscula ses amis et descendit en trombe pour rattraper Lily. Celle-ci n'était pas encore sortie de la propriété, à cause de Franck et Alice.

-Lily ! Lily ! héla James.

-Quoi, dit Lily exaspérée par la conspiration des Maraudeurs.

-Reste !

-Quoi ?

-Reste… S'il te plait…

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je sais tout !

-Tout quoi ?

James et Lily ne virent pas Franck et Alice partir discrètement.

-Que tu avais accepté de vivre deux semaines avec ta sœur, pour pouvoir assister à l'enterrement.

-Je sais qu'on a besoin de ceux qu'on aime pendant ces moments douloureux !

-Merci ! Mais maintenant laisses moi faire quelque chose pour toi ! Restes ici ! On te promet de ne pas te déranger dans les révisions !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je te connais Lily Evans, tu as certainement dut prévoir un programme de révision en béton pour ses vacances.

-C'est vrai ! dit Lily gênée de savoir que James la connaisse autant.

-Alors tu vas rester ?

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas !

James prit immédiatement les valises de Lily. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le manoir, Lily s'installa dans la chambre située à coté de celle de James (comme de par hasard).

Les six adolescents passèrent la soirée ensemble, ils oublièrent tous leurs soucis et s'amusèrent à parler de tous les vents que James avait prit. Franck et Alice furent les premiers à aller se coucher, ils étaient soit disant très fatigués (ouais c'est ça ! mon œil), Rémus et Sirius s'éclipsèrent, prétextant un rendez vous avec une des innombrables petites amies de Sirius. James et Lily se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux dans la salle à manger. James proposa alors à Lily d'aller dans le salon :

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Lily ?

-Je vais très bien !

-Je ne te crois pas !

-Et bien j'en ai rien à foutre, fous moi la paix !

Lily alla directement dans sa chambre, insonorisa sa chambre et se mit à pleurer pendant deux heures, avant de s'endormir d'épuisement. James resta dans le salon, à regarder les albums photos de lui et de sa mère.

Vers 5h du matin, James, qui était épuisé, décida d'aller se coucher. Dans les escaliers, il croisa Lily :

-Déjà levé ?

-Oui ! dit Lily.

-Ca ne va toujours pas toi !

-Si ! dit Lily en se dépêchant de descendre.

James qui appréciait les moments qu'il vivait avec Lily ne la suivait pas, il ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent, et puis si Lily ne veut pas parler, pas la peine de la forcer. James monta se coucher. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la jeune femme remonter…puis…quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. James sortit de son lit dans lequel il venait toujours de se blottir et alla ouvrir la porte.

-Oui… Lily ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Lily se jeta dans les bras de James et se mit à pleurer.

-Je suis là, dit il en lui caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme.

-…

-Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ca va ! dit elle en reniflant.

-Ouais ça se voit !

Ces dernières paroles firent sourirent la jeune fille.

-T'es bête !

-Ouais mais ça t'a fait sourire ! dit il fièrement.

La jeune fille enlaça plus fortement le jeune homme.

-Tu veux dormir avec moi ? demanda t'il

- ?

-Juste dormir ! Je te le promets.

La jeune femme acquiesça, elle se sentait protégée dans les bras du jeune homme. Ils allèrent tous les deux dans le lit de James.

Lily se réveilla vers 8h, confortablement installée dans les bras de James et se permit de contempler le jeune homme qui semblait si différent de d'habitude. Au bout d'une demi heure, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda James à moitié réveillé.

-Je vais aller courir !

-Maintenant ?

-Oui ! Le temps de m'habiller et je sors !

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

-Si tu veux ! répondit Lily.

Ils se retrouvèrent un quart d'heure plus tard en haut des escaliers.

-Prêt ?

-Prêt !

Ils descendirent les marches et quittèrent le manoir.

Franck et Alice qui prenaient leurs petits déjeuners virent les deux anciens ennemis partirent ensembles.

-Je rêve ou je viens de voir James en jogging, il ne fait jamais de sport.

-Le miracle de l'amour, mais il est mal barré, Lily est une vraie fusée.

En effet, Alice avait raison, Lily avait une bonne longueur d'avance sur James qui peinait à suivre au point qu'il avait pensé l'avoir perdu une demi douzaine de fois.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ? demanda Lily qui vit James alors qu'elle l'attendait depuis cinq minutes.

-Attends je reprends mon souffle !

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu ne cours jamais !

-Je suis juste fatigué, s'essouffla James.

-Mais bien sur ! T'es sur que ça va ? demanda t'elle en voyant que le jeune homme tentait de retrouver son souffle.

-Oui ! …. Mais…. Si tu veux ... me faire… du bouche à bouche…je suis pas contre !

-Je vois que tu as assez de souffle pour dire des conneries, on peut donc continuer !

La jeune femme repartit, laissant James qui ne retrouvait pas son souffle.

Il retrouva la jeune femme, un quart d'heure plus tard, sur une balançoire en train de manger des viennoiseries. James s'installa sur la balançoire à coté de celle de Lily.

-Tu en as mis du temps ! Je croyais que tu avais fait demi tour !

-Ca a l'air bon ce que tu as là, je peux en prendre un, dit le jeune homme en tendant sa main vers le sachet qu'avait Lily.

La jeune fille tapa sur la main de James.

-Et le mot magique !

-Je suis trop essoufflé pour dire s'il te plait !

-Mais tu en as assez pour réclamer un baiser !

-Très bien ! S'il te plait Lily pourrais tu me donner un pain au chocolat !

-Ba tu vois que tu y arrives !

La jeune femme tendit le sachet au jeune homme ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau ! Elle fit un peu de balançoire pendant que James reprenait des forces.

-On continue !

-Encore ?

-Faut bien rentrer ?

-J'ai une autre solution !

James prit Lily dans ses bras et transplana.

-Feignant !

-C'est beaucoup plus rapide !

Les deux adolescents rentrèrent dans le manoir, la seule chose que James put faire c'est… s'affaler dans le canapé où était assis Sirius :

-Arrr ! Tu pues le fauve !

-Ta gueule ! C'est une sadique, cette fille ! Elle m'a fait courir pendant…il est quelle heure là ?

-10h30 !

-Pendant une heure et demi ! Je veux dormir !

-Ouais ! Ba vas prendre une douche avant !

-T'as même pas pitié ?

-C'est ça de faire le dure devant la belle Lily Evans !

James monta péniblement les marches. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la salle de bain, il vit Lily sortir :

-Ah James ! C'était sympa cette petite balade ! On remet ça demain ?

-Oui ! dit fièrement James.

Une fois la porte de la salle de bain fermée, James se laissa tomber par terre.

-Elle veut ma mort, se dit il à lui-même.

Après une bonne douche, Lily se remit dans ses révisions, elle vit avec joie que les Potter possédait une bibliothèque.

Vers 12h30, Alice vint chercher Lily pour qu'elle vienne manger. Quand elle arriva à table, elle ne vit pas James.

-James ne mange pas !

-Il dort ! répondit Rémus.

-Tu l'as tué ! poursuivit Sirius.

Lily haussa les épaules et monta au premier étage. Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre de James :

-James ?

-MMM !

-Tu viens manger ?

-MMM !

-Bon ba on t'attend ! dit elle avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Tout le monde avait commencé à manger, et heureusement pour eux car James ne réapparut que vers 16h. Alice et les garçons étaient partis faire les courses. James fit le tour du manoir et trouva Lily dans la bibliothèque.

-Enfin levé ?

-Il est quelle heure ?

-16h !

-Oh la vache !

-Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ? Parce que je dois réviser mes cours de potions !

-Réviser tes cours de potions ? Tu as toujours des optimal ?

-Et alors ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de réviser !

-Tu sais qu'on a des examens qu'on appelle Aspic à la fin de l'année ?

-Et alors ? On a encore six mois !

-Oui mais pendant ces six mois, on va découvrir des nouvelles choses ! s'emporta Lily

-Ok ! dit James en quittant la bibliothèque afin d'éviter tout affrontement

Une fois que James eut quitté la pièce, Lily s'en voulait de s'être emportée sur lui. Elle rangea ses affaires et rejoignit James dans la cuisine.

-Tu ne révises plus ! Tu es en train de prendre du retard ! ironisa James alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du frigo à la recherche de nourriture.

-T'essayes même pas de comprendre ! dit elle en quittant la cuisine.

-Lily ! répondit il en la suivant.

Les autres maraudeurs revinrent du supermarché et virent une Lily énervée qui montait au premier étage et un James qui la suivait en tentant de s'excuser.

-Et voilà ! Ca fait à peine 24h qu'ils vivent ensembles et ils se disputent déjà ! s'exclama Sirius.

-C'est James et Lily ! répondit Alice.

Alors que James arriva sur le perron de la chambre de Lily, la jeune femme lui claqua la porte au nez.

-Excuse moi ! Je n'aurais pas du me moquer de toi !

-…

-Lily ?

-…

-Bon bah je vais descendre, tu nous rejoins quand tu veux.

James alla rejoindre ses amis. A l'heure du dîner, Lily n'était toujours pas descendue. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se mettre à table, Alice alla chercher Lily. Elle ne revint que vingt minutes plus tard avec une Lily aux yeux rouges. James le remarqua et s'en voulait d'être la cause de son chagrin. A la fin du repas, Lily remonta aussitôt dans sa chambre.

James, qui ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état, monta au premier étage et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Lily :

-Lily ! Ouvres cette porte !

-…

-Je t'en prie ! Ouvres ! Expliques moi ce que j'ai fait !

-…

James attendit quelques minutes avant d'aller dans sa chambre, ressassant tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette journée.

Trois heures plus tard, ils ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait fait que la taquiner sur son obstination à toujours vouloir réviser. La seule personne qui pouvait comprendre Lily c'était…

… Alice ! Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la chambre de Franck et Alice. Il entra brusquement :

-JAMES MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DANS NOTRE CHAMBRE, cria Franck. SORS TOUT DE SUITE !

Alice était en train de se cacher avec un drap. En effet, James venait d'interrompre leurs ébats amoureux.

-Alice je peux te parler ?

-NON JAMES ! TU TE CASSES DE NOTRE CHAMBRE ! s'emporta Franck

-Alice, dis moi ce qu'à Lily ?

-JAMES !

James prit conscience de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-Ex…Excusez moi !

Il repartit alors et retourna dans sa chambre. Franck se calma et prit Alice dans ses bras.

-Alors ma chérie ! On en était où !

Il commençait à embrasser Alice quand celle-ci le repoussa.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Tu as vu comment tu lui as parlé !

-Mais…

-Chut ! le coupa Alice en colère.

La jeune femme se rhabilla précipitamment.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais le voir !

-Quoi ?

-Ton ami va mal et la mienne aussi ! Alors si je peux aider !

Elle quitta la chambre en claquant la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre de James. Elle frappa calmement à la porte, n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle rentra dans la chambre. Quand James la vit, il devint tout rouge.

-Ecoutes, si c'est pour tout à l'heure, je m'excuse !

La jeune femme sourit.

-Non je suis venue pour te parler de Lily !

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-C'est délicat, j'ai promis de ne rien dire mais…

-Alice !

-Très bien je vais juste te donner un indice ! Lily a vécu la même chose que ce que tu es en train de vivre !

Elle embrassa James sur la joue et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle y retrouva Franck qui s'était recouché. Elle alla le rejoindre dans le lit mais celui-ci semblait bouder. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Allez mon cœur, ne fais pas la tête !

-…

-Arrêtes de bouder, ça ne te va pas !

Franck, qui ne pouvait jamais résister aux baisers d'Alice, retrouva très vite le sourire et reprit les câlins qu'ils avaient été interrompus par James. De son côté, James comprit que sa douleur avait fait ressurgir celle de Lily. Il décida d'aller lui parler.

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi?  
Petite information : il n'y aura peut être pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine!  
Bisous chaton weasley**

**_Prochain chapitre : Pleine lune et conséquences_**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Pleine lune et conséquences

**et voilà le grand retour de votre chaton adoré !**

**et oui je suis la avec un nouveau chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**je voulais vous avertir que les reviews anonymes sont possibles, alors... lachez vous !**

_Chapitre 4 : Pleine lune et conséquence_

James se dirigea alors vers la chambre de Lily, il frappa doucement à la porte mais pas de réponse.

Il ouvrit alors la porte et rentra dans la chambre. Lily dormait, il s'asseye alors et la regarda dormir pendant une heure, puis deux, puis trois…

Il était maintenant 5 heures du matin et James regardait toujours Lily dormir. Mais quelques instants plus tard, celle-ci se réveilla et le vit la regarder.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? murmura Lily à moitié endormie.

-Je voulais te parler ! murmura t'il aussi.

-De quoi ?

James se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était depuis plusieurs heures et se rapprocha du lit de lit. Une fois arrivé à coté, il s'accroupit pour être plus près de Lily.

-De toi ! Dis moi ce qui va pas !

La jeune femme se retourna, ne voulant pas aborder le sujet. James se coucha alors sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras.

-Moi je pense savoir ce que tu as !

-…

-Ce sont tes parents ?

-Je suis seule, toute seule !

-Mais on est là nous, Alice, Franck, Sirius, Rémus et… moi !

-Non ! Même ma sœur me rejette !

-Mais je croyais que tu la détestais ?

-Oui mais c'est tout de même ma sœur !

-Lily !

-Elle ne veut plus me voir, plus jamais entendre parler de moi ! Et comment je vais faire ?

-On va t'aider !

Lily se retourna et alla se blottir contre le torse de James. Elle se sentit bien dans ses bras et s'endormit, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

James, quant à lui, resta éveillé, à la regarder dormir, puis s'endormit quelques instants plus tard, heureux d'être encore une fois avec Lily Evans.

Alors qu'il dormait paisiblement, James sentit un voile de douceur sur sa joue. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit la main de Lily sur son visage.

-Bonjour, lui dit elle.

-Bonjour, répondit il à moitié éveillé en s'étirant.

-Merci !

-De quoi ?

-D'être là pour moi !

-Lily, je crois que j'ai autant besoin de toi que tu as besoin de moi !

-Tu me l'avais jamais faite celle là, dit elle un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère !

- ?

-Non ! Je veux dire j'ai toujours été sincère mais là, ce n'est pas de la drague ! J'ai besoin de toi en ce moment !

-Moi aussi !

Ils restèrent ainsi tous les 2 jusqu'à ce que Lily veuille faire un footing.

-Tu veux venir ? demanda Lily.

-Je crois que je vais plutôt rester ici ! répondit James qui ne semblait pas exalté pour courir.

-Tu es sure ? Ca me ferait plaisir ! dit Lily amusée par la situation.

-Non ! Je vais plutôt préparer le petit déjeuner !

-Très bien, dit Lily qui prit quelques affaires et alla dans la salle de bain.

Elle en sortit un quart d'heure plus tard, prête à courir.

-Bon j'y vais ! Comme tu y es, tu peux faire mon lit ! Merci !

James n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Lily était déjà partit. James alla alors dans sa chambre prendre des affaires et prit sa douche.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, il fut hélé par les autres maraudeurs.

-James on a un problème ! dit Sirius.

-Quel problème ?

-Lily ! répondit Rémus.

-Comment ça Lily ?

-Tu te rappelles pourquoi Alice ne pouvait pas rester au manoir toutes les vacances ? demanda Franck.

-Merde ! … la pleine lune !

-Et oui !

-Comment on va faire, on ne peut pas demander à Lily de retourner chez sa sœur.

Les 4 garçons descendirent alors dans la cuisine tout en réfléchissant à leur problème.

-On peut… non… ça ne marchera pas ! dit Sirius.

-Et si je proposais subtilement à Alice de l'inviter chez elle une soirée ? proposa Franck

-Mais oui ! répondit Sirius. Elles adorent faire ça ! Des soirées entres filles, pour parler des garçons, de fringues…

-Parfait ! répondit Rémus et James.

Franck prépara alors le petit déjeune d'Alice pour lui proposer la soirée entre filles.

Il monta l'escalier et entra dans leur chambre. La jeune femme dormait toujours. Il posa le plateau sur le bureau et alla réveiller la jeune femme en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Debout… C'est le matin !

-MMM ! Je veux dormir !

-Ba c'est sympa, moi qui t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner et qui l'ai apporté.

La jeune ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et vit un plateau avec café, croissant, yaourt, fruits et une rose.

-T'es un amour ! dit la jeune femme en se relevant, prête à manger ce copieux repas.

Ils mangèrent tous les deux en amoureux. A la fin du petit déjeuner, Franck mis le sujet sensible sur la table.

-Tes parents viennent te chercher quand ?

-Ce soir à 18h, pourquoi ? Tu es si pressé de te débarrasser de moi ?

-Mais non ma chérie !

Il embrassa la jeune femme.

-Non mais j'ai remarqué que toi et Lily vous n'aviez pas beaucoup passé de temps ensemble depuis le début des vacances. Ca doit te manquer ?

-Oui ! Mais James a besoin d'elle et je crois qu'elle aussi ! dit elle avec un sourire coquin.

-Et pourquoi vous ne feriez pas une soirée entre filles !

-Qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête Franck ?

-Moi… Rien…

-Londubat ! Réponds immédiatement.

-Bon d'accord ! (_réfléchis Franck_ se dit il, _réfléchis et vite_). C'est Sirius !

-Quoi Sirius, qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Il est jaloux !

-Jaloux ? Mais de quoi ?

-De Lily ! James passe tout son temps avec elle et il est jaloux ! Alors on s'est dit qu'on pourrait une soirée entre mec mais …

-Mais quelqu'un doit s'occuper de Lily !

-C'est ça !

-Ok ! De toute façon, ça me tente bien une soirée entre filles, je vais lui en parler !

-Mais tu ne parles pas de Sirius ! demanda Franck qui paniquait en pensant à la réaction de son ami qui n'aimerait pas l'excuse qu'il avait trouvé.

Pour la remercier, Franck et Alice passèrent un agréable moment, très câlin !

De son coté, Lily revint au manoir après avoir courut deux heures. Dans la cuisine, elle trouva une table dressé avec les mêmes mets qu'Alice sauf qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de fleurs et plus particulièrement des lys.

Touchée par le geste de James, elle l'appela.

-James ! James !

-Oui, dit il du salon.

Il arriva et vit Lily, les yeux brillants.

-Merci ! dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-On mange ! Proposa t'il.

-T'as pas mangé ?

-Je t'ai attendu !

-Je vais prendre une douche avant, annonça t'elle.

Lily remonta, se doucha et revint manger le succulent petit déjeuner qu'il lui avait préparé.

Aux environs de midi, Franck et Alice descendirent enfin. Lily et Alice préparèrent le déjeuner et discutèrent ensemble.

-Dis Lily, ça te dirait qu'on se fasse une soirée entre filles !

-J'ai pas très envie !

-Allez Lily, ça serait sympa ! Et puis tu ne vas très bien en ce moment alors ça te changera les idées ! … A moins que tu ne veuilles pas quitter un certain brun !

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, feint Lily.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire. Entendant ces rires, Rémus les rejoint dans la cuisine :

-Y a de l'ambiance ici !

-Oui ! Lily et moi, on a décidé de se faire une soirée entre filles ce soir !

-Ce soir ? Mais tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était ce soir ! C'est peut être tôt !

-Mais non ! Allez Lily ! Décoinces toi un peu !

-Ok !

Rémus se sentit soudain soulagé, il n'allait pas lui faire du mal ce soir.

-Alors on va être en mec ce soir alors !

-Et oui Rémus, on te laisse Franck et James pour la soirée ! Alice se rapprocha de Rémus et lui dit à l'oreille, t'as intérêt à prendre soin d'eux !

Rémus, timide de nature, se mit à rougir.

-Ca va Rémus, je déconnais, on dirait Lily des fois !

-Eeeeeeeeeeehh

-Excuse moi ma puce !

-Salut Mesdemoiselles ! dit Sirius avec un air coquin.

-Salut Sirius ! répondit Alice.

-Vous nous faîtes quoi de bon aujourd'hui ? demanda le séducteur invétéré.

-Des brocolis ! répondit avec fierté Lily

-Quoi ? demanda Sirius.

-Oui avec des tripes !

-Vous voulez notre mort ! répondit il avec ferveur.

-Mais voyons Sirinouchet, dit Franck qui arriva dans la pièce, c'est très bon pour la santé !

Il alla embrasser Alice et lui demanda à l'oreille :

-Elle rigolait hein ?

-Mais oui ! répondit elle en l'embrassant.

-Oh oh les amoureux ! Les chambres ça existent ! dit James en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

-C'est vrai mais même là on n'est pas tranquille ! répondit il avec un faux sourire.

-C'est bon, je me suis déjà excusé !

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Sirius.

-On t'expliquera ! répondirent en cœur James et Franck.

Pendant ce temps, le repas était prêt. Ce n'était pas les brocolis annoncés mais un bon steack frite, ce qu'apprécièrent les adolescents.

Ils passèrent l'après midi tous ensemble. Les filles quittèrent le manoir pour aller chez les parents d'Alice, laissant les garçons seuls, prêts à affronter la pleine lune.

Lily, quant à elle, regretta très vite d'avoir acceptée la proposition de sa meilleure amie. En effet, les parents d'Alice n'ont pas avertit leur fille qu'ils étaient en plein divorce, mais comme personne ne voulait céder, ils continuaient de vivre ensemble sous les perpétuels remontrances que ci attrista Lily et encore plus Alice qui n'était pas préparée à ces disputes.

Les 2 jeunes préférèrent aller dîner ailleurs, elles allèrent voir un film et se décidèrent ensuite à aller en boite et à se déchaîner.

Là bas, Lily relâcha toute la pressions emmagasiné par les exams, elle ne quittait presque jamais la piste de danse sauf pour se réhydrater. Elle faisait cependant l'objet de nombreux regards la plupart masculin, certains tentèrent de danser avec elle ce qu'elle acceptait pour une et une seule danse, elle allait voir un autre mec quand certains étaient trop lourd. Vint le moment des slows, Lily et Alice décidèrent de profiter de cette pause tendresse pour aller boire quelques choses. Plusieurs jeunes tentèrent d'inviter mais la jeune femme refusait toujours.

A un certain moment, un beau blond devenait trop insistant.

-Allez une petite danse ?

-Je te répète que Non, tu vas pas me saouler ?

-Je suis sur que tu en meurs d'envie !

-Bon tu ne vas pas faire ton pot de colle !

-Tu ne vas pas dire qu'un si beau jeune homme tel que moi (bonjour les chevilles) ne t'attire pas !

-Non !

-Menteuse !

-Très bien petit chieur ! Je ne veux pas danser avec toi et encore moins être attiré par un mec à l'égo démesuré, de toute façon…

-De toute façon ?

-Je suis attiré par les bruns !

-Ok ! Bon ba bonne soirée !

-Ouais c'est ça ! répondit Lily très énervée.

Elle recommanda un verre d'alcool quand elle entendit Alice dire joyeusement :

-Comme ça tu t'intéresses aux bruns ! Ca tombe bien, il y en 3 au manoir !

-Quatre ma chère !

-Si tu touches à Franck…

-Ca va je rigole, je vais pas sauter sur ton chéri d'amour, de toute façon il repart demain, je ne sais même pas si je vais le revoir !

-C'est peut être mieux comme ça ! répondit Alice avec un regard méfiant.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire en même temps.

-C'est quand même dommage que les garçons ne soient pas là !

-_Les_ garçons ou _un_ garçon en particulier ?

-Oh ça va tu m'as comprise !

-Oui ! Mais j'aimerais que tu avoues ! S'il te plait ! Rien qu'une fois !

-J'aime bien James ! Répondit elle blasée.

-Lily Margaret Evans !

-Ok, j'adore passé du temps avec lui en ce moment mais j'ai peur que ce soit éphémère !

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est différent en ce moment, il est plus calme, il essaye de me comprendre parce qu'il est triste et qu'il a besoin de réconfort ! Mais quand on va retourner à Poudlard, il y aura une cinquantaine de filles pour le réconforter !

-Lily ! … Lily ! … Lily ! … James t'adore ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il va préférer cette cinquantaine de poufiasse à toi ?

-Ba oui ! dit elle avec hésitation.

-Eh bien, tu n'es pas si intelligente que ça ! Parles en avec lui !

-Ouais tu as raison mais pour l'instant, on parle plus de James, Franck, Sirius ou Rémus ! C'est notre soirée !

Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent sur la piste de danse et ne la quittèrent qu'au moment de la fermeture.

Elles retournèrent ensuite chez Alice où celle vit que ses parents avaient tous deux découchés.

-On ne serait pas rentré, il ne s'en serait même pas aperçut !

-Alice ne dit pas ça !

-Mais c'est vrai, regardes ! Ils vivent leurs vies et ne se préoccupes même pas de leur enfant !

Lily consola Alice comme elle put. Celle lui demanda de partir, elle avait besoin d'être, ce que Lily comprit.

Il était 6 heures du matin et Lily se dit qu'il valait mieux rentrer au manoir.

**Prochain chapitre : Mise au point**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Mise au point

_Chapitre 5 : Mise au point_

Franck et Sirius étaient dans le salon avec un Rémus blessé.

-Tu y as fait fort Rémus ce soir !

-J'ai pas fait exprès !

-On le sait, mais James a morflé ! Heureusement qu'on a réussi à te bloquer ! Dit Franck

-Tu n'avais pas pris ta potion ? demanda Sirius

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Je me suis peut être trompé de potion ?

-Oui, bien ça serait mieux que tu ne te trompes pas la prochaine fois ! répliqua Sirius

-Heureusement que vous m'avez empêché de le tuer !

A ce même moment, Lily entra dans le manoir. Elle vit les trois jeunes hommes dans le salon.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là tous les trois ?

Quand elle vit Rémus, elle s'écria.

-Mais tu es blessé ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Un loup garou ! répondit Franck.

-QUOI ? demandèrent en cœur Lily, Rémus et Sirius.

-On a voulut faire un tour dans la forêt et… on est tombé sur un loup garou.

-Mais vous êtes complètement fous de sortir en pleine pleine lune ! Donnes moi ça !

Elle prit le nécessaire pour soigner Rémus. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas vu James.

-Où est James ? demanda t'elle.

-Il partit prendre une douche, il a du aller se coucher après !

-Et il est blessé ?

-Un petit peu, mais il va bien !

Lily qui n'était pas rassurée monta rejoindre James. Elle frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Elle entra mais ne trouva aucune trace du beau brun mais entendit la douche couler. Elle frappa à la porte de la salle de bain, toujours pas réponse, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais celle était fermée. Elle lança un sort et la porte s'ouvrit. Lily trouva alors James évanoui, son torse recouvert de blessures. Elle appela alors les deux maraudeurs en état de marche (Franck et Sirius) pour qu'ils viennent l'aider. Les deus jeunes hommes le couchèrent, Lily soigna ses blessures et le borda. Elle resta près de lui un long moment, puis, poussée par la fatigue s'allongea près de James.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que Lily se réveilla et vit que James dormait toujours. Elle en profita pour le regarder. Elle avait eu tellement peur pour lui quand elle l'avait trouvé en sang. Elle avait eu peur, oui, peur de le perdre.

Un sentiment de tristesse revint en elle, elle perdait tous ceux qu'elle aimait, tous.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage. C'est à ce moment précis que James se réveilla.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma Lily ?

-Tu m'as fait peur !

James força Lily à se blottir contre lui, montrant quelques douleurs dans ses mouvements.

-Ca va ma Lily, c'est finit !

Lily laissa échapper son chagrin dans les bras réconfortant de James

-Tu m'as manqué ! dit elle entre quelques sanglots.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! répondit il.

Ils passèrent toute la journée au lit, James devait se reposer et exigeait la présence de sa médicomage préférée.

Quand ils daignèrent se lever, il était déjà 17 h. Ils trouvèrent Sirius dans le salon seul.

-T'es tout seul ? Où est Franck ? demanda James

-Il est retourné chez lui, comme c'était prévu !

-Déjà mais il est quel heure ?

-17h !

Les deux adolescents se sentirent gênés de savoir qu'ils avaient passé presque toute la journée au lit.

-Au fait Lily, Franck a été voir Alice comme tu lui avais demandé ! Il l'a trouvé en pitueuse état ! J'ai proposé qu'on se fasse une virée en boite ce soir !

-Ouais ça serait super ! répondit James.

-Tu plaisantes là ? s'emporta Lily.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Tu vas pas sortir comme ça !

-S'il te plait Lily ! dit il en faisant sa tête de chien battu.

-Non !

-Allez, je te promets de ne pas danser, je veux faire la fête me changer les idées.

Lily ne céda qu'après un quart d'heure de supplications, il est vrai que la vie était loin d'être rose pour James en ce moment et puis il avait promis de ne pas danser.

Ils mangèrent donc tous les trois et allèrent rejoindre Franck chez lui. Quelle surprise de trouver Alice là bas.

-Tu es déjà là ? demanda Lily, je pensais qu'on devait aller te chercher après !

-Oui ! Je vais passer les vacances chez Franck puisque…

Alice s'effondra en larme dans les bras de Lily.

-Ils ne sont pas rentrés, ils ne sont pas assurés que j'étais à la maison. Franck veut que je passe les vacances ici, on prendra un appartement à la fin de l'année !

-Chut Alice, c'est fini ! De toute façon, tu es mieux ici, hein ? consola Lily

La jeune femme acquiesça, elle se refit une petite beauté (son mascara avait coulé) et elles rejoignirent les trois jeunes hommes.

Elles retournèrent dans la même boite que la veille. Afin que James ne bouge pas, Lily lui lança un sort ce qui frustra le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas danser avec elle, il ne pouvait que la regarder danser très sensuellement avec Sirius.

Il avait envie de tuer son meilleur ami. Lorsque Sirius revint sur la banquette, James lui demanda.

-Ca va ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Ba non ! Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? demanda Sirius surpris.

-Pour rien !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a James ?

-Rien ! Répondit il.

-Alors Sirius, tu viens danser ? demanda Lily qui venait d'arriver et qui était en train de boire un verre d'eau.

-Oui Sirius va danser ! dit James très énervé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y James ? demanda Lily.

-Rien ! dit il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Sirius laissa apparaître un large sourire.

-Non ! … Tu crois pas que…

-Que quoi ? demanda Lily.

Sirius regarda James dans les yeux et comprit qu'il avait raison.

-T'es jaloux … de moi ? C'est ça ?

-…

-James tu me crois vraiment capable de te faire un coup pareil ? James ?

-Vous m'expliquez ! demanda Lily.

-Notre cher James pense que je te drague, comme si c'était mon genre de faire ça à mes meilleurs amis !

-Quoi ? dit Lily hors d'elle. Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu crois vraiment que je peux être proche de quelqu'un comme j'ai été proche de toi et que je mette dans les bras d'un autre cinq minutes plus tard ! Tu me prends pour une marie-couche-toi-là ?

Elle partit hors d'elle s'enfermer dans les toilettes où elle laissa échapper sa peine.

Au bout d'une demi heure, James réussit à lever le sort jeté par Lily et à la retrouver. Celle-ci était toujours enfermée dans les toilettes.

-Lily, ouvres moi !

-…

-Lily je t'en supplie ouvres moi !

Quelques jeunes femmes étaient présentes et tentèrent leur chance mais James leur fit comprendre qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin d'insister. Elles repartirent vexées.

-Lily ouvres moi ! Il faut qu'on parle !

-…

-J'avoue, j'étais jaloux ! Le voir si près de toi, te toucher, te sentir alors que j'étais si loin… Je t'aime Lily ! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de danser, rien qu'une fois avec toi, de te toucher, de sentir ton doux parfum !...

Lily ouvrit la porte mais resta distante.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair James ! C'est vrai, j'ai changé mon jugement sur toi, mais je ne sais pas si ce changement est éphémère où si tu resteras le James que j'apprends jour après jour à connaître. Je ne sais plus ce que veut dire le mot bonheur ! Alors il va falloir qu'on prenne notre temps ! Je veux qu'on devienne amis et ensuite… si on a tous les deux envie d'aller plus loin, on le fera ! Es tu d'accord ?

James acquiesça et Lily vint se blottir dans ses bras.

-Je t'attendrais Lily ! Je t'attendrais ! murmura James à son oreille.

Ils décidèrent de quitter les toilettes qui n'étaient pas le meilleur endroit pour débuter une amitié.

Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leurs amis, ceux-ci étaient soulagés de voir que tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Vint le moment des slows, plusieurs jeunes hommes invitèrent Lily à danser mais celle-ci refusa. Alors que débutait le deuxième slow, Lily se tourna vers James.

-Tu veux danser avec moi ? demanda t'elle avec un peu de gène.

-Ma médicomage particulière m'a interdit d'aller sur la piste de danse ! répondit il avec tristesse pensant que Lily testait la volonté de tenir cette promesse qui lui avait faite.

-Je crois qu'elle pourra tolérer cet écart.

Lily se leva et tendit sa main à James qui l'accepta avec plaisir.

Il était tellement heureux de réaliser un de ses plus beaux rêves, Lily Evans était enlacée à lui, sa tête était blottie contre son torse, il pouvait aisément respirer son parfum. La musique s'arrêta beaucoup trop vite à son goût, mais heureusement pour lui une nouvelle débuta.

-M'accorderas tu cette danse ? lui demanda t'il à l'oreille.

Lili hocha la tête et resta contre James, elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais elle ne voulait pas quitter les bras réconfortant de son cavalier.

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir et Lily ne quitta plus James, elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour danser. Lorsque l'heure de partir sonna, Lily s'était assoupie. James qui ne voulait pas la réveiller voulut la porter mais Sirius lui rappela qu'il était en blessé, il allait la porter lui. James hésita un bref instant avant d'accepter, il savait que son ami ne voulait pas lui prendre sa Lily.

Lorsque Sirius coucha Lily, James insista pour border Lily. Il attendit que Sirius sorte pour déshabiller Lily. Il enleva le pantalon de la jeune fille, puis son haut et son soutien gorge, elle ne pouvait pas dormir avec des vêtements qui sentaient la cigarette. Il lui mit son pyjama et remarqua que ce n'était qu'un large tee-shirt.

Il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre. Trois heures plus tard, il ne dormait toujours pas, il repensait à ce qui Lily lui avait dit pendant la soirée. Elle avait été franche avec lui, elle voulait que ça aille doucement et voulait qu'ils soient francs l'un envers l'autre. Mais lui, avait il été franc avec elle….

**Prochain chapitre : En famille**


	6. Chapitre 6 : En famille

**Et voila la suite de ce chapitre !**

**Je voulais remercie Llemaluna, millou 95 (je ne sais plus si je l'ai fait) et a Ginly pour vos encouragements anonymes! **

**Je veux dédier ce chapitre a Ginly,millou95 qui sont les seuls a se poser la vraie question: qu'est ce que James a à dire à Lily?**

**Je vous donne tout de même la réponse**

_Chapitre 6 : En famille_

James n'avait pas été franc avec elle, il lui avait même mentit. Il ne voulait pas que leur relation repose sur le mensonge. Il alla donc dans la chambre de la jeune fille, elle dormait, il s'installa dans le fauteuil à coté du lit. Il la regarda et commença à lui parler.

-Lily, faut que je te parle.

C'est à ce moment que la jeune fille se réveilla, elle feint de dormir et décida de l'écouter. S'il lui parlait maintenant, c'est peut être qu'il n'arrivait pas à le faire devant elle. Alors si elle montrait qu'elle était réveillée, elle ne saurait jamais ce que James a à lui dire.

-Je t'ai mentit, je t'ai toujours mentit !

Elle le sentit pensif et triste comme s'il regrettait son mensonge.

-Tu as été un pari Lily !

Son monde s'écroulait, ce n'était pas un petit mensonge mais la pire trahison qu'il pouvait lui faire : elle était un pari, un foutu pari, un stupide pari, un jeu. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage.

-En première année, Sirius a parié que je ne pourrais pas sortir avec toi dans les six mois, alors j'ai relevé le pari ! Mais six mois plus tard, tu n'étais toujours résigné à sortir avec moi.

Il semblait sourire tout en ayant des larmes au fond de la gorge.

-J'ai donc perdu mon pari, mais le pire c'est qu mon ego en avait prit un coup, alors je me promis à moi-même que tu sortirais avec moi avant la fin de l'année et pour ça, j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait pour une fille : je me suis intéressée à toi ! Je me suis rapprochée de tes amis pour apprendre à te connaître, j'ai fait attention à tes moindres faits et gestes et je suis … tombé amoureux de toi !

Lily, toujours les larmes aux yeux, se mit à sourire.

-Je ne l'ai pas sut tout de suite ? mais pendant les vacances, je me suis surpris à rêver de toi, tu me manquais…même plus que Sirius, Rémus et Franck ! Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose, au jour où je te reverrais ! Mais ce jour là, lorsque je t'ai dit bonjour, tu m'as presque ignoré. J'ai essayé de nouveau de te parler mais à chaque fois, tu me parlais froidement et … lorsque je t'ai demandé pour sortir avec moi, ça été comme un coup de poignard ! NON ! Pas de James, je suis désolé mais j'aime quelqu'un d'autre ou je ne suis pas intéressée par toi ! Tu m'as juste dit NON ! Tu m'as brisé le cœur, et plus d'une fois.

A ce moment là, Lily tourna sa tête et James la vit.

-Tu as tout entendu ?

Elle acquiesça mais ne dit pas un mot.

-Merci de m'avoir laisser parler jusqu'au bout ! J'en avais besoin ! Je vais te laisser dormir !

Il se leva et s'apprêtait à partir quand il sentit une main sur sa cuisse. C'était Lily, elle fit non de la tête.

-Restes ! murmura t'elle.

Elle lui tendit la main que James prit et se coucha près de la jeune femme.

-Je crois que tu es devenu mon doudou !

-Ton quoi ?

-Mon doudou, c'est une peluche ou un bout de tissu avec lequel les bébés s'endorment.

-Ca veut donc dire que tu ne peux pas dormir sans moi ! C'est ça ?

-Oui !

-J'accepte le rôle de doudou alors ! dit il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Lily posa sa tête sur le torse de James et, ce fut bercé par sa respiration qu'elle s'endormit. James la regarda dormir puis ses yeux fermèrent et son esprit s'évada dans un pays merveilleux où Lily Evans aime James Potter.

James se leva et alla rejoindre Sirius, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner et planifièrent leur journée. Une fois que chacun fut prêt, ils allèrent faire quelques courses. On était le 24 décembre, et nos jeunes gens voulaient préparer une surprise pour Lily.

Quand ils revinrent, Lily dormait toujours. James se décida alors à la réveiller.

-Coucou marmotte !

-MMM ! marmonna t'elle.

-Allez debout marmotte !

-Encore 5 minutes !

-Il est déjà 11 heures !

-MMM !

-C'est ça de faire la fête !

-C'est pas moi qu'y ait voulut y aller !

-Je sais mais tu dois te lever !

-MMM !

-Ca te dérange pas de passer la journée dans la bibliothèque !

-Tu me réveilles pour que je passe la journée dans la bibliothèque ? Ca va ?

-Oui ! Mais on veut te faire une surprise et il ne faut pas que tu descendes !

-Ok ! Je reste dans mon lit toute la journée !

-Tu te vas peut être te lever quand même ?

-Non !

-Ok ! Au grands mots, les grands remèdes !

James prit Lily dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la douche. La jeune femme qui comprit ses intentions tenta de le faire renoncer.

-Arrêtes James !

-…

-Arrêtes James, sinon…

-Sinon…

-Sinon je sortirais jamais avec toi !

-Foutaise !

-Quoi ? Tu me crois pas ?

-Tu ne pourras pas rester insensible à mon charme !

-Hein hein !

-Bon je vois que tu es bien réveillée maintenant !... Tu vas prendre ta douche !

Lily n'ajouta pas un mot et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Quand elle revint dans sa chambre, elle trouva un plateau avec son petit déjeuner avec un petit mot.

_Un avant goût de ce soir !_

_Travailles bien !_

_James et Sirius !_

Elle prit son petit déjeuner et s'enferma dans la bibliothèque où elle se mit à travailler avec acharnement.

Aux environs de 19h, Sirius vint chercher Lily mais la jeune femme avait fermé la porte à clef.

-Lily ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux ouvrir ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Ta surprise est prête !

-Et alors ?

-Tu descends ?

-On m'a dit de rester dans la bibliothèque ! dit elle avec dérision.

Sirius qui comprit le petit jeu que voulait jouer la jeune femme, décida de la suivre.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas intéresser pour passer la soirée avec les plus beaux Gryffondors de tous les temps ?

-Pas envie !

-Très bien ! Bon ba on va se faire une soirée entre mec et peut être qu'on pourrait inviter quelques filles, peut être même Mary ?

Mary est une magnifique Serdaigle qui essayait de mettre le grappin sur l'attrapeur des Gryffondor. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Très bien, je viens !

-Tu vas pas venir comme ça ?

-Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

-T'as vu comment tu es habillée !

Lily était vêtu d'un jean et un sweat, pas très esthétique mais tellement confortable.

-Une tenue t'attend sur ton lit !

-Vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires !

-Arrêtes de gueuler avant d'avoir mal ! Vas dans ta chambre, tu verras !

Lily alla dans sa chambre et trouva une belle robe de couleur blanche et grise et un magnifique châle.

Elle s'habilla et se dépêcha de descendre rejoindre les garçons.

-Woaw tu es… commença James.

-Sublime ! finit Sirius.

-Merci ! répondit Lily avec une certaine gêne.

-Je t'avais dit que cette robe lui irait parfaitement ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Tu as raison Patmol !

-Et le châle est très jolie ! dit Lily.

-C'est un prêt ! C'est celui de ma mère, je savais qu'il irait parfaitement avec cette robe qu'on t'a achetée.

-Vous me l'avez acheté ?

-C'est un avant goût de tes cadeaux de noël ! dit fièrement Sirius.

-Quel cadeau de noël ? On n'avait pas parlé de se faire des cadeaux à noël !

Lily vit alors un sublime sapin de noël et au pied, une vingtaine de cadeaux.

-Vous êtes vraiment des salops ! s'écria Lily en allant se cacher dans sa chambre pour pleurer.

Les 2 jeunes hommes la suivirent. Ils la retrouvèrent en pleur dans son lit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda James qui l'avait rejoint sur son lit.

-Ne t'approches pas de moi !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius. Qu'est ce qu'on t'a fait !

-Qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas fait ! Vous avez acheté des cadeaux, et vous m'avez rein dit !

-C'est le principe de noël de ne pas dire ce qu'il y a dans les cadeaux !

-Vous ne m'avez pas parlé des cadeaux et moi… moi, je vous ai rien acheté.

James la prit dans ses bras, Sirius s'asseye sur le lit et lui caressa le dos.

-Lily, on a pensé à ça !

-J'ai parlé à Sirius de tes difficultés financières et vu qu'on est à l'abri du besoin, on a fait le cadeau de l'autre qu'on pense que tu aurais fait !

Lily ne dit rien.

-Allez Lily, ne fais pas la tête, on voulait pas t'offenser ! On voulait juste passer une bonne soirée tous les trois en famille, notre famille…vu qu'on est tous les trois tous seuls ! dit James avec tristesse.

Lily comprit que James pensait à sa mère et l'enlaça et murmura :

-Excuses moi !

Sirius qui se sentait subitement de trop voulut partir quand James dit.

-Allez on va fêter noël tous les trois !

-Oui ! dit Lily. En famille !

Ils se levèrent et descendirent tous les trois dans le salon où le repas de noël les attendait. Les deux grands séducteurs n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens :

Huitres en entrées.

Dinde avec des pommes de terre en plat de résistance

Bûche en dessert

Quand James partit chercher le dessert, Lily éclata en sanglot.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ? demanda Sirius en lui remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

-Rien ! C'est juste que …

-Que quoi ?

-J'ai pas eu un noël aussi beau depuis la mort de mes parents.

-C'est sur qu'avec Priscilla ?

-Pétunia !

-Oui Pétunia ! Avec un nom pareil, elle peut pas être aussi géniale que nous.

Lily se mit à rire et enlaça Sirius.

-Merci !

-Mais de rien petite sœur !

Lily aimait bien l'idée d'être la petite sœur de Sirius. Quand James arriva, il vit Lily et Sirius enlacés et était heureux. Heureux de voir son meilleur ami et celle qu'il aime s'apprécier car il savait qu'il y avait rien entre eux, et qu'il avait été stupide la veille.

Ils mangèrent ensuite le dessert.

Il était plus de minuit et les garçons voulaient ouvrir les cadeaux mais Lily voulait poursuivre la magie de noël. Elle raconta aux garçons que quand elle est petite, elle dormait dans le salon avec sa sœur pour apercevoir le père noël, les garçons aimaient bien cette idée. Ils descendirent les trois matelas et dormir tous les trois dans le salon comme des gamins.

**Prochain chapitre : Noël**

**Ca mérite une review ? oui, non? à vous de me ledire**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Noel

**et voilà le nouveau chapitre !!!!**

**Bon j'espère que mes idées de cadeaux vous plairont mais en tout cas moi je ne suis amusée à l'écrire !!!!!!**

**Je voulais remercier toutes mes reviews anonymes ca me touche beaucoup de savoir que ma fic plait à plus de personne !!!**

_Chapitre 7 : Noël_

-Lily ! Lily ! Réveilles toi ! Murmura James à l'oreille de Lily qui dormait profondément.

-MMM ! Laisses moi dormir !

-Sirius veut ouvrir ses cadeaux !

-Il est quelle heure ?

-8h !

-Quoi ?

-Tu lui as dit de dormir, pas de faire la grasse matinée !

Lily se leva tant bien que mal et vit Sirius en ébullition devant le sapin de Noël.

-Allez Evans tu te lèves !

-J'arrive ! dit elle à moitié éveillée.

A peine avait elle fait cinq pas, qu'elle se laissa tomber près du sapin de noël.

-On commence par toi Lily ! dit Sirius tout excité.

-Ok ! dit elle.

Elle prit le plus petit des cadeaux qui lui étaient réservés.

-Non pas celui là, dirent en même temps James et Sirius.

-Pourquoi ?

-Celui-ci c'est pour la fin, c'est un cadeau qu'on te fait tous les deux.

-Ok ! souffla Lily.

Elle prit alors un paquet qui semblait plat, un livre se dit elle tout d'abord, mais le paquet était trop flexible pour un livre. Pendant qu'elle déballait son cadeau, un sourire amusé apparut au visage de James. Quand Lily vit enfin son cadeau, elle fut plus qu'étonnée.

-Tu ne crois pas que je vais porter ça Potter ?

-Et pourquoi pas c'est joli !

-Dans tes rêves Potter !

-Mais dans mes rêves, tu ne portes rien ma chérie !

-Hein hein ! sourit ironiquement Lily.

En effet, Lily tenait une jolie nuisette rouge et or, jusque là ça va vous diriez vous mais dessus était inscrit :

_Je suis amoureuse de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor_ !

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Sirius d'ouvrir un cadeau, c'était un balai flambant neuf de la part de James.

-Mais tu es fou, tu n'aurais pas dû !

-Ton balai, c'est l'ancien de ton frère, et comme tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec eux, tu vas pouvoir leur renvoyer.

-Merci vieux, dit Sirius qui avait limite les larmes aux yeux.

Ce fut au tour de James d'ouvrir son cadeau.

-C'est de la part de Lily, expliqua Sirius fièrement.

-Ah bon, demanda Lily étonnée, et qu'est ce que je lui ai offert.

-Hein hein ! dit Sirius pour entretenir le mystère.

Une fois que James eut déballé son cadeau, il vit que c'était une casquette et la mit fièrement sur la tête.

-Tu ne vas pas porter ça tout de même ! demanda Lily.

-Pourquoi pas c'est pas mal, dit James avec un large sourire.

En effet, la casquette était ensorcelée. Il était écrit dessus :

_Chasse gardée_

Puis le slogan devenait :

_Propriété privée de Lily Evans_

-C'est ça mon cadeau ? demanda Lily en pleine crise de nerfs.

-Non c'est de ma part, dit Sirius, mais je voulais juste voir ta tête.

-Et ça tu le vois !

Lily lui avait envoyé un coussin en pleine tête qui donna le signale d'une bataille d'oreiller.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, ils décidèrent de retourner à leur activité de base, c'est-à-dire le déballage de cadeau.

On revint alors à Lily, lorsqu'elle prit le paquet dans ses mains, elle fut assez surprise car il était assez mou et ce cadeau venait encore de James. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle fut plus que soulagée car ce n'était qu'une vache en peluche. Lily la serra contre elle et vit qu'elle était toute douce.

-Comme ça tu pourras lui faire des câlins, comme tu veux pas m'en faire !

Lily, touchée par les paroles de James puisqu'elle le savait sincère, se leva et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

-Ca te va comme ça ? demanda t'elle en se rasseyant à sa place

-Oui ! répondit James tout sourire.

Ce fut au tour de James d'ouvrir son cadeau, celui-ci était de Lily. Lily était satisfaite, elle n'aurait pas mieux choisie : c'était l'arbre généalogique de la famille de James.

-Mais comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda James, des larmes aux yeux.

-Je voulais l'offrir à ta mère, ça fait des mois que je suis dessus, répondit Sirius touchée par la réaction de James.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu mis de ma part alors ?

-Il a encore plus de poids si c'est toi qui lui offres ! dit Sirius.

Lily se leva de nouveau et alla embrasser Sirius.

-Merci, lui murmura t'elle à l'oreille.

Ce fut alors au tour de Sirius d'ouvrir le cadeau que Lily : C'était un cahier.

-QUOI ? s'écria Lily. Tu lui as acheté un cahier de ma part. Tu me déçois ! Tu fais bobo dans mon cœur là ! Pourrais je aimer un jour à cause de ça ! dit Lily en regardant James dans les yeux.

Tous les trois se mirent à rire.

-Mais non ce n'est pas qu'un simple cahier. C'est un inventaire !

-Un inventaire ? demandèrent en même temps Sirius et Lily.

-Oui ! Lily s'est portée volontaire pour répertorier toutes les filles avec lesquelles tu es sortit.

-TOUTES ? demandèrent Sirius et Lily.

-Oui ! C'est pas ça qui te fait peur quand même Lily ? Si ? demanda James pour provoquer la jeune femme.

-Non ! répondit elle. Mais pour celles qui ne sont plus à Poudlard !

-Tu es dispensée !

-Merci ! Monsieur est trop bon, dit elle avec une sourire narquois.

Ils déballèrent tous les cadeaux, il n'en restait plus qu'un : le petit cadeau que Lily voulait ouvrir en premier. C'est Sirius qui lui donna.

-Tiens ! Tu peux l'ouvrir maintenant.

Lily le déballa et vit une clef.

-Une clef ?

-C'est pas n'importe quelle clef…. Commença Sirius.

-C'est la clef du manoir, termina James.

Lily se mit à pleurer et James vint la réconforter.

-Maintenant, tu es ici chez toi !

Lily enlaça James et continua de pleurer. Sirius s'éclipsa alors pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il arriva avec le petit déjeuner, Lily allait mieux mais alla tout de même dans les bras de Sirius.

-Merci Sirius !

-De rien, répondit Sirius, de toute façon, il nous fallait une femme de ménage alors…

Lily le frappa à l'épaule.

-Enflure va !

Tous les trois morts de rires, ils se mirent ensuite à table.

Après le petit déjeuner, Lily retourna se coucher alors que les garçons décidèrent de profiter de cette belle journée. En effet, durant la soirée, la neige était tombée à drue, la propriété du manoir était blanche et les garçons avaient décidé de faire des bonhommes de neige.

Quand Lily se réveilla, elle vit à travers la fenêtre, les garçons en pleine bataille de neige. Lily fut prise d'une énorme envie de les suivre, elle s'habilla très vite et alla les rejoindre dehors.

Ils passèrent toute la journée dehors. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, et s'installèrent devant la cheminée où ils se mirent à remémorer toutes les vaines demandes de James.

Au bout d'une heure, James, qui en avait plus qu'assez qu'on se divertisse sur ses malheurs, monta se coucher dans sa chambre. Sirius et Lily ne réalisèrent qu'à ce moment à quel point tous ses râteaux l'avaient touchées. Lily se décida alors à aller le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

Elle frappa à la porte, elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle décida d'entrer quand même.

-James ?

-….

-James, ça va ?

-Fous moi la paix !

-James, ne fais pas ton boudeur !

Lily se rapprocha du lit dans lequel James était couché.

-Excuse nous James, on a pas vu à quel point ça te touchait !

-….

-James !

Lily posa sa main sur le visage de James mais celui-ci l'enleva avec violence.

-Casses toi ! Ordonna t'il.

Lily fut surprise de la haine que James avait dans les yeux. Pour la première fois, elle avait peur de lui, elle préféra quitter la chambre. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, encore sous le choc de la violence de James.

-Lily ! Lily, ça va ?

Sirius venait d'apparaître au premier étage et vit Lily effondrée dans le couloir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lily ?

-Il me déteste !

-Mais non !

-Si ! Il m'a regardé avec tant de …. Haine !

-C'est rien Lily ! dit Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras, c'est rien ! Il est triste c'est tout ! Il t'aime tellement !

Lily pleurait dans les bras de Sirius. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger, Sirius la prit dans ses bras et la coucha dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il la déposait sur le lit, il ne put repartir car Lily refusait de la lâcher. Sirius se coucha près de Lily, la jeune femme se blottit contre lui et s'endormit.

-Dors petite sœur, dors.

Au bout de quelques heures, Sirius quitta la chambre de Lily, la jeune femme dormait paisiblement. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de James, ouvrit la porte, il savait qu'il ne dormait pas.

-C'est bon, elle va mieux ! Excuse nous !

Il alla ensuite se coucher laissant James à ses réflexions.

**Prochain chapitre : Conséquences**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Conséquences

_Chapitre 8 : Conséquences_

Quand Sirius alla prendre son petit déjeuner le lendemain, il trouva James devant son bol de café.

-Ca va ?

-…

-Tu comptes nous faire la gueule longtemps !

-….

-Ok ! Bon ba moi je vais prendre ma douche, je mangerais après quand l'air sera plus….respirable.

Alors que Sirius se dirigeait vers la sortie, il dit tout de même à James.

-Vas t'excuser tout de même, tu lui as fait peur !

James resta seul un instant. Pourquoi devrait il s'excuser, ils s'étaient foutus de sa gueule toute la soirée mais en même temps, il regrettait d'avoir été aussi brutal avec Lily, c'est pas comme ça qu'il allait la séduire !! Il se décida donc à aller s'excuser.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Lily, James hésita, et si elle refusait ses excuses : de toute façon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il frappa mais n'obtint pas de réponse, il entra tout de même.

-Lily, je peux entrer !

-….

-Lily, commença t'il en entrant dans la chambre, je voulais m'excuser.

-James, pourquoi tu as monté le chauffage ?

-Mais j'ai pas touché au chauffage !

-Je crève de chaud pourtant.

James s'approcha et vit que Lily était en sueur, il posa sa main sur son front, elle était brûlante. Il se précipita alors pour appeler (par hibou bien sur) un médicomage.

Quand Sirius sortit de la douche, il vit un homme assez âgé entrer dans la chambre de Lily.

-Qui est ce ? demanda Sirius à James qui suivait l'homme de peu.

-Un médicomage, Lily est malade.

-Quoi ?

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le médicomage repartait, Lily avait attrapé un bon coup de froid et devait rester au lit un jour ou deux et prendre ses potions.

James partit chercher les potions pendant que Sirius veillait sur Lily. Le jeune homme alla chercher une bassine d'eau froide et un gant de toilette qui lui mit sur le front et repartit. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard.

-Tiens j'ai trouvé un livre à te lire !

-Sirius, j'ai le quotient intellectuel d'une pastèque là ! Ca ne sert à rien de me lire quoi que ce soit, je ne comprendrais rien.

-Je m'en doutais alors j'ai pris quelque chose à ta hauteur.

Il ouvrit le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains et lut le titre.

-Bibi le petit hippogriffe rose !

-Quoi ? demanda t'elle amusée.

-Bibi le petit hippogriffe rose, répéta Sirius en articulant bien. S'il faut que je te répète les phrases, trois fois à chaque fois, on ne va jamais y arriver.

-Vas y je t'écoute, répondit elle en se recouchant dans son lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James arriva.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? demanda t'il.

-Sirius me lit l'histoire de Bibi le petit hippogriffe rose !

-QUOI ? Tu l'as trouvé où ? demanda James qui se mit soudainement en colère.

-Dans la bibliothèque, n'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas allé ….

Une fois rassuré, James se tourna vers Lily et parla avec délicatesse tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ca va toi ?

-Oui ! répondit elle en soutenant son regard

-T'est sure ?

-Oui !

-Je voulais m'excuser pour hier !

-Non c'est moi, je n'ai jamais remarqué à quel point tu souffrais de ces demandes mais tu insistais à chaque fois !

-C'est parce que je t'aime vraiment !

Lily lui sourit timidement.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-J'ai laissé piluche en bas.

-C'est qui piluche.

-Ma peluche vache.

-Je vais la chercher ! dit Sirius pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent sans prononcer un mot.

-Tiens ! dit Sirius en donnant la peluche à James. Je vais aller voir Rémus, à toute !

Il laissa de nouveau Lily et James seuls. James fit prendre ses médicaments à Lily, lui donna piluche et la borda.

-Il te faut quelque chose ?

-Mon doudou !

James lui fit un large sourire et se coucha coté d'elle.

Lily dormit toute la journée. James se leva vers midi pour préparer une bonne soupe à Lily. Il réveilla la jeune femme pour qu'elle mange et la laissa se rendormir.

Lily ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin. Elle allait beaucoup mieux. Elle rejoint Sirius dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour !

-Ca va mieux toi, on dirait !

-Oui ! Quand on est chouchouté par les deux plus grands séducteurs de Poudlard, on ne peut que aller mieux !

Ils prirent le petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, Sirius veilla à ce que Lily prenne bien ses médicaments.

-James dort encore ?

-Non, il est parti tôt ce matin !

-Où ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas encore levé !

Lily alla prendre sa douche et travailla dans la bibliothèque. Deux heures plus tard, Sirius vint la voir.

-Il n'est toujours pas revenu ! dit Sirius.

-Il avait peut être besoin d'être seul !

-Je crois pas, je viens de me rappeler qu'aujourd'hui…

-Qu'aujourd'hui quoi ?

-C'est l'anniversaire de sa mère !

-MERDE !

Lily quitta précipitamment la bibliothèque, prit son manteau et sortit du manoir. Elle ne le chercha pas longtemps, elle le trouva au cimetière devant la tombe de sa mère. Elle se mit derrière James et l'enlaça posant sa tête sur l'épaule de James

-Ca va ? lui murmura t'elle.

-Oui ! répondit il avec peu de conviction.

James lui prit la main et la serra très fortement. Lily vint se mettre sur le coté. James la prit dans ses bras.

-Ils me manquent tant.

Lily regarda la plaque et vit

_Ariana Potter_

_14 mai 1960 – 26 novembre 1960_

-Tu as eu une sœur ?

-Oui ! Elle est morte quand elle avait cinq mois, mort subite du nourrisson. Ma mère attendait ma petite sœur quand mon père est mort.

Lily vit alors que Elliot Potter était décédé le 4 février 1960.

-Ouais, continua James avec amertume. Dans la même année, nous avons perdu mon père et ma sœur.

-C'est pour ça que tu t'es emportée pour le livre ?

-Oui ! Je croyais que Sirius avait été dans la chambre de ma sœur !

Lily serra très fortement James dans ses bras qui s'effondra.

-Je veux les rejoindre !

-James…

-On serait tous les quatre ! On serait bien !

-James, tes parents ne voudraient que tu fasses ça !

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu les connaissais ?

-James, ton père est mort parce qu'il voulait une vie meilleure pour toi.

-Parce que tu crois qu'elle est meilleure ma vie sans eux ! Et ma mère, pourquoi elle est partie, j'avais encore besoin d'elle !

-Mais je suis là moi !

-Toi ? Tu m'apprécies parce que je souffre.

-Non, j'ai juste enfin trouvé le James que je voulais ! Il faut qu'on vive, qu'on montre à nos parents que nous serons heureux….

Lily prit le visage de James dans ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-…. Tous les deux !

Lily alla se blottir contre le torse de James et fit une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite… elle l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi !

Ils restèrent un instant enlacés l'un à l'autre quand James voulut partir, Lily acquiesça mais voulut lui présenter quelqu'un. Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena vers la tombe de ses parents.

-Je te présente Mark et Mary Evans !

Ce fut au tour de James se consoler Lily.

-Tu te rappelles avant-hier, on a dit qu'on était une famille tous les trois ! dit Lily.

-Oui !

-Je suis sure que mes parents doivent être heureux de me voir comme ça ! Et c'est grâce à toi ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu vives !

James posa un baiser sur son front et lui fit un très joli sourire.

-On rentre maintenant ? proposa Lily.

Ils repartirent tous les deux main dans la main, tous ceux qui les croisèrent crurent rencontrer des amoureux.

Quand James et Lily rentrèrent au manoir, James préféra s'isoler dans sa chambre. Lily alla rejoindre Sirius et Rémus dans le salon.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là beau brun ?

-Je suis venu demander asile !

-Ca va pas ?

-Mon frère me saoule !

-Moi je suis d'accord ! répondit Lily.

-Moi aussi ! répondit Sirius

-Y a plus qu'à demander à James !

Les trois adolescents allèrent préparer à manger quand ils entendirent un vacarme venant de la chambre de James. Ils accoururent dans la chambre de leur hôte.

Ils trouvèrent James en train de démolir sa chambre, Rémus et Sirius l'arrêtèrent. James s'effondra et se laissa tomber parterre, les garçons quittèrent la chambre laissant James avec Lily.

Deux heures plus tard, Lily alla rejoindre les garçons.

-Il va mieux ?

-Il a prit une potion pour dormir ! Il va dormir tout l'après midi !

-Pourtant il allait mieux ?

-Je crois qu'il se mentait à lui-même !

Les garçons insistèrent pour que Lily mange un peu et allèrent tous les trois faire des courses.

Alors qu'ils déambulaient dans les rayons, Lily croisa Vernon et Pétunia alors qu'elle allait les saluer, ils finrent de ne pas la voir et passèrent leur chemin. Cette réaction attrista Lily qui se mit à pleurer. Heureusement que Sirius et Rémus étaient là, ils la consolèrent et rentrèrent au manoir.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Lily monta directement dans sa chambre. Les garçons, quant à eux, allèrent ranger les courses dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent James qui mangeait un sandwich.

-Lily n'est pas avec vous ?

-Elle est montée !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien ! Elle a vu sa sœur mais celle-ci ne lui a même pas dit bonjour ! Elle a fait comme si … elle ne la connaissait pas !

James monta au premier étage, frappa à la porte, n'attendit pas la réponse pour entrer. Il entra et vit la jeune femme, les yeux bouffis qui regardaient à travers la fenêtre. James se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça. Lily se mit à pleurer.

-Pleures ma Lily ! Pleures ! Ca fait du bien !

Lily laissa échapper un léger sourire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-On se console chacun son tour !

James fit un bisou sur la joue de Lily.

-Je t'aime !

-Et moi je te déteste, répondit elle ironiquement avec un grand sourire.

James se rapprocha de Lily, près à l'embrasser quand Lily posa un doigt sur la bouche du jeune homme.

-Potter ! Un baiser ! Ca se mérite !

Elle l'embrassa néanmoins sur la joue. Elle l'aimait elle aussi mais elle avait peur

**Prochain chapitre : Retour à Poudlard**


	9. Chapitre 9: Retour à Poudlard

**J'ai décidé de ne pas accordé Lily aussi facilement à James !**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

_Chapitre 9 : Retour à Poudlard _

Trois jours plus tard, les adolescents étaient de retour à Poudlard.

Sur le quai de Londres, Lily fut horrifiée par tous les regards de haine que lui jetèrent les adolescentes présentes quand elles virent qu'elle tenait la main de James. Bien que Lily ait voulu l'enlever, James refusa.

-James, lâches moi la main ! demanda Lily gentiment

-Pourquoi ? Tu as honte ?

-Non, mais regardes.

Elle montra des yeux les autres filles. Pour pousser encore plus à la frustration, il enlaça Lily et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

-Allez viens ! On va être en retard !

Lily et James montèrent ensembles dans le train.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'enceinte de l'école, Lily fut encore l'objet de regards médisants des élèves qui n'étaient pas sur le quai 9 ¾.

Le soir, les quatre garçons et les deux filles passèrent la soirée ensembles puis tous les six allèrent se coucher.

Il était maintenant 2 heures du matin et Lily ne dormait toujours pas, elle décida d'aller dans la salle commune. Quand elle arriva, elle vit qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui dormait dans un des canapés. Elle s'approcha du canapé et caressa les cheveux de … James

-Coucou ! murmura t'elle.

-Salut toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'arrive pas à dormir sans mon doudou !

James tendit ses bras et Lily se coucha sur lui.

-Tu m'as manqué ! murmura James.

-Toi aussi, répondit elle.

Ils s'endormirent dans cette position, James couché sur le canapé et Lily couchée sur le maraudeur.

Rémus se réveilla assez tôt le lendemain matin, il devait faire son tour de garde. Quand il descendit dans la salle commune, il vit quatre pieds dépasser du canapé, il s'en rapprocha pour sermonner les occupants quand il vit que c'était James et Lily.

-Les amoureux ! Hou ! Hou ! Les Amoureux !

James et Lily se réveillèrent enfin.

-Rémus ? Il est quelle heure ?

-6 heures !

-Déjà ! répondit Lily qui monta en courant dans sa chambre.

-Ba mon vieux, je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois une fille déguerpir aussi vite après avoir passé la nuit avec toi ! Chapeau !!

-Hein hein très marrant ! Bon moi je vais prendre une douche ! dit James

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rémus était de retour dans la salle commune. Lily et James descendirent peu de temps après. Ils allèrent ensuite manger, il était à peine 7 heures et il y avait peu de courageux.

Ils allèrent ensuite en cours. La vie avait prit le court normal des choses.

Une semaine, ça faisait plus d'une semaine que nos maraudeurs avaient repris les cours. Lily se détachait de plus en plus du groupe : soit elle devait travailler, soit elle devait accomplir à son rôle de préfète.

James veillait parfois tard le soir pour passer un peu de temps avec Lily.

Il était 23 h 30, et Lily rentrait enfin. Elle s'installa dans le canapé à coté de James.

-11h30 ce soir ! Pas mal, tu comptes faire une nuit blanche la prochaine fois ?

-J'ai du travail tu sais… et puis avec mon rôle de préfet, Lily s'agrippa les cheveux, j'aurais du refuser ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit d'accepter !

-Lily ! Lily ! Lily ! Calmes toi ! Tu dois te reposer !

-….

-Ok, demain, tu ne fais rien de la soirée ! Tu te reposes !

-Je peux pas !

-Lily ! dit il d'un ton accusateur.

-Mais j'ai promis aux premières années de les aider ! Ils ont des difficultés en défense contre les forces du mal et les Serpentards se foutent de leur gueule et comme le prof est le directeur de Serpentard, il ne les aide pas, au contraire, il les enfonce.

-Mais tu dois te reposer !

Lily s'assied à califourchon sur James.

-Et si tu le faisais, demanda t'elle en lui faisant un air de chien battu.

-Et si je faisais quoi ?

-Si tu aidais les premières années, j'aurais ma soirée pour prendre de l'avance sur mes cours et après demain…. Je suis toute à toi !

-Sérieuse ?

-Tu te rappelles… Je me mérite ! continua t'elle avec un air coquin.

James embrassa Lily sur le nez.

-C'est d'accord ! Mais après demain…

-Promis, dit elle avec un large sourire. En plus, ils vont être fous de joie quand ils vont savoir que c'est toi qui leur donnes le cours.

La jeune femme était tellement fatiguée qu'elle s'endormit sans les bras de James. Le jeune homme avait plusieurs solutions : soit il réveillait la jeune femme pour qu'elle aille dormir dans son lit, soit il l'emmenait dormir dans son dortoir (le dortoir des maraudeurs je veux dire) soit il restait là avec la jeune femme. Il venait de passer plusieurs nuits dans le canapé de la salle commune et cela se faisait ressentir sur son dos. Il décida donc d'opter pour la deuxième solution, il prit Lily dans ses bras et alla la coucher dans son lit, il se coucha près d'elle comme au bon vieux temps.

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla dans le dortoir des maraudeurs.

-Alors mademoiselle, on est fière ? demanda Rémus.

-De quoi ? demanda Lily à moitié réveillée.

-D'être la première fille à dormir dans le dortoir des maraudeurs !

-Je ne sais pas comment je suis venue ici !

-C'est James, il t'a ramené ici car tu t'étais endormie.

Le préfet en chef partit faire son tour de garde hebdomadaire. Lily, quant à elle, réveilla James tout en douceur : elle commença par lui faire quelques baiser sur le visage puis lui caressa le visage.

-Bonjour Mr Potter, murmura t'elle à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Le jeune homme se réveilla avec un large sourire.

-Bonjour toi ! dit il à moitié éveillé

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui ! J'ai rêvé de demain soir !

-Ah ouais, et qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

-Tu me remerciais d'avoir si bien travaillé ce soir !

-Ah ouais, et comment ?

-En me faisant des bisous un peu partout et là en particulier, dit James en pointant du doigt sa bouche.

-Là ! dit la jeune femme en pointant à son tour la bouche du jeune attrapeur.

Tout d'un coup, Lily ôta son doigt et rapprocha doucement ses lèvres de celles du beau brun.

James n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Lily se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, leurs nez se touchèrent, il pouvait sentir son souffle. Le cœur de James battait à mille à l'heure : Lily Evans allait l'embrasser…

Et Non !

Lily se leva et prit la direction de la porte en lui disant :

-Mais on est pas demain et tu ne l'as pas encore mérité ! Bye !

Lily quitta la chambre et fila dans son dortoir afin de prendre une douche bien froide. Elle avait faillit l'embrasser !!!

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, elle vit Alice faire une tête étonnée.

-Tu as dormi où ?

-Comment sais tu que je n'ai pas dormi là ?

-Ton lit n'est pas défait !

-Qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas fait

-Tu ne le fais jamais le matin pour que tes draps puissent respirer et puis ta jolie nuisette est encore sur ton lit.

-Ok ! J'ai dormi avec James !

-Déjà, vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps tous les deux !

-C'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Ah bon ! Et qu'est ce que je crois ?

-Qu'on a … Et bien non !

-Je te crois ! répondit Alice avec dérision.

-J'ai dormi dans le dortoir des garçons !

-Quoi ? T'as dormi dans le même dortoir que mon chéri !

-T'inquiètes pas je ne l'ai pas violé !

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire, Alice alla se préparer pendant que Lily se dépêcha d'aller manger pour réviser un peu avant le cours de métamorphose.

Ce fut donc dans la salle commune que James retrouva Lily.

-Tu travailles déjà !

-Oui, j'ai pas eu le temps de réviser hier !

-Tu voulais tout de même pas réviser hier quand tu es rentrée ?

-Si, j'ai pas compris la métamorphose !

James s'installa sur la chaise à coté de lui, Lily le regarda avec étonnement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ba je t'explique, tu viens de me dire que tu n'as pas compris !

-Mais tu n'as pas mangé !

-Toi non plus !

-Si !

-C'est pas grave, tu es plus importante que mon estomac !

Lily se sentit gênée mais fut vite rappelée à l'ordre par James, ils avaient contrôle dans moins de deux heures.

Quatre heures plus tard, Lily sortit soulagée de la salle d'examen. Elle avait réussit son contrôle, elle en était sure, et c'était grâce à James. Elle était sortit de la salle de classe avec une demi heure d'avance, elle en profita donc pour avancer ses devoirs. C'est donc avec beaucoup de facilité que James la retrouva dans la bibliothèque pour qu'elle aille manger.

Pendant le déjeuner, Lily alla voir les premières années.

-Je ne vais pas vous faire cours ce soir !

-QUOI ?

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous faire cours ce soir ! J'ai des devoirs à avancer !

-Tu nous avais promis !

-Je sais… alors je vous ai trouvé un autre professeur !

-Et qui ? demanda le chef de la bande avec colère.

-James Potter !

-Quoi ? demandèrent en cœur les premières années.

-James Potter ! répéta Lily

-Il va nous aider ?

-Oui !

Tous les premières années regardèrent James, le jeune homme se leva et alla rejoindre la préfète.

-Je leur expliquais que tu les aiderais ce soir !

-En fait, il y a un petit changement !

Tous les premières années firent une mine déçue, et lui Lily lui lança un regard noir.

-En fait, poursuivit James, les gars veulent vous aider eux aussi ! Si ça vous dérange pas ?

Les premières années étaient tous heureux, les maraudeurs allaient les aider. SUPER ! Ils pourraient enfin se défendre et même apprendre à se battre contre les Serpentards, comme les maraudeurs.

Voyant leurs mines réjouies, Lily et James allèrent se mettre à table.

A 19h, tout le monde alla manger dans la grande salle. Pendant le repas, un Gryffondor de première année vint voir les maraudeurs.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Justin ? demanda Lily.

-Euh….

-Ba vas y dit ?

-Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles voudraient savoir si…

-S'ils peuvent venir ce soir ? répondit Sirius qui voyait que le garçon n'oserait jamais demander.

-Ba oui ! Parce que le prof aide toujours les Serpentards et eux, ils nous emmerdent ! Donc…

-Tu peux leur dire que c'est d'accord ! Rendez vous à 20 h, devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Répondit Franck.

-Merci Monsieur ! dit le première année qui alla avertir ses confrères des autres maisons.

-Monsieur ? Je suis vraiment si vieux que ça ? demanda Franck.

-Mais non mon amour tu es parfait ! dit Alice en l'embrassant.

Les six compères finirent de manger en parlant de ce qu'ils allaient faire faire aux jeunes élèves.

A 20h, les maraudeurs allèrent retrouver les premières années avec Alice qui ne voulait pas laisser son roudoudou avec une bande de midinettes. Lily, elle, laissa quand même James tout seul car elle devait travailler, elle avait promis de se détendre le lendemain.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Je ne te l'avais pas promis**


	10. Chapitre 10: Je ne te l'avais pas promis

_Chapitre 10 : Je ne te l'ai pas promis !_

Ca faisait deux heures que Lily travaillait dans la salle commune, qui était très calme pour une fois, quand elle vit tous les premières années revenir.

-Alors c'était bien ? demanda Lily à une première année.

-Oui !

-Vous avez déjà fini ?

-Ba normalement non mais comme James s'est blessé…

-James, quel James ?

-Ba ton James !

-Mon James ?

Lily était étonnée de savoir que l'attrapeur de Gryffondor était devenu son James, mais elle était effarée par le fait qu'il soit blessé. Elle se précipita alors à l'infirmerie pour le voir. Là bas, elle retrouva les maraudeurs, moins le blessé, et Alice.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Bien ! répondit Rémus.

-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Sirius a fait un experliarmus trop puissant ! répondit Alice qui était blottie dans les bras de Franck.

Lily adressa un regard noir à l'accusé.

-J'ai pas fait exprès mais il y avait cette petite Serdaigle qui ne comprenait toujours pas !

-Tu es incorrigible ! dit Lily à moitié amusée. Il va te tuer !

-Je sais ! répondit Sirius qui s'en voulait réellement.

Mme Pomfresh vint rejoindre les adolescents.

-Il va bien ! Il s'est juste déboîté la clavicule ! Il va rester à l'infirmerie cette nuit et demain il pourra retourner en cours.

-Vous êtes sure qu'il va bien ?

-Oui Mr Black, vous ne l'avez pas tué ! Il ne pourra cependant participer au prochain match de Quidditch !

-QUOI ? s'écria Sirius.

-Désolé Mr Black, mais c'est ainsi !

-Et on peut le voir ? demanda Sirius.

-Il ne veut veux voir que Melle Evans !

Les autres acceptèrent et décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Lily, quant à elle, alla voir James.

-Salut ! dit Lily en s'asseyant sur le lit de James.

-Salut !

-T'es incorrigible ! On pas te laisser seul deux minutes sans qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

-C'est la faute de Sirius !

-James, si t'es pas capable de te défendre contre un experliarmus, oublies ta carrière d'Auror !

-J'étais déstabilisé !

-Déstabilisé ! Et pourquoi donc ?

-Je pensais à toi !

-A moi ? demanda t'elle malicieusement.

-Je pensais à demain soir ! A notre soirée !

-Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites…tu n'as pas été capable de faire le cours !

-Tu vas quand même avoir pitié d'un pauvre Gryffondor blessé !

Lily l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue.

-D'accord ! Tu auras même droit à un massage !

-Hum hum ! Je suis pressé d'y être !

Lily alla se blottir dans les bras de James.

-Tu m'as fait peur !

-Aie !

Lily venait de s'appuyer sur l'épaule blessée du jeune homme.

-Excuses moi ! dit Lily vraiment navrée.

-C'est pas grave, tu te feras pardonner demain soir !

-Tu perds pas le nord toi !

-Avec toi… Jamais !

Lily resta un petit peu avec James avant de le laisser se reposer, ordre de Pompom. Elle embrassa James, sur le front, le borda. Elle fit appel au sortilège d'attraction pour faire venir Piluche.

-Tiens, dit elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois, comme ça tu n'auras pas peur tout seul dans le noir !

James prit la peluche et laissa Lily rejoindre son dortoir. Après s'être retournée pendant deux heures dans son lit, Lily décida de se lever. Elle avait prit l'habitude de dormir avec James. Elle resta un instant dans la salle commune et puis, sans réfléchir, elle monta les escaliers en direction des dortoirs des garçons. Elle entra dans celui attribué aux maraudeurs et alla se coucher dans le lit de James, elle retrouva l'odeur du jeune homme et s'endormit aussitôt.

Quand Rémus se leva pour faire son tour de garde, il vit que quelqu'un dormait dans le lit de James. Lorsqu'il vit la tête de Lily dépasser, il réveilla ses copains pour les informer.

-Elle est vraiment accro ! dit fièrement Sirius.

-Vous croyez qu'on doit lui dire ? demanda Franck.

-Non ! répondit Rémus, il le sait déjà !

Sirius fut tout de même étonné de voir que Lily portait la fameuse nuisette que James lui avait offerte.

Rémus alla faire son tour de garde pendant que ses deux autres compères retournèrent se coucher, il n'était que 6 heures du matin et ils n'avaient cours qu'à partir de 10h.

A 7h, Franck fut réveillé par sa petite amie qui était totalement paniquée.

-Franck ! Franck ! Réveilles toi !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t'il à moitié réveillé.

-Lily…. Elle … a disparu, répondit Alice tout essoufflée.

-Mais non ! dédramatisa Franck !

-Si ! si je te le dis ! Elle n'est pas dans son lit, ni dans la salle commune et elle n'a pas prit ses affaires.

-Mais elle est pas perdue ta copine !

Voyant qu'Alice paniquait vraiment, il lui montra le lit de James.

-Elle est là ta copine ! Elle a dormit dans le lit de James.

Alice fut tout attendrie par l'initiative de sa meilleure amie, puis soulagée, elle se coucha dans le lit de son petit ami qui voulait encore dormir.

A 8h, Rémus réveilla comme à son habitude sa chambrée.

-Allez debout tout le monde ! Les garçons et les filles ! C'est du propre tout ça !

Tous firent des têtes de mort vivant.

-Alors Melle Evans, on n'arrive pas à se passer de son attrapeur préféré ! En tout cas, le message est éloquent.

Lily cacha immédiatement sa nuisette et prit une chemise à James qui traînait pour se la mettre sur le dos.

Après plusieurs minutes de railleries où chacun émergea, les filles regagnèrent leur dortoir pour se préparer pour cette journée qui commençait.

Ils allèrent ensemble prendre le petit déjeuner où ils retrouvèrent James. Pendant le repas, les garçons ne firent que parler du prochain match de Quidditch qui était sérieusement compromis par l'abandon du capitaine de l'équipe.

-Faut que tu trouves quelqu'un ! déclara Sirius qui était un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe.

-Patmol a raison Cornedrue, il nous faut un très bon joueur, poursuivit Franck qui lui était gardien de l'équipe.

-Je sais, je sais, je sais ! répondit James. C'est bon, le match est la semaine prochaine ! J'ai quelques jours pour faire mon choix.

Ils allèrent ensuite rejoindre la salle de classe.

Le soir, Lily alla rejoindre James dans la salle commune comme il était convenu.

-Prête ?

-Prête !

Ils partirent main dans la main de la tour des Gryffondors, direction la salle sur demande où James avait préparé une soirée très romantique.

-Vous croyez que ça va se faire ce soir ? demanda Rémus.

-Bien sur ! répondit Sirius.

-TTTTTTTTTe ! Répondit Alice. Elle va encore le faire languir.

Les garçons pensèrent que c'était tout à fait le genre de la jeune femme et se mirent à rire en pensant à la réaction de James (et on appelle ça des amis !).

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, Lily fut assez surprise. La pièce était magnifique, il y avait une table avec des chandeliers, un lit (pour une fin de soirée romantique) et enfin, une table de massage pour que Lily tienne sa promesse.

Lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans la pièce, James enlaça Lily et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Par quoi commence t'on ? demanda t'il.

-Par le massage ! répondit Lily avec un brin de malice.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et alla s'installer sur la table après s'être dévêtu (il garda cependant son caleçon), Lily s'éclipsa quelques minutes pour récupérer quelques trucs dont elle avait besoin, ce qui augmenta l'excitation de James.

Quand elle revint, elle ordonna à James de fermer les yeux pour augmenter la surprise, le jeune homme obéit. La masseuse se prépara et une fois qu'elle fut prête, Lily murmura à l'oreille.

-Prêt pour ton massage !

-Avec toi, je suis prêt à tout !

Ces dernières paroles donnèrent le départ du massage mais celui-ci ne fut pas aussi tendre que James le pensait, il était même assez brutal (genre le massage des bronzés).

-Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! Arrêtes immédiatement Lily !

-Pourquoi mon chéri, tu n'aimes pas !

James ouvrit les yeux avec surprise, et vit que Lily était devant lui… mais alors, qui était en train de lui massacrer le dos : c'était Margaret Mulwood, une de ses ex.

Le jeune homme s'emporta et se délivra des mains dangereuses de son ex.

-CASSES TOI ! CASSES TOI ! hurla James à l'encontre de la jeune Margaret.

-Mais bien sur ! répondit elle avec un large sourire.

Elle fit un signe de la main à Lily et repartit heureuse, la voilà vengée. Quand James vit ce petit signe, il comprit qu'il avait encore une fois été manipulé, il alla se coucher dans le lit.

-Tu boudes ? demanda Lily en alla le rejoindre sur le lit.

-Casses toi Evans !

-Tu boudes !

-Oui je boudes et alors ? demanda James en lui faisant face.

-J'aime pas quand tu boudes !

-Tu m'aimes pas tout court alors…

-James ! Ne fais pas l'enfant !

-MOI ! MOI, je fais l'enfant !

-Allez ! C'était juste une petite vengeance !

-Une vengeance, et pourquoi tu devrais te venger !

-Pas moi, mais Maggy si ! Tu te rappelles ? Tu l'as séduite, et une fois que tu es sorti avec elle, tu l'as largué pour me demander une énième fois de sortir avec toi !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Maggy est mon amie, elle m'en a voulu alors que je n'y étais pour rien ! C'est pour ça que je l'ai aidé à se venger ! Je veux que tu comprennes !

-Que je comprenne quoi ?

-Qu'on ne joue pas avec les sentiments… et surtout pas avec les miens !

-Je ne jouerais jamais avec toi, tu le sais ?

-J'espère !

Lily l'embrassa sur le nez, ce dont James raffolait. Ils restèrent enlacés un certain moment avant de se mettre à table.

Une fois le repas achevé, une musique se fit entendre. James invita Lily à danser, ce que la jeune fille accepta.

Ils étaient tendrement enlacés quand James commença à poser de chastes baisers dans le cou de Lily. Alors que la bouche du jeune homme se rapprochait dangereusement de celle de la jeune femme, Lily posa un doigt sur la bouche de James.

-Je ne t'ai pas promis un baiser !

-Pardon ? demanda James avec un rire nerveux.

-Je t'ai promis une soirée mais pas un baiser ! Un baiser, ça se mérite !

-Voyez vous ça ! dit James amusé par les dires de la jeune femme. Et que faudrait il que je fasse pour avoir l'honneur de t'embrasser.

-Je sais pas ! Voyons… Tu pourrais toi et tes amis, avoir optimal en potion !

-D'accord ! répondit James sûr de lui. Mais ce sera donnant donnant !

-Comment ça ? demanda Lily amusée de voir que le jeune homme se prenait au jeu.

-Tu devras toi aussi me montrer que tu es à la hauteur de mon amour !

-Et que dois je faire ?

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr encore ! Laisses moi du temps !

-Ok ! Mais plus tu prendras du temps, plus ce sera du temps de perdu !

Le jeune homme embrassa la jeune femme sur le nez.

-Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille dormir !

-Tu ne m'avais pas prévenue ! Je n'ai rien prévu !

-C'est pas grave ! Accio nuisette à Lily !

En moins d'une minute, le joli cadeau de Noël revint à sa propriétaire.

-Et voilà ! dit il en tendant le pyjama à la jeune femme.

-Tu veux vraiment que je la porte !

-Je suis sure qu'elle te va à merveille !

-Et qui te dit que je vais la porter.

-Si tu préfères dormir nue, ça ne me dérange pas !

Elle prit la nuisette et alla se changer derrière le paravent situé près du lit. Elle alla ensuite rejoindre James dans le lit, son doudou lui avait tellement manqué la nuit dernière.

**Prochain chapitre : Je l'ai cherché**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Je l'ai cherché

**Notre petite Lily a voulu jouer, mais cela pourrait se retourner contre elle.**

_Chapitre 11 : Je l'ai cherché_

Le lendemain, James et Lily allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner avec leurs amis. Ils les retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle.

-Alors James… je sais que ta soirée a du être passionnante, mais… tu as trouvé un remplaçant pour le match de samedi prochain ? demanda Sirius.

-Oui !

-Ah bon ? Et c'est qui ?

-Ce sera affiché dans la salle commune dans la journée !

-Tu ne vas pas nous le dire ? A nous, tes amis !

-Non

-Allez diSle nous !

-Non Patmol, tu attendras comme tout le monde !

-Tu m'en veux encore pour avant-hier, mais je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

-Mais j'en ai plus rien à faire !

-Alors dis moi !

-Non !

Sirius se leva et quitta la Grande Salle vexé de ne pas être mis dans la confidence. Les autres le suivirent, ils avaient cours et ne devaient pas être en retard.

Dans la journée, James afficha son choix dans la salle commune. Son choix était ….

-Non James, tu rigoles ! dit Rémus alors que Franck et Sirius faisait une tête de 6 pieds de long.

-Non, elle en est tout à fait capable !

-Pourquoi tu as choisi qui ? demanda Lily qui était installée dans un fauteuil en train de lire un bouquin.

-Vas voir toi-même ! répondit fièrement James.

La jeune femme se leva et alla lire l'affichage, Alice fit de même, surprise par le suspens.

-Tu déconnes Potter, tu n'as pas fait ça ? demanda Lily hors d'elle.

-On dirait que si ! répondit Alice amusée.

-Toi fermes là !

-Voyons ma chère Lily, de quoi te plains tu ?

-DE QUOI JE ME PLAINS ? Moi attrapeur de Gryffondor ?

-Mais oui ma chérie ! répondit il avec un large sourire. Tu te rappelles… un baiser ça se mérite !

Lily comprit alors l'allusion. Elle acquiesça.

-Ok ! Je vais le faire ton match, mais si on perd, ça sera de ta faute !

-Mieux vaut pas que tu perdes, sinon…

-Sinon ?

James se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

-Tu n'auras pas l'honneur de partager ma vie !

-Partager ta vie, rien que ça !

-Mais oui mon ange !

Lily sortit de la salle commune.

-Bibliothèque ! dirent en cœur Franck et Sirius.

-Je dirais plutôt bureau de McGonagall ! dit James.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Potter, elle n'a pas comprit la fin du cours ! répondit Alice.

-Très bien ! répondit Rémus, je vais voir !

En effet, seul Rémus n'avait pas émis de réponse et alla voir où était réellement Lily grâce à la carte du maraudeur. Il eut du mal à la retrouver car elle n'était pas dans le bâtiment, elle était… sur le terrain de Quidditch.

-Alors ? demandèrent en cœur ses 4 amis.

-Elle patrouille ! Vous avez tous perdu !

Voyant leurs mines déçues, il reprit :

-Bon ba moi aussi je vais aller faire un tour, à plus !!

Il sortit de la tour de Gryffondor pour rejoindre Lily. Mais que pouvait-elle donc faire sur le terrain de Quidditch.

-Alors on prend l'air ? demanda Rémus pour avertir Lily de sa présence.

-Que fais tu là Rémus ?

Le lycanthrope sentit dans le son de sa voix que la jeune femme était en pleine détresse. Il alla la prendre dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lily ?

-Je peux pas !

-Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

-Faire du Quidditch !

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai peur ! Je crève de trouille dès que je monte sur un balai ! Alors jouer !

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?

-Pour qu'il se moque de moi !

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il se moquerait de toi ?

-Si tu savais ce que je lui ai fait endurer hier, tu ne dirais pas ça !

Rémus prit Lily dans ses bras.

-Faut que je le fasse !

-Lily déclare forfait !

-Non, il faut que je le fasse. C'est moi qui l'ai cherché !

Rémus embrassa le front de Lily.

-On va t'aider alors !

-Mais tu lui dis rien !

-Non promis, il n'y aura que moi, Sirius et Franck d'au courant.

-Ce sera la première défaite des Gryffondors depuis longtemps !

Lily et Rémus rentrèrent ensuite dans l'école. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis dans la Grande Salle, durant le dîner, Lily proposa à James d'aller patrouiller avec elle, ce que le jeune homme accepta.

Pendant ce temps là, le préfet en chef informa ses amis de la peur de sa collègue et du plan à mettre en place pour l'aider.

Quand elle alla se coucher, Lily vit qu'Alice ne dormait pas.

-Tu dors ici ce soir ? demanda Alice avec un brin de malice.

-Oui ! On en a discuté avec James ! Maintenant, c'est chacun dans sa chambre !

-Oh et tu vas tenir !

-Oui !

-Et lui ?

-Je ne sais pas !

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire.

-Bon trêve de plaisanterie ! Demain debout 7h, tu as entraînement intensif avec trois maraudeurs.

-Et pour James ?

-Il passe la journée avec la plus géniale des filles !

-Et qui ça ?

-Moi ! répondit Alice fièrement. Je vais passer la journée avec _ton_ amoureux puisque tu vas passer la journée avec le mien.

-Ok !

Elles allèrent ensuite se coucher, la journée allait être longue demain.

En effet, la journée fut longue pour les deux jeunes femmes.

Contrairement aux autres samedis, Rémus, Sirius, Franck et Lily se levèrent aux aurores.

-C'est bien parce que c'est toi Lily parce que sinon je serais resté au lit.

-Merci mon Sirius ! dit Lily en lui faisant un bisou sonore.

-Je savais qu'elle était folle de moi ! déclara Sirius qui n'était plus endormi.

-Heureusement que James ne t'entend pas !

-Mais il le sait déjà ! Lily et moi on a déjà passé une nuit ensemble !

-QUOI ? demandèrent Rémus et Franck en cœur.

-Il oublie de vous dire que c'était le soir de Noël et qu'on a dormi dans le salon avec James !

-Ah !!!!!! répondirent les garçons soulagés.

-Bon ! dit Lily. C'est pas que ça me plaît mais… va falloir qu'on s'y mette ! Comment on fait ?

-On va commencer par faire un tour sur les balais !

Les garçons virent le regard horrifié de Lily.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, rassura Rémus, tu vas aller sur le balai de Franck. Moi je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un sur le mien et Sirius va trop vite et vu que tu a peur…

-Ok !

Lily s'installa sur le balai de Franck, celui-ci l'enlaça pour la réconforter. Ils s'envolèrent. Lily oublia presque sa peur, les bras de Franck étaient rassurants.

-Maintenant on va t'emmener dans des endroits magnifiques pour que tu puisses en profiter et vaincre ta phobie du vide !

-Comment vous l'avez compris ?

-C'est souvent pour ça qu'on a peur de faire du balai !

Les garçons l'emmenèrent dans des lieux tout aussi magnifiques les uns des autres. Lily avait de moins en moins peur.

-Franck ! tenta Lily.

-Quoi ?

-Remontes !

-Quoi ?

-Montes un peu plus haut !

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui ! Remontes !

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, Lily allait bien, elle demanda à Franck de remonter encore plus haut. Elle refit plusieurs fois la demande sous les regards des jeunes hommes qui voyait la jeune femme guérir de sa phobie. A midi, la première partie de l'entraînement était finie, Lily était même montée toute seule sur un balai et était montée assez haut. Lorsqu'elle revint sur la terre ferme, elle affichait une mine réjouie.

-On rentre maintenant ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas continuer ? demanda Rémus.

-Si ! Mais on ne rentre pas manger ?

-Tu nous prends pour qui ? demanda Franck faussement vexé.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on a oublié l'estomac de notre cher Patmol ! répondit Rémus en touchant le ventre de Sirius.

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas un goinfre !

-Ah ouais ! Et depuis quand ?

Lily s'enthousiasma de cette soi disante querelle.

-Bon alors si je suis aussi goinfre, où est notre repas !

-Fravy doit nous l'apporter dans un quart d'heure environ ! Content ? demanda Rémus

-Oui ! répondit Sirius.

Alice de son coté, attendait le réveil de James. Il était 11h et le jeune homme dormait encore, elle se demandait même si les gars ou Lily ne lui avait pas fait prendre un somnifère.

Sur les coups de 11 h 30, James daigna enfin se lever.

-Salut ! dit Alice qui était contente d'avoir enfin de la compagnie.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH (baillement) Chalut !

-Bien dormi !

-Comme un bébé ! … Où sont les autres ?

-Partis !

-Et Lily ?

-Avec eux !

-Et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux !

-J'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi !

-AAAAAvec moi !

Voyant que James était étonné, Alice décida de s'amuser.

-Oui James ! J'ai décidé de t'avouer mon amour !

-De quoi ? demanda James

-De t'avouer mon amour James !

Les yeux de James s'exorbitèrent.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

Alice eut pitié pour James et décida d'arrêter la torture.

-Mais non je déconne, tu crois vraiment que je quitterai mon Franck pour toi ! Non pas question ! Et puis maintenant que ça marche enfin avec Lily, je ne vais pas commencer à piquer le copain de ma meilleure amie quand même !

-Tu m'as fait peur !

-Je sais, j'ai vu ! Bon tu veux faire quoi ?

-On peut rejoindre les autres ?

-Pas possible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pas droit de te dire !

-Très bien !

Il se leva pour se rendre vers son dortoir afin de les chercher à travers la carte du maraudeur.

-Pas la peine !

-De quoi ?

-De la chercher, ils l'ont prise !

James retourna s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, Alice s'étonna que James n'en demande pas plus.

-Je demanderai à Lily ! dit il.

James et Alice allèrent ensuite manger. Pendant le déjeuner, les deux Gryffondors décidèrent d'aller faire un tour à Pré Au Lard.

-Est-ce que tu crois que Lily voudrait bien venir avec moi au bal de la St Valentin ? demanda James sur le chemin menant au village sorcier.

-Je sais pas, il faudrait peut être que tu lui demandes !

-Ouais mais si je le fais, elle va encore me proposer un défi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle doute !

-C'est normal tu es un vrai tombeur, elle a peur !

-Peur ?

-Que tu joues avec elle, comme tu l'as fait avec les autres !

-Mais elle n'est pas comme les autres !

-Moi je le sais, mais elle, elle doute ! C'est pour ça que les défis, ce sont des preuves d'amour pour elle.

-Et le fait que je lui lance moi aussi des défis, c'est bien ?

-Je rêve là ! James Potter qui me demande des conseils pour conquérir une fille ?

-C'est pas n'importe quelle fille, c'est Lily ! La fille qui hante mes rêves depuis des années !

Alice était toujours surprise de voir qu'à chaque fois que James parlait de Lily, une lueur brillait dans ses yeux.

-James, si Lily te demande une preuve d'amour à travers les défis, lorsqu'elle réalise les tiens, c'est par amour !

Alice vit un sourire timide sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Alors elle m'aime ! dit il avec un air rêveur.

Ils reprirent tous deux le chemin. Au village, James insista pour acheter un bouquet de Lys pour Lily.

-Si tu veux vraiment lui faire plaisir, prends des aromes avec roses mais pas rouges, et mets du feuillage avec !

James suivit le conseil de la jeune femme, il passa commande du bouquet mais ne le prit pas tout de suite, il le prendrait au moment de partir afin de pouvoir se promener aisément.

James regretta d'avoir été à Pré Au Lard avec Alice. En effet, la jeune femme avait voulu avoir l'avis de James sur sa tenue de bal.

Au bout de trois heures, James fut soulagé car Alice avait enfin trouvé la tenue idéale. Mais cette joie fut de courte durée car Alice lui rappela qu'il restait encore à trouver les chaussures. Cette recherche dura moins de temps puisqu'une heure et demi plus tard, James et Alice était sur le chemin du retour.

Quand ils revinrent, les garçons étaient installés au près du feu.

-Coucou mon amour ! s'écria Alice en sautant dans les bras de Franck.

-Coucou ma puce ! Je t'ai manqué !

-Terriblement !

-BA c'est sympa pour moi ! répondit James affligé.

-Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire James, j'ai passé une super journée !

Alice se leva et alla faire un bisou à James

-Ha quand même !

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Franck

-Rien ! répondirent en cœur James et Alice.

Ils se mirent à rire.

-Au fait, elle est où Lily ?

-On se demandait combien de temps tu allais tenir ! dit Sirius qui s'attendait à cette question.

-Elle est partie se reposer !

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

-Rien !

James leur adressa un regard suspicieux. Voyant qu'il n'aura aucune réponse, il se dirigea vers le passage secret que seuls les maraudeurs connaissaient pour accéder au dortoir des jeunes filles.

-Alors ? demanda Alice une fois que James fut parti.

-Tu sais la rumeur qui dit que Lily réussit tout ce qu'elle fait !

-Ouais !

-C'est pas une rumeur, c'est la vérité !

-Elle est forte ?

-Pour une fille qui a commencé à faire du Quidditch aujourd'hui, oui !

-En plus, elle veut s'entraîner tous les jours !

-Elle est vraiment accro ! dit Alice. Ils sont trop mignons !

-Je suis sure que d'ici la fin du mois, ils seront ensembles ! déclara Franck

-Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius. Tu es fou, samedi après le match d'après moi !

-Moi je dis que ce sera lors du bal de la Saint Valentin ! dit Alice

-Vous êtes pitoyable ! Vous êtes prêt à parier sur le jour où ils se mettront ensemble ! s'exhorta Rémus…. Moi je dis que ça se passera une voir deux semaines avant le bal !

Sirius, Franck et Alice furent stupéfait du culot du préfet en chef et s'écroulèrent de rire.

**Prochain chapitre : Une Lily ça se mérite**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Une Lily ça se mérite

**Et non vous ne rêvez pas ! On est mardi et je poste !!!**

**C'est parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir poster pendant quelques semaines alors je vous posterais 2 cette semaines**

_Chapitre 12 : Une Lily ça se mérite !_

De son coté, James arriva enfin dans le dortoir de Lily. La jeune femme était en train de dormir avec sa peluche dans les bras.

-Bonjour jeune fille ! murmura t'il à son oreille.

-Salut ! répondit elle à moitié endormie.

-Ca s'est bien passé cette journée.

-Fatigante !

-Et qu'est ce que tu as fait !

-J'ai offert mon corps à tes amis ! Ils sont fatigants, pour eux ça allait, ils tournaient mais moi, j'étais la seule fille alors…

Ce fut avec une certaine difficulté que James avala sa salive, sa Lily, sa Lily avait… non elle déconne, il était sure qu'elle déconnait, pensa t'il sans en être certain. Il lui fallut cependant 5 minutes pour en être totalement sure.

-Hein ! Hein ! Très marrant ! ….Tu veux pas me dire !

-Non !

-Ok !

Lily se poussa pour que James puisse s'installer sur son lit. Une fois installé, la Gryffondor put se blottir dans les bras de son attrapeur favori.

-Et toi, ça c'est bien passé avec Alice !

-Elle est épuisante ta copine ! répondit James lassé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il lui a fallut trois heures pour trouver une robe pour le bal et une heure et demi de plus pour les chaussures !

-Ah…vous avez été faire les achats pour le bal ! demanda Lily déçue

-Oui ! Pourquoi ?

-D'habitude, on les fait toutes les deux ! De toute façon, je ne suis pas sure d'y aller !

-Pourquoi ?

-Personne ne me l'a demandé !

-Ah bon !

La discussion fut interrompue par un hibou qui frappait au carreau. James alla ouvrir la fenêtre et prit le présent qu'apportait le volatile.

-Tiens c'est pour toi ! dit James en tendant le bouquet qu'il avait auparavant commandé. C'est de la part d'un beau et intelligent jeune homme qui veut t'inviter au bal !

-Très bien ! J'irais donner ma réponse à Severus tout à l'heure !

-Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! J'ai dit beau !

-Je sais ! Là j'ai eu un doute, mais tu as dit intelligent !

-J'aurais encore préféré que tu dises Rémus !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, je n'y ai pas pensé !

Lily regardait avec attention le bouquet !

-Tu n'as pas mis de fleur de Lys !

-Non ! J'ai voulu changer ! Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas !

-Si j'adore !

-Alors ta réponse ? …. Laisses moi deviner, il faut que je le mérite !

-Non ! On va dire que si tu es sage, j'accepte !

James afficha un large sourire. Lily quant à elle, fit apparaître un vase pour son bouquet de fleur et retourna se blottir dans les bras de James.

Lily sentit un silence pesant s'installer dans le dortoir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a James ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Quand tu ne dis rien, ça veut dire que tu n'oses pas demander quelque chose !

-Et comment sais tu ça ?

-Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert !

-Ah ouais ! Voyez vous ça !

-Oui ! Et là, tu veux me demander quelque chose mais tu n'oses pas !

-…C'est au sujet du baiser !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ! Tu n'en veux plus !

-Tu sais très bien la réponse !

-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-J'ai un petit problème !

-Comment ça ?

-Pour le contrôle de potion, c'est pas possible.

-Et alors ?

-On pourrait changer la matière !

-Non !

-Mais…

-Non ! Soit tu demandes à quelqu'un de vous aider…

-Mais Rémus était à moitié malade et n'a pas suivit le cours !

-Il y a une autre solution !

-Et laquelle Miss je sais tout ?

-Tu demandes de l'aide aux premiers de la classe.

-Tu veux bien nous aider !

-Pour joindre l'utile à l'agréable ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Pour une de tes dindes !

-Ba je peux demander à qui ?

-…

-Non pas lui ! Jamais !

-C'est pas grave ! Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu savoir si tu embrassais si bien que ça !

-S'il n'y a que ça, je peux répondre à tes questions tout de suite

-Tu ne veux même pas faire ça pour moi, c'est pas grave ! Moi je croyais que tu m'aimais !

-Tout sauf Servilius !

-Très bien, je t'ai dit Optimal en potion, mais je n'ai pas précisé lequel ! Donc tu peux attendre le prochain contrôle ! Mais bon, plus tu patienteras, moins tu auras de chance de m'embrasser !

-Pourquoi !

-J'ai le temps d'aller voir ailleurs !

-Tu n'oseras pas ! Tu m'aimes trop !

-Ah ouais ! C'est ce qu'on verra !

Lily embrassa James sur la joue et s'endormit peu à peu.

Quand Alice vint chercher les 2 adolescents pour manger, elle trouva une Lily assoupie dans les bras d'un des plus beaux jeunes hommes du collège.

-On va manger ! Vous venez avec nous ?

-On arrive !

Alice repartit pendant que James essaya de réveiller la jeune femme.

-Hou Hou marmotte ! Il faut que tu te lèves !

-MMMM

-Tu ne veux pas manger !

-Si ! Mais je ne veux pas bouger !

-Allez bouge ton cul !

-Eh !!!

-Excuses moi ! Bouges ton joli derrière !

-Non !

James se leva.

-Bon ba moi, j'y vais sans toi !

-Non ! répondit la jeune femme en se roulant dans ses draps !

-Ok ! céda James. Allez montes !

James se retourna pour montrer son dos à Lily.

-Et ta clavicule ?

-Tu me feras un massage !

-Comme avant-hier !

-Non ! J'en veux un plus… sensuel !

-Tu perds jamais le nord toi !

-Avec toi jamais ! Alors je te porte ou tu y vas toute seule !

-J'arrive ! J'arrive !

Lily prit la main de James et c'est ensemble, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

Lily ne mangea pas grand-chose tellement, elle était fatiguée. Il faut dire qu'elle avait très peu dormie tellement elle était inquiète par ce qu'il allait se passer, de plus, les gars lui avait concocté un entraînement intense durant l'après midi.

Après le repas, le petit groupe alla donc s'installer dans les canapés devant le feu pour discuter. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Lily s'endormie profondément sur les genoux de James. Quand tout le monde voulut se coucher, James annonça qu'il allait attendre pour coucher Lily quand les filles de son dortoir dormiraient.

Une heure plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune. James prit alors la jeune femme de ses rêves dans ses bras et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Lorsqu'il la coucha, il l'entendit parler alors qu'elle était à moitié endormie.

-James…

-Quoi ?

-Restes !

-Non, on a dit chacun dans son lit maintenant ! Tu te rappelles !

-Juste ce soir !

-Non non non Mademoiselle Evans !

-T'es pas marrant !

-Je sais ! Et toi tu es fatiguée ! Allez bonne nuit !

-Un bisou ! réclama Lily.

James mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche mais préféra l'embrasser sur le front. Un baiser ça se mérite ! Se rappela t'il.

**Prochain chapitre : L'erreur de Lily**


	13. Chapitre 13 : L'erreur de Lily

**Et voila mon chapitre avant une assez longue absence! je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne peux pas faire autrement mais je promets de poster au plus vite !!!**

**Gros bisous et a bientot chaton weasley

* * *

**

**_Attention ce chapitre contient un baiser !!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_**

_Chapitre 13 : L'erreur de Lily_

Aujourd'hui on était vendredi. Demain, Lily devait participer au match contre les Poufsouffle. Bien que très stressée, la jeune femme fut tout de même soulagée de savoir que ce n'était pas contre les Serpentard, qui était des vraies brutes.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, il y avait aussi un évènement important dans la relation James et Lily. En effet, aujourd'hui les septièmes années avaient le résultat de leur devoir de Potion.

-Alors ? demanda Lily en sortant du cours.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu as eu quoi ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Si un peu, je dois savoir si je vais embrasser le célèbre James Potter !

-Comme je vois que tu en meures d'envie, j'ai décidé de te faire languir alors j'ai délibérément loupé mon devoir !

-Délibérément ! Voyez vous ça !

-Ouais !

-Tu as eu quoi ?

-Effort nécessaire !

-Dommage, j'avais une irrésistible envie d'embrasser quelqu'un… Vas falloir que je me rabatte sur le premier venu.

A ce même moment, Severus Rogue apparut à l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de cours.

Lily, qui était près de la porte, se jeta à son cou… et l'embrassa !!

-Félicitation Severus ! Optimal ! Se justifia t'elle.

Elle laissa le jeune Serpentard repartir.

Celui-ci était sur un petit nuage, la jeune femme qu'il aimait en secret venait de l'embrasser. Heureusement qu'aucun Serpentard n'avait été présent car il aurait été obligé de l'insulter comme d'habitude. Là, il n'avait rien fait ni dit, il était seulement repartit, se touchant les lèvres quand il fut hors portée de Lily et de Potter !

De leur coté, Lily adressa un sourire satisfait à James.

-Lily vas te laver la bouche !

-James !

-Tu vas attraper des microbes ! … Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu as fait !

-C'est de ta faute ! Je t'avais dit que je pourrais aller voir ailleurs !

-Vas y fous toi de moi !

Le jeune homme partit vexé, suivi par Lily.

-Allez James, fais pas la tête !

-…

-Tu restes mon préféré !

-Par rapport à Servilus, encore heureux quand même !

James partit laissant Lily seule, la jeune femme décida d'aller s'entraîner sur le terrain. Elle n'était pas encore satisfaite d'elle.

Elle ne revint que pour le dîner où elle et James ne s'adressèrent pas la parole.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Sirius.

-Rien ! répondit James avec un fond de colère dans sa voix.

-J'ai…

-Non tu leur dis pas !

-Mais c'est pas possible comme tu peux avoir un sale caractère !

-Moi ! Moi j'ai un sale caractère ! Mais MOI, je n'embrasse pas le premier venu ! Surtout si je fais languir un autre qui est beaucoup mieux !

-Beaucoup mieux peut être mais bourru certainement !

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Rémus à son tour.

-Mademoiselle Evans a embrassé Servilius.

-Tu as fait quoi ? demandèrent leurs 4 amis.

-James a décidé de me faire languir, alors je me suis défoulée sur le premier venu !

S'en était trop pour James qui quitta la table.

-James ! implora Lily en le suivant sous les regards.

-Ils sont pas possibles ces deux là ! dit Alice amusée.

-James ! James ! Mais attends moi !

Le jeune homme n'écoutait pas et continuait de marcher en direction de la tour des Gryffondor.

-James, parles moi !

-Courageux ! dit James à la grosse dame.

Le portrait s'ouvrit et James entra, suivit de Lily.

-James écoutes moi !

-…

-James !!!

Le jeune homme fila dans son dortoir mais ceci ne découragea pas Lily. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le dortoir, elle le trouva dans son lit.

-James arrêtes de bouder !

-Je ne boude pas !

-Au moins tu as retrouvé la parole ! Excuses moi James !

-Non !

-Allez c'était rien !

-RIEN ! UN BAISER… RIEN ! Alors que je meure d'envie que tu m'en fasses un depuis des années, tu lui en fais un à lui !

-Mais ça ne comptait pas ! Je l'ai embrassé furtivement ! Avec toi, c'est pas pareil ! … Je croyais que tu l'avais compris ! finit Lily avec un air de désolation.

Très attristée, la jeune femme quitta la pièce : il ne la comprenait même pas.

-Lily !

La jeune femme était déjà partie, il décida de la rattraper.

-Lily !

-Fous moi la paix ! dit la jeune femme.

James la rattrapa et la prit par le bras.

-Lâches moi Potter !

-Tu m'appelles Potter maintenant !

-Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !

-Non ! dit James en serrant un peu plus son emprise.

-Lâches moi !

-Je t'ai dit que Non !

A ce même moment, les maraudeurs arrivèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils furent surpris de la haine qui s'échappait des regards des deux adolescents

-Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas réconciliés tous les deux ? demanda Franck.

-Non ! Potter est trop stupide pour comprendre que ce baiser n'a pas compté !

James la regarda droit dans les yeux en lui adressant un regard de haine puis quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Lily, les larmes au bord des yeux, prit la direction de son dortoir.

-Ils sont pas possibles ! Toujours à s'engueuler ! dit Rémus

-J'espère qu'il y en aura plus d'autre comme ça à Poudlard ! (et si !) continua Sirius

-Vous croyez qu'on doit faire quelque chose ? demanda Alice

-Non ! D'ici demain soir, ils seront de nouveaux inséparables !

Les maraudeurs allèrent ensuite se coucher. Lorsqu'Alice retourna dans son dortoir, elle vit que Lily feignait de dormir, elle la laissa avec son chagrin.

James se promena dans les couloirs de Poudlard pendant des heures avant de retourner dans son dortoir. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, James eut une soudaine envie de voir Lily. Il prit alors la direction du dortoir de la jeune fille. Toutes ses occupantes dormaient paisiblement, James se dirigea vers le lit de Lily.

Elle était si belle quand elle dormait, il lui caressa le visage quand la jeune femme se réveilla.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda t'elle à moitié réveillé.

-Je voulais m'excuser ! J'ai réagit comme un con ! murmura t'il.

-Non c'est moi ! J'aurais pas du …

-Chut !!! Ne parlons plus de ça ! Tu dois dormir, tu as un match demain !

-J'ai peur, si on perd !

-J'ai confiance en toi ! C'est pas pour rien que je dois te mériter !

James passa de nouveau la main sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Allez je te laisse dormir !

James fit un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et la borda.

-Bonne nuit ! Fais de beaux rêves !

-De toi je suppose ? demanda t'elle amusée.

-Si tu insistes, je te l'autorise !

James lui adressa un tendre sourire et quitta le dortoir, Lily avait une grosse journée qui l'attendait, elle devait se reposer.

**Prochain chapitre : Prends soin de toi Lily !**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Prends soin de toi Lily

**Et oui c'est bien moi, chaton weasley, qui est de retour avec le match mais je suis tellement nulle pour le décrire que je l'ai très vite résumé mais j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira tout de même**

_Chapitre 14 :_ _Prends soin de toi Lily_

Le samedi matin, James alla réveiller Lily aux aurores.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour ! répondit la jeune femme à moitié réveillée. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuner !

-Waw ! Tous les joueurs ont le droit à ce traitement de faveur ?

-Non ! Tu es la seule !

-Et pourquoi ?

-C'est moi qui t'es mis dans ce pétrin ! Allez manges ! Je dois te montrer quelque chose !

-Quoi ?

-Quelques trucs qui pourraient t'aider.

Le petit couple mangea sur le lit de la jeune femme et regagnèrent le terrain de Quidditch où James expliqua quelques techniques à mettre en pratique. Ils allèrent ensuite dans le vestiaire où James et Lily se blottirent l'un contre l'autre afin d'encourager la jeune femme.

Le match fut très éprouvant pour Lily, le souaffle s'acharna sur la jeune femme mais, après 7 heures de match, Lily réussit tout de même à attraper le vif d'or.

Lorsqu'elle atterrit sur le terrain, James vint la prendre dans ses bras.

-Ca va ?

-Je suis fatiguée !

-Je vois ça, tu as faillit battre le record du match le plus long !

-Je sais mais l'autre attrapeur avait du mal lui aussi !

-Allez on y va, il y une fête dans la salle commune en l'honneur de la victoire

-Une bonne douche avant.

James laissa Lily rejoindre les autres dans les vestiaires afin de prendre une douche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, James attendait toujours Lily, tous les autres étaient déjà sortis depuis un bon quart d'heure. Inquiet, James décida d'aller voir dans les vestiaires ce que Lily faisait. Il la trouva endormie sur un banc.

-Ba alors marmotte, on dort !

-MMMM ! maugréa t'elle.

-Allez on rentre !

-Non ! Je suis trop fatiguée ! dit elle avec un air de chien battu.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux de moi !

-MMM ! acquiesça la jeune femme.

La jeune femme s'asseye et s'accrocha au cou de James qui la porta sur son dos.

-Tu auras intérêt à me remercier !

-Promis ! dit Lily en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, la fête battait son plein. James déposa Lily par terre.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose !

-Non !

La jeune femme se dirigea aussitôt vers un fauteuil libre, James la suivit et s'accroupit à ses cotés.

-Tu es fatiguée ! dit il en lui caressant le visage…Ca veut donc dire que pour notre folle nuit d'amour c'est pas pour ce soir !

-Non ! Mais je peux te trouver une remplaçante si tu veux ! … Non je déconne, tu n'as pas intérêt à aller voir ailleurs.

-Mademoiselle Evans serait elle jalouse !

-Parfaitement ! Alors fais gaffe !

Le jeune homme fit un sourire satisfait !

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Mon lit !

-Tu vois, je savais que tu avais envi de moi !

-Comme oreiller ! Oui !

-Allez vas dormir, tu ne tiens plus !

-Et toi ?

-Je reste là, je vais te laisser te reposer !

Lily se rapprocha en faisant son air de chien battu auquel, elle en était sur dorénavant, il ne pouvait pas résister.

-Tu veux pas venir avec moi !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je croyais que tu prendrais soin de moi après le match !

-Ok ! accepta James qui n'attendait que ça.

Les deux tourtereaux se levèrent et allèrent s'isoler dans le dortoir dans des garçons où Lily s'endormit dans les bras réconfortant du véritable attrapeur des Gryffondors.

Le lundi, Lily se remettait à peine du match. Durant le cours de métamorphose, Lily fit la bêtise de se placer à coté de James et Sirius qui la déconcentrèrent pendant tout le cours.

-Melle Evans, pourriez vous écouter le cours.

-Excusez moi professeur !

Après plusieurs remarques, McGonnagall décida d'en finir avec les enfantillages des trois élèves de sa maison.

-Mademoiselle Evans, quittez la classe, tout de suite !

-Quoi ? Non, je vais me calmer

-Dehors mademoiselle Evans ! Tout de suite ! ordonna McGonnagall.

Lily prit ses affaires et quitta la pièce.

Lorsque le cours fut finit, James se précipita pour chercher Lily. Grâce à sa précieuse carte, il la retrouva dans son dortoir. Quand il fut arrivé dans ledit dortoir, il s'asseye sur le lit à coté de la jeune femme.

-Ca va ?

-Je ne veux plus te parler !

-C'est pas de ma faute si…

-Si c'est de ta faute !

-Non ! … C'est que tu es toujours la parfaite Lily, alors le jour où tu le lâches, tu surprends tout le monde. Regardes, à nous, elle n'a rien dit car elle sait que ça ne fera rien. Elle voulait juste te faire réagir.

-….

-Lily, si tu te lâchais, rien qu'une fois !

-Quoi ?

-Sèches les cours aujourd'hui !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour montrer à tout le monde que tu n'es pas parfaite ! Et puis tu es fatiguée, quand tu ne travailles pas sur tes cours, tu fais tes devoirs de préfète.

Lily ne répondit rien car elle savait que le jeune homme avait raison.

-Ok ! Mais à une condition !

-Laquelle ?

-Tu prennes ma place !

-Quoi ?

-Je fais mon James Potter et tu fais ta Lily Evans !

-Explique !

-Je fais mon vilain petit canard et toi tu fais le parfait James Potter, qui prend des notes et qui est assidu !

-Et tu promets de ne rien faire !

-Je ferais que penser à toi, ça te va !

-Oui ! répondit James en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Il est temps que tu ailles en cours !

-Allez reposes toi ! dit James en posant un dernier baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

Au déjeuner, James ne vit pas Lily dans la grande salle. En effet, la jeune femme était tellement fatiguée qu'elle dormit toute la journée. Ce fut que vers 18h30 que Lily sortit des bras de Morphée quand James vint la réveiller pour qu'elle puisse dormir le soir.

-Alors bien dormi !

-Comme promis, je n'ai rêvé que de toi !

-Ca t'a fait du bien !

-Oui, je crois que tu avais raison ! J'en avais vraiment besoin !

-…

-Les profs n'ont rien dit pour mon absence ?

-Je leur ai dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien !

-Et tu as pris des notes ?

-Oui ! Mais tu ne les auras que demain, aujourd'hui, tu es le vilain petit canard, ne l'oublies pas !

-Ok ! Mais demain tu me les donneras ?

-Promis ! Mais en attendant, il faut que tu prennes soin de moi, j'ai beaucoup travaillé au point que Sirius a cru que je lui faisais la gueule.

-Pauvre petit Potter qui a durement travaillé, se moqua Lily en lui pinçant les joues !

-Parfaitement, et je pense que j'ai le droit à une récompense !

-Ah bon, je ne vois pas pourquoi ? C'est juste une preuve de cet amour que tu cesses de me répéter !

-Donc je n'aurais pas de récompenser !

-Tu passeras la soirée de la Saint Valentin avec moi, c'est rien pour toi ?

**Prochain chapitre : L'amitié**


	15. Chapitre 15 : l'amitié

**Et voilà, je reposte comme à l'habitude.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il ne parle pas beaucoup de james et lily mais met en avant l'amitié.**

_Chapitre 15 : L'amitié_

Le professeur McGonnagall récupérait les copies du devoir de métamorphose qu'elle leur avait donné il y a une semaine.

-Mr Lupin, vous ne m'avez pas donné votre copie ?

-Non ! répondit il honteusement.

-Pourrais je savoir pourquoi ?

-Je… je n'ai pas eu le temps !

-Pardon ?

-J'ai pas eu le temps, je n'avais pas pris d'avance et hier, je ne me sentais pas bien !

-Très bien ! Etant donné que cet incident est exceptionnel, je vous laisse jusqu'à demain !

-Merci professeur ! répondit il faussement réjoui ce que Lily remarqua immédiatement.

-Le rendre demain, elle est mignonne elle ! s'emporta Rémus à la sortie du cours.

-C'est bon Rémus, on va t'aider !

-Ah ouais et comment gros bêta, tu sais très bien que c'est la pleine lune en ce moment et que…

Rémus vit que Lily écoutait leur conversation.

-Je suis toujours fatigué à la pleine lune et que je couche très tôt ! Alors je vais le faire quand mon devoir !

Ses amis lui tapotèrent l'épaule en guise de réconfort et allèrent rejoindre la salle de potion.

Le soir même, alors que Lily revenait de la bibliothèque, elle trouva Sirius en train de draguer Susan, sa camarade de chambre. Ils étaient très proches, tellement proches que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Lily décida alors d'agir :

-Coucou ! s'exclama Lily en s'immisçant entre les deux amoureux.

-Lily ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'ennuyais, alors quand je vous ai vu je me suis dit… et si j'allais les voir !

-Et tu n'avais pas des cours à réviser ! dit amèrement Susan

-Non ! J'ai décidé de me reposer !

-Et où est James ? demanda Sirius

-Avec Rémus, il n'allait pas bien !

-Bon moi je vais aller faire un tour ! dit Sirius en se levant.

-Je viens avec toi ! répondit Susan en se levant à son tour.

-Attendez moi j'arrive !

-Lily ! A quoi tu joues ? demanda Susan énervée.

-A rien, je veux juste passer du temps avec vous !

-C'est pas ça ! Tu ne veux pas que je sorte avec Sirius ! Alors toi tu as le droit de vivre le grand amour avec James mais je peux pas avec Sirius ! T'es vraiment….

Susan quitta la salle commune en colère, Sirius se tourna vers Lily.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

A ce moment là, James entra dans la salle commune et, voyant Sirius et Lily sur le point de se disputer, il décida d'intervenir.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ta petite amie se mêle de ma vie privée !

-Je ne mêle pas de ta vie privée !

-Ah ouais, et le petit jeu que tu viens de nous faire, c'était quoi ?

-Je protège mes amies !

-De moi ?

-Oui !

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne !

-Tu me fais rire !

-Pourquoi ?

-Attends !

Lily se précipita vers son dortoir et revint cinq minutes plus tard.

-Tiens ! dit Lily en tendant un cahier à Sirius.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ton cadeau de Noël !

-Et alors ? C'est quoi le rapport ?

-Tu veux que je te le dise ! Très bien ! Il y a 350 filles dans ce collège, tu es sorti avec 183 d'entre elles !

-Waow ! T'es un pro Patmol !

-Et tu le félicites toi ! S'emporta Lily.

-Ba ouais, je suis sure qu'il bat des records !

-Alors pour vous c'est un jeu, c'est ça ?

-Lily ! Se navra James.

-Tais toi !

Lily se tourna alors vers Sirius.

-Ecoute moi bien toi ! Sur ces 183 filles, 124 ont souffert à cause de toi ! Tu sors avec elle et tu les jettes ! Sans te soucier du mal que tu fais !

-…

-Mais tu sais qui les récupère ces filles ? C'est nous ! C'est nous qui les consolons ! poursuivit Lily les larmes aux yeux

-Chut Lily !! dit James en la serrant contre lui.

Une fois la jeune femme calmée, elle reprit :

-Susan est mon amie, et je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal !

-Elle est grande Lily ! Elle fait ce qu'elle veut !

-Putain ! Mais tu as un spermatozoïde à la place du cerveau !

-Tu vas te calmer Lily, parce que là….

-Très bien alors une chose encore ! Susan, c'est ton James Potter ! Elle est amoureuse de toi depuis six ans ! Alors si tu lui fais ton petit jeu, elle va en crever ! Mais toi, tu en as rien à foutre !

Lily sortit de la salle commune affligée par l'attitude de celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami.

James la rattrapa quelques minutes plus tard et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis là Lily !

-J'en ai marre !

-Il a comprit je crois !

James et Lily restèrent enlacés pendant de nombreuses minutes jusqu'à ce que Susan ne réapparaisse.

-Susan, je …

-Tais toi ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu as James maintenant ! Pourquoi moi aussi j'aurais pas le droit d'être aimée ? finit elle en larme

Lily la prit dans ses bras et la consola.

-Je suis désolé Susan ! Mais c'est pour te protéger !

-Me protéger ?

-Sirius n'aurait fait que jouer avec toi ! Et je ne veux pas que tu souffres comme toutes les autres !

La jeune femme comprit tout d'un coup les intentions de son amie.

-Merci Lily !

-De quoi ?

-De prendre soin de moi !

-Ca sert à ça les amies !

Les jeunes filles s'enlacèrent de nouveau et rentrèrent dans la salle commune où se trouvait Sirius.

-Susan je pourrais te parler !

-Je préfère pas !

-Je voulais savoir si tu voulais être mon amie ?

-Pardon !

-Lily a raison, je suis nul en amour ! Mais en amitié, je suis fidèle !

-Alors j'accepte d'être ton amie alors !

Les deux adolescents se serrent la main en signe de pacte.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, je voudrais parler à Lily !

-Mais non bien sur !

Susan embrassa Sirius sur la joue et le laissa avec la rouquine.

-J'ai des excuses à te faire ! dit Sirius avec hésitation.

-Je crois oui !

-Alors je m'excuse ! J'ai agi comme un con, avec toi et avec les autres !

-Il serait peut être temps que tu changes ?

-M'en demande pas trop quand même !

Lily lui fit alors un malin sourire et alla enlacer Sirius !

-Fais attention Black, je te surveille !

-Je te promets de les garder au moins une semaine.

Lily se mit à rire, il ne changerait jamais.

Ils allèrent ensuite rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle pour manger. Ils retrouvèrent Rémus qui avait une sale tête.

-Ca va Rémus ? demanda Lily.

-Je suis fatigué !

-Tu as fait ton devoir de métamorphose ?

-Non ! Je peux pas ! Je me sens pas bien !

Lily voyait bien qu'il ne mentait pas, de toute façon, Rémus ne mentait jamais : ce mec c'est la perfection même se dit elle. Ca se voyait bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas tout.

-Vas te reposer Rémus ! ordonna Lily.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et sortit de la salle.

Une fois le repas achevé, tous les maraudeurs allèrent se coucher (la fatigue est contagieuse en période pleine lune !) pendant que Lily retourna dans la bibliothèque.

Elle avait des devoirs à faire et puis les garçons étaient partis se coucher. Elle avança ses devoirs et ne vit pas les garçons quitter le château pour protéger ses occupants de leur ami loup garou.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la tour Gryffondor, les maraudeurs eurent la surprise de trouver Lily endormie sur un devoir. James la prit dans ses bras pour la coucher mais avant il voulut tout de même savoir.

-C'est quoi celui de potion ? demanda James.

-Non ! répondit Rémus les larmes aux yeux. C'est mon devoir de métamorphose.

-Quoi ? demanda Sirius.

-Elle a fait mon devoir !

Le lycanthrope de rapprocha de la jeune femme et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Merci Lily Evans, tu es une amie formidable !

James alla coucher la jeune femme pendant que les autres rejoignirent leur dortoir.

James allongea la jeune femme sur le lit, la recouvrit d'une couverture et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-Je t'aime Lily !

Il alla ensuite rejoindre ses amis pour dormir quelques heures

Le lendemain, lorsque Lily rejoint les garçons, ils ne lui parlèrent pas du devoir. L'avait il prit ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais alors qui avait pris le devoir qu'elle avait fait.

Lors du cours de métamorphose, le professeur McGonnagall demanda à Rémus son devoir, celui-ci lui rendit avec une certaine gêne. Il adressa un regard à Lily et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle semblait apaisée que son travail soit entre ses mains, il ressentit beaucoup de joie.

Il en avait de la chance d'avoir Lily Evans comme amie.

Le soir même, James alla chercher Lily dans la bibliothèque.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux James ? demanda t'elle sans relever le nez de ses bouquins.

-Je viens t'enlever !

Lily se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

-Et qui te dis que je vais te suivre ?

-Tu as assez travaillé hier !

-Si je l'ai fait, c'est que je le voulais !

James lui caressa le visage, et vit Lily fermer les yeux sous cette caresse.

-Je sais pourquoi je t'aime, tu es prête à tout pour tes amis !

-Dommage que tu n'en sois pas un ! dit elle avec ironie.

-Je peux toujours te montrer ce que tu manques en me détestant.

Lily se rapprocha du visage de James et lui murmura :

-Et qui te dit que c'est pas plus que de l'amitié entre nous !

Lily se rapprocha encore plus de James et lui fit un bisou esquimau.

-Tu viens, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

James se leva et tendit une main à Lily que la jeune femme accepta avec plaisir.

Il l'emmena dans la salle sur demande où les attendaient Sirius, Rémus, Franck et Alice.

Lily fut touchée par le geste de ses amis mais ceux ci lui disent que ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que représentait son amitié pour eux. Ils passèrent la soirée à parler de tout et de rien, de s'amuser.

A un moment, Rémus demanda à parler à Lily, en privé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lily.

-Je voulais te remercier !

-De quoi ?

-Tu sais bien !

-C'était rien ! Si je l'ai fait c'est parce que tu le méritais !

-Et moi ! Que puis je faire pour toi ?

-Rien ! Tu es là, c'est l'essentiel !

-Merci ! dit Rémus en enlaçant Lily.

Ils retournèrent ensuite avec les autres.

Quand tout le monde fut fatigué, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Alors que les autres quittaient la salle, James retint Lily.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien !

-Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de rester alors ?

-Je voulais être avec toi !

-Mais on est souvent ensemble !

-Mais rarement que tous les deux ! J'aime être qu'avec toi ! Penser que nous sommes seuls sur terre et que plus rien ne compte à part l'autre.

Lily enlaça James.

-Quand tu dis des trucs comme ça, j'arrive presque à te croire ! Si seulement tu ne le disais pas à toutes les filles !

-Tu es la seule avec qui j'arrive à être romantique !

-Pourquoi ? Serais tu amoureux ?

-Oui ! D'une fille merveilleuse ! Mais elle ne m'aime pas !

-Et comment le sais tu ?

-Elle ne me l'a jamais dit !

-Peut être qu'il y a des signes qui te le disent, comme des vannes à tout bout de champ, des bisous pour tout et n'importe quoi !

-Ah ouais ! Donc quand elle me dit qu'un baiser ça se mérite ! C'est pas le baiser qui se mérite c'est elle ?

-Oui !

-Mais est ce que je la mérite !

-Oui ! répondit elle en l'embrassant sur le bout de nez.

Ils restèrent dans la salle sur demande où ils dormirent tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Prochain chapitre : Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Toutes les bonnes choses

**Coucou c'est moi votre petit chaton, content de me voir... et bien je ne sais pas si vous le serez longtemps**

_Chapitre 16 : Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin_

Les semaines passèrent et James et Lily étaient plus proches que jamais, à tel point que James passait son temps à réviser à la bibliothèque pour être avec Lily. Dans une semaine, ce serait le bal de la Saint Valentin et bien qu'ils ne se l'étaient pas dit, chacun espérait que cette soirée marquerait le début de leur histoire.

Une semaine, il ne restait qu'une semaine.

Un soir, Rémus trouva Lily en larme en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ? demanda t'il en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Rien ! Tout va bien !

-Oui ! Je vois ça ! répondit il ironiquement. Vas y dis moi ce qui ne va pas !

-C'est rien !

-Lily, je vais me fâcher !

-Je me suis engueulé avec un garçon que j'aime beaucoup !

-Comment ça beaucoup ?

-En fait avec Jack Corner j'ai passé un pacte, à chaque fois qu'il y avait un bal, on y allait ensemble, comme ça, ça évitait d'être seul.

-Je comprends !

-Mais la semaine prochaine, j'y vais avec James alors… j'ai voulu lui dire même si tout le monde le sait !

-Et il l'a mal prit.

Lily se jeta dans ses bras.

-Il m'a traité de catin !

-Il était amoureux de toi ?

A ce même moment, James qui, lui aussi cherchait Lily, arriva dans la tour mais ne fut pas remarqué par ses deux amis.

-Oui, il m'aime et je l'aime aussi mais il y a le bal et James et… je ne veux pas le faire souffrir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

James repartit encore sous le choc, Lily était déjà avec quelqu'un. Elle se moque de lui depuis des semaines, le fait languir alors qu'elle en aime un autre. James partit en courant, il ne savait ce qu'il voulait faire, mais il devait se tenir loin d'elle.

De leur coté, Rémus et Lily ne s'étaient pas aperçus de la présence de James.

-Quand tu dis que tu l'aimes…

-C'est une amitié très forte, et j'aime avoir des discussions avec lui mais c'est avec James que je me sens le mieux !

-C'est fini Lily ! C'est fini ! dit Rémus en essayant de la consoler. Tu vas y aller avec James, parce que c'est lui que tu aimes et puis ça s'arrangera avec Jack Corner

-Oui ! Et puis, je l'ai promis à James ! dit Lily qui ne voulait pas avouer ses sentiments.

-Et parce que tu en crèves d'envie, avoues le !

-Parce que j'en crève d'envie ! avoua t'elle tout de même.

-Ba tu vois que c'est pas si difficile ! Allez sèches tes larmes !

Du bout de ses doigts, il sécha les larmes de la jeune femme.

-Allez ma puce, on va rejoindre ton amoureux !

-Pas tout de suite ! Je veux rester ici un peu !

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

-Si tu veux, ça nous permettrait de parler de cette jolie Serdaigle que tu as invitée au bal !

-Tu ne perds pas le nord toi !

-Allez racontes !

Malgré le froid de février, Rémus et Lily restèrent deux bonnes heures à discuter en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Ils allèrent ensuite se réchauffer dans leur salle commune, ils y retrouvèrent Sirius. Ils partirent à la recherche de leurs amis, Alice et Franck étaient partis s'isoler dans une pièce que seuls les maraudeurs connaissaient (on se demande pas ce qu'ils faisaient) et personne n'avait revu James depuis qu'il avait surpris la conversation de Rémus et Lily. Pendant qu'ils se baladaient dans le château en espérant trouver James, Sirius et Rémus vannaient la jeune femme sur James. Ne supportant ces amis, Lily avança plus vite qu'eux et prit un peu d'avance. Ce fut donc seule qu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle et trouva…

… James en train d'embrasser Bellatrix Black. Le cœur de Lily rata plusieurs battements, une fois remise du choc, elle repartit directement de la Grande Salle, croisant au passage Sirius et Rémus.

-Lily qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda Rémus mais le jeune homme n'eut pas de réponse car la jeune femme avait déjà filé.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas, allez on va dans la Grande Salle !

-Tu cherches ta petite Serdaigle ?

-Mais arrêtez avec elle, c'est juste une amie ! Et puis de toute façon, un mec comme…

Rémus ne put continuer sa phrase car il trouva James et Bellatrix en pleine séance de bouche à bouche. Rémus et Sirius se regardèrent.

-Mais qu'est ce qui nous fait lui ?

Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent rejoindre leur meilleur ami.

-Salut ça va ?

James et Bellatrix qui s'embrassaient se quittèrent l'espace d'une seconde, le temps de répondre :

-Ouais

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau jusqu'à ce que Sirius et Rémus n'attrapent James pour lui parler en privé.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda James

-C'est justement ce qu'on allait te demander ! Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Lily ?

-Ne me parlez plus d'elle !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

-Vous le savez très bien, alors foutez moi la paix !

James alla rejoindre sa nouvelle petite amie, laissant ses amis impuissants.

Ces derniers partirent à la recherche de Lily mais ne la trouvèrent pas. Ils décidèrent de demander aux autres Gryffondors, un deuxième année affirma l'avoir vu dans un couloir situé très près de passages menant à Pré au Lard. Ils décidèrent d'aller la chercher par là bas tandis que Franck et Alice la cherchaient dans l'enceinte du château.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux Trois balais, ils trouvèrent Lily avachie au bar.

-Lily ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je bois ! répondit elle le verre à la main et bien éméchée déjà.

-Arrêtes Lily ! dit Sirius avec un air des plus sérieux.

-Pourquoi ? demanda cependant Rémus

-Je me suis spoilée comme une coucourde !

-Tu t'es quoi ? demandèrent en cœur Rémus et Sirius.

-Spoilée comme une coucourde ! Allez les gars, c'est ma tournée !

-Non Lily, c'est fini, tu as assez bu !

-Sirius tu n'es pas marrant !

La jeune fille portait le verre à ses lèvres quant Rémus l'en empêcha.

-On a dit que tu arrêtais de boire !

-NON ! On a quelque chose à fêter !

-Quoi Lily ? Qu'est ce qu'on doit fêter ?

-Les amours de James ! répondit elle fièrement en levant son verre.

Rémus l'en empêcha.

-Arrêtes Lily, tu te fais du mal ! Tu paies et on y va !

-Je peux pas, j'ai pas de sous ! J'ai même pas les moyens ! dit Lily en commençant à pleurer

Rémus prit Lily dans ses bras.

-C'est pas grave Lily ! C'est pas grave !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

-Mme Rosemerta…

-Mais oui les gars, je mets ça sur votre note !

Le trio rentra alors le château, faisant marcher Lily pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, Lily entre les deux garçons tenant la main de la jeune femme.

Alors qu'il se promenait dans les couloirs pour retourner dans leur maison, ils croisèrent James et sa nouvelle petite amie.

-Lâches lui la main ! ordonna Sirius.

-Quoi ? demanda Rémus.

-Lâches lui la main.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et lâcha la main de la jeune femme.

Quand James se rendit compte de la présence de ses amis, il vit Lily et Sirius main dans la main et sembla réagir. Voyant son stratagème marché, Sirius décida de pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin.

Il se mit face à la jeune femme.

-Laisses toi faire ! murmura Sirius qui embrassa Lily.

Quand James vit le baiser, il fit une tête de six pieds de long. Quand Sirius et Lily se séparèrent, Sirius remarqua le regard de haine de son meilleur ami. Ca marchait, il avait réagi, tout n'était pas perdu !

Quand James rentra dans son dortoir, il vit ses amis en pleine discussion.

-Tu peux nous expliquer ce que tu nous fais ? demanda Franck.

-Quoi ? Je fais ce que je veux !

-Et Lily ?

-Elle est avec Sirius ! Mais tu sais mon vieux, faix gaffe t'es pas le seul !

James alla se coucher, jetant un sort d'insonorisation sur son lit.

Comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passait, Rémus expliqua la situation et décida d'aider les deux tourtereaux à se mettre enfin ensemble.

**

* * *

**

**Prochain chapitre : Cette tête de mule de James**

**

* * *

**

**_Petite information:_**

**_J'ai enfin mon blog alors n'hésitez pas à venir y faire un tour de temps en temps pour avoir des nouvelles de mes fic !_**


	17. Chapitre 17 :Cette tete de mule de James

**Voilà un chapitre que j'adore !!! En effet, je me suis dit que Lily aussi avait le droit à son pêtage de cable, et là elle est à bout.**

**S'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous en pensez ?????

* * *

_Chapitre 17 : Cette tête de mule de James_**

Pendant que James dormait, Franck alla dans le dortoir des filles pour expliquer le plan que les garçons avaient imaginé.

Le lendemain, Lily alla rejoindre Sirius dans son lit.

-Coucou mon amour ! Bien dormi !

Sirius qui somnolait faillit virer Lily ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait dans son lit avant qu'il se rappelle enfin du plan.

-Se faire réveiller par sa chérie : Le rêve !

Il embrassa Lily en faisant le plus de bruit possible afin que James entende bien.

-Tu m'as manqué tu sais ! dit Lily.

-Toi aussi ! J'ai fait un joli rêve !

-Ah bon ? Tu me racontes !

Sirius profita qu'il parlait au creux de l'oreille de Lily pour lui parler de leur plan.

Ils restèrent tous les deux dans le lit de Sirius à parler tout bas.

-C'est pas finit ! Y en a qui voudrait dormir !

-Excuse James, on se tait ! répondit Lily qui se coucha dans les bras de Sirius pour pleurer (ça ne marchait pas si bien que ça !).

Alice arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

-Je peux rentrer ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux toi aussi ? demanda James énervé.

-Je voulais voir Franck mais si je dérange….

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle fut retenue par Franck.

-Pourquoi tu pars ?

-Je dérange ! dit elle en pointant son regard sur James.

Franck l'embrassa langoureusement et la porta jusqu'à son lit, c'en fut trop pour James qui se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard et quitta le dortoir sans dire un mot.

-Tu crois qu'il va la rejoindre ? demanda Lily en sanglotant.

-Lily ! répondit Sirus sur un ton désapprobateur.

-Il va la rejoindre hein ?

-Lily tu te fais du mal !

Lily se mit alors en colère.

-Je l'ai perdu ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

-Il a entendu une partie de notre conversation et … Corner lui a dit que tu sortais avec ! dit Rémus

-MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !

-Je sais, mais il l'a crut ! J'ai bien essayé de lui expliquer mais…

-C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE ! JE L'AI PERDU A CAUSE DE VOUS ! s'emporta Lily en balançant tous les objets qui se trouvaient à sa portée.

Sirius et Rémus allèrent la contrôler et la consoler. La jeune femme fut prise de spasme et peinait à respirer. Rémus se plaça devant la jeune femme et lui prit son visage dans les mains pour qu'elle le regarde.

-Respires Lily ! Respires ! Res…spire !

Mais la jeune femme ne se calmait pas !

-Allez Lily calmes toi !

Rémus la prit dans ses bras et la berça, tout doucement. Au bout de cinq minutes, la respiration de la jeune femme se fit de nouveau normale.

-Voilà ma Lily ! C'est fini ! C'est fini !

Il la prit dans ses bras et quitta le dortoir en pyjama. Il traversa la salle commune déserte et se rendit dans le dortoir des filles par le passage secret, il alla dans le dortoir de Lily, la coucha, la borda et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Alors qu'il se retourna, il vit les deux filles de son dortoir se réveiller.

-Rémus, qu'est ce que tu fais dans notre dortoir ? demanda Susan à moitié réveillée

-Je viens coucher Lily, elle va pas fort ! murmura t'il. Ne faîtes pas de bruit et laissez la dormir ! Ok ?

-Comptes sur nous ! murmura Susan.

Rémus retourna dans son dortoir où il retrouva ses amis, ils allèrent ensuite prendre le petit déjeuner mais ne virent pas James. Ils n'eurent pas le plaisir de l'apercevoir de la journée.

Vers 19h, Lily se réveilla, mélancolique. Elle alla rejoindre les 3 maraudeurs restant et Alice mais elle n'avait pas sa gaieté légendaire. Ils allèrent dîner et heureusement pour Lily, James ne réapparut pas. Après le repas, Lily alla trouver refuge dans la bibliothèque où elle put travailler pour oublier son chagrin. A minuit, Lily fut exhortée de quitter son lieu fétiche, elle se dirigeait alors vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, quand il trouva, dans le tableau tant attendue, James et Bellatrix en train de s'embrasser passionnément.

-Excusez moi ! murmura t'elle en se frayant un chemin entre les deux amant et entra dans la salle commune.

Elle s'installa sur une des tables et recommença à travailler. Quelques minutes plus tard, James rentra à son tour et se dirigea immédiatement dans son dortoir sans adresser le moindre regard à celle qu'il avait jadis aimé.

Arrivé dans son dortoir, il fut violemment projeté contre le mur par Rémus.

-Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Pourquoi tu lui fais ça ?

-A qui ?

-A LILY, PUTAIN !

-NE PARLES PLUS D'ELLE, C'EST CLAIR !

James alla ensuite s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, pendant ce temps là, Rémus essaya de se calmer, il devait raisonner James.

Quand le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain, il alla se blottir directement sous sa couette. Rémus alla s'asseoir sur le lit de James.

-Bon on peut discuter !

-J'ai pas envie !

-C'est dommage parce que moi oui !

-J'ai envie de dormir !

-Qu'est ce qui te prend James, je croyais que tu aimais Lily !

-Elle ne m'aime pas !

-Tu en es sûr !

-Oui ! Elle en aime un autre, tu le sais bien elle te l'a dit !

-Tu n'as pas tout entendu James, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Ah ouais ! dit James en s'asseyant sur son lit. Et Corner aussi, il s'imagine des choses, c'est çà ?

-Il a dit ça exprès pour te faire chier ! Tu ne comprends pas que c'est pour récupérer Lily qu'il fait ça !

-Mais bien sur ! Je sais qui elle est maintenant ! Je pensais que c'était une fille bien elle au moins mais je me suis trompé ! Alors fous moi la paix !

-Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?

-Oui ! répondit James en se levant, il quitta son dortoir.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, il vit que Lily travaillait toujours, il se rapprocha d'elle et lui dit :

-Arrêtes de me saouler ! Je sais ce que tu es maintenant et… tu me dégoûtes ! Moi au moins, je largue une fille avant d'en draguer une autre !

Il quitta alors la salle commune pour se réfugier dans la salle sur demande où il avait déjà passé toute la journée avec Bellatrix Black, mais là, il voulait être seul, il en avait besoin.

De son coté, Lily n'avait pas bougé depuis que James était parti. Elle fixait le sol tout en essayant de comprendre les paroles de celui qu'elle aimait tant.

Ce fut dans cet état que Rémus la retrouva.

-Lily ! Ca va ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Lily retrouva peu à peu ses esprits.

-Dis moi Lily, qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Rien ! Il ne m'a rien dit, il est passé sans rien me dire !

Rémus savait bien que la jeune femme mentait mais ne voulait pas non plus augmenter son chagrin, il décida de faire semblant de croire son mensonge, pour elle.

-Bon moi je vais aller me coucher ! dit Lily pour clore la conversation.

-Très bien ! Bonne nuit Lily !

La jeune femme se leva et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers, Lily tomba parterre.

-Lily ! Lily, ça va ?

-Oui ! Oui ! C'est la fatigue ! Je vais aller dormir, ça va me faire du bien !

-Tu veux que je te couche !

-Non ça va aller ! … Je t'assure ! confirma t'elle en voyant le lycanthrope douter.

Elle monta avec peu d'assurance les escaliers et tomba sur son lit. Alice, qui attendait le retour de son amie, alla la rejoindre.

-Ca va Lily ?

La jeune femme éclata en sanglot.

-Il ne m'aime plus, il me déteste même !

La jeune femme se coucha dans son lit, Alice la borda car Lily s'endormit sous le poids de son chagrin.

Elle se coucha ensuite, en se maudissant du gâchis qui était en train se de produire.

Les journées passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Dès le lendemain, Lily décida de reprendre son ancienne philosophie (vous vous rappelez la philosophie chaton), elle décida d'oublier James en se jetant à corps perdu dans ses études : il y a les ASPICS à la fin de l'année, faut pas oublier. Aux heurs des repas, Lily s'installait à l'opposé des maraudeurs, plutôt d'un plus exactement, filait en cours en prenant bien soin de se mettre dans les premiers rangs pour ne pas voir James et filait dans la bibliothèque dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Bien qu'elle faisait tout pour l'éviter, Lily ne cessait de penser à James (et ce n'est pas la photo au dessus de son lit qui allait l'aider à l'oublier). Plus les jours passaient et plus Lily avait une mine déconfite, ce qui n'échappait à personne et surtout pas aux maraudeurs.

Le vendredi 13 février, Lily était d'une humeur maussade quand Jack Corner l'aborda.

-Lily ! Lily !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Jack ?

-Je voulais savoir si…

-Si quoi ?

-Si tu voulais allez avec moi au bal demain ?

-C'est une blague j'espère ?

-Non, je suis sérieux !

-Après ce que tu m'as fait ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ton offre ! Tu me prends pour une conne ?

Lily laissa le jeune homme en plan et se dirigea dans la Grande Salle pendant que celle-ci était encore déserte.

Quand elle s'installa à sa table, elle vit Bellatrix à la sienne. Elle préféra l'ignorer comme elle s'employait à le faire depuis quelques jours mais la Serpentard en pensait autrement. Elle alla s'asseoir à coté de la Gryffondor.

-Alors Evans, comment vas-tu ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu, il faut dire qu'avec James on est très occupé en ce moment à …

-Evites les détails s'il te plait !

-Non mais vraiment…

Lily, plus qu'exaspéré par sa rivale, se leva de la table et s'apprêtait à quitter la salle quand elle fut rappelé par Bellatrix. Putain de vendredi 13 !

-Lily ! On peut discuter quand même, je voudrais qu'on devienne amie ! dit la jeune Black qui cherchait à tout prix à faire craquer Lily, elle y était presque, elle le savait.

Là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase pour Lily.

-Ecoutes moi bien… espèce de mal baisée !

-Mais non Lily, répondit elle sournoisement, je suis en train de te dire le contraire ! James est un partenaire épatant, et puis… il n'a pas l'air de se plaindre de mes performances.

A ce même moment, Rémus, Sirius, Franck et Alice arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Quand ils virent le regard haineux de Lily, ils comprirent que la situation arrivait à son paroxysme. Ils décidèrent de rester à distance mais pas trop loin au cas où ils devaient intervenir.

-Alors toi écoutes moi bien ! dit Lily en pointant son doigt sur Bellatrix. C'est certain que James ne doit pas se plaindre de tes prouesses au lit étant donné que tu t'es tapé tous les Serpentards ! … J'espère au moins qu'ils t'ont payé étant qu'ils sont tous plus moches les uns que les autres !

Ce fut à ce moment que James entra à son tour dans la salle, il vit alors que toute la salle avait les yeux rivés sur Lily et Bellatrix mais personne ne remarqua sa présence puisque Bellatrix semblait répliquer.

-Moi au moins, je me suis déjà fait sauter ! Je ne suis pas _fade_ comme certaines !

-Tu as raison ! Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on se met pas dans le lit du premier venu que l'on est fade, on essaye juste de se faire aimer pour soi et pas pour son cul ! Parce que visiblement toi, sans ton cul, tu n'attirerais personne !

Voyant que Bellatrix allait frapper Lily, Sirius et Rémus décidèrent de s'interposer. James quant à lui ne réagissait pas, pourquoi Lily s'emportait elle autant, et Corner, pourquoi savourait il ce moment alors que ce devrait être une honte de voir sa petite amie jalouse pour un autre.

Alors qu'il était encore dans ses réflexions, il vit ses amis essayer de régler la situation.

-Lily, arrêtes ! Tu te fais du mal ! Arrêtes !

Elle regarda Sirius, les yeux emplis de chagrin.

-C'est elle qui est venue me narguer de son bonheur !

Alors qu'elle regardait Sirius, elle vit James. Elle alla ensuite de mettre face à lui.

-Tu es content ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais !

-…

-Tu m'as … harcelé pendant des années et alors que je cédais enfin, alors que je croyais enfin à tes belles paroles…. Tu m'as abandonné comme une merde en laissant seule face à mes espoirs d'être enfin heureuse !

Lily quitta précipitamment la salle laissant James seul face aux regards des élèves ainsi que ceux des professeurs. Celui qui attira le plus l'attention de James, fut celui de Dumbledore. En effet, le directeur du collège lui adressa un doux sourire qui redonna toute sa raison à James.

Le jeune homme alla rejoindre son actuelle petite amie.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Rien ! Que veux tu que je lui fasse ?

James entendit des soupirs de plusieurs élèves, ahuris par le culot de la jeune femme.

-Eh bien… tu as eu raison !

De grands grognements de surprise se firent entendre dans toute la salle, elle avait eu raison !

-Car tu vois, reprit il, je viens enfin de comprendre à quel point j'ai été con d'avoir douté de Lily, et quel degré de débilité j'ai atteint pour être sorti avec toi !

James se précipita alors en dehors de la Grande Salle pour chercher Lily.

_**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : la Saint Valentin**_


	18. Chapitre 18 : La Saint Valentin

**Je suis sure que vous allez tous me traiter de sadique ...

* * *

_Chapitre 18 : La saint valentin_**

James trouva Lily rapidement et sans aucune aide. Elle se trouvait en haut de la tour d'astronomie. La jeune femme semblait perdue dans ses pensées et ne l'entendit pas arriver.

Elle fut donc surprise de sentir un poids sur ses épaules.

-Tu vas tomber malade si tu restes comme ça !

Elle releva la tête et vit James lui mettre une couverture bien chaude sur les épaules.

-Où est _Bella_ ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Je l'ai quitté !

-Oh ! Et que nous vaut ce revirement de situation !

-La fille la plus intelligente du monde m'a fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas si bien que ça ! Et puis ! Je suis amoureux d'une autre !

-Pourquoi tu sors avec une fille si tu en aimes une autre ?

-Parce que je suis con ! J'ai cru un mec encore plus con que moi, qui voulait récupérer l'élue de mon cœur !

Lily se sentit soudain revivre.

-Et qui est cette fille ?

-C'est une Gryffondor, elle est belle, intelligente, toujours là pour ses amis et même ceux qu'elle connaît pas !

-La femme parfaite quoi ?

-Non !

Lily se retourna et dévisagea James : il comptait la récupérer comme ça ! James quant à lui, la regarda dans les yeux.

-Elle pense tellement au bonheur des autres qu'elle gâche le sien !

Lily sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais ne voulait pas quitter le regard de James. Il comprit qu'elle l'aimait toujours et qu'il avait encore une chance de la récupérer.

-En plus je l'aime ! Si tu savais comme je l'aime ! Je l'ai aimé quand elle me détestait et je l'aime maintenant que j'ai un faible espoir que ses sentiments soient réciproques.

-Et que comptes-tu faire pour la récupérer ?

-Lui avouer que je suis le roi des cons !

-Et tu crois que ça va suffire ? Parce demander à une fille de sortir avec le roi des cons… Excuse moi mais….

-Tu as raison ! Mais je veux être franc avec elle, qu'elle sache ce qui l'attend !

-Et qu'est ce qui l'attend ?

-Une vie avec un idiot mais une vie pleine d'amour !

Lily tellement heureuses de ces dernières paroles se mit à pleurer.

-Lily ! dit James en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as fait mal tu sais ?

-Je sais ! répondit il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Lily se sentit revivre dans les bras de James.

-Et ce que tu pourrais me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer ! Car la prochaine fois, je te tue !

-T'inquiète pas ! J'ai retenue la leçon !

Ils restèrent enlacés un certain moment avant que James ne veuille rentrer.

-Non ! Je veux rester ici ! répondit Lily qui se sentait bien dans les bras de James.

Le jeune homme fit apparaître un petit feu devant lequel James et Lily s'installèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre.

-Lily ? murmura James à l'oreille de sa Gryffondor préférée.

-Quoi ? répondit elle en murmurant également.

-Tu veux bien aller au bal de la Saint Valentin avec moi ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit Oui l'autre jour ! répondit elle en tournant sa tête pour regarder le visage de James.

-Tu aurais pu changer tes projets ?

Lily se retourna pour faire face à James.

-Non ! répondit elle en voulant l'embrasser mais James la retint.

Lily le regarda incrédule.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Je veux pas que tu m'embrasses ! Je ne le mérite pas !

-Alors on fait comment ? Parce que chez moi, quand on aime quelqu'un, on l'embrasse !

-Lily ! Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses… aujourd'hui !

-Et pourquoi "pas aujourd'hui" ?

-Parce que je veux être ton ami une journée, avant de devenir ton petit ami !

-Très bien ! décréta Lily.

Elle regarda sa montre et poursuivit :

-Il est donc 23h ! On dit alors que demain, à partir de 23h, nous serons officiellement ensemble ! Ok ?

-Tout à fait d'accord ! répondit le jeune homme, le sourire aux lèvres de voir que la jeune femme l'avait pardonné et qu'elle l'aimait toujours !

Ils restèrent enlacés devant le feu avant que James ne reprenne la parole.

-Je ne te mérite pas Lily !

La jeune femme se retourna pour lui faire face et prit le visage de James dans ses mains.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je t'ai fait tellement souffrir !

-C'est oublié ! On reprend tout depuis le début !

-Depuis le début, tu es sure ? Parce qu'on peut pas dire que c'était les grands amours nos six premières années !

-Au reprend depuis le début de l'année ! Depuis le début de notre amitié ! D'accord ?

James acquiesça avec un large sourire. Ils restèrent enlacés une bonne heure avant de décider de rentrer !

Etant donné l'heure tardive, les couloirs furent déserts. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, ils décidèrent d'aller chacun se coucher dans leur dortoir respectif, ils avaient cependant décidé de passer leur première nuit de couple ensemble (vous voyez ce que je veux dire !!!).

Chacun s'endormit très vite, heureux de savoir que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes (surtout le leur).

Vers 6h du matin, James fut réveillé par Lily qui venait de se blottir sous ses draps.

-Lily ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda t'il à moitié réveillé

-Tu me manquais ! dit elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

-Tu as bien dormi ? demanda James en la serrant contre lui !

-Comme un bébé ! J'ai rêvé de ce soir !

-Et qu'est ce qui se passe ce soir ? demanda James.

Lily alla se mettre sur James.

-Je vais au bal avec un gros boulet !

-Pauvre chérie ! Je compatis à ta douleur !

-En plus, je lui ai promis de sortir avec lui !

-Oh ! C'est dur ça !

-T'imagines même pas ! répondit elle avant de se coucher sur James, hilare de sa blague.

De leur coté, Sirius, Rémus et Franck savourait d'entendre James et Lily rire ensemble.

Lily embrassa ensuite James dans le cou mais James l'empêcha de continuer.

-Tu as oublié ?

-Non ! dit Lily avec un air maussade. Mais bon, juste un bisou ! Pour te faire pardonner !

James l'embrassa sur le front.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai à te proposer !

Lily alla se blottir sur contre James mais celui-ci sentit que la jeune femme n'allait pas bien.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien !

-Lily ?

-Tu crois que nous deux c'est pour la vie ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-On a 17 ans, on est jeune ! Peut être que dans cinq ans, tu voudras être avec quelqu'un d'autre !

-Lily ! Je suis amoureux de toi depuis que j'ai 12 ans ! Et tu vois cinq ans après j'ai toujours les même sentiments !

-Oui mais là, je ne serais plus un fantasme, on sera ensemble ! Peut être te lasseras tu de moi !

James prit le visage de Lily dans ses mains.

-Je t'aime ! Et je t'aimerai toujours !

-J'espère ! répondit Lily cramponnée à James qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Les amants restèrent silencieux au point que les garçons s'inquiétèrent, ils les retrouvèrent endormis dans le lit du jeune homme. Les garçons décidèrent de les laisser seuls et de descendre dans la salle commune.

Tous deux fatigués de cette semaine éprouvante, James et Lily avaient beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper et passèrent la journée au lit.

Aux environs de 18 h, Alice vint réveiller Lily.

-Lily, Lily ! Réveilles toi Lily !

-MMM ! maugréa t'elle.

La jeune femme se blottir un peu plus dans les bras de James.

-C'est pas le moment des câlins Lily ! Tu dois te préparer, le bal est dans deux heures !

-J'arrive ! répondit elle avec peu de conviction.

-Bon ba ! Tu me rejoins au dortoir !

-Ouais ouais !

Alice quitta le dortoir pendant que Lily et James se réveillèrent en douceur.

-Tu vas être habillée comment ?

-Je prends la robe qui vous m'avez acheté à Noël !

-Tu seras magnifique !

-Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens toujours belle !

-Mais tu l'es toujours mon amour !

Lily s'apprêtait à l'embrasser mais se rappela du pacte, elle regarda le réveil sur la table de chevet.

-Encore cinq heures ! dit elle avec un air déçu.

-Moins de cinq heures ! rectifia James.

-C'est long !

James l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-Pour te faire patienter !

Lily afficha un doux sourire avant que James lui rappelle qu'Alice l'attendait.

-Encore un bisou ! réclama t'elle.

James l'embrassa, sur le nez cette fois ci, et laissa partir la jeune femme qui devait se faire belle pour lui.

James décida de se lever lui aussi afin de se préparer et de retrouver ses amis.

Deux heures plus tard, Lily et Alice étaient prêtes à rejoindre leurs cavaliers. Elles descendirent dans la salle commune où les attendaient les maraudeurs.

Quand James vit Lily, il fut émerveillé par la beauté de la jeune femme. Lily alla le rejoindre et James l'embrassa sur le front.

-Qu'est ce que tu caches ? demanda Lily en voyant que James avait ses mains derrière le dos.

-Rien ! dit James en se débattant face à Lily qui cherchait à voir ce que le jeune homme cachait.

-Allez dis moi ! Sinon…

-Sinon… demanda James

-Sinon, je ne sors pas avec toi ce soir !

-Tu pourras pas patienter ! Tu es trop accro !

-Dis moi s'il te plait ! implora t'elle.

-Et qu'est que je gagne !

-Moi !

-Ok ! acquiesça James qui montra ses mains dans lesquels il y avait le châle de sa mère.

-C'est …

-Oui ! J'aime te voir le voir le porter, et puis il va bien avec ta robe !

James mit le châle sur les épaules de Lily.

-Et voilà ma princesse ! Tu es toute belle !

-C'est nouveau ! remarqua t'elle avec un large sourire.

-Quoi ?

-De m'appeler princesse !

-Oui ! Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Si ! répondit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue et en lui prenant la main.

Les cavalières de Rémus et Sirius étant arrivés, les quatre couples rejoignirent la Grande Salle où avait le bal tant attendu. Un repas fut tout d'abord servi et le bal fut ouvert vers 21 h 30.

Lorsque le premier slow se fit entendre, James s'accroupit près de sa cavalière.

-Est-ce que Melle Evans voudrait danser avec moi ?

-Je ne sais pas ! C'est que j'ai promis de danser avec mon cavalier et…

-Et où est ce chanceux !

-Il se cache, de peur de ne pas résister à la tentation de m'embrasser !

-Oh oui ? Mais si vous dansiez avec moi ! Ca le rendrait encore plus jaloux donc encore plus passionné !

-Donc ce que vous dites, c'est que… si je danse avec vous, il m'aimera encore plus !

-C'est tout à fait ça !

-C'est vrai que là, je ne peux pas qu'accepter votre proposition Monsieur ?

-Je n'ai pas de nom ! murmura t'il à son oreille mais tu peux m'en trouver un !

-On se tutoie maintenant !

-Excusez moi très chère !

-Vous êtes tout excusé !

James ne put réprimer un petit rire tout comme Lily.

-Merci Mademoiselle ! Mais je ne sais toujours pas si vous acceptez ma proposition !

-Celle de m'inviter pour que mon futur petit ami soit jaloux !

-Oui celle là !

Lily feint de réfléchir pendant un instant.

-Je crois que je vais accepter alors !

Lily tendit une main à James qui la prit pour la conduire sur la piste de danse. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient enfin à danser, la musique prit fin.

-Tu l'as fait exprès ? demanda James amusé.

-Oui !

-Mais tu me prends pour qui ? murmura t'il à son oreille. J'avais tout prévu !

A ce moment, un nouveau slow se fit entendre. James enlaça Lily qui se colla à son cavalier.

-Et tu crois que tu vas tenir jusqu'à 23 h, dit elle d'une voix sensuelle dans le creux de l'oreille de James !

-Oui ! répondit il fièrement.

-Ah ouais, tu en es sûr ? dit en posant sa tête dans le cou de James qui sentit le souffle de la jeune femme.

-Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu là !

-MMM, acquiesça la jeune femme.

James décida alors de la suivre, il fit descendre ses mains qui juste là restaient sagement dans le bas du dos de sa cavalière !

-Je crois que vos mains sont descendues un peu trop bas monsieur ! N'oubliez pas que je suis promise, et que mon futur petit ami est très jaloux !

-Qu'à cela ne tienne !

James remonta ses mains.

-Moi aussi je suis jaloux ! Car je crois que je me suis épris de vous !

-Mais je suis promise, et je serais fidèle à cet homme !

-Alors je vous aimerais en secret, toute ma vie !

Lily laissa éclater un fou rire nerveux.

-Tu n'as pas d'autre connerie à dire !

-Si !

Le jeune homme se rapprocha dangereusement de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-Je t'aime Lily Evans !

Celle-ci se mit à rougir et alla se blottir dans les bras de James.

-Moi aussi !

-Toi aussi quoi ? demanda James.

En effet, bien qu'il répétait son amour à la jeune femme, celle-ci ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait mais le sous-entendait.

-Tu le sais bien !

-Tu veux pas me le dire !

-Quand je dis _Je t'aime_ à quelqu'un, je l'embrasse immédiatement ! Et comme le moment n'est pas venu !

James se rapprocha de la jeune femme et lui murmura à son oreille.

-Tu me tues ! Tu sais ça !

-Plus que quelques minutes, et tout sera fini !

A ce même moment, la musique prit fin, le couple alla rejoindre leurs amis près du bar. Après quelques minutes, Lily quitta le groupe.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda James.

-Je vais voir mon amant ! Mais non ! Je vais aux toilettes !

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne !

-James !!! Je peux aller aux toilettes toute seule ! Je suis une grande fille tu sais !

James fit un sourire et laissa la jeune femme partir en direction des toilettes mais ceux-ci étaient au bout d'un grand couloir.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Une fin de soirée pas si romantique que ça

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon blog : http://chatonweasley. 


	19. Chapitre 19: Une fin de soirée

_**ATTENTION CHANGEMENT DE RATING **_

Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement nécessaire mais je préfère tout de même

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de soirée de la Saint Valentin.**

**Alors baiser ou pas ????**

**Je veux ABSOLUMENT votre avis sur ce chapitre**

* * *

_Chapitre 19 : Une fin de soirée pas si romantique que ça !_

Alors que Lily se dirigeait vers les cabinets, elle fut accostée par Adolphus Black.

-Eh Evans !

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Te parler !

-De quoi ?

-Je voulais te remercier ! Grâce à toi Potter et ma sœur ne sont plus ensembles !

-Toi ? Un fier Serpentard, remercié une Gryffondor ! Tu as fumé quelque chose !

-Non je suis sincère !

Lily décida de clore la conversation.

-Bon allez salut !

Lily se dirigeait de nouveau vers les toilettes quand Aldophus l'en empêcha.

-Eh Evans, ne pars pas comme ça !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?

-Tu lui as pardonné ?

-A qui ?

-A Potter !

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

Elle voulait partir mais le Serpentard l'en empêcha.

-Dis ça ne te dirait pas de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce !

-QUOI ? MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !

Lily essaya de nouveau de se dérober mais en vain. Le jeune homme lui enleva son châle et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Allez Evans ! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie !

-Lâche moi ! s'écria la jeune femme en essayant de s'écarter mais le jeune homme l'empoignait par le bras. MAIS LACHE MOI !

Adolphus la tira vers une salle de classe. Le jeune homme était trop fort pour la jeune femme qui ne pouvait s'échapper. Le Serpentard coucha Lily sur le bureau du professeur, il l'embrassait dans le cou en passant ses mains sous sa robe pour lui caresser ses cuisses.

La jeune femme pleurait, elle essayait de se débattre et le suppliait d'arrêter ce qui le fit s'exciter.

Pendant ce temps, James s'étonnait que Lily ne soit toujours pas revenue.

-T'inquiète pas James, elle doit parler avec quelqu'un dans le couloir !

-Non c'est pas possible ! Il est 23 h dans cinq minutes ! Et…

-Et vous allez enfin être ensemble, continua Rémus.

-Comment vous le savez ?

-On vous a entendu ce matin !

-Oui ! Et bien, vous comprenez pourquoi je m'inquiète alors !

Les garçons, amusés par la jalousie de leur ami, décidèrent d'aller avec lui à la recherche de la jeune femme.

Alors qu'ils parcourraient le couloir, James vit le châle de sa mère en plein milieu.

-Il se passe quelque chose, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé ici ! Par respect pour moi !

Les garçons savaient que le jeune homme avait raison. C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent Lily crier.

-NON ! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES !

Lily pleurait toujours mais n'arrivait pas à se détacher de son agresseur. Par réflexe, elle appela sa mère plusieurs fois et se laissa perdre dans un vieux souvenir.

A ce même moment, les garçons arrivèrent. James prit le Serpentard pour le séparer de la jeune femme. Le jeune homme voulut lui casser la gueule mais il préféra s'occuper de Lily. C'est Sirius qui se chargea de corriger son cousin.

James, quant à lui, prit Lily dans ses bras, lui mit sa veste autour d'elle, mais la jeune femme semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

-Tu devrais l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! proposa Rémus. Nous on va prévenir Dumbledore !

James quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie avec Alice.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie, il déposa Lily sur un lit pendant qu'Alice alla chercher Mme Pomfresh. La jeune femme courut vers la Gryffondor qui était prostrée.

-Sortez de l'infirmerie !

-Quoi ? s'emporta James.

-SORTEZ ! ordonna l'infirmière.

Alice prit James par le bras pour le forcer à quitter la pièce. Quand ils furent sortis, Mme Pomfresh ferma les portes.

Dix minutes plus tard, Dumbledore et McGonnagall arrivèrent, les portes s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent aussitôt. Les maraudeurs les rejoignirent immédiatement.

-Alors ? demanda Franck.

-On sait pas ! On nous dit rien ! sanglota Alice qui alla se blottir dans les bras de son homme.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Puis James, qui était appuyé contre un mur, retrouva la parole.

-J'aurais pas du la laisser toute seule, c'est de ma faute !

Par excès de colère, James frappa le mur et se cassa le poignet. Rémus alla le voir.

-Calme toi James !

-Que je me calme ! Tu l'as vu ? Elle plongée dans un mutisme ! Ce devait être notre soirée, et j'ai laissé ce connard tout gâcher !

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune Potter, Alice quitta alors les bras confortables de Franck pour le consoler.

-C'est pas de ta faute James ! Tu n'allais pas la coller ! Et puis, elle allait aux toilettes, elle faisait pas le tour du monde.

Alice prit James dans ses bras et le berça, ce qui sembla le calmer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur McGonnagall vint à leur rencontre.

-Comment va t'elle professeur ? demanda James anxieux.

-Ca peut aller Monsieur Potter ! Elle est choquée !

-Melle Andrews !

-Oui professeur ?

-Allez chercher un pyjama pour Melle Evans !

-Bien professeur !

Alice s'apprêtait à partir dans son dortoir, accompagnée de Franck, quand McGonnagall la rappela.

-Melle Andrews, prenez lui quelque chose dans lequel elle se sent bien, en sécurité !

-Très bien professeur !

Alice et Franck se hâtèrent d'aller chercher le pyjama de Lily pendant que James essayait de voir Lily.

-Je veux la voir !

-Mr Potter !! Mme Pomfresh est en train de s'occuper d'elle !

-Ca fait une demi-heure qu'elle s'occupe d'elle ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fout ?

-Mr Potter, sermonna le professeur, calmez vous ! Ca ne fait qu'un quart d'heure !

-JE VEUX LA VOIR !

Dumbledore sortit alors de l'infirmerie, toujours aussi serein.

-Mr Potter, calmez vous !

-QUE JE ME CALME ! UN DE VOS ELEVES A ESSAYE DE VIOLER UNE ELEVE ET VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE RESTE CALME !

-Mr Potter, cet élève a été réprimandé !

-Réprimandé ! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! Il va s'en sortir sans rien !

-Mr Potter ! Je vais m'occuper moi-même de cette affaire !

-Quand est ce que je pourrais voir Lily ?

-Demain !

-Je veux la voir ce soir ! …. S'il vous plait !

Dumbledore voyait la détresse dans le regard de James.

-Très bien Mr Potter ! Vous pourrez la voir, mais pas tout de suite !

-Quand ?

-Patienter un peu !

James semblait encore bien énervé quand ses amis revinrent.

-Tenez professeur !

Alors qu'Alice tendait ce qu'elle avait ramené à Dumbledore, James les jeta violemment parterre.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu crois vraiment ce que c'est le moment pour ces conneries ?

Alice reprit la nuisette que Lily avait reçu à Noël et ainsi que la peluche !

-James ! Elle adore cette nuisette, elle la porte toujours ! Et elle ne dort jamais sans sa peluche, sauf quand elle dort avec toi !

James se calma doucement pendant Dumbledore retournait dans l'infirmerie avec le vêtement.

-Excuse moi Alice ! Je ne savais pas !

Alice reprit James dans ses bras.

-C'est rien ! Je comprends !

-Ca devait être notre première Saint Valentin !

-Je sais ! Elle était contente que vous vous soyez réconciliés !

-Je l'aime tu sais !

-Je sais ! Elle aussi, tu sais !

James fit un faible sourire.

-Merci !

A ce même moment, Dumbledore, McGonnagall et Pomfresh sortirent de l'infirmerie.

-Mr Potter ! Vous allez pouvoir la voir…. Mais pas longtemps !

-Très bien !

-Quant aux autres, allez vous coucher ! Il est tard !

Les maraudeurs acquiescèrent et partirent après qu'Alice ait embrassé James.

-Tu l'embrasses pour nous !

-Promis

James se retrouva seul avec Mme Pomfresh. Quand Mme Pomfresh vit le poignet de James, elle décida de soigner sa blessure avant de le conduire à Lily.

-Vous êtes prêt Mr Potter ?

-Oui !

-J'ai quelques indications à vous donner !

-…

-Melle Evans est prostrée dans un profond mutisme ! Ne lui parlez pas de son état ! Ne lui posez pas de question ! Faites très attention !

James commençait à paniquer, dans quel état allait-il la retrouver !

-Vous avez changé d'avis Mr Potter ?

-Non ! Je veux la voir !

-Très bien ! Suivez moi !

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent vers le lit du fond.

-Melle Evans, vous avez de la visite !

James se rapprocha de Lily.

-Coucou ma Lily ! dit il en lui caressant la joue.

La jeune femme paniqua et tenta d'échapper le plus possible à la main de James. Mais Mme Pomfresh qui était de l'autre coté du lit, essaya de la calmer.

-Melle Evans, Lily c'est James ! Vous permettez que je vous appelle James, Mr Potter !

James encore sous le choc de la réaction de Lily acquiesça doucement.

-Regarde Lily, c'est James ! Tu n'as pas peur de James, tu as confiance en lui !

Lily semblait relâcher tout doucement sa garde mais était toujours au bord du lit prête à tomber pour être loin de James.

-On va essayer quelque chose ! James, James !

Le garçon, perdu dans ses pensées, releva la tête.

-James, vous allez vous coucher dans le lit, à l'opposé de Lily.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta immédiatement.

-C'est bien !

Elle prit Lily et alla la blottir contre James.

-Voilà Lily, c'est James ! Vous êtes en sécurité avec lui !

Bien que réticente au départ, la jeune femme se laissa faire et posa sa tête sur le torse de James.

-Voilà ma Lily, je suis là ! Je veille sur toi !

Le jeune homme prit la peluche sur la table de chevet.

-Regarde, il y a piluche !

James mit la peluche dans les bras de la jeune femme qui ne semblait ne pas comprendre les paroles car elle ne bougea pas et restait prostrée dans son mutisme.

Ils restèrent tous deux éveillés sans rien dire, ni faire, jusqu'à ce que Lily se sente assez en sécurité pour s'endormir, trois heures plus tard.

Mme Pomfresh voulut renvoyer James dans ses dortoirs mais voyant que Lily restait dans ses bras, elle se ravisa. Le jeune homme était le seul à pouvoir sauver la jeune femme de cette situation.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : La détresse de Lily**


	20. Chapitre 20 : La détresse de Lily

**Alors j'ai plusieurs petites choses à vous dire avant de vous laisser à la lecture.**

**Tout d'abord, la semaine prochaine le chapitre sera posté samedi car je pars une semaine me ressourcer dans ma campagne afin de continuer à écrire et de me reposer un peu (et oui un chaton a besoin de beaucoup de sommeil)**

**Ensuite j'aimerais que vous alliez faire un tour sur blog non c'est pas de la publicité mais j'ai un message à faire passer et j'aimerais que le plus de gens le lise, s'il vous plait par respect pour tous les auteurs. allez sur mon profil, il y a le lien**

**Enfin j'aimerais vous prévenir que parmi vous il y a une tueuse de Cupidon alors si vous ne trouvez pas l'élu de votre coeur n'en cherchez pas la cause.**

**Et voilà maintenant je vous laisse à votre lecture en vous rappelant que j'aime toujours autant les reviews et que je fais tout mon possible pour y répondre (désolée pour les anonymes mais meme si elles sont anonymes) elle réchauffe mon coeur.**

**Gros bisous chaton weasley**

**

* * *

_Chapitre 20 : la détresse de Lily_**

Aux environs de 8h, Mme Pomfresh vint voir Lily. Elle la trouva endormie, toujours couchée sur le torse de James qui lui était bien réveillé.

-Monsieur Potter, avez-vous dormi ? murmura t'elle

-Non ! Je voulais être là, si elle avait besoin de moi ! Elle a fait plusieurs cauchemars !

-Allez dormir Mr Potter, ça vous fera du bien !

-Non ! dit il à haute voix.

-Chhhhhut ! Allez vous changer et prenez une douche en même temps ! Reposez vous un petit peu, le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait lui parler en privé vers 9h.

James regarda Lily dormir paisiblement et acquiesça, il portait encore sa tenue de bal et ne voulait pas que la jeune femme le voit ainsi vêtu.

Il essaya de se libérer de Lily sans la réveiller. Lorsqu'il fut sortit du lit de la jeune femme, il la borda et lui plaça piluche dans les bras. Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais s'arrêta avant de franchir la porte.

-Je reviens dans une heure !

-Reposez vous, je m'occupe d'elle !

James se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor et plus particulièrement son dortoir. Il se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche pour se réveiller. Sachant que le bruit de l'eau le couvrait, il laissa échapper sa peine et éclata en sanglot.

Rémus qui avait entendu James entrer dans leur chambre fut surpris que trente minutes plus tard, James ne soit toujours pas sorti de la salle de bain et que l'eau coule toujours. Il se décida alors à aller voir ce que faisait James. Il trouva James sous la douche, encore vêtu de sa tenue de bal, il arrêta l'eau mit un peignoir sur James.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a James ? C'est Lily ?

-Il l'a brisée ! Cassée ! Ma Lily est triste à cause de lui ! dit il perdu dans ses pensées.

-Allez viens, dit Rémus en se levant tout en essayant de relever son ami. Tu vas te reposer un peu, tu as l'air fatigué.

Il installa James sur le lit et lui donna son pyjama.

-Mets ça et reposes toi !

-Non ! s'emporta James. Faut que j'aille la voir !

-James ! gronda t'il

-Elle a besoin de moi !

-Repose toi ! On va s'en occuper pendant ce temps là !

-Je peux pas !

-James, dors au moins une heure ! Tu dois être en forme pour aider Lily.

James acquiesça mais prit tout de même d'autres vêtements que ceux tendus par le lycanthrope et s'apprêtait à quitter le dortoir.

-James ! Tu m'as promis !

-Je vais me reposer ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Il quitta le dortoir et se dirigea vers celui de sa bien aimée. Il se coucha sur le lit de Lily où il pouvait sentir autant qu'il le voulait l'odeur de la jeune femme.

Alors qu'Alice se réveillait doucement, elle entendit des reniflements. Elle se leva et vit James pleurer dans le lit de sa meilleure amie.

-James, James, ça va ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça sans grande conviction. La jeune femme alla se coucher dans le lit et le prit dans ses bras.

-Chut ! Ca va aller !

James se laissa bercer par la jeune femme avant qu'il ne se rappelle que c'était Lily qui avait le plus besoin de réconfort, il se défit des bras d'Alice.

-Je dois aller voir Lily !

-Tu dois te reposer James, tu es épuisé !

-Non c'est bon ! Ca m'a fait du bien de me reposer !

-James dort un peu, je vais aller la voir moi !

James acquiesça mais Alice savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et lui le fit boire une potion pour qu'il dorme quelques heures. Elle alla ensuite rejoindre Lily dans l'infirmerie.

Elle entra sans un bruit dans l'infirmerie, sans que Mme Pomfresh ne la remarque. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit de son amie où elle la vit assise.

-Coucou Lily, ça va ?

-…

-Lily ?

Voyant que son amie ne réagissait, Alice s'approcha du lit et posa une main sur celle de Lily. Mais la jeune femme prit ça pour une agression et paniqua, sa respiration devint saccadée et elle essayait de fuir Alice.

La Gryffondor paniquée par ce qu'elle avait fait, avertit Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci ne put la calmer comme la veille.

-Allez chercher Mr Potter !

-Bien ! répondit Alice.

La jeune femme fila dans sa chambre et trouva James assoupi.

-James ! James ! Réveilles toi !

-Quoi ?

-C'est Lily, elle ne va pas bien !

-QUOI ?

James se leva et partit en courant en direction de l'infirmerie, suivit d'Alice.

James entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le lit de Lily. Il s'assied sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras, la jeune femme qui se débattait s'apaisa dès qu'elle reconnut l'odeur de James.

-Voilà ma chérie, c'est fini ! C'est fini ! Je ne te laisserais plus ! C'est promis !

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la berça sous les yeux d'Alice qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Je suis désolée James, c'est de ma faute !

La jeune femme sortit alors de la pièce, se sentant coupable d'avoir mise sa meilleure amie dans un tel état. James voulut la rattraper mais Lily ne semblait pas apaisée totalement !

Rémus arriva quelques instants.

-James, tu avais promis de te reposer !

-J'ai essayé mais Lily avait besoin de moi alors…. Tu peux aller voir Alice, elle ne va pas bien, elle croit être responsable de la crise de Lily !

-Très bien j'y vais !

Rémus s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il fut retenu de nouveau.

-Fais là revenir ensuite ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle garde cette image de Lily !

-Ok !

Une fois Rémus partit, James se coucha avec Lily blottie contre lui.

-Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi ! dit il pour diminuer la tension mais la jeune femme n'eut aucune réaction.

-Tu verras ma Lily, je vais m'occuper de toi et tu ne seras plus jamais malheureuse !

Il commença peu à peu à s'endormir quand Dumbledore arriva.

-Bonjour Mr Potter !

-Bonjour !

-Je voudrais parler à Melle Evans, en privé !

-Non ! répondit sèchement James

-Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Dumbledore avec son calme légendaire

-Lily a besoin de calme ! Repassez demain !

Voyant que les deux amants avaient tous deux des cernes autour des yeux, il comprit que les adolescents avaient besoin de repos.

-Je repasserais plus tard !

Il partit ensuite voir l'infirmière

-Pompom ?

-Oui !

-J'aimerais que vous trouviez un endroit plus calme pour Melle Evans !

- ????

-Certains élèves viennent la voir comme une bête curieuse et je n'aime pas ça !

-Très bien professeur, je vais lui préparer une chambre privée !

-Merci Pompom !

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il se retourna.

-Occupez vous de Mr Potter aussi, à ce rythme là, il ne va pas tenir longtemps !

-Oui ! Je me le disais aussi ! Bonne journée professeur !

-Bonne journée Pompom !

Une fois le directeur parti, l'infirmière alla voir les tourtereaux.

-Mr Potter avez-vous mangé ?

-Non ! Mais je n'ai pas faim !

-Mr Potter vous devez manger ! Pour Melle Evans !

-Merci mais non merci !

-Très bien ! Au fait, il va falloir que je change Melle Evans de pièce !

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? C'est grave ?

-Non Mr Potter, ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est pour éviter les voyeurs !

-Ok ! Je comprends ! Vous voulez faire ça quand ?

-Cet après midi ! Ca vous va ?

-Oui !

-Demandez à vos amis de ramener des objets familiers pour l'entourer !

-Ok !

L'infirmière partait pour s'occuper d'un de ses patients quand James la héla.

-C'est grave hein ?

-Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Mme Pomfresh en se retournant.

-Lily ! C'est plus grave que ce pense les autres !

L'infirmière retourna près du jeune homme et s'asseye sur une chaise à coté de lui.

-Pourquoi dites vous ça ?

-Vous voulez qu'on lui apporte des objets familiers, c'est que vous pensez que ça va durer ?

Mme Pomfresh lui caressa maternellement la joue.

-Je pense que Melle Evans a vécu un évènement tellement traumatisant qu'elle préfère vivre dans un autre monde que dans celui dans lequel elle est ! Mais si vous lui faites comprendre tout ce qu'elle manque en restant dans son monde, elle sortira rapidement de sa léthargie.

-Merci Madame !

L'infirmière lui adressa un tendre sourire et laissa ces amoureux en tête à tête.

James se coucha alors et posa sa tête contre celle de Lily.

-Dis mon amour ! Et si on faisait un petit dodo tous les deux !

La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour accepter la proposition du jeune homme. Les deux adolescents exténués s'endormirent aussitôt. Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils trouvèrent un plateau repas.

-Regarde ma chérie, ils ont pensé à nos petits estomacs !

Lily ne réagit pas. James se leva et installa le plateau devant Lily et se mit en face.

-Tiens mon cœur ! dit il en tendant une fourchette vers la jeune femme qui n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

-Allez mange Lily, pour me faire plaisir !

Mais la jeune femme ne réagissait pas.

-Tu as raison ! Il faut que je goûte ; on ne sait jamais, je vois bien que Pompom est sous mon charme, elle pourrait avoir contaminé ta nourriture pour éliminer sa rivale.

James avala une bouchée.

-Non ça va, elle devait se douter que j'allais en manger ! Et maintenant à ton tour !

James mit de la nourriture sur la fourchette et la tendit vers la bouche de Lily.

-Allez une bouchée pour moi !

Doucement Lily ouvrit la bouche et avala la nourriture.

-Ba voilà ! Bon maintenant une bouchée pour Sirius !

La jeune femme ne semblait pas réagir aux paroles de James mais mangeait, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Vers 14h, Dumbledore voulut parler en privé avec Lily, James se retira alors, il en profita pour aller voir ses amis. Il tomba sur Franck.

-Ca va vieux ? demanda James qui voulait oublier sa propre détresse.

-J'ai vu mieux !

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Alice ! Elle ne se pardonne la crise que Lily a faite !

-Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute !

-Je m'en doute mais bon voir Lily réagir ainsi après l'avoir touchée, ça l'a…. traumatisée !

-Ecoute ! Cet après midi, on change Lily de chambre ! Venez avec nous, elle verra Lily ! Si tu pouvais lui demandé d'apporter des objets familiers, ça serait super !

-Ok ! On viendra !

-Dis aux gars de venir aussi ! Elle a besoin de savoir qu'elle est soutenue même si elle ne réagit pas !

Franck laissa alors James qui retourna près de sa belle. Il croisa alors Dumbledore.

-Vous allez l'aider Professeur !

-Je ne peux rien faire Mr Potter !

-Mais…

-Le seul qui puisse la sauver … c'est vous ! dit il en pointant son majeur en direction de l'adolescent tout en lui adressant un tendre sourire. Melle Evans a vécu de moments trop douloureux, alors elle a préféré s'enfermer dans une bulle protectrice ! Vous devez lui montrer que la vie est aussi jolie à vos cotés !

James acquiesça silencieusement et retourna dans l'infirmerie pour le transfert de Lily.

**Prochain chapitre : L'amitié et l'amour**


	21. Chapitre 21 : L'amitié & l'amour

**Et me revoilà après une semaine de silence, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

_Chapitre 21 : L'amitié et l'amour_

Quand James arriva dans l'infirmerie, Lily n'avait pas bougé.

-Coucou mon amour ! Alors ça c'est bien passé ! Il t'a pas fait une déclaration j'espère ! Je me suis demandé quand je suis parti, s'il ne voulait pas te demander en mariage.

Et là, Miracle ! Lily tourna sa tête regarda James en face. Celui-ci voulut la féliciter mais eu peur de la brusquer et qu'elle revienne dans son mutisme.

-Non parce que sinon moi je vais lui dire que c'est moi l'homme de ta vie ! Hein mon amour !

James prit la main de Lily pour qu'elle lui caresse son visage.

-Je t'aime ! murmura t'il en reposant la main de la jeune femme qui tourna la tête à l'opposé de James et ferma les yeux.

James, qui vit l'effort que lui avait coûté ce geste, la laissa se reposer et prépara les affaires de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne dormit que quinze minutes, réveillée par un cauchemar. James se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-C'est fini ma Lily ! C'est fini !

James chercha une petite note humoristique à placer.

-Je savais que la déclaration d'amour de Dumbledore te traumatiserait !

Le jeune homme la berça pendant quelques instants et la prit dans ses bras. Il la conduisit ensuite dans la chambre qui lui avait été affectée. Cette chambre était située juste à coté de la tour des Gryffondors, un elfe serait affecté à ses soins.

Durant le trajet, de nombreux élèves regardèrent Lily comme une bête curieuse, James se dépêcha donc à la conduire dans ses nouveaux appartements.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, il installa Lily dans un fauteuil.

-Tu ne vas pas rester dans un lit éternellement ! Et puis, tu vas avoir des invités ! Alice, Franck, Rémus et Sirius vont venir te voir ! Je crois que je vais surveiller Sirius, on ne sait jamais !

Il fit le tour du propriétaire en donnant ces impressions à Lily en attendant ses amis.

Quand ceux-ci arrivèrent, James vit la culpabilité sur le visage d'Alice.

-Alice ! C'est pas de ta faute ! dit James en prenant le visage de la jeune femme pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Tu n'es pas responsable !

-Mais…

-Ce qui est arrivé avec toi ce matin, m'est arrivé hier ! Pour moi aussi, elle a fait une crise !

Il prit la main de son amie et la conduisit devant le fauteuil où était installée Lily.

-Prends lui la main Alice !

-Non !

-Prends lui la main !

-Non ! Je vais lui faire mal !

-Mais non ! dit il avec un tendre sourire. Lily, Lily ! Je vais dire à Dumbledore que tu acceptes sa proposition ! dit il pour la faire réagir de nouveau.

Leurs quatre amis firent des regards interrogatifs à l'évocation du nom du directeur. James prit le visage de Lily dans sa main pour que Lily le regarde.

-Regardes ma Lily ! Alice est venue te voir ! Tu lui as fait peur ce matin !

Lily regarda alors Alice sans bouger son visage, que ses yeux.

-Coucou ma puce ! Ca va ? demanda Alice, les larmes aux yeux.

James décida de se décaler pour laisser les deux jeunes femmes ensembles qui n'échangèrent que des regards.

-Alors comment va-t-elle ? demanda Rémus.

-Mal ! Il lui faut faire face à un traumatisme ! Et il faut que l'on lui donne envie de revenir à la vie !

Sirius alla aussitôt s'installer près d'Alice.

-Alors jeune fille ! Tu as fait fort quand même ! Fallait simplement lui dire que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec lui parce que tu es attiré par moi !

Sirius posa sur main sur les cuisses de Lily tout comme Alice mais ce geste fut perçu comme une agression pour Lily qui se mit à paniquer. Sa respiration se saccada et James vint la réconforter. Alice surprise par cette subite anxiété alla se blottir dans les bras de Franck.

-Ba Lily ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda James d'un ton amusé pour cacher son mal être. Tu fais peur à Sirius là, je crois que tu es la seule fille à qui il fait cet effet ! Tu vas remettre en cause ses pouvoirs de séduction !

Les garçons se mirent à rire.

-Oui ! Là je crois que je suis traumatisé à vie ! répondit Sirius faussement tristounet.

Lily regarda Sirius, de la tristesse dans son regard, que savait il du traumatisme de la vie !

Sirius leva sa main pour lui caresser le visage mais se retint.

-Je peux te caresser le visage ?

Lily ferma les yeux pour acquiescer.

-Excuse moi Lily ! Je suis vraiment un con des fois ! dit il avec un sourire à faire tomber parterre.

-Oh oh oh oh ! Je vous rappelle que je suis là !

-Ah oui James ! Excuse moi, je t'avais oublié James ! dit Sirius.

Les trois spectateurs se mirent à rire, amusé de voir la réaction de Sirius. Ils restèrent avec James et Lily durant l'après midi. Au moment du repas, James refusa d'accompagner ses amis.

-Bon Lily, si tu te lasses de ce beau brun, tu me fais signe !

-Um Um ! Je suis là !

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Tu es là ! Bon ba amour de ma vie, à plus tard !

Sirius embrassa Lily sur le front et s'en alla, laissant nos deux tourtereaux seuls.

Après avoir fermé la porte, James alla s'accroupir devant Lily et posa sa tête sur ses jambes.

-Je t'aime Lily ! Je vais tout faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant ! Je te rendrais heureuse Lily ! Je te le promets mon amour !

James resta quelques instants ainsi, il se sentait bien comme ça. Il semblait très proche de Lily sans vraiment l'être, mais peu avait d'importance pour James. Le plus important fut que la jeune femme posa une main sur la tête du jeune homme comme pour lui dire qu'elle acceptait son aide.

Lily mangea très peu encore ce soir là, ce qui poussa James à aider celle qui aimait, de peur de la voir dépérir.

Le soir, il la coucha, la borda mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à se coucher à coté d'elle, la jeune femme fut prise de panique.

-Tu veux pas que je reste ! demanda James, attristé par la peur de Lily.

La jeune femme resta dans sa panique pour lui faire comprendre que oui.

-Très bien !

James appela l'elfe qui devait le surveiller.

-Vous m'avez appelé monsieur ?

-Oui ! Je veux que tu veilles sur Lily, elle souhaite être seule !

-Très bien monsieur ! Winky veillera sur la jeune demoiselle !

-Merci ! Si tu me cherches, je suis dans le dortoir des…

-… des maraudeurs, je sais ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !

James posa un tendre baiser sur le front de Lily.

-Fais de beaux rêves ma Lily.

Il repartit ensuite dans la salle commune. Là bas, il retrouva Sirius en galante compagnie.

-James ? Tu n'es pas avec Lily ?

-Elle ne veut pas rester avec moi ! répondit il en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

Sirius murmura quelques mots à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, celle-ci se leva et laissa les deux jeunes hommes seuls.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Sirius quand la jeune femme eut quitté la pièce.

-Je ne sais pas ! Au moment de la coucher, elle n'a pas voulu que je me couche avec elle.

-Elle a peut être eu peur !

-Oui je crois ! Mais bon, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle aille mieux, avec… ou sans moi !

-Je suis sûr que c'est avec toi qu'elle est le mieux !

James fit un faible sourire à cette réponse. Sirius fit ensuite apparaître une bouteille de bierraubeure ainsi que deux verres.

Ils burent quelques verres avant que Sirius propose de monter se coucher.

-Je vais rester encore un peu ! J'ai besoin d'être seul pour…

-Je comprends ! dit Sirius en montant à son dortoir.

James se servit encore un verre et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il regardait la forêt interdite, il avait envie de s'y évader, de se perdre dans cette beauté qu'est la nature mais non, il ne pouvait pas. Pour Lily.

Lily pourrait avoir besoin de lui à tout moment.

Alors qu'il pensait à Lily, l'elfe vint le chercher.

-Monsieur je vous cherchais !

-Qu'y a-t-il Winky ?

-Je crois que Mademoiselle Evans a besoin de vous.

James se précipita alors vers les appartements de Lily, il la trouva en plein cauchemar. Il se coucha près d'elle et la blottit dans ses bras pour la réveiller en douceur, sous ses murmures apaisants.

La jeune femme se réveilla tout doucement, quand elle vit James, elle s'apaisa.

-Ca va mieux ?

La jeune femme se blottit contre le torse du jeune homme.

-On dirait que tu vas mieux, je vais pouvoir te laisser !

Il voulut se lever mais sentit Lily s'agripper à son pull.

-Tu veux que je reste ? lui demanda t'il.

Il vit ses yeux briller, comme pour l'implorer.

James se recoucha et reprit Lily dans ses bras.

-Dors ma Lily, je veille sur toi !

Le Gryffondor resta éveillé quelques heures avant de s'endormir lui aussi.

Aux environs de 8 h 30, James fut réveillé par Winky.

-Monsieur, vous devez vous réveillez !

-Qu'est ce que tu as à me faire chier toi !

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous réveiller pour que vous puissiez aller en cours !

-Je ne peux pas y aller, je dois m'occuper de Lily !

-C'est pour ça que Winky est ici ! Winky veillera sur mademoiselle Evans quand monsieur Potter sera en cours !

-Je ne veux pas la laisser !

-Monsieur, Winky s'occupera bien de mademoiselle Evans !

-Non ! Elle ne tolère que ma présence ! Je suis désolé Winky, je ne veux pas dire que tu n'es pas capable mais…

James s'arrêta de parler quand il sentit la main de Lily lui caresser le visage.

-Coucou mon ange ! Tu as bien dormi ?

Lily ne répondit pas mais continuait de caresser James.

-Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre ? Que je dois aller en cours ? Mais je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule !

Lily ne cessait ses caresses comme un acquiescement aux paroles de James.

-Tu as raison, je vais y aller ! Il faut bien que je prenne des notes pour que tu puisses rattraper ton retard quand tu iras mieux !

James la regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse, quand il la regardait, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Ils continuaient de se regarder les yeux dans les yeux avant que Lily ne brise ce lien et se recouche pour que James aille en cours.

Le jeune homme se leva pour aller se doucher et rejoindre sa salle de classe, il adressa un noir regard pour réprimander l'elfe qui ne réagissait pas, il n'était pas son maître. Il sortit une demi-heure plus tard en direction de la salle de sortilège.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut interpellé par le professeur Flitwick.

-Mr Potter, vous voilà enfin !

-Excusez moi professeur !

-Ce n'est pas grave installez vous ! Je voudrais simplement récupérez votre devoir ! demanda t'il gentiment.

-Je… Je ne l'ai pas fait professeur !

-Voyez vous ça ! Et pourquoi ?

-C'est… C'est personnel !

-Excusez moi ?

-C'est personnel !

-Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais accepter cette excuse !

James se leva alors, hors de lui et regarda son professeur dans les yeux (dans mon histoire Flitwick est grand, on va dire qu'il a subit un sort qui l'a rendu plus gobelin qu'humain, et oui, encore un trip à la chaton).

-Et bien c'est dommage… parce que c'est la seule que j'ai !

-Mr Potter, je vous demanderais d'être un peu plus poli s'il vous plait.

-J'en ai rien à foutre !

-Très bien Mr Potter, si vous voulez jouer à ce petit jeu là, on va jouer ! Vous viendrez en retenue tous les soirs cette semaine.

-Quoi ? Non ? C'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas ! s'emporta t'il.

-Mr Potter ! Ma décision est irrévocable !

James se leva et voulut quitter la classe.

-Mr Potter, que faites vous ?

James se retourna et répondit au professeur :

-Vous me ferez un résumé ce soir ! Excusez moi, mais là j'ai à faire !

Et le jeune homme quitta la salle et traversa les couloirs du troisième étage pour rejoindre le portrait de la grosse dame, ainsi que les appartements de Lily.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il se précipita sur le lit où Lily était installée.

-Je suis désolée Lily ! dit il les larmes aux yeux

-… (aucune réaction de la jeune femme)

-Je vais pas pouvoir m'occuper de toi cette semaine ! Je dois aller en retenue tous les soirs !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Lily regarda James comme pour avoir de plus amples informations.

-Je suis désolé Lily !

James se laissa tomber sur Lily, les nerfs à fleur de peau, il était exténué. La tête contre son ventre, le jeune homme s'endormit alors que Lily ne réagissait pas enfin peu puisqu'elle posa une main sur la tête de celui qui veillait sur elle depuis quelques jours.

Deux heures plus tard, James commença à se réveiller.

-Coucou ma Lily, j'ai fait un gros dodo ?

La jeune femme lui adressa un tendre mais faible sourire.

-Tu es belle ma Lily ! dit James en lui caressant le visage.

Pour la première fois depuis son agression, Lily ne fléchit pas face au regard de son allié pendant un instant mais c'était pour elle une lutte contre ses démons et se mit tout d'un coup à paniquer.

James la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta.

-Calme toi ma Lily, c'est bon ! Tu fais des progrès ma chérie ! On va y arriver ! Tu vas retrouver ton joli sourire !

James et Lily restèrent toute la matinée dans le lit.

Vers midi et demi, Rémus et Sirius vinrent retrouver les amoureux dans leur nid.

-Salut vous deux ! dirent ils en voyant James et Lily installés près de la fenêtre.

-Eh les gars, que faites vous là ?

-On est venu te parler de ce matin ! répondit Rémus.

-Oui je sais, je me suis emporté ! J'ai eu tort !

Comme pour marquer qu'elle était fière de lui, Lily qui était dans les bras de James se blottit contre le jeune homme.

-J'irais m'excuser la prochaine fois ! continua t'il.

-Pas la peine, on lui a expliqué ! déclara Sirius.

-Comment ça ?

-Il était pas au courant que tu veillais sur Lily !

-Et ça change quoi ?

-Tu n'es pas collé !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui ! Mais tu dois faire ton devoir, il te laisse jusqu'à la fin de la semaine !

-Ok ! Je le ferais !

-Et Dumbledore veut que tu reviennes en cours dès cet après midi !

-Ok ! maugréa t'il.

Winky revint ensuite avec 4 plateaux repas, les adolescents mangèrent, James installa Lily dans le fauteuil en lui promettant de revenir à chaque intercours.

Les garçons allèrent ensuite en cours de métamorphose où ils rejoignirent Franck et Alice.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus ? demanda Sirius.

-C'est Alice ! murmura Franck. Elle ne supporte pas de voir Lily comme ça ! Tu l'as bien vu, elle a passé la nuit avec moi cette nuit et n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ! Elle a fait que pleurer.

James le regarda.

-Je suis désolé ! Mais tu sais, de voir Alice, ça fait du bien à Lily même si elle ne réagit pas !

-Je sais !

-Tu sais quoi, elle va venir avec moi

-Quoi ? Non non pas question !

-Si ! Ca leur fera autant de bien à l'une comme à l'autre !

-Je ne sais pas ! Tu peux lui demander mais je ne pense pas qu'Alice soit d'accord !

-Je lui demanderais, on verra bien !

-Ok ! approuva Franck.

A l'intercours, Sirius, Rémus et Franck filèrent pendant que James attendait Alice.

-Où est Franck ? demanda Alice quand elle sortit de la classe.

-Il est parti devant !

-C'est sympa, il aurait pu m'attendre !

-Et moi ! Je ne compte pas !

-Si bien sur ! dit Alice en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue pour se faire pardonner.

-Ah j'aime mieux ça ! Bon tu viens !

James prit la direction de la tour de Gryffondor, totalement à l'opposé de la salle de métamorphose.

-James, on a métamorphose !

-Je sais, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire ! dit James en prenant la main d'Alice pour qu'elle la suive ce que la jeune fille fit sans comprendre où le jeune homme voulait la conduire.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la salle commune, Alice s'immobilisa.

-Non James ! Pas ça !

-Si ! Ca lui fait du bien de te voir !

-Ca ne lui fait rien du tout, elle est totalement amorphe ! Et à moi, ça me fait mal !

-Très bien ! Mais tu m'attends, je vais lui faire un petit coucou et je reviens !

-Oui !

James entra alors dans les appartements privés de Lily et ressortit cinq minutes plus tard.

-James, on va être à la bourre !

-Mais non ! J'ai une autorisation spéciale ! De toute façon, c'était ça ou je ne revenais pas en cours

Les deux adolescents retournèrent ensuite en cours.

Le soir, James passa le reste de la soirée avec Lily, la chouchoutant tellement que James disait que Lily faisait ça exprès pour le tester (excuse qui lui permettait de tenir le coup)

Le jeune homme se coucha alors avec Lily. Une fois qu'elle était endormie, James se releva et alla travailler son devoir de sortilège mais ceci était dur car Lily faisait beaucoup de cauchemars et James devait souvent se recoucher pour qu'elle se rendorme.

Le lendemain, le jeune homme s'endormit pendant le cours de divination (faut dire que ce cours est tellement passionnant, et encore il n'avait pas Trelawney)

-James, James, réveilles toi ! dit Rémus en lui donnant de faibles coups de coude.

-Merde, je me suis endormi !

-T'as fait quoi cette nuit pour avoir cette tête de mort vivant.

-J'ai essayé de faire mon devoir et puis Lily n'allait pas bien !

-Tu devrais peut être laisser son elfe s'en occuper et dormir une nuit !

-Il en est hors de question ! Je vais pas laisser tomber la femme de ma vie au moment où elle a le plus besoin de moi.

-James, c'est pas ce qu'on te dit mais…

-Mais rien ! Je m'occuperais de Lily, toute ma vie s'il le faut ! C'est ça l'amour !

Les adolescents décidèrent de clore le sujet plutôt que de se prendre la tête. James avait pris sa décision et s'y tiendrait jusqu'au bout.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : les efforts d'Alice_


	22. Chapitre 22 : Les efforts d'Alice

**Coucou, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre que je trouve assez émouvant mais bon il faut dire qui le suivant sera encore pire puisque qu'on sera ENFIN pourquoi Lily est dans cet état. Suspense...**

**Je dédies tout spécialement ce chapitre à Twinzie pour le temps qu'elle a perdu à cause de moi, je t'adore mon auteur préféré (t'as vu j'ai été gentille cette fois)**

**Allez sur mon profil, il y a des news, bisous et n'oubliez pas la review.**

**chaton**

* * *

_Chapitre 22 : les efforts d'Alice_

Trois semaines s'étaient écroulées depuis que Lily avait été agressée par Adolphus Black. La jeune femme n'était toujours pas sortit de son mutisme et malgré tout l'amour que lui donnait James, elle ne semblait pas vouloir revenir parmi ses amis.

Les garçons passèrent souvent les voir mais Alice, quant à elle, persistait à ne pas rencontrer sa meilleure amie. Il est vrai qu'elle lui manquait et qu'elle en souffrait. Pour la consoler du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, les garçons l'installèrent dans leur dortoir.

Bien qu'ils aient essayé de l'emmener voir Lily, Alice trouvait toujours une excuse. Les garçons décidèrent donc de ne pas la forcer et de la laisser venir toute seule à Lily.

Un jour, alors que les maraudeurs étaient tous les quatre en train de travailler sur un devoir dans la salle commune, mais non James n'avait pas laissé Lily mais la jeune femme dormait, il l'avait alors confié à Winky. Je disais donc que les maraudeurs étaient tous les quatre réunis quand Alice vient s'installer à leur table.

-James, j'ai bien réfléchi et je vais m'occuper de Lily ce soir !

-Ce soir ! Mais pourquoi ce soir ! demanda t'il

-Parce que c'est la pleine lune !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit ? demanda le jeune homme à ses amis.

-On savait que tu avais mieux à faire !

Alice se mit à sourire, elle avait raison !

-Au fait toi, comme tu le sais ? demanda Franck à sa copine.

-Je ne suis pas si conne que ça mon chéri ! Vos fêtes ou réunions entre potes à chaque pleine lune, ça ne veut dire qu'une seule chose ! Je ne sais pas lequel l'est, mais si c'est James, il doit être le plus éloigné de Lily.

Voyant les maraudeurs gênés, elle préféra rajouter.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous demande pas lequel des quatre l'est !

-C'est…C'est moi ! dit Rémus honteux.

-Toi ?

-Oui ! répondit il avec la même gêne.

-Rémus Lupin, le mec le plus doux et attentionné, tu peux te comporter comme un vrai monstre !

Voyant que le jeune homme ne répondait pas et qu'il était toujours aussi honteux, elle préféra rajouter :

-Et bien pour moi ça ne change rien ! Tu reste toujours mon préfet préféré !

Rémus releva la tête et lui adressa un franc sourire, son amie ne lui en voulait pas.

-Alors ? Comment on fait pour ce soir ? demanda Alice pour changer de sujet et revenir à celui de départ.

-Je ne sais pas ! dit James. Tu n'es pas à l'aise avec elle mais en même temps, je ne veux pas abandonner Rémus.

-James, c'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas ! Je comprendrais très bien ! répondit le lycanthrope.

-Je sais, mais pour moi, c'est comme si je te trahissais, mais d'un autre coté, c'est Lily que je trahis alors je ne sais pas comment faire !

-Ecoute James, je vais passer la soirée avec Lily, il est temps que j'aille la voir et puis on peut toujours demander à Winky de rester.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas ! Mais on mettra au point un système pour que tu puisses me prévenir en cas de souci ! Ok ?

-Ok !

Les 4 adolescents restèrent à discuter dans la salle commune, Alice s'était blottie dans les bras de Franck, comme pour se donner du courage : comment se passerait cette soirée.

-Au fait James, qu'est ce que je vais faire avec Lily ce soir ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Vous faîtes quoi d'habitude ?

-Ba on discute et on se pouponne !

-Et ben alors vous n'avez qu'à faire ça ! Tu sais Lily aimerait peut être bien savoir tous les potins mais… comme c'est pas mon genre, j'évite !

-Je comprends !

Une heure plus tard, ils décidèrent d'aller manger, James les abandonna pour aller rejoindre Lily et lui expliquer le changement de programme.

Franck et Alice vinrent vers 20h alors que Sirius et Rémus étaient déjà parti dans la cabane hurlante.

-Coucou c'est nous, dit Franck en rentrant la tête dans la chambre de Lily.

-Oui !

Quand Alice entra, elle se crispa de voir Lily toujours aussi amorphe. Franck l'embrassa sur le front.

-Allez ma chérie, ça va bien se passer !

La jeune femme acquiesça et suivit son petit ami.

-Bon ! Ba, y a rien de spécial à faire. Si ! Pense à lui mettre piluche près d'elle quand elle se couchera mais sinon rien de neuf !

-Ok ! répondit Alice qui sentait la pression monter en elle.

-T'inquiète pas ! Ca va bien se passer ! Et puis Winky viendra dès que tu l'appelleras et tiens !

James lui tendit un pendentif.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est un pendentif, si tu as besoin, tu appuies dessus et j'arriverais aussitôt.

-Ok !

-Bon ba nous on va y aller ! dit Franck.

-Quoi maintenant ? demanda Alice anxieuse.

-T'inquiète pas ! Ca va bien se passer ! Lily n'a jamais mangé personne ! dit ironiquement James.

Le jeune homme embrassa Lily sur le font et se dirigea vers la porte, au moment où Franck voulut faire de même, il sentit la réticence d'Alice.

-Ca va bien se passer Alice !

-Et si ca ne se passe bien, si elle fait une crise d'angoisse et…

-Alice, si ça ne va pas, tu appelles James ! Tu n'hésites pas !

La jeune femme acquiesça.

-Je t'aime mon amour, dit il pour lui donner du courage !

-Moi aussi ! répondit elle avec un sourire.

Elle laissa partir les garçons et se tourna vers Lily.

-Coucou ma puce, comment ça va ? Ca va fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue te voir ! Mais je ne pouvais pas, ca me fait du mal de te voir comme ça ! finit elle en larme.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers son amie, elle vit qu'elle aussi pleurait.

-Non Lily, ne pleure pas ! Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Elle la regarda pendant un moment avant de se mettre à rire.

-On a pas l'air de connes toutes les deux à pleurer ! Tu sais quoi, on va se faire une soirée entre fille. Je vais te bichonner ma Lily ! dit elle en lui caressant la joue.

Ce qui fut surprenant c'est Lily n'angoissa pas.

Alice passa la soirée à raconter tous les potins de Poudlard, elle leur fit de masque pour la peau et fit une manucure à son amie. Vers minuit, le travail était fini. Alice coucha Lily et alla se mettre dans le fauteuil de son amie pour lire un peu.

Mais trois heures plus tard, Lily fit encore un cauchemar. Paniquée, Alice rappela James qui arriva à peine dix minutes plus tard. Il calma Lily, qui se rendormit aussitôt et alla réconforter Alice.

-J'ai pas réussi ! dit honteusement Alice.

-De quoi ?

-Elle a fait une crise !

-Oui mais tu sais, Lily en fait tout le temps, ce sont ses cauchemars qui la détruisent, même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je sais que c'est ça qui l'a détruit !

-Oui ! Mais quand même !

-Alice ! Ce que tu as fait est extraordinaire ! … Tu l'as couché à quelle heure Lily ?

-Minuit ! Pourquoi ? C'était tard ?

-Mais non ! répondit il amusé. Mais c'est juste que d'habitude, elle se réveille au bout d'une heure et demi ! Elle a tenu trois heures grâce à toi ! Elle devait se sentir en confiance !

Alice parut soulagée.

-Mais j'ai quand même eu besoin de toi !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! La nuit était presque finie ! Et puis ça m'a fait du bien de me promener !

Alice se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Je suis contente que tu te sois amusé ! Tu sais ! Lily t'aime très fort ! J'espère que vous vous retrouverez très vite !

Une fois la porte fermé, James murmura :

-Moi aussi ! Moi aussi !

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : les fantômes de Lily**


	23. Chapitre 23 : Les fantomes de Lily

**Et voilà le chapitre tant attendu, vous allez enfin connaitre les fantomes de lily, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien écrit ce chapitre mais je me dis qu'il est souvent difficile de raconter ces choses-là, j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira.**

**Sachant que vous l'avez tous attendu, j'attends vos réactions pour savoir si c'était à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**bisous et a la semaine prochaine chaton**

_

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Les fantômes de Lily_

Le temps passait et Lily ne semblait pas reprendre goût à la vie malgré tout ce que faisait James. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois et James commençait lui aussi à dépérir, il semblait même vivre que les soirs de pleine lune où il se vidait la tête. Un samedi d'avril, Dumbledore vint rendre visite à Lily et James.

-Bonjour Melle Evans, bonjour Mr Potter !

-Bonjour Professeur ! Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite !

-Je souhaiterais parler à Melle Evans, en privé si vous le voulez bien !

James alla embrasser Lily sur la joue et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-N'oublie pas que je suis cinquante fois mieux que lui !

Il alla ensuite dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où il retrouva Rémus.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Dumby voulait parler à Lily !

-Ca tombe bien car Sirius a trouvé un nouveau tour aux Serpentard et il a l'air d'en être fier. Il est parti cherché ses plans ! finit il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Super ! J'ai envi de me changer les idées !

Ils entendirent alors Sirius dévaler les escaliers du dortoir.

-James tu es là, super, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, tu vas aimer !

-Vas-y mon Sirius, je t'écoute !

Pendant ce temps là, Dumbledore resta avec Lily.

-Vous permettez que je m'asseye dans ce fauteuil…. Je vais prendre ça pour un oui ! On dirait que Mr Potter s'occupe bien de vous !

Lily tourna la tête vers le professeur et ferma les yeux pour acquiescer.

-Lily… vous permettez que je vous appelle Lily, le procès s'est enfin terminé !

Lily le regarda les larmes aux yeux de la haine dans son regard.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ont tous été condamné au baiser du détraqueur !

La haine fit place à du soulagement.

-Quand à votre agression, il a été condamné à 15 ans à Azkaban !

Lily pleurait maintenant, heureuse qu'on lui ait rendu justice.

-J'ai des choses à vous rendre Lily ! Je sais que vous ne voulez pas les récupérer mais de toute façon, ces souvenirs ont l'air de ne pas partir de votre mémoire, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de vous faire un cadeau.

Dumbledore fit apparaître une pensine.

-Vous pourrez déposer les plus dures ici ! … Je suis désolé Lily !

La jeune femme le regarda étonnée par les paroles du vieil homme.

-C'est moi qui vous ai lancé ce sortilège pour effacer ce douloureux évènement mais je n'ai jamais pensé que vous étiez tellement forte que vous alliez briser ce sortilège ! Je pourrais en lancer un autre mais je pense que ce serait reculer pour mieux sauter, ils vous reviendront toujours ! La seule chose que je peux vous conseiller, c'est d'essayer d'oublier avec de nouveaux souvenirs, je crois que James vous y aidera.

Dumbledore vit des étoiles briller dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Il se leva ensuite pour laisser la jeune femme seule.

Une fois arrivé à hauteur de la porte, il se retourna.

-Lily, voulez vous que James soit au courant.

Il vit la jeune femme se raidir.

-Je sais que vous ne pourrez jamais en parler, mais je peux montrer votre souvenir à James. S'il savait ce qui vous fait souffrir, peut être qu'il pourrait vous aider plus facilement.

Il vit des larmes dans les yeux de Lily, qui acquiesça en clignant des yeux.

-Très bien ! Prenez soin de vous !

Il sortit de la pièce et arriva dans la salle commune où il trouva Rémus, Sirius et James.

-Messieurs….

Sirius s'empressa de cacher ses plans derrière son dos.

-Encore une nouvelle blague Mr Black ? demanda t'il amusé.

-Euhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Non ! … C'est un exposé !

-Mais bien sur ! Les exposés ! J'aime bien vos exposés vous savez, ils détendent l'atmosphère.

Les jeunes hommes se sentirent gênés.

-Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça ! Mr Potter, je souhaiterais vous parler !

-Mais je dois rejoindre Lily !

-Vos amis pourront s'en occuper, c'est important !

-Vas y James, je vais aller la voir ! dit Rémus. Je dois lui parler de toute façon !

-C'est parfait ! conclua Dumbledore. Suivez moi alors.

James suivit le directeur. Pendant ce temps la, Rémus alla rejoindre Lily, seul. Il avait demandé à Sirius de ne pas venir.

-Coucou la miss ! dit il en entrant la tête. Alors comment ça va ? James est parti avec Dumbledore alors j'ai décidé de venir te parler ! Ca ne te dérange pas !

Voyant que non, il s'installa dans le fauteuil précédemment occupé par Dumbledore.

-Voilà, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de t'avouer mon plus grand secret. Alice est au courant et je veux que tu le sois, toi aussi car tu es mon amie et que je ne veux pas avoir de secret entre nous !

Voilà, depuis dix ans… le jeune homme se mit à pleurer, je suis un loup garou ! Voilà tu le sais, peut être que tu ne voudras plus me parler mais je voulais que tu le saches.

Rémus vit un faible sourire sur le visage de Lily mais c'était tellement pour lui. Ils restèrent ainsi dans un silence qui ne se faisait pas sentir car Rémus et Lily, qui avait depuis toujours eu une amitié profonde entre eux, se parlait à travers leurs regards.

De son coté, James suivait Dumbledore qui l'amena dans son bureau, et fit s'asseoir devant son bureau.

-Voilà Mr Potter ! Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est que je vais, avec l'autorisation de Melle Evans, vous montrer ce qui l'a mis dans un tel état !

James eu une seconde de réticence, en était il digne.

-Je vous préviens tout de suite, vous ne verrez rien mais vous entendrez ce que Melle Evans a entendu ! Je dois vous avertir qu'elle ne vous a pas dit la vérité à ce sujet auparavant car c'est moi qui lui ai modifié la mémoire, pour qu'elle oublie mais elle a réussi à forcer ce barrage et c'est pour cela qu'elle est si triste que maintenant !

-D'accord ! répondit avec une crainte de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

-Très bien ! Vous êtes prêt ?

-J'ai un peu peur !

-Je m'en doute mais dites vous que lorsque vous serez au courant, vous pourrez enfin aider Melle Evans !

James, maintenant prêt à découvrir ce terrible secret se rapprocha de la pensine que Dumbledore avait mis devant lui. Il fut immédiatement aspiré et atterrit dans une chambre où se trouvait Lily (mais beaucoup plus jeune, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 13 ans et une femme qui était être sa mère, James la reconnut grâce aux photos que Lily avait sur sa table de chevet).

-Lily va t'habiller !

-Non ! maugréa l'enfant.

-Lily, on doit aller chercher ta sœur dans une heure, alors dépêche toi !

-J'ai pas envie, je peux pas rester là moi !

-Non ! Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis que tu es revenue de Poudlard !

-Et elle ne m'a pas manqué !

-Lily, fais un effort !

-Elle me déteste, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi, il faut que je fasse un effort !

-Lily, tu vas t'habiller un point c'est…

Mme Evans fut interrompu par un bruit qui venait du rez-de-chaussée, elle entendit alors des cris venant toujours de l'étage inférieur. Elle prit sa fille et l'enferma dans un placard.

-Tu ne sors pas d'ici, tu attends qu'on vienne te chercher ! ordonna t'elle

La porte se referma et Lily entendit alors des voix d'hommes.

-Où est votre fille ?

-Elles ne sont pas là !

-On n'en veut pas de la moldue, on veut la sang de bourbe !

-Elle n'est pas là, je vous ai dit !

Lily entendit alors une gifle monumentale.

-Jamais on ne m'a parlé ainsi, encore moins une moldue c'est compris ! Alors je vais reposer ma question, où est la sang de bourbe ?

-Elle n'est pas là !

-Endoloris !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !

-Je vous laisser une chance !

-Allez au diable !

-Endoloris !

-Allez Black, laisses tomber !

-Non ! Le maître veut qu'on la tue ! Alors où est elle ?

-Elle n'est pas là !

-Partez les gars, je vais m'occuper d'elle tout seul !

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire et transplanèrent. Black qui n'est pas le père d'Adophus pour rien viola Mme Evans. Lily ne voyait rien mais entendait tout.

Tout d'un coup, Lily n'entendait plus que les sanglots de sa mère

-Bon je vais te reposer la question, une dernière fois, et tu as intérêt à répondre : Où est elle ?

-Plutôt mourir que vous le dire !

-Très bien !... Avada Kedavra !

Lily se mit à pleurer mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle entendit alors l'agresseur de sa mère crier

-SI TU ES LA, JE T'AVERTIS QUE SI TU RENVIENS DANS LE MONDE DES SORCIERS, ON TE RESERVERA LE MEME SORT !

Lily entendit un pop, elle se mit à pleurer. Le silence régnait dans la maison, elle voulut sortir mais elle se rappela ce que lui avait dit sa mère et se dit qu'il lui tendait peut être un piège pour qu'elle sorte.

James se sentit de nouveau aspirer et revint dans le bureau du directeur.

-Vous voilà revenu !

-Oui ! dit James les larmes aux yeux.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle, non ?

James s'assied.

-Tout d'abord, je dois vous avertir que Lily ne s'est rappelée ce souvenir lorsqu'elle s'est faite elle aussi agresser.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est enfermée dans son mutisme ?

-Oui !

-Et qui la retrouvé !

-Moi, avec quelques amis, nous nous sommes occupés de tout et je lui ai créé un nouveau souvenir dans lequel ses parents mourraient pendant le trajet qui lui menait à sa sœur.

-….

-Ca va Mr Potter !

-Non ! Je me dis que je n'arrête pas de lui dire des conneries pour la faire rire alors qu'elle revit tout le temps le…

-Mais ca lui fait le plus grand bien ! Vous devez continuer ainsi ! Si elle a accepté que vous soyez au courant c'est qu'elle sent qu'elle peut avoir confiance en vous !

James acquiesça.

-Puis je y aller ?

-Oui Mr Potter, elle vous attend !

James se leva et sortit du bureau. Arrivé dans un couloir isolé, il laissa échapper sa colère et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, il préférait pleurer maintenant que devant elle.

Dix minutes plus tard, il se sentait prêt à faire face à Lily et à sa tristesse.

Quand James entra dans l'appartement de Lily et la vit, debout près de la fenêtre, dans les bras de Rémus.

-Coucou ! dit il avec un large sourire.

-Ah James, tu es revenu ! J'ai parlé à Lily de mon problème de fourrure !

-Ah !

Il regarda la jeune femme et la vit gênée.

-Rémus, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ! Je dois parler à Lily !

-Ok !

Le jeune homme s'exécuta non sans avoir embrassé Lily sur le front.

Quand la porte se referma, laissant James et Lily seuls. James alla se mettre face à la fenêtre.

-Je sais tout Lily ! Tout ce qui c'est passé, tout ce que tu as vécu !

Ces dernières paroles furent comme un électrochoc pour Lily. La jeune femme leva la tête et vit James qui était de dos, afin qu'elle ne voit pas ses larmes.

Lily se rapprocha tout doucement de James et encore plus lentement enlaça James par derrière et se blottit contre le dos du jeune homme.

James laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

-C'est pas à toi de me consoler !

James se retourna pour faire face à Lily.

-Maintenant, on va reprendre le cours normal de nos vies !

Il prit le visage de Lily pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

-On va retourner manger avec nos amis, on va dormir avec eux et tu retourneras en cours. Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser à tout ça ! Je vais te reconstruire ton bonheur, tu seras heureuse ma Lily.

La jeune femme acquiesça en se blottissant dans les bras de son protecteur.

James et elle décidèrent d'aller rejoindre leurs amis dans la salle commune où ils passèrent une après midi agréable pendant que Winky ramenait les affaires de sa protégée dans son dortoir.

Vers 19h30, le petit groupe alla manger. Lorsque Lily arriva dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves et professeurs détournèrent leurs regards sur elle. Lily commença à paniquer, James, qui le ressentit, se tourna vers elle.

-Lily calme toi, ils ne vont rien te faire !

Mais la jeune ne se calma pas.

-Lily, ils ne pourront rien te faire, je suis là et tu sais que je te protègerais toujours.

Lily lui adressa un sourire et acquiesça.

-On va manger alors !

James et Lily allèrent ensuite s'installer à la table des Gryffondors mais les autres les regardèrent au point que Lily n'arrivait pas à se détendre jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore prenne la parole.

-Chers élèves, ne vous inquiétez pas ce ne va pas être long. Comme vous l'avez tous remarqué Melle Evans est de retour parmi nous, je voulais donc lui souhaiter la bienvenue, en espérant qu'elle retrouva très vite son joli sourire. Et maintenant, bon appétit !

Ce discours marcha tous les élèves se passionnèrent sur leur dîner et Lily se calma un petit peu. Elle ne mangea pas et restait près de James. Le jeune homme passa son bras gauche autour du dos de Lily.

-Tu n'as pas faim ?

La jeune femme réfuta tout en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son protecteur.

-Tu ne veux pas manger de ce cake au jambon, c'est bon !

Lily prit un bout du cake que James lui proposait et le mangea.

-C'est bon !

La jeune femme acquiesça et reprit un morceau que James lui tendit à nouveau.

Une fois le repas achevé, les cinq adolescents retournèrent ensuite dans la salle commune où ils passèrent un agréable moment. Aux environs de 22h, Lily semblait exténuée mais ne voulait pas mettre fin à cette agréable moment, les autres le virent et décidèrent de clore eux-mêmes la soirée pour pas que Lily se sente blessée.

Ce fut Sirius qui trouva une idée en premier. Le jeune homme se leva en s'exclamant :

-Bon ba c'est pas le tout… mais je crois que je vais aller faire l'amour à mon oreiller !

Tous le dévisagèrent pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Lily lui sourit faiblement, Sirius lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Allez bonne nuit petite sœur !

Il alla ensuite se coucher, suivi par tous ses amis. James alla dans le dortoir des filles afin de coucher Lily avant de retourner dans son dortoir.

Une fois Lily couchée, James se dirigea vers le passage secret qui lui permettait de quitter le dortoir des filles quand il entendit Lily se relever.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lily ?

La jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de James.

-Tu ne veux pas dormir ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

-Ba alors pourquoi tu t'es levée ?

La jeune femme lui prit la main et l'emmena vers son lit.

-Lily, je croyais qu'on avait dit, chacun dans son lit.

La jeune femme réfuta.

-D'accord, un pas après l'autre !

James la suivit et se coucha avec Lily. La jeune femme s'endormit aussitôt, le sourire aux lèvres.

**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Mouette

* * *

**

_Ce n'est pas fait exprès mais aujourd'hui, c'est la journée de la femme et dites vous que ce qui est arrivé peut arriver à tout le monde, il faut aider son prochain à être heureux aussi._


	24. Chapitre 24 : Mouette

**Et voilà un chapitre comme j'aime, j'espère que vous aussi**

**James essaye de rentre le sourire à Lily mais y arrivera t'il ?**

**Gros bisous chaton**

* * *

_Chapitre 24 : Mouette_

Le lendemain, James se leva tôt pour aller prendre une douche dans son dortoir et retourna dans le dortoir des filles. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre, il vit que Lily était de nouveau en plein cauchemar. Il s'approcha et murmura.

-Chut Lily, calme toi ! Tu m'entends, je suis là ! Ils ne peuvent pas te faire de mal !

Lily remua les lèvres comme si elle essayait de parler.

-N'écoutes pas ! Lily écoutes moi ! Une chanson douce, que me chantait ma maman, en suçant mon pouce, je m'endormais tendrement…

James vit que les lèvres de Lily remuait en même temps que la chanson. C'est cette chanson moldue qu'elle lui chantait au moment de son deuil. Il vit même, à un moment très bref, Lily sourire.

-Oui ! Ma chérie c'est ça ! Maintenant que tu n'es plus dans ce cauchemar, tu vas te réveiller !

Deux minutes plus tard, Lily ouvrit ses yeux, un sourire sur son visage.

-Coucou toi ! Ca va !

La jeune femme acquiesça et tendit sa main en direction du visage du jeune homme pour lui caresser le visage. James bougea un peu la tête pour lui embrasser la main.

Lily était toute en sueur suite à son cauchemar.

-Allez tu vas prendre ta douche, on doit aller en cours aujourd'hui !

Pour montrer sa désapprobation, Lily se tourna dans son lit.

-Mademoiselle Evans, si vous n'allez pas prendre votre douche tout de suite, je serais dans l'obligation d'utiliser les grands moyens

La jeune femme se retourna comme pour demander au jeune homme ce qu'il entendait par là !

-Alors ! Tu vas prendre ta douche !

Lily fit non avec malice.

-Très bien ! Dit James qui prit Lily comme un sac à patate et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Dans la salle de bain, une baignoire pleine d'eau attendait Lily. James la lâcha dedans. Au moment où Lily entra dans l'eau, sa nuisette se changea en maillot de bain. Lily semblait fâchée.

-Allez Lily, fais pas la gueule, dit il en l'aspergeant d'eau avec le gant de toilette.

Mais Lily ne supportait pas le fait d'être seule avec James alors qu'elle était à moitié nue quand tout d'un coup, elle eu une idée pour se venger du coup bas que lui avait joué James. Quand il vit le sourire en coin de la jeune femme, il la prévint.

-Même pas en rêve Evans.

Lily fit son air triste comme pour montrer sa déception, abaissant ainsi la garde de James avant de débuter les hostilités. Elle se mit à l'asperger d'eau.

-Lily, merde.

La jeune femme afficha un air réjouie ce qui n'échappa pas à James.

-Ca fait du bien de te voir aussi joyeuse !

La jeune femme se leva face à James qui était debout à coté de la baignoire et l'enlaça avant de lui faire un bisou sonore sur la joue.

James mit une serviette autour de la jeune femme et la sortit de la baignoire, ils sortirent ensuite de la salle de bain où ils trouvèrent Alice tout à fait réveillée. James sortit des vêtements de Lily et les posa sur le lit.

-Alice tu peux l'aider à s'habiller.

James quitta la chambre pour les laisser seules. Alice s'approcha de Lily pour l'aider mais la jeune femme la retint, elle poulait le faire toute seule. Alice, contente de l'autonomie que reprenait Lily, alla dans la salle de bain.

Lily mit les vêtements que James avait choisit car elle savait que c'était ses préférés : un pantalon noir avec une tunique verte pale. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre rejoindre James, Alice la retint.

-Dis la miss, tu veux que je te coiffe ?

La jeune femme se retourna et acquiesça. Elle retourna vers son amie qui lui fit des tresses africaine avec de fins rubans rose pale.

-Et voilà, tu es toute belle ! Tu vas faire fureur, James va adorer ! … De toute façon, même avec un sac à patate sur toi, il adorerait quand même. Lily fit alors un sourire gêné.

-Bon ! Et si on allait rejoindre nos hommes ?

Les jeunes filles se dirigèrent dans la salle commune. Quand Alice vit Franck, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Mon amour, tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi mon ange !

-Bon on va manger ? proposa Sirius.

-Mais oui ! répondit Franck.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le tableau quand James vit que Lily n'avait pas bougé.

-Tu viens Lily ?

La jeune femme ne bougea pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

-Ca va être dur les premiers jours mais tu vas vite fait reprendre tes habitudes.

James la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Ca va aller ! On est tous avec toi !

Lily acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte, suivie de James.

Après le petit déjeuner, les septièmes années avaient cours de potion. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, Lily ne savait pas où se mettre.

-Tu veux te mettre où ?

Lily hésitait, James disait de reprendre ses habitudes, elle devait donc se mettre devant… mais elle voulait que James s'installe avec elle. Elle serra fermement pour que le jeune homme la suive. Elle s'asseye sur le banc et attendit que James fasse de même mais il ne le fit pas. Le jeune homme s'accroupit.

-Je vais m'asseoir avec les gars.

Lily fit un regard apeuré.

-Je ne serais pas loin ! Si tu as besoin de moi, je viendrais !

Lily hésitait jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie Severus Rogue. Le jeune homme lui fit un faible sourire qui rassura la jeune femme.

-Bon je te laisse, dit James en l'embrassant sur le front, et toi, dit il en regardant Rogue, je te surveille.

Il retourna à sa place mais ne quittait pas Lily des yeux. Slughorn proposa alors de faire des expériences par équipe de deux : Franck se mit avec Sirius, James avec Rémus et Lily avec Severus. On ne peut pas dire que James ait été très efficace car il ne lâchait pas Lily du regard, la jeune femme ne faisait rien et se sentait très mal à l'aise jusqu'à ce qu'IL vienne l'aider.

-Tiens, j'ai pris tous les ingrédients et je les ai préparé, il n'y a plus qu'à les mettre ! dit Rogue.

Lily fit un faible sourire et prit les yeux de piton que son camarade de classe lui confia. Chacun mettait un ingrédient sous les yeux de James qui était heureux de voir Lily travailler. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Rogue mette accidentellement sa main sur celle de Lily, la jeune femme retira la sienne et commença à paniquer. James voulut intervenir mais Rémus le retint.

-Laisse la, elle doit régler ça toute seule, et puis, il n'a rien fait de mal.

James regarda de nouveau et vit qu'elle venait d'accepter les excuses du Serpentard et qu'ils avaient tous deux reprit leur expérience.

-Tu vois, tout va bien ! dit Rémus.

James s'attentionna enfin sur son expérience.

Après les deux heures de potion, James alla rejoindre Lily.

-Ca va ?

La jeune fille lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-Tu vois que ca te fait du bien de te changer les idées !

La jeune femme regarda Rogue partir.

-Il ne t'a rien fait de mal ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

-Mais c'est toujours moi ton préféré ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et fit un bisou sur la joue.

-Tu me rassures, on va en métamorphose ?

Ils se levèrent et allèrent dans l'autre salle de classe.

Pendant le cours, chacun devait transformer un objet en montre mais Lily paniqua rien qu'à l'idée de le faire, quitta la salle précipitamment. James la retrouva juste devant la porte en train de pleurer, il la prit dans ses bras.

-C'est rien, c'est rien ! Sèche moi ces larmes, j'aime pas te voir pleurer !

Ils retournèrent en cours mais Lily ne quitta pas James.

Après le déjeuner, ils allèrent tous ensemble à Pré au Lard où une fête foraine avait lieu.

Les garçons firent de nombreuses attractions mais Lily ne voulait pas y participer, James décida alors de la couvrir de peluche mais il n'arrivait pas trop. Ils se mirent donc à trois pour impressionner Lily (ben oui, Franck en gagnait pour Alice).

Tout d'un coup, James s'éclipsa sans que Lily le remarque. Quand elle s'en aperçut, elle commença à paniquer et personne ne réussit à la calmer.

Quand elle vit James revenir, elle se jeta à son cou.

-Je vois que je t'ai manqué !

La jeune femme se détacha du jeune homme et le frappa à l'épaule.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce !

La jeune femme se blottit dans les bras du jeune homme.

-Allez viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer ! A tout à l'heure les gars !

Les amoureux (on peut les appeler comme ça non) partirent bras dessus bras dessous. James emmena Lily dans un coin assez retranché ce qui inquiéta Lily.

-T'inquiète pas Lily ! C'est juste que pour ta surprise, je ne voulais pas trop de bruit !

Lily le regarda interloqué mais elle avait confiance en lui alors elle le suivit. Ils rencontrèrent un homme qui portait un carton.

-C'est bon, tu l'as ? demanda James.

-Oui ! Ca y est ! Bonjour ma jolie, dit il avec un air de séducteur lourd.

Lily se cacha derrière le dos de James.

-Mais dis donc, c'est une sauvage !

-Fous nous la paix, tiens c'est le compte ! dit il en tenant une liasse de billets à l'autre homme qui lui donna en contrepartie la boite.

-Allez salut vieux, c'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi.

Lily attendit que le jeune homme soit partit pour lui demander des comptes.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois Lily !

Lily adressa un regard interrogateur au jeune homme qui lui tendit le carton.

-Tiens c'est pour toi !

La jeune femme prit la boite mais faillit la faire tomber car celle-ci bougeait.

-Fais attention ! C'est fragile !

James reprit le carton dans ses mains pour qui Lily puisse l'ouvrir. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, Lily découvrit un merveilleux chaton blanc avec une tache grise sur toute sa colonne vertébrale.

-Il te plait ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

-Je sais que tu n'avais pas d'animaux alors…

Lily caressait l'animal tout en lui faisant de tous petits bisous.

-Pas trop quand même, je vais finir par être jaloux de mon cadeau.

Lily alla se blottir dans les bras de James pour le remercier et mit le chaton devant le nez de James pour qu'il lui fasse un bisou.

-C'est pas le tout mais il va falloir lui trouver un nom !

Lily le regarda avec attention.

-Je pensais l'appeler comme un qualificatif te concernant. Eeeeeeee…jolie, tu n'aimes pas ! dit il en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Lily. Sourire, non plus muette ?

Lily grimaça.

-Ok ! C'est pas terrible ! mais c'est un début… Et pourquoi pas mouette !

Lily lui fit des yeux exorbités, elle adorait ce nom.

-Allons y pour mouette alors ! Hein mouette, ca te plait à toi !

Le chat se mit à ronronner comme pour acquiescer.

Les deux tourtereaux restèrent seuls quelques instants puis rejoignirent leurs amis et leur présentèrent le nouveau venu de la troupe. Ils rentrèrent ensuite et allèrent manger. James coucha Lily, il attendit qu'elle s'endorme pour la laisser seule, enfin elle n'était pas si seule car il y avait l'éternel compagnon piluche et la petite mouette.

Quand James arriva dans son dortoir, il s'endormit comme une masse, fatigué de toute cette journée où il avait enfin vu Lily rayonner.

**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Un Black avant tout**


	25. Chapitre 25 : Un black avant tout

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fic avant le moment tant attendu !!!!

et oui ! mais malheureusement il faudra peut etre attendre 15 jours car je n'aurais peut etre pas internet mais si je peux je ferais mon possible.

Mais bon, parlons plutôt de ce chapitre, pour moi il est très émouvant et vous? vous en pensez quoi ?

* * *

_Chapitre 25 : Un Black avant tout_

Quelques heures plus tard, Lily se réveilla seule, James étant parti dormir dans son dortoir. Lily se mit alors à pleurer.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Alice à moitié réveillée.

Voyant la tristesse dans le regard de son amie, elle comprit alors la situation, elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit de son amie et la consola.

-Il est juste partit dans son dortoir, il ne t'a pas abandonné !

Mais Lily pleurait toujours.

-Tu sais quoi ? proposa Alice.

Lily la regarda avec attention.

-On va aller les rejoindre ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de voir Franck ! Allez sèches tes larmes ma Lily ! dit elle en lui enlevant ses larmes avec son doigt.

-Prends les enfants ! dit Alice en se levant du lit.

Les enfants c'était le surnom que les maraudeurs donnaient dorénavant à Piluche et à mouette. Lily prit les deux concernés et sortit en compagnie d'Alice vers le dortoir des maraudeurs.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans le dortoir, elles les trouvèrent tous assoupis. Alice alla rejoindre le lit de Franck, Lily, quant à elle, déposa Mouette sur le lit de Sirius et alla se coucher dans le lit de Franck, Piluche sur la table de chevet. Alors que James se retournait, il sentit quelque chose à coté de lui.

-Lily, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune femme l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je te manquais ? demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lily acquiesça et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Je suis là mon amour !

James prit le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains.

-Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais !

Lily le regarda dans les yeux, elle savait qu'il disait la vérité. Elle était perdue dans ces pensées quand James l'embrassa sur la bouche.

Lily surprise le repoussa, un regard de haine dans son regard. James, plus que gênée par la situation, se leva du lit.

-Excuse moi, excuse moi je n'aurais pas du !

Il quitta alors le dortoir. Lily s'emporta, angoissée par sa propre réaction. Elle fut soudain prise d'une crise d'asthme. Alice qui ne dormait pas encore, alla la rejoindre.

-Lily, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? … C'est James ? … Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Lily s'emporta et peinait de plus en plus à respirer.

Alice réveilla les gars et leur expliqua la situation, Franck décida d'aller chercher James dans la Forêt interdite (car ils l'avaient vu rentrer dedans grâce à la carte) pendant que les autres essayait de calmer leur amie.

Quand Franck et James revinrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, une demi-heure plus tard. Alice les y attendait.

-James ! Enfin tu es là !

-Je vais la voir ! dit le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des garçons.

-Non ! intervint Alice.

-Quoi ? demanda James intriguée par les paroles de son amie, elle l'avait fait venir pour ça non ?

-Faut que je te parle !

-…

-J'ai tout entendu tout à l'heure !

-…

-James, elle t'aime ! Plus que tout au monde même !

-Ouais c'est ça !

-James, Lily est une grosse romantique ! Elle ne veut pas juste t'embrasser, pour elle ça ne veut presque rien dire ! Elle est sortit avec de nombreux garçons, mais elle n'a jamais dit _Je t'aime_ à l'un d'eux. C'est à toi qu'elle veut le dire !

James la regarda dans les yeux.

-Laisses-lui du temps ! Ca serait bête de tout gâcher maintenant.

Le jeune homme acquiesça silencieusement, il se dirigea vers son dortoir où il vit Lily mal en point. Le jeune homme se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ma Lily, c'est fini, je suis là !

La jeune femme s'accrocha à James.

-Je sais ma chérie, on va tout oublier ! Hein ! dit il en lui adressant un tendre sourire.

La jeune femme le regarda avec elle aussi un tendre sourire. La jeune femme alla se blottir dans les bras et mit sa tête dans le cou de James.

-Excuse-moi Lily, j'ai agi comme un con ! Mais je t'aime tellement !

James ne s'attendait à aucune réponse de la jeune femme mais celle-ci l'embrassa dans le cou. Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur le visage des deux adolescents.

-Je vois que tu acceptes mes excuses !

La jeune femme acquiesça malicieusement.

-Ca veut donc dire que si je t'embrasse dans le cou moi aussi, ça ne te dérangera pas !

La jeune femme fit non de la tête et James l'embrassa et se mit front contre front avec celle qu'il aimait tant.

-Je t'aime !

La jeune femme posa un bisou sur le nez de James et tout d'eux s'allongèrent, ils étaient exténués.

Franck et Alice étaient eux aussi couché dans le lit de Franck. Alors que tout le monde avait éteint sa bougie, Sirius voulut rectifier un petit détail.

-E ! Je ne sais pas si vous savez mais …

-Mais quoi ? demanda Rémus qui dormait déjà.

-Il y a… il y a…

-Il y a quoi ? demanda Franck.

-Il y a un chat dans mon lit !

Les trois garçons se levèrent et virent mouette dormir sur l'oreiller de Sirius (ba oui, elle ne se gêne pas la cocotte)

-C'est mouette ? dit James surpris.

-A oui, Lily l'a ramené ! dit Alice.

Sirius regarda Lily qui se fit un petit sourire timide et répondit timidement :

-C'est bon, je vais la garder, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

-HHHHHHHH, Sirius qui dort avec un chat pour Lily ? Je crois que je te vais te surveiller mon gars !

-Mince ! répondit Sirius. Vas falloir qu'on soit plus discret ma chérie.

Lily acquiesça.

-Bon allez ! Bonne nuit à tous ! conclut Sirius. Vous avec vos copines et moi avec mouette ! La vie est injuste !

-Allez Sirius, tu la trouveras la femme de ta vie !

-Oui ! Ba je ne suis pas pressé ! rectifia Sirius

Tous se mirent à rire et s'endormirent rapidement.

Vers midi, les six compères se réveillèrent enfin.

-Bon ba je crois que c'est foutu pour le petit déjeuner ! ironisa Sirius !

Tous se mirent à rire. Les filles allèrent dans leur dortoir afin de se changer. Ils se rejoignirent dans la salle commune une demi-heure plus tard.

Ils allèrent manger et décidèrent d'aller dans la salle sur demande l'après midi.

Durant le trajet, ils croisèrent des Serdaigles de septième année eux aussi et surtout des amis de Sirius.

-Eh Black ! Ca va ?

-Ca va les gars !

Quand Lily entendit le nom des Black, elle se mit reculer pour être le plus loin de Sirius. Elle était apeurée et James le sentit.

-Lily, c'est Sirius !

Lily fit non de la tête ! Ce n'était plus Sirius, c'était un Black ! Un monstre !

Lily reculait toujours et James n'arrivait pas à la calmer !

-Lily arrête ! Tu connais Sirius !

Sirius qui discutait avec ses amis vit Lily qui était en pleine crise et James qui était en train de la calmer, il se décida à aller voir ce qui se passait.

-Ca va pas ? demanda t'il alors qu'il les avait rejoint.

-S'il te plait Sirius, ne te mêle pas de ça !

-Mais pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

James ne put lui répondre car Lily lui cracha au visage et partit en courant.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Rien !

-James !

-Elle a eu beaucoup de déboire avec des Black et …

-Et elle croit que je suis comme eux ! dit Sirius avec tristesse !

-Je suis sure que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pense !

Sirius acquiesça toujours aussi déçu.

-Bon je vais voir où elle est !

-Je viens avec toi !

-Non ! Vaut mieux pas !

-Si ! Je suis son ami et je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste !

-Très bien !

Ils partirent tous les deux à la recherche de Lily. Ils allèrent tout d'abord dans leur dortoir pour prendre la carte. Ils virent qu'elle était en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

-Merde ! dit James en courant vers ladite tour.

Sirius quant à lui prit un autre chemin.

Quand James arriva en haut de la tour, il vit Lily… debout sur la rambarde.

-Non Lily ! s'écria t'il.

La jeune femme le regarda et haussa les épaules.

-Je sais ce que tu te dis ! Que tu n'arriveras jamais à être heureuse ! Mais je te jure que tu te trompes ! Tu seras heureuse : je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu sois heureuse !

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était à bout, elle en avait marre de toute cette souffrance : ce monde était si cruel, il vaudrait mieux le quitter mais en avait elle le courage. Alors qu'elle était en pleine réflexion, James l'interrompit.

-Et qu'est ce que je deviendrais moi sans toi ! Tu es ma seule raison de vivre tu le sais !

Lily lui adressa un dernier regard plein de regret et se mit face au vide.

-Non Lily ne fais pas ça !

La jeune femme en larme prit alors la décision et… sauta.

(Note de l'auteur : et oui vous avez bien lu).

Alors qu'elle chutait dans le vide, elle fut rattrapée par Sirius qui était sur son balai.

-Ba alors ma puce ! Tu nous as fait peur !

Sirius s'envola jusqu'en haut de la tour où se trouvait James.

-Tiens prends là ! dit il à James.

Une fois Lily dans les bras de James, Sirius caressa la joue de la jeune femme.

-Oui je sais ! Moi et James nous sommes tellement extraordinaires que tu ne sais pas lequel choisir !

Lily se mit à pleurer ! Comment avait elle put douter de lui !

Ils descendirent dans leur salle commune, Lily resta dans les bras de James, tenant fermement la main de Sirius, tous les deux étaient tellement silencieux.

Au bord de deux heures, Lily s'endormit et les garçons allèrent la coucher.

Ils retournèrent ensuite dans la salle commune où ils retrouvèrent Alice, Franck et Rémus à qui ils racontèrent la journée.

James semblait exténué, voilà presque trois mois que James n'avait pas dormi une nuit entière, à tel point qu'il craqua et s'effondra en larmes. Alice alla le réconforter.

-Tu devrais aller dormir ! Tu te tombes de fatigue !

-Je peux pas, Lily peut avoir besoin de moi !

-On va s'en occuper nous ! répondit Sirius.

A ce même moment Lily venait de se réveiller et descendait les escaliers du dortoir des filles.

-Je l'aime vous savez !

-Oui on sait ! dit Alice, amusée par les paroles de son ami.

-Mais j'y arrive pas ! dit James.

-A quoi ? demanda Rémus.

-A la rendre heureuse ! … Et si elle n'est pas heureuse, je ne le suis pas !

-James ! dit Alice en l'enlaçant fortement.

-Je ne veux que son bonheur même si c'est sans moi !

Alice laissa échapper un léger rire.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle peut être heureuse sans toi !

James la regarda une lueur dans son regard.

-Vous serez heureux un jour !

James l'embrassa sur la joue et se dirigea vers son dortoir où il se coucha et s'endormit immédiatement.

Quand James disparut, Lily fit son apparition dans la salle commune, les larmes aux yeux de faire tant souffrir celui qu'elle aime.

-Lily ! dit Alice en la prenant dans ses bras. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lily n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

-T'inquiète pas ma Lily, ça va s'arranger !

La jeune femme quitta les bras de son amie et monta dans son dortoir. Elle voulait être seule.

Quatre heures plus tard, Alice et ses colocataires vinrent se coucher, sans faire de bruit de peur de la réveiller mais Lily ne dormait pas. Elle attendit un petit peu et se releva pour aller dans la salle sur demande.

Elle avait pris une décision et s'y teindrait jusqu'au bout !

_

* * *

_

**Prochain chapitre : Je t'aime !**


	26. Chapitre 26 : Je t'aime

**Et oui je sais ca fait longtemps mais en ce moment je suis très fatiguée et je n'ai pas le temps de tout faire, excusez moi**

**voici le chapitre tant attendu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**gros gros gros bisous chaton**

* * *

_Chapitre 26 : Je t'aime !_

Lily passa une bonne partie de la nuit éveillée, elle devait travailler toute la nuit : Pour elle, pour lui.

Le lendemain matin, elle se dirigea immédiatement dans la Grande Salle. Quand Alice se leva, elle vit le lit vide de Lily, elle ne s'inquiéta, pensant que Lily était partie rejoindre James.

Quand elle rejoint les garçons, elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Lily.

-Lily n'est pas avec vous !

-Non pourquoi, elle n'est pas avec toi !

-Non, son lit était vide quand je me suis levée.

James n'attendit même pas la fin de la phrase pour retourner dans son dortoir afin de la trouver avec la carte. Il fut apaisé de la trouver dans la Grande Salle.

-Alors ? demanda Rémus à la porte du dortoir.

-Elle est dans la Grande Salle !

-Allons la rejoindre alors !

James acquiesça et ils descendirent. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande salle, James fut soulagé de voir sa Lily à table. Il s'installa près de Lily, l'embrassant sur le front par la même occasion.

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit !

La jeune femme acquiesça.

Le jeune homme se mit à table et commença à manger mais sentit que quelques chose n'allait pas.

-Ca va pas Lily, tu n'as presque rien mangé !

La jeune fille se tourna d'un quart de tour et se mit à califourchon sur le banc, regardant James. Le jeune homme fit de même pour se retrouver face à elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ma puce ?

La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux et souffla un coup.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

La jeune femme fit ses gros yeux fit non de la tête.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a alors ?

La jeune femme baissa son regard et tritura ses mains. James lui prit les mains pour qu'elle arrête.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ma Lily ? C'est moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

La jeune femme réfuta, elle souffla fortement une fois encore et se mit à le regarder dans les yeux, des larmes commençant à couler : ça allait être dur !

-James !

Le jeune homme ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à regarder Lily.

-Oui Lily, dit James d'une voix tremblante par l'émotion de la scène. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Lily avait commencé, il fallait finir ce qu'elle avait entrepris pour rendre James heureux. Elle souffla de nouveau et se lança :

-James…

Elle se remit à pleurer et hésitante, elle continua :

-Je t'aime !

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage illuminé de joie des deux adolescents.

-Et comment tu pourrais me le prouver ? demanda James malicieusement.

-Comme ça ! répondit elle en l'enlaçant et en l'embrassant fougueusement, s'installant sur ses genoux et trifouillant ses cheveux avec ses mains.

-Ca te va comme ça ? demanda Lily, une fois le baiser accomplit.

-Ouais ! dit il alors qu'ils étaient tête contre tête. Mais tu aurais put faire mieux ! dit il blasé.

-Ah ouais ! Et comment ?

-Attends je vais te montrer ! dit il en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Tout le monde les regardait, étonné du retournement de la situation.

Une fois le second baiser achevé, James et Lily restèrent front contre front un instant avant que Dumbledore prenne la parole.

-Je voulais souhaiter un bon retour à Melle Evans ! C'est un plaisir de vous savoir de nouveau pleine de joie ! Bonne appétit et bonne journée !

-Bonne appétit ! répétèrent toutes les personnes présentes.

Une fois le petit déjeuner prit, les adolescents allèrent en cours. A midi, James alla dans les cuisines chercher un panier déjeuner. Quand Lily le vit revenir avec, elle le questionna :

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Une surprise !

-Pour qui, pour moi ?

-Non ! Pour Mc Go !

-Hein hein ! Très marrant!

James la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-J'ai envie de passer un moment seul avec toi ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire !

-Quoi ? demanda Lily paniquée.

-C'est rien, ne t'inquiète !

-Toi aussi tu es un loup garou ?

-Non ! Mais çà a rapport avec ça !

Lily prit la main de James et quitta le château avec son amoureux. Il l'emmena vers le lac.

Pendant qu'il en faisait le tour pour atteindre la Forêt Interdite, James attaqua le sujet sensible.

-Voilà ! dit James en lui serrant la main pour lui donner des forces. Quand on a su pour Rémus et …

-Son problème de fourrure !

-Ouais c'est ça ! Et bien avec les gars, on a… essayé de lui faire vivre au mieux ces moments douloureux. Et pour ça… on est… devenus des …

Le jeune homme arrêta de marcher et se mit face à la jeune femme.

-On est des animagus non déclarés !

Lily lui adressa un joli sourire et enlaça son compagnon.

-Merci ! Merci de me faire confiance !

-Je t'aime Lily, et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de secret entre nous !

-Moi aussi !

Les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent.

-Et on va manger où ? demanda Lily.

-C'est une surprise ! répondit il.

James la conduisit à la lisière de la forêt.

-Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit magique ! Tiens prends le panier.

Lily s'exécuta et vit James se transformer en un magnifique cerf, elle l'embrassa sur le museau.

-Tu es beau mon amour !

La jeune femme vit l'animal pleurer, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait mon amour. L'animal se coucha pour que Lily se mette dessus mais la jeune femme avait peur de lui faire mal mais se décida tout de même à lui obéir. Le jeune homme lui fit traverser la forêt et l'emmena dans une magnifique clairière.

Il déposa la jeune femme et redevint un humain.

-Ca te plait ?

La jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement.

-Ca te va comme réponse !

-Je crois que je n'ai pas très bien compris le message, tu peux répéter ?

-Oh quelle douloureuse torture !

-J'imagine ! dit il alors que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Les amoureux mangèrent dans la clairière et passèrent toute l'après midi à s'amuser, à discuter et à s'embrasser.

Quand ils sortirent de la Forêt Interdite, Lily commença à paniquer.

-James ! On a pas été en cours cet après midi !

-HHan ! fit James. On va être viré là !

-Tu crois ? répondit Lily paniquée.

-Mais non ! répondit James. Dumbledore nous avait laissé l'après midi !

Soulagée, Lily suivit James et rentrèrent main dans la main au château. Quand ils furent entrés, ils virent McGonnagall qui les attendait.

-Enfin ! Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous parler ! dit elle.

-Tu es sur que le professeur Dumbledore était d'accord ?

-Mais oui !

-Alors pourquoi il veut nous voir ?

-Je ne sais pas ! On a qu'à aller le voir !

Lily acquiesça et suivit McGonnagall avec James.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Dumbledore les laissa s'asseoir.

-Ecoutez professeur pour cet après midi… on s'excuse ! Ca ne recommencera plus ! Promis !

-Ce n'est pas la peine Melle Evans ! dit le professeur Dumbledore. Mr Potter m'avait prévenu !

-Pourquoi nous avoir convoqué alors ? demanda t'elle

-Pour vous parler de vos examens Melle Evans !

-Comment ça ? demanda t'elle avec méfiance.

-Etant donné les circonstances, nous vous proposons de passer vos examens ultérieurement ! Le temps pour vous de tout récupérer !

-Quand ça ? demanda James

-En septembre !

-En septembre ? Mais c'est pas possible ! C'est en septembre la rentrée de l'école de médicomagie, et si je n'ai pas eu mes ASPIC je ne serais pas prise !

-Que décidez vous alors ?

-Je les passerais en juin !

-Quoi ? Mais tu n'y penses pas ! S'emporta James. Comment tu vas faire ! Tu as trois mois à rattraper !

-Je sais mais si je ne le fais pas c'est adieu la médicomagie ! Qu'est ce que tu ferais si je te demandais d'attendre un an avant d'être Auror ?

-…

-Alors tu comprends ! Je les passerais en juin ! Même si je dois bosser nuit et jour !

-Très bien ! Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vos professeurs se feront une joie de vous aider ! annonça Dumbledore

-Merci Professeur !

Lily et James se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune.

-Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque chose dans les cuisines !

-Non !

-Tu veux allez te coucher ? Ta journée a été riche en émotion !

-Non ! Je crois que je vais aller travailler ! Tu peux me passer tes cours !

-Non Lily !

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est plus de neuf heures ! C'est trop tard pour bosser ! Tu as cours demain !

-S'il te plait James, je ne travaillerais pas trop !

-Je te connais Evans ! Quand tu commences, tu ne peux plus t'arrêter !

-Si te plait ? demanda sensuellement Lily avant de l'embrasser.

-Non ! Les baisers ne me feront pas changer d'avis !

-Tu es sur ! dit elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.

-Pas de chantage aux bisous ! Melle Evans !

-C'est pas grave ! dit Lily en se détachant des bras de James. Je trouverais bien quelqu'un de plus compatissant.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son dortoir, James la rattrapa et la prit pour la porter jusqu'au dortoir des maraudeurs.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais James ! Lâches moi ! Lâches moi ! cria t'elle dans le couloir.

-Non ! Il en est hors de question !

-Lâches moi Potter !

James ne répondit pas et la lâcha sur son lit. La jeune femme voulut sortir mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha.

-Laisse moi sortir !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non Lily ! ordonna t'il.

-Je dois travailler, j'ai des cours à rattraper !

-Il est plus de neuf heures du soir Lily ! Ecoutes ce que je te propose c'est qu'on dorme, on n'a pas fait de nuit complètes depuis des mois ! Et demain ! … Promis ! … Je t'aide à bosser jusqu'aux ASPIC !

-Tu promets ?

-Oui !

-Ok ! Bon ba moi je vais me coucher ! dit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Oh non ! dit James en l'enlaçant pour la garder avec lui.

-Je vais dormir promis !

-Oui mais moi… je ne peux pas dormir sans ma petite amie !

-Ah ouais !

-Et oui ! Alors tu restes ce soir ! Pour notre première nuit !

-Notre première nuit ! dit Lily comme si ce jour là avait failli ne jamais venir.

-Alors tu restes ?

-Oui !

Les deux adolescents se couchèrent dans le lit de James, Piluche toujours sur la table de chevet et Mouette toujours sur le lit de Sirius (elle adorait ce lit). Quand James la vit, il se leva et récupéra le chaton pour le coucher à leur pied !

_C'était leur première nuit !_

**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : un retour à la réalité difficile**


	27. Chapitre 27 : Un retour à la réalité

**Et voilà enfin le chapitre, je suis désolé mais le site bug encore en ce moment et il m'a fallu ruser pour vous poster. Je pense que la fin de ce chapitre ne va peut etre pas plaire à tout le monde, mais la ca devenait nécessaire...**

**Je vous annonce qu'on arrive au début de la fin alors profitez de ces derniers chapitres...**

* * *

_Chapitre 27 : Un retour à la réalité difficile _

Le lendemain, Lily se réveilla vers 5 heures. Elle se retourna et embrassa James. Elle allait ensuite se lever quand elle fut hélée :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda James d'une voix endormie.

-Je vais travailler ! Rendors-toi !

Alors qu'elle allait une nouvelle fois essayer de se lever du lit, elle sentit des bras la rattraper.

-Lily, il est 5 du matin !

-Je sais mais j'ai du travail en retard !

-Lily, si tu ne dors pas, tu…

-Si je ne travaille pas, j'aurais tout le temps pour dormir ! James, cet examen est très important pour moi !

-Ok ! capitula James. Vas-y !

-Merci ! dit Lily après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois.

Elle se leva du lit, se dirigea vers la porte mais, au moment de mettre sa main sur la poignée, la jeune femme rebroussa chemin et revint vers le lit.

-James ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux me prêter tes cours !

-J'arrive ! dit il en se levant de son lit.

Le jeune homme alla vers son bureau et donna une pille de parchemin à sa petite amie.

-Tiens ! Prends-les j'arrive !

-Quoi mais pourquoi ?

-Tu crois pas que je vais te laisser travailler toute seule !

-Je préfère que tu retournes te coucher, sinon je ne pourrais pas travailler !

-Aurais-je le pouvoir de perturber l'imperturbable Lily Evans ?

-Parfaitement ! Alors retournes te coucher, il te reste encore trois heures de sommeil.

James hésita.

-Allez files au lit, je vais te border ! Chacun son tour ! dit Lily

James alla se coucher et Lily l'embrassa. A peine avait-elle ôtée ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme que celui-ci dormait déjà. La jeune femme partit sans faire de bruit travailler dans la salle commune qui était déserte.

Deux heures plus tard, elle vit Rémus sortir de son dortoir.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda t'elle.

-C'est à toi que je devrais poser cette question ?

-Je rattrape mes cours ! Et toi ?

-Je vais faire ma ronde !

-Oh merde ! s'exclama Lily.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai oublié de faire la mienne hier !

-Mais non Sirius l'a faite comme d'habitude !

-Ouf ! Mais il faut que je m'y remette !

-Tu sais, il peut encore le faire si tu n'as pas le temps ! On sait que tu dois bosser tes cours !

-Je n'y arriverais pas !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Remus en s'installant sur une chaise près de Lily.

-Je ne comprends rien !

-Tu n'as pas demandé à James ?

-Je doute que James puisse m'aider ! dit elle.

-Là tu es vache Lily ! James est très doué en métamorphose !

Lily regarda Rémus avec étonnement.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire Rémus, c'est juste que si James m'aide, je n'aurais pas la tête dans mes devoirs !

-Ah je vois ! Le bourreau de ces dames a fait une nouvelle victime.

-Parfaitement ! Mais maintenant ce jeune homme est casé et je défie quiconque d'y toucher.

-Melle Evans serait elle possessive ?

-Oui ! Je l'ai, je le garde ! Il est à moi !

A ce même moment, des pas se firent entendre du dortoir des garçons.

-James ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu voir comment tu t'en sors ?

-Bien ! Retournes te coucher !

-C'est pas vrai ! réctifia Rémus ! Elle n'arrive pas en métamorphose !

Rémus se leva et embrassa Lily sur le front.

-Fais lui confiance, il sait être sérieux ! lui murmura t'elle.

Lily acquiesça et laissa James s'installer à la place de Rémus.

- Vas-y ! Dis-moi ce qui te dérange !

James et Lily travaillèrent une bonne demi-heure avant que James ne réclame une pause.

-James ! On vient tout juste de commencer !

-Lily, il est presque 8h, tout le monde va se lever ! Il faudrait aussi qu'on pense à manger !

Lily se leva, alla s'asseoir à califourchon sur James et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Merci Mr Potter pour ce petit cours particulier !

-De rien ! répondit James surpris d'avoir eu un tel baiser. Si tu as besoin, c'est quand tu veux !

James et Lily restèrent quelques instants dans leur petite bulle où plus rien ne comptait que l'autre.

-Eh les amoureux ! Déjà levés !

-Oui ! maugréa James.

-Oh monsieur est grognon ! Bon ba vous nous rejoignez dans la Grande Salle ! dit Franck

-Oui ! dit Lily.

Une fois ses amis partis, elle se retourna face à son petit ami.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Rien !

-James ?

-Rien mais ils ont gâché notre petit moment à nous !

Lily, émue par la réaction de son petit ami l'embrassa.

-Mais on en aura plein d'autres ne t'inquiète pas !

-Promis ? demanda James qui voulait un nouveau baiser.

-Promis ! répondit Lily en embrassant James encore une fois.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils allèrent rejoindre leurs amis. Après le petit déjeuner, James alla chercher son sac pendant que Lily se dirigea vers la salle de divination pour rattraper son retard.

James ne vit pas Lily au déjeuner, elle était sortie avant lui et avait filé directement à la bibliothèque. Ce fut la même chose le soir au point que Sirius le charriait en lui montrant qu'il était moins avec sa copine depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble ce qui ne fit qu'attrister le jeune homme. Sirius s'en voulut et décida de passer la soirée avec James. Aux environs de minuit, il laissa le jeune homme seul, attendant sa belle qui n'arriva que deux heures plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle vit son petit ami endormi sur le canapé de la Salle Commune, elle ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser

-Bonjour beau brun ! dit elle quand les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent

-Coucou !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'attendais !

-Merci ! Mais il ne fallait pas !

-Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée !

Lily se releva pour aller se coucher quand elle fut retenue par James.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Reste avec moi !

-Mr Potter aurait il peur de dormir seul !

-C'est juste que je n'aime pas dormir sans toi !

Lily attendrit par la déclaration de James se coucha sur lui et s'endormit aussitôt avec James pour oreiller.

Quand James se réveilla le lendemain matin, Lily était déjà partie

Le jeune homme alla donc prendre son petit déjeuner. Pendant sa journée de travail, Lily ne lui accorda aucun regard, il ne la vit pas de la journée. Ce ne fut qu'à une heure du matin que la jeune femme vint le réveiller. En effet, le jeune homme s'était de nouveau assoupi dans le canapé.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ne se fit même pas prier et se coucha sur James où elle s'endormit immédiatement. James l'embrassa sur le front et se rendormit également.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent.

James ne voyait plus Lily et la jeune femme se tuait à rattraper son retard.

Ce ne fut que le samedi que James poussa la sonnette d'alarme (je veux que ce soit clair pour tout le monde Lily a bien retrouvé la parole le lundi).

Le jeune homme vit arriver sa petite amie vers 14h, celle-ci alla s'asseoir à coté de lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Tu es fatiguée ma chérie !

-C'est rien !

-Non c'est pas rien !

-Si c'est rien ! Je dois rattraper mon retard !

-Au point de faire des nuits blanches !

-Comment tu le sais !

-Je ne t'ai pas vu cette nuit et tu n'étais pas dans ton lit !

-Et alors ? J'étais bien partie !

-Lily, tu ne vas pas tenir à ce rythme !

-Ok ! Je vais me reposer !

Au même moment, une élève de troisième année vint chercher Lily.

-Y a un Serpentard qui veut te voir ?

-Qui ? demanda brutalement James.

-Merde, c'est Severus ! dit Lily en se levant immédiatement.

-Quoi Rogue ? Qu'est ce qu'il te veut ?

-Rien ! C'est juste qu'il doit me faire réviser les potions !

-Parce que je ne peux pas le faire ! s'emporta James

Lily l'embrassa sur le front.

-A plus tard mon amour !

Mais au moment de partir, James la retint.

-On mange ensemble ce soir ?

-Promis ! répondit elle.

Mais Lily ne tint pas sa promesse. A 21h, James alla se chercher quelque chose à manger, en même temps, il prit un panier repas pour Lily.

Quand il arriva dans les cachots, il entra sans frapper dans la salle de potion.

-James ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Lily en relevant sa tête de son parchemin.

-Je te dérange ?

La jeune femme se leva et sortit avec son petit ami.

-Mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-On ne devait pas dîner ensemble ce soir ?

-Excuse-moi ! Mais on est en train de tout revoir là et…

-Tu es fatiguée Lily !

-Mais non ça va mieux, Severus m'a fait une potion !

-Et tu l'as bue ?

-James ! réprimanda la jeune femme.

-Tu as raison ! Reste avec Rogue ! Si tu me cherches et bien… tu me chercheras ! Tiens au fait… je vous ai apporté des sandwichs ! Passez une bonne soirée ! dit James avec amertume

-James ! se désola Lily

Mais le jeune homme était déjà parti, il passa la soirée à faire la fête avec Sirius même si le cœur n'y était pas. Une fois la petite fête finie, James resta dans la Salle Commune pour réviser un peu en attendant Lily.

Lorsque la jeune femme arriva vers 4h du mat, elle n'osa réveiller son tendre amour, mais elle lui enleva cependant le livre des mains et ceci le réveilla

-Lily ? Il est quelle heure ? demanda t'il d'une voix endormie.

-4 h ! Rendors toi !

-Tu étais avec Rogue tout ce temps ?

-Oui !

Voyant que cela lui déplaisait, Lily se coucha sur James et l'embrassa dans le cou ce que le jeune homme appréciait.

-Dis mon amour ! Ca te dirait qu'on aille dans la salle sur demande ? demanda t'il.

-On est bien là, et puis j'ai pas le courage !

-Je pourrais te porter ?

-Je préfère dormir dans un des dortoirs !

James se releva rapidement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lily ?

-Mais rien ! C'est juste que je suis fatiguée !

-Non c'est pas ça ! Tu veux plus de moi ! C'est ca ?

-Mais non ! répondit Lily étonnée.

-Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Chacun dort dans son lit ! Et si jamais tu as un jour besoin de moi… tu me siffles!

James se leva et rentra dans son dortoir, laissant Lily seule face à son chagrin. Elle avait brisé la plus belle histoire d'amour qu'elle avait vécue.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Ne me laisse pas**


	28. Chapitre 28 : Ne me quittes pas

**Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier pour vos 234 reviews, je n'en reviens pas d'avoir plus de 200 reviews et tout ca c'est grace a vous.**

**Je voulais ensuite m'excuser de poster en retard mais mon ordi était en panne. **

**Et maintenant... Bonne lecture**

* * *

_Chapitre 28 : Ne me laisse pas_

Lily resta un bon quart d'heure à pleurer sur son sort avant de monter se coucher. Mais une heure plus tard, le sommeil n'était pas là.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait elle tout gâché ?

Elle s'en voulait de le faire souffrir et décida alors à aller parler à James.

Alors qu'elle se levait de son lit, elle fut héler par Alice.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Lily ?

-Je vais parler à James !

-Maintenant ? Mais il est 5h !

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! dit Lily en prenant conscience de l'heure tardive.

Elle retourna alors s'asseoir sur son lit, mais à peine ses fesses touchèrent les draps qu'elle se releva et retourna vers la porte et disant un vague.

-Faut que je lui parle quand même !

Alice se recoucha en se disant que sa meilleure amie n'était pas toujours saine d'esprit.

Lorsque Lily arriva dans le dortoir des garçons, elle se précipita sur le lit de James. Elle le trouva profondément endormi, elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux tout en pleurant. Ce furent d'ailleurs les larmes de Lily qui réveillèrent James.

-Lily ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ne me quitte pas James ! Je t'en supplie ne me quitte pas !

Le jeune homme comprit la détresse de la jeune femme, il ouvrit alors ses draps.

-Viens là ma chérie !

-Comment peux tu m'appeler ma chérie après ce que je t'ai fait ?

-C'est rien Lily, je me suis juste emporté parce que je suis jaloux ! Jaloux de tous ces livres avec lesquels tu passes le plus clair de ton temps, jaloux de Servilius car il a réussi à passer une après midi avec toi alors que moi non !

Lily, touchée par les paroles de James, l'embrassa.

-Excuse moi ! Excuse moi !

-Ce n'est rien Lily !

-Si ! Tu fais tout pour moi et moi je ne fais rien pour toi !

-Tu fais beaucoup pour moi Lily !

-Non ! C'est toi qui m'as rendu le sourire, qui m'a redonné l'envie de vivre et moi… moi je t'abandonne lâchement !

-Oh oui ! ironisa James, je suis un pauvre petit garçon abandonné par sa petite amie !

-Arrêtes de te moque de moi ! dit Lily en le frappant à l'épaule.

-Ok !

Lily alla ensuite se blottir dans les bras de James.

-Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Demain, tu passeras la journée rien qu'avec moi ! On ira se balader, et puis je te ferais un diner romantique dans la salle sur demande et comme ça, on sera rien que tous les deux ! murmura-t-il à son oreille

Sur ces dernières paroles, Lily se raidit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lily ?

La jeune femme se releva et fit face à celui qu'elle aimait.

-Je peux pas !

-Tu peux pas quoi ? demanda James.

-Coucher avec toi ! répondit elle les larmes aux yeux. Je ne me sens pas prête, je me sens sale après ce qu'on m'a fait et ce qu'on a fait à ma mère ! Je me demande encore comment tu peux me regarder avec tant d'amour sachant que j'ai failli…

-Chut ! dit James en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est fini !

-Non c'est pas fini ! Je le sens, je sens son souffle dans mon cou, ses mains sur moi ! Ses baisers baveux…

-Oublies tout ça Lily !

-Comment pourrais-je oublier ! Ce devait être la plus belle soirée de ma vie et …

-Moi le plus beau moment de ma vie, c'est quand tu m'as dit _Je t'aime _! Et c'est vrai tu sais !

-Comment peux tu m'aimer alors que je ne veux pas me donner à toi !

-Lily ! dit il en prenant son visage dans la main. Je t'aime ! Et rien ne changera ça !

-Je ne suis pas capable de t'aimer comme les autres !

-J'y compte bien ! Elles ne m'aimaient pas ! Elles n'aiment que le séducteur et pas celui que je suis réellement c'est-à-dire James ! Et toi c'est James que tu aimes et pas Potter !

-Oui je t'aime James ! dit Lily en l'embrassant.

-Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux pas qu'on se précipite dans une relation sexuelle tout de suite !

Lily savait bien qu'il disait ça pour lui faire plaisir mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre alors elle ne dit rien. Elle retourna se blottir dans ses bras.

-Alors demain, on va se faire une journée rien que tous les deux !

-On pourra retourner à la clairière ?

-Si tu veux mon amour ! Et le soir, on passera une soirée en tête à tête ! Comme avant !

-Ok ! dit Lily.

La jeune femme se rendormit immédiatement.

-Je t'aime ma Lily ! dit James, et je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu sois heureuse !

Le jeune homme s'endormit également, bercé par la respiration de sa belle.

Le lendemain, les garçons trouvèrent James et Lily enlacés dans le lit du jeune homme. Sachant la semaine éprouvante qu'ils avaient vécut, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de les laisser dormir.

Ce ne fut que vers 13h que nos deux tourtereaux se réveillèrent.

-Coucou mon amour ! dit James en embrassant Lily sur la tempe.

-Coucou mon cœur ! Ca va ?

-Je viens de passer la nuit avec la femme de ma vie dans mes bras alors oui !

-Comment peux tu en être certain ?

-De quoi ?

-Que je suis la femme de ta vie !

-Je le sens ! Je sais que tu es la lumière qui éclaire ma vie et qui la rend si belle !

-Toi aussi tu éclaires ma vie et tu la rends si belle !

-Alors tu vois ! On est fait pour être ensemble !

Le couple resta un moment à discuter avant de se lever, chacun alla prendre sa douche et ils se rejoindraient dans la Salle Commune.

James attendait Lily depuis dix minutes quand il la vit revenir par le portrait de la grosse dame, un livre dans les mains.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es allée à la bibliothèque ?

-Alors je ne te le dis pas !

-Lily Evans ! gronda James.

-J'ai juste pris un livre pour cet après midi !

-Lily ! dit James déçu.

-Mais quoi c'est une superbe histoire et puis le fait que ce soit écrit en rune me permettrait de réviser tout en lisant une très jolie histoire à mon chéri.

James semblait tout de même déçu.

-Ba c'est pas grave ! Je vais le laisser là !

Lily posa le livre sur la table et prit la main de James pour l'inciter à quitter les lieux ce que James fit non sans avoir pris au passage ledit bouquin.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'ai souvent fais la lecture ! C'est ton tour maintenant !

Lily l'embrassa.

-Merci !

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier !

Ils quittèrent tous les deux le château et allèrent s'isoler tous les deux dans leur clairière.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent en début de soirée, Lily voulut voir le Professeur Dumbledore seul, ce qui arrangeait bien James qui devait régler quelques détails pour leur soirée.

Alors qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs, elle croisa enfin le directeur tant recherché.

-Professeur !

-Oui mademoiselle Evans, qui a-t-il ? Avez-vous changé d'avis pour vos examens ?

-Non professeur ! Je voulais vous parler du passé !

-Je vous écoute !

-Voilà ! Mes souvenirs me reviennent de plus en plus… et surtout la voix d'une personne, d'une femme ! Elle me parlait de tout de rien pendant que les Aurors étaient dans la maison et que je restais dans le placard pour ne pas assister au massacre !

-Oui ! Je vois de qui vous parlez !

-Pourrais je rencontrer cette personne ? J'aimerais bien lui dire merci car elle m'avait apaisée, consolée ! dit Lily qui se perdait dans ses pensées.

-Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas accéder à cette demande mademoiselle Evans !

-Ah ! dit Lily déçue. C'est pas grave ! dit elle en partant.

-Mademoiselle Evans ! héla le directeur.

-Oui ?

-Que lui vouliez vous ?

-Je voulais la remercier d'avoir été là au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin ! J'ai toujours eu une voix en moi qui me disait de garder espoir… et je sais maintenant à qui appartenait cette voix ! Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour la remercier !

-Je crois qu'elle vous aurait répondu que vous ne lui deviez rien mais…

-Mais ?

-Je suis sure que de là où elle est, elle fière que vous ayez rendu son fils heureux et de nouveau plein de vie !

-Vous voulez dire que…

-Que c'est madame Potter qui vous a consolée !

Lily remercia Dumbledore de la tête et retourna vers sa maison. En chemin, elle croisa Rémus.

-Tu crois au destin ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Je me dis que tous nos malheurs sont peut être faits pour que l'on soit heureux plus tard !

-Je pense pas ! dit Rémus, je ne pense pas que le fait d'être un loup garou me rendra heureux plus tard.

-Peut être que oui, peut être que non ! Un jour, une fille passera outre ton _Problème de fourrure_, ca prouvera que c'est elle, la femme qui finira la vie avec toi !

-Toi et ton pessimisme ! On dirait James !

-Oui mais lui n'a jamais baissé les bras et maintenant, il sort avec moi : la fille la plus compliquée de Poudlard.

-Je dirais la plus cultivée ! Allez viens, ton chevalier servant t'attend.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la Salle Commune, un paquet attendait Lily accompagné d'un petit mot.

_Ma chérie,_

_Porte cette robe ce soir, pour notre premier rendez vous amoureux !_

_Je t'aime !_

_James_

-Et bien dis donc, il ne s'est pas foutu de toi ! dit Sirius, tu seras magnifique.

Lily prit sa robe et monta se changer.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : De vrais amoureux_


	29. Chapitre 29 : De vrais amoureux

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre du tourbillon de la vie, c'est avec une certaine peine que je vous annonce que c'est l'avant dernier**

**et oui ma première partie est finie, j'attends votre avis pour savoir si je dois la continuer et aussi d'avoir le temps de l'ecrire car j'en ai encore deux en cours**

**laissez des reviews.**

**gros bisous **

**votre petit chaton adoré**

* * *

_Chapitre 29 : De vrais amoureux_

Lily était resplendissante dans sa robe verte émeraude, qui faisait ressortir ses jolis yeux. Lorsqu'elle descendit à l'heure prévue, elle fut surprise de ne pas voir James.

-Où est il ? demanda-t-elle à ses amis.

Rémus, qui était en robe de chambre, se leva.

-Il doit régler quelques détails de dernières minutes, il m'a demandé de t'accompagner.

-Non c'est pas la peine, remercia Lily avec de la tristesse dans se voix. Je peux y aller toute seule ! Bonsoir !

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, elle fut rattrapée par un Rémus habillé en smoking.

-Mr Potter a lourdement insisté pour que je vous accompagne Melle Evans.

Voyant que tout cela était rigoureusement orchestré, la jeune femme accepta le bras de son ami. Le jeune homme la conduit alors dans une pièce qu'elle avait découverte : La salle sur demande.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux devant la porte, Lily embrassa Rémus (sur la joue bien entendu) et s'apprêtait à rentrer quand elle fut interrompue par son accompagnateur.

-Monsieur a insisté que pour que vous portiez ça ! dit il en mettant un bandeau autour des yeux.

-Pourquoi ? dit Lily en arrêtant Rémus dans son élan.

-Fais lui confiance ! murmura le jeune homme en mettant le bout de tissus sur les yeux de Lily.

La jeune le laissa faire. Une fois qu'il eut fini, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, elle fit quelques pas et la porte se referma après que son ami lui ait souhaité une bonne soirée.

Ce fut avec crainte que Lily entendit la porte se refermer.

Elle entendit quelques pas et sentit un souffle derrière elle. Un sentiment de panique l'empara ? Qui était ce ? James ? Et si ce n'est pas lui, qui est ce ?

James sentit la jeune femme se raidir et se décida à l'apaiser.

-Bonsoir jeune fille !

Lily se retourna et l'enlaça. Une fois l'étreinte achevée, elle voulut enlever son bandeau.

-TTTTTTT on ne triche pas !

-Que de cachoteries dis moi !

-Je veux que tout soit parfait !

-James…

-Non écoutes moi ! On aurait pu être heureux depuis bien longtemps, mais le tourbillon de la vie en a décidé autrement alors j'ai décidé de reprendre les choses l'une après l'autre !

James enleva alors le bandeau de Lily. La jeune femme fut alors ébahie par ce que contenait la pièce.

-Alors la table de massage… c'est pour que tu me fasses le massage que tu m'avais promis, j'ai été sage non ?

-Oui !

-Les ballons et les chandelles, c'est pour qu'on puisse fêter notre Saint Valentin !

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Lily.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon amour ?

-Comment va-t-on rattraper les troix mois qu'on a perdus !

-En vivant le reste de notre vie comme si c'était le dernier ! Je passerais le reste de ma vie à te prouver à quel point je t'aime !

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Quoi ?

-M'aimer toute ta vie !

-Oui ! dit il en l'embrassant sur la joue. J'en suis certain !

La jeune femme se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Avec ce que tu viens de me dire… j'ai pas d'autres choix que de t'embrasser n'est ce pas !

-Aucune autre !

-D'accord ! dit elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Satisfait ? demanda t'elle une fois le baiser achevé.

-Tu pourrais faire mieux ! dit James en l'embrassant.

Alors qu'il approfondissait son baiser, James attrapa les fesses de Lily pour la porter mais la jeune femme le jeta.

-Arrête !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lily ?

-Ne me touche pas ! dit-elle en reculant.

-Lily… dit il en essayant de la rattrapant.

-Non ! Ne bouge pas !

-Lily !

-Je suis sale James ! Il m'a souillé ! Quand je me regarde dans la glace… j'ai envie de vomir !

Comment peux-tu me désirer… m'aimer !

-Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien Lily, j'aime qui tu es, ce que tu fais…. Pour les autres, pour moi ! … Tu m'as redonné le goût de vivre, laisse-moi essayer de faire pareil pour toi !

Lily alla se blottir dans les bras de James.

-T'as pas pris la fille la plus facile !

-C'est vrai ! Mais tu es la seule que j'aime !

Lily reprit alors le baiser qu'elle avait, quelques minutes plus tôt, interrompu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle interrompit de nouveau le baiser.

-Tu m'as promis une soirée mémorable si je ne m'abuse !

-Oui ! Mais pour moi tous nos baisers sont mémorables !

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau mais cette fois ce fut James qui stoppa le baiser.

-C'est pas le tout Evans mais tu me dois un massage ! dit James en prenant la main pour la conduire sur la table de massage.

-Tu en vraiment sure ?

-Oui !

-Mais je ne sais pas faire de massage !

-C'est pas grave, je prends le risque !

James laissa Lily et alla se changer derrière le paravent non loin de là. Il revint deux minutes plus tard, une serviette autour de la taille.

-Je suis prêt !

Il s'installa sur la table.

-C'est quand tu veux !

Lily resta immobile.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

-C'est toi la masseuse ! dit James en souriant.

-Hein hein ! Très drole ! Que dois-je faire ! Potter !

-Tu de débrouilles c'est toi la miss je sais tout !

Lily préféra s'abstenir de répondre et posa ses mains sur le dos du jeune homme. Elle se mit à le masser mais cela ne semblait pas satisfaire le jeune homme, au contraire.

-Je t'avais dit que j'étais nulle !

-J'en ai rien à faire tu m'as promise un massage et tu dois tenir ta promesse !

-Ok ! dit Lily.

La jeune femme releva sa robe et se mit à califourchon sur son petit ami.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Un massage à ma façon !

-Ahhhhh !

Lily se mit alors à poser de tendre baiser sur son dos.

-Oh ! Mademoiselle Evans ! Je pense que je vais devenir accro de vos massages !

Le jeune homme voulut se retourner mais elle l'en empêcha.

-Non non non non non non non ! Je dois te masser le dos, pas le reste !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, James se retourna.

-C'est fini ! dit il durement.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Mr Potter ! On est pas satisfait !

Lily était contente de la victoire qu'elle avait sur James mais son attention fut tout de suite attirée sur la bosse que le jeune homme avait au niveau du bas ventre.

Elle se retira aussitôt et prit de la distance.

-Lily ! dit James qui se leva lui aussi de la table.

-Je suis désolée, je ….

-Lily, dit il en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras malgré la réticence de la jeune femme.

-Lily ! C'est rien !

-…

-Je t'aime et c'est normal que j'ai du désir pour toi !

Lily se mit alors à pleurer.

-Mais ce n'est pas normal de ne pas en avoir pour son petit ami ?

-Lily !

La jeune femme releva sa tête avec un sentiment de honte en elle.

-Je t'aime ! Toi et personne d'autre ! Je comprends qu'il te faut du temps et puis pour moi aussi ça sera une première !

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

-Ta première fois ?

James prit son visage du bout des doigts pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

-La première fois que je le ferais avec une personne que j'aime !

La jeune femme lui adressa un tendre sourire.

-Merci ! murmura t'elle.

Le jeune homme l'enlaça pour la réconforter puis alla se changer. Il revint habillé en smoking, Lily ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser.

-Qu'as-tu prévu pour cette fin de soirée !

-Dîner aux chandelles digne de toute les plus belles Saint Valentin et ensuite une danse très langoureuse où j'aurais le plaisir de sentir la douce odeur de tes cheveux et de me rappeler la chaleur de tes baisers ! … et ensuite, dodo ! Eh oui je sais ça casse l'ambiance mais il y a cours demain et il faut qu'on soit en pleine forme pour aborder ces ASPIC !

-Tu te moques de moi ? demanda t'elle suspicieuse.

-Pas du tout ! répondit sérieusement James, il ne nous reste que quelques semaines et il faut qu'on bosse et puis à deux ça sera moins dure !

-Mais j'ai aussi mes devoirs de préfête !

-Et bien ça nous permettra d'arrêter nos révisions à onze heures afin de faire le tour de garde en amoureux bien sur !

-Bien sur !

-Et après on ira se coucher… ensemble parce que je ne peux plus passer une nuit sans toi !

-Moi non plus ! répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Nos deux tourtereaux passèrent la plus romantique des soirées, au moment du couché, James fit apparaître plusieurs dizaines de bougies, Lily fut subjugué par la beauté de la pièce.

-James c'est si….

-Jolie, magnifique… tout comme toi mon amour !

Lily se lova dans les bras de James.

-Tu crois au destin ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Quand mes parents sont morts et que…

-On a dit qu'on ne parlait plus de ça !

-Rien qu'une fois !

-Ok

-Donc quand mes parents sont morts et que je pensais ne plus jamais aimer, une femme m'a dit qu'un jour je rencontrerais quelqu'un qui m'aimerait avec mes qualités et mes défauts, qu'il saurait ramener le soleil dans mon cœur et qu'il m'aimerait tout au long de ma vie.

-Et bien cette personne avait raison ! dit James en l'embrassant sur la tête.

-C'était ta mère James !

-Quoi ?

-C'est ta mère qui m'a dit ça ! C'est elle, la gentille personne qui m'a aidé à la mort de mes parents ! Elle était très gentille et très douce, tout comme toi !

Sentant la mélancolie dans la voix de Lily, James préféra la divertir. Il se mit sur elle et lui dit dans les yeux.

-Oui mais moi, j'embrasse comme un dieu et tu adores que je t'embrasse quand tu déprimes.

-Oh oui ! dit Lily un sourire aux lèvres. Et là, je suis en pleine dépression !

-Je vais m'occuper de ça ! répondit James avant de noyer Lily sous une pluie de baiser.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Pas touche les filles il est à moi**


	30. Chapitre 30 : Pas touche les filles

**Et voila le dernier chapitre de ma première partie, je pense que je vais tout de meme l'ecrire mais je ne sais pas quand car en ce moment j'ai déja du mal avec les bleus de la vie et moi ma femme et mon esclave (n'hésitez pas à aller les voir)**

**comme c'est le dernier chapitre avant... pff je ne sais pas quand j'aimerais que vous me laissiez tous une reviews, je suis sure que beaucoup d'entre lise ma fic mais ne mette jamais une review alors faites un geste pour me faire plaisir.  
Je vous fais de gros bisous  
Chaton

* * *

_Chapitre 30 : Pas touche les filles, il est à moi !_**

Le lendemain, Lily se réveilla la première. Elle regarda James dormir et, au bout d'une demi-heure, commença à le réveiller par de doux baisers. Tout doucement, James ouvrit les yeux.

-Bonjour ! dit il à moitié éveillé.

-Bonjour toi ! Bien dormi ?

-Avec toi ? Toujours !

Lily l'embrassa de nouveau avant de sentir les bras de James l'enlacer. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Lily l'arrêta.

-Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons cours ce matin que notre priorité est d'avoir nos ASPIC ?

-Non mais je me disais qu'un petit baiser ne pouvait que me donner du courage !

-Un seul ! le prévint Lily.

-Alors un énorme !

Lily sourit et enlaça son petit ami.

James ayant tout prévu, des affaires de rechange étaient déjà dans la salle sur demande et Alice devait ramener les affaires de cours de Lily.

Alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, James reçut de nombreux sourires féminins.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont toutes ces poufs ?

-Rien ma Lily ! dit il avant de l'embrasser.

-Si tu sais quelque chose ! Dis-le moi !

-C'est rien !

-James Potter, tu me le dis tout de suite où je te jure que …

-Que quoi ?

Lily fut déstabilisée par les paroles de James, que pourrait-elle faire ?

James remarqua ce trouble et décida de lui répondre.

-Sachant que nous avons eu une soirée en amoureux, elles sont persuadées que nous avons…

-Quoi ? Couchés ensemble ?

-Oui ! Et que donc tu ne m'intéresses plus et que je vais bientôt te quitter et que la place va très vite se libérer.

-Ah c'est donc ça ! Lily embrassa furtivement James et partit en courant. Avance mon chéri je te suis !

James n'eut le temps de rien dire que Lily était déjà loin. Il se résolut à aller manger tout seul, en chemin il croisa Rémus.

-Alors James ? Tu as perdu Lily ?

-Oui j'ai été abandonné !

-C'est pas grave, une de ces demoiselles va essayer de te remonter le moral ! dit il en voyant des filles lui faire des clins d'œil.

-Oui ba qu'elles ne m'approchent pas trop ! Je suis avec Lily et rien ne me fera changer d'avis !

Rémus se mit à rire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

-James Potter amoureux ! On aura tout vu !

James et Rémus allèrent rejoindre les autres à la table des Gryffondors.

Ce ne fut qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que Lily fit son apparition, elle posa une casquette sur la tête de James et dit fortement.

-Fais attention mon amour, tu vas attraper une insolation ! dit-elle avant de l'embrasser

Une fois le baiser achevé, James la regarda pour savoir si ses craintes étaient fondées et comprit que oui quand Lily rajouta.

-Au fait merci Sirius, tu as raison, il est parfait ce cadeau de noël !

James la regarda dans les yeux avant s'esquisser un malin sourire.

-Tu marques ton territoire mademoiselle Evans !

-Parfaitement, tu sais lire c'est chasse gardée !

James l'embrassa.

-Pas la peine de faire ça pour me dire que tu m'aimes !

-C'est pas pour ça que j'ai fait ça !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que maintenant que je suis heureuse, j'interdis à quiconque de m'enlever ce bonheur !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que…

-Je sais mais c'est pour les glousseuses le message !

-Je crois qu'elles ne sont pas assez intelligentes pour le comprendre, par contre, avec ça elles comprendront mieux.

James prit Lily sur ses genoux et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui.

-Je crois qu'elles n'ont pas très bien compris le message ! Tu devrais le refaire !

-Si tu insistes ?

James l'embrassa de nouveau sous les yeux de leurs amis et qui étaient heureux de les voir enfin ensemble. Une fois le baiser achevé, James garda Lily sur ses genoux pour que tout le monde sache qu'il n'était pas prêt à la lâcher !!

Dumbledore de la table, les observait et était content de voir que chacun pouvait redonner le sourire à l'autre. Au moment où il se leva de table, le directeur décida de prendre l'entrée des élèves. Alors qu'il passait devant la table des Gryffondors, il s'arrêta et murmura à Lily.

-Le message est éloquent !

-… (gêne de Lily).

-Mais vous avez raison de le faire ! dit en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Lily se sentit gênée de cette remarque et se cacha contre le torse de James qui le releva le visage afin qu'elle lui fasse face !

-Je t'aime ! lui dit-il avec toute la sincérité qu'il pouvait !

-Moi aussi ! répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Ils finirent de manger et allèrent en cours, Lily préféra rester loin de James pendant les cours afin de pouvoir suivre le cours mais dès que la sonnerie se faisait entendre, le couple était de nouveau inséparable. Après les cours, ils passèrent la soirée dans la bibliothèque avec leurs amis et firent leur tour de garde. Arrivé dans la salle des Gryffondors, James conduit Lily dans sa chambre, il ne pouvait plus dormir sans elle et elle non plus.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent, James et Lily avaient pris leurs petites habitudes, ils devaient être au point pour les ASPIC et même les autres se basèrent sur leur programme.

Deux jours avant le début des ASPIC, Lily se mit à paniquer mais James lui concocta une jolie petite soirée dans leur clairière, loin du stress des examens où plus rien ne comptait que l'autre.

Les examens se passèrent sans problème même si Lily se rappela quelques heures plus tard quelques détails qu'elle avait omis d'annoter sur son devoir ce qui fit rire les autres.

La veille de leur départ, Lily et James décidèrent de passer la soirée dans leur clairière. Ils revinrent aux aurores pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec leurs amis. A onze, les septièmes années prirent pour la dernière fois, le chemin menant à la gare de Pré au Lard. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les calèches pour aller à la gare, James demanda à parler à Lily.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lily.

-Viens ! dit James en l'entrainant près du lac non sans avoir confié Mouette à Rémus.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a James, tu m'inquiètes !

-Non c'est rien ! dit James en l'enlaçant. J'ai juste envie de t'embrasser une dernière fois ici !

-Très bonne idée ! dit Lily en se laissant porter par James.

Une fois le baiser achevé, Lily était dans les bras de James.

-J'ai aussi un petit compte à régler avec toi !

-Avec moi ? demanda Lily avec crainte.

-Oui ! Tu te rappelles la fois où je t'ai fait prendre un bain et que tu m'as aspergée !

-Oui !

-Et bien aujourd'hui, je me venge ! dit-il en la jetant dans l'eau.

-Non Jam….SPLOUCH !

-James Potter ! Tu vas me le payer !

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour !

Lily tendit sa main au jeune homme pour qu'il l'aide à sortir de l'eau. Le jeune homme accepta mais ce fut sans compter sur Lily qui le tira dans l'eau.

SPLOUCH

-Je suis la plus forte ! dit la jeune femme avant que le jeune homme ne la coule en la tirant par les jambes.

Les amoureux sortirent de l'eau enlacés.

-Je t'aime ! dit Lily.

-Moi aussi ! répondit James.

Du haut de sa tour, Dumbledore observait la scène.

-Mme Potter avait raison Fumseck. Quand elle est partie, une autre femme a pris sa place et ils sont très heureux tous les deux. Leur bonheur est beau à voir, j'espère que leur futur sera plus beau que leur passé.

James et Lily montèrent dans la calèche avec leurs amis, ils allaient vivre avec Sirius Godric Hollow. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux, une vie pleine d'amour et de joie.

* * *

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**

**Soyez sage en attendant **


	31. Chapitre 31 :

**Et non !**

**vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi chaton weasley qui poste un nouveau chapitre du tourbillon de la vie. je vous l'avais promis et c'est chose faitte**

**deux ans, c'est se faire attendre mais il me fallait du temps pour écrire à coté et maintente je me suis remise à écrire j'ai déja 4 chapitres d'avance. je préfère poster un chapitre par mois car je ne sais pas comment j'avancerais après. cette nouvelle partiel ne sera pas tournée qu'autour de james et lily mais de sirius et remus avec notre petite tonks**

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. bonne lecture**

**chaton weasley**

* * *

_Chapitre 31_

Lily, James et Sirius arrivèrent enfin devant le manoir de la famille Potter. Avant de franchir la grille, les trois habitants s'arrêtèrent un instant.

Sirius regarda cette demeure qui était devenue la sienne. Il fut quelque peu mélancolique de savoir que des crêpes ne les attendraient plus sur la table du salon désormais. La maison lui semblait moins accueillante. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait orphelin. Combien de fois Mme Potter lui avait fait un câlin, câlin qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de sa propre mère. Oh bien sur, elle avait toujours été discrète, et avait toujours réconforté le jeune homme quand James était absent. Le temps d'un instant, il crut la voir sur le perron. Il se décida à rentrer dans cette maison devenue vide.

James n'était pas mieux. Malgré cette belle journée d'été et la présence de Lily Evans à ses côtés, il avait l'impression qu'une dizaine de mangemorts le guettaient. Il avait envie de hurler face à cette maison pleine de souvenirs de sa mère qu'il avait perdu à tout jamais. Alors qu'il ressassait cette douloureuse perte, James sentit sa petite amie se blottir dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme la regarda.

-Ca va ? murmura-t-elle.

-Mmm, acquiesça-t-il.

-Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

-Cette maison m'a manqué. Je me sens près d'elle ici… Et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai l'impression que ça fait un siècle que j'ai franchi ce portail pour la première fois avec ma valise afin de réconforter cet idiot de Potter.

-C'est vrai qu'il s'en est passé des choses en six mois, tu as enfin succombé à mon charme.

-Et la famille s'est agrandie, se mit à sourire Lily en sentant Mouette bouger dans son panier. Minute papillon on est bientôt arrivé.

James prit les malles et rentra dans sa propriété suivi de Lily. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le manoir, James la retint.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et lui fit franchir le pas de la porte.

-Et mouette ? demanda amusée Lily.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, SIRIUS ?

Ce dernier arriva en courant.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ta chérie t'attend sur le pas de la porte.

Ne voyant aucune jeune femme, il l'interrogea du regard.

-Dans le panier, par terre.

Il baissa la tête et vit le panier du chat.

-Oh ma petite chérie, s'exclama-t-il en lui faisant passer le palier. Comment ai-je pu t'oublier !

Lors du dernier retour dans le Poudlard Express, les six adolescents avaient fait le bilan de ces sept dernières années : il avait donc conclu que l'acharnement de James avait payé, que Rémus avait découvert ce qu'était l'amitié, Alice et Franck s'étaient trouvé tout simplement, Lily s'était créé une nouvelle famille dans un nouveau monde. Quant à Sirius, il avait compris que Mouette était l'élue de son cœur ( en effet, personne n'avait passé autant de temps dans son lit que le chaton de Lily).

-Mais je te préviens tout de suite jeune fille, annonça Sirius alors qu'il sortait le chat de son panier. Ma chambre est ma chambre, si tu veux la tienne demande à papa et maman.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les dits parents se mirent à sourire puis allèrent défaire leurs malles.

-Lily ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il lors qu'il la vit.

-Je m'installe.

-Je vois ça mais…je pensais que tu t'installerais dans ma chambre.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Et pourquoi, je dormirais dans ta chambre ? demanda-t-elle avec un air coquin alors qu'elle se blottissait dans ses bras.

-Parce que tu ne peux pas dormir sans moi, répondit-il simplement.

-C'est vrai, mais pourquoi dormirions-nous dans TA chambre ? La mienne est tout aussi confortable non ?.

-Oui mais ma chambre a toujours été ma chambre.

-Raison de plus. Comment pourrais-je dormir dans cette pièce qui a été ta chambre d'enfant et où tu as peut être emmené une autre fille que moi.

-Les seules femmes à être venues dans ma chambre sont ma mère et toi. Tu sais que j'ai imaginé beaucoup de choses dans chambre sur toi. J'aimerais donc pouvoir les réaliser dans cette chambre

Lily se mit à sourire.

-Très bien, alors on va dormir dans ta chambre, mais une nuit sur deux.

-Comment ça ?

-Une nuit dans ta chambre, une nuit dans la mienne, et si un jour on souhaite dormir seul on le pourra.

-Jamais je ne voudrais passer une nuit sans toi.

-Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Il arrivera certainement des moments où on se prendra la tête pour des futilités. On aura peut être besoin de solitude. Je préfèrerais certainement dormir dans mon lit les nuits de pleine lune, tu n'auras qu'à venir me rejoindre et me réveiller par de tendres baisers.

-C'est promis mon amour, dit-il tendrement.

-Bon allez, file dans ta chambre faire ton lit, annonça Lily.

-Tu ne pourrais pas m'…

-Non.

-Mais, j'ai pas fini ma…

-J'ai dit non James Potter et pas la peine de me faire ce regard d'enfant battu.

-Même si je te promets une belle récompense

-Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? Mais si tu ne veux pas faire ton lit, c'est pas gave mais il est hors de question que je dorme dans un lit sans drap.

-Sorcière va.

-Dans ta bouche, je prends ça pour un compliment.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avant de prendre de nouveau possession de ses lèvres.

-Peut être mais tu devras tout de même faire ton lit tout seul, répondit-elle en filant s'enfermer dans sa chambre

-C'est ça, abandonne moi, répondit James contre la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ca y est ! J'ai fait mon lit, annonça fièrement James en rentrant dans la chambre de Lily.

-En trois heures, il était temps.

-Mais je voulais que notre petit nid soit parfait pour t'accueillir mon amour, dit-il en l'enlaçant alors qu'elle défaisait sa malle.

-C'est gentil, mais je suis sûre que c'est surtout parce que tu ne t'en sortais pas avec la housse de couette.

-Tu es venu m'espionner ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, avoua-t-elle en souriant. Je n'ai pas voulu te déranger pendant que tu jouais au fantôme, à propos très jolie technique !.

-Sans cœur, tu aurais pu m'aider au moins.

-Non, tu te débrouillais très bien surtout quand j'ai vu Mouette se coucher sur le tissu.

-J'aurais pu mourir, dit-il sérieusement. Tu te rends compte que ton chat est un vrai psychopathe.

Voyant que Lily le regardait avec compassion, il reprit :

-J'ai bien mérité une récompense ?

Elle l'embrassa furtivement.

-Voilà !

-Quoi ??! Je ne mérite que ça après m'être vaillamment battu pour créer notre petit nid d'amour et m'être sorti indemne d'une tentative de meurtre ?

-Pauvre petit chéri, ironisa-t-elle en l'embrassant passionnément cette fois-ci.

-J'aime mieux ça, répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit de sa compagne avec celle-ci dans ses bras. Il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion avec le chat, il est hors de question qu'elle remette en cause mon autorité. C'est qui le chef ici.

Ceci fit rire Lily qui prit possession de ses lèvres. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient depuis quelques minutes, Sirius vient les interrompre.

-Un resto ça vous dit ? Rémus vient avec nous.

James regarda Lily pour lui demander son avis, c'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient (pas) eu le temps de faire des courses. La jeune femme haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

-Je pense qu'on va rester ici, répondit James.

-Vous êtes sûrs ?

-Oui, on a besoin de se retrouver seuls un petit peu.

-D'accord, bon bah bonne soirée les tourtereaux.

-A toi, aussi.

Quand ils entendirent la porte se fermer, James se remit à l'embrasser.

-Une soirée pour nous tout seuls.

-On aurait pu les accompagner, répondit-elle en se détachant de James.

-Je préférais passer du temps avec toi, notre première soirée en amoureux sans personne pour nous déranger, répondit James sincère.

Ses lèvres s'aventurèrent dans le cou de la rouquine qui se raidit.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ma chérie ?

-Rien.

-Pas à moi.

-J'ai…

-Peur de rester avec moi ?

Elle fuit son regard.

-Je te comprends Lily. Mais je t'aime tellement. Je ne remarque pas toujours quand tu es mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolée de douter de toi mais je sais quelles étaient tes activités quand tu passais une soirée seul avec une fille et moi je…

-Lily, je t'ai dit que j'attendrais que tu sois prête. Et puis, on pourra dire que tu as su me faire languir.

Lily sourit faiblement tandis que James la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Tu es un homme qui a des envies et…

-Je t'interdis de douter de moi.

-Alors qu'entends-tu par une soirée en amoureux ? demanda-t-elle hésitante quelques minutes plus tard.

-Te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser, te caresser, parler de toi, de moi, de nous, de notre avenir, de Mouette et de l'éducation que nous allons lui fournir. Il est hors de question qu'elle essaye encore une fois de me tuer.

-Elle voulait juste jouer. Elle doit avoir peur ici. A peine avait-elle fait ses marques à Poudlard qu'on l'a changé de milieu.

-Elle a Sirius, ironisa-t-il.

Lily lui adressa un regard léger de reproches.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? dit-il en voyant le chaton entrer discrètement dans la chambre.

-Oh ma mimi ! Tu viens, dit-elle en tapotant sur le lit.

Le chat hésita mais accepta quand elle vit James le faire également. Alors que le matou savourait les caresses de ses propriétaires, ils reprirent leur conversation.

-Ca te dirait d'aller se manger une glace sur le chemin de traverse ?

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina avant de se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

-J'y avais été avec mes parents lors de nos premiers achats. Après, Pétunia ne voulait plus qu'on y aille. Il lui arrivait parfois de me laisser y aller toute seule et de me récupérer le soir. Mais non, ne parlons plus de ça, je vais y aller avec mon amoureux, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

-Attends, avant d'y aller tu as intérêt d'être sage.

-Promis, dit-elle avec un air enfantin.

-Mince, si j'avais su je t'aurais demandé de faire mon lit maintenant.

-Rêve pas trop Potter

-Oh que si, regarde j'ai rêvé de toi pendant sept ans et maintenant tu es là, dans mes bras.

-Tu as raison, continue de rêver.

James alla s'installer sur le lit de la jeune femme et la fit s'installer à ses cotés.

-Je t'aime Lily, dit-il sincèrement.

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily se réveilla heureuse le lendemain matin, elle n'en revenait pas du bonheur qu'elle était en train de vivre. Elle était aimée d'un homme charmant et entourée d'amis exceptionnels. Alors qu'elle se réveillait dans ce climat rassurant, James, quant à lui, semblait d'humeur maussade.

-Je te préviens, le chat dort dehors ce soir.

-Il faut qu'elle prenne ses marques.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'elle me vire de mon lit et m'empêche de dormir ?

Lily s'installa à califourchon sur James et l'embrassa dans son cou.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. J'espère que tu as bien dormi ?

-Très bien, répondit la rouquine. C'était si horrible cette nuit ?

-J'étais avec toi alors ce n'était pas si horrible ?

-C'est gentil ce que tu me dis.

-J'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner, tu veux que je te le monte.

-Non merci, je vais descendre.

-Très bien, répondit James en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je peux descendre moi-même, dit-elle alors qu'il la conduisait vers la cuisine.

-Et moi j'ai envie de chouchouter ma princesse.

-Pour que j'accepte que Mouette dorme dehors cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

-Parce que je t'aime, répondit-il.

La jeune femme se blottit contre le torse de James, Merlin qu'elle aimait être ainsi. James la déposa sur une chaise et s'apprêtait à lui verser du thé quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

-C'est moi, s'écria Sirius.

-On est dans la cuisine, s'exclama James.

-Salut vous deux.

-Bien dormi ? demanda Lily.

-Très peu on va dire.

-Une femme ? questionna James alors qu'il fit lever Lily pour s'asseoir sur sa chaise et l'installer sur ses genoux

-Bien sur.

-Tu penses la revoir ? demanda Lily.

-Non. C'était juste l'histoire d'un soir.

Le jeune homme savait que son comportement déplaisait à la jeune femme mais il aimait vivre ainsi, se sentir aimé par ses femmes sans les aimer en retour, les aimer signifierait un attachement qu'il ne voulait plus se permettre.

-Sirius… commença Lily.

-Lily, l'arrêta James, Sirius est majeur, il fait ce qu'il veut.

Lily se leva et monta dans sa chambre. Elle s'y enferma et alla se doucher. Quand James la rejoint, il trouva porte close.

-Lily ! Lily ouvre-moi. Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête pour si peu tout de même.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure se supplication, Lily daigna enfin ouvrir la porte mais feint de ne pas le voir et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Tu vas où ? Tu boudes ? Lily.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, je suis majeure… tout comme Sirius.

-Lily…

Le jeune homme ne put continuer car Lily venait de lui claquer la porte au nez. Quand il sortit à sa suite, il vit que la jeune femme avait déjà transplané.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily arriva assez tard le soir.

-Où tu étais ? J'étais fou d'inquiétude. Demanda James qui l'attendait de pied ferme dans le salon. Ca te prendra souvent de disparaître pour une simple dispute ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu rentrais si tard. ?

-Excuse-moi ? demanda-t-elle sincèrement avant de l'embrasser.

-Tu étais où ? Je t'ai cherché partout.

-J'étais du coté moldu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je cherchais du travail.

-TU QUOI ?

-Je cherchais du travail.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour travailler.

-Mais pourquoi veux-tu travailler ? On a assez d'argent.

-Non. Vous, vous avez assez d'argent, mais moi je n'ai rien.

-Lily tu sais bien que…

-Non James. Je ne veux pas être entretenue.

-Mais qui parle de t'entretenir ? Tu prends soin de nous, tu nous fais la cuisine, le ménage… tu changes les draps, dit-il avec un air coquin.

-James, j'ai besoin de gagner cet argent, je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi.

-Arrête de te dévaloriser ainsi.

-James, laisse-moi faire ce que je veux.

-Si tu travailles, on ne se verra pas des vacances mais bon si c'est ce que tu souhaites on se rattrapera après.

-James, ce travail, ce n'est pas que pour les vacances. Je travaillerai également les week-end.

-Tu te moques de moi. C'est impossible. Les études de médicomagie te prendront beaucoup trop de temps.

-De toute façon, rien ne dit que je serais acceptée dans la formation de médicomagie.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Lily, tu es de loin la meilleure d'entre nous.

-Tu sais très bien que les derniers mois ont été difficiles.

-Tu t'en es parfaitement sorti. Et arrête de te dévaloriser comme ça, tu as été exceptionnelle.

Lily se mit à pleurer et James la prit dans ses bras.

-Excuse-moi ma chérie.

-J'ai besoin de travailler James, je ne veux pas être dépendante de toi, je ne veux pas qu'on croit que je suis avec toi pour ton argent et puis si un jour tu te lasses de moi…

-Je t'interdis de dire des grossièretés pareilles, s'emporta-t-il, il ne supportait plus ses doutes.

-Mais cela pourrait arriver. Fais-moi confiance James.

-D'accord, souffla-t-il, mais si tu n'arrives pas à cumuler ton travail et tes études, promets-moi de me laisser t'aider.

-Promis.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

-Bon ba c'est pas le tout mais que dirais-tu d'un dîner en amoureux ?

-J'ai pas envie de sortir, j'ai trop mal aux pieds.

-Je comprends. Heureusement qu'en parfaits petits hommes d'intérieur moi et Sirius nous avons été faire des courses.

-Où est-il ?

-Il est parti chez Rémus, il pense que tout est de sa faute.

-Non c'est la mienne. Tu as raison, il est majeur, il fait ce qu'il veut, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Et puis Sirius est Sirius, et c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime.

James l'enlaça et lui fit un bisou esquimau.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

-Que dirais-tu d'un bon bain pendant que je te prépare à manger ?

-Quel merveilleux programme, murmura-t-elle, mais le problème c'est que je n'ai pas le courage de monter les marches.

-Tu veux que je te porte ?

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ? demanda-t-elle avec un air coquin.

-Non, répondit-il amusé, mais si tu me récompenses par un tendre baiser peut être que….

La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle prit possession de ses lèvres.

-Ca c'est un acompte, j'attends donc le solde quand je vous aurais conduis dans votre bain ma chère.

-Je réglerai ma dette, répondit-elle alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et qui la conduisit vers leur chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux semaines après leur retour de Poudlard, Trois hiboux arrivèrent au manoir de Godric Hollow. Chacun avait en sa possession, le destin d'un des habitants. Quand James vit les hiboux, il récupéra les missives et alla réveiller ses colocataires. Sirius s'était, comme à son habitude, couché à l'aube. Quant à Lily, elle travaillait dans un restaurant et finissait parfois très tard.

-Sirius ?

-Mmmm, grogna-t-il.

-Tes résultats viennent d'arriver.

-Mmmm, acquiesça-t-il.

-Je vais réveiller Lily, on se rejoint en bas dans dix minutes.

-Mmmm.

James referma la porte avant de la rouvrir.

-J'ai dit dix minutes, répéta-t-il assez sèchement.

-Mmmm, c'est bon je me lève, grogna-t-il.

Bien qu'il semble avoir retrouvé la parole, le jeune homme resta couché.

James le délaissa afin de rejoindre sa bien-aimée dans leur chambre.

-Coucou mon ange.

-Laisse-moi dormir, ronchonna-t-elle.

-J'ai une petite surprise pour toi.

-Plus tard.

-Même si se sont les résultats de tes Aspics ?

La jeune femme se réveilla aussitôt.

-QUOI ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt.

Elle se leva et quitta précipitamment le lit.

-Et mon bisou ? maugréa-t-il.

Quand il sortit de la chambre, Sirius qui sortait de la sienne encore endormi lui demanda :

-Elle déjà en bas ?

-Tu la connais, répondit son ami.

-En tout cas, c'est un bon réveil. J'ai cru entendre ma mère quand elle voulait m'en foutre une.

-Elle m'a explosé les tympans, et pas un bisou pour s'excuser en plus.

-Mon pauvre chéri, viens là que Patmol te fasse une léchouille.

-NON ! s'écria-t-il en mettant ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger. Je préfère attendre que Lily ouvre sa lettre. A ce moment, je serais sûr d'avoir le droit à un bisou d'anthologie.

-Oh que c'est mignon, dit Sirius en souriant.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, Lily se jeta dans les bras de son petit-ami et l'embrassa passionnément.

-J'ai eu optimal partout sauf en rune où j'ai effort nécessaire, annonça-t-elle une fois le baiser achevé.

-Je suis fier de toi mon amour.

La jeune femme se défit de ses bras et prit les deux autres lettres.

-A vous maintenant.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de savoir. Gênés, ils prirent les deux enveloppes et les ouvrirent.

-Alors ?

-Optimal en défense contre les forces du mal et métamorphose. Effort nécessaire en sortilège, Troll en divination, Acceptable pour le reste, répondit Sirius.

-Félicitation, s'écria-t-elle en l'enlaçant. Et toi chéri ?

-… Optimal en défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose, sortilège. Effort nécessaire en botanique et potion, pour le reste acceptable.

-Oh mon amour, je suis fière de toi, s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sur, pourquoi te mentirais-je ?

-Je ne suis pas aussi doué que ça.

-Pour moi tu es le meilleur, dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu as su conquérir mon cœur, me redonner le goût de vivre tout en gérant tes cours. C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Se sentant de trop, Sirius remonta se coucher en se promettant de fêter ses résultats avec ses amis. S'il ne se trompait pas, c'était le jour de congé de Lily, ses amis pourraient donc passer la soirée ensemble, de plus, la pleine lune avait eu lieu six jours plus tôt. Après s'être embrassé pendant plus de quinze minutes, Lily et James s'installèrent dans le canapé et Lily s'assoupit dans les bras de James, celui-ci décida d'aller la coucher dans leur lit, elle avait besoin de sommeil. Quand il passa devant la chambre de son meilleur ami, il entendit les ronflements de Sirius, il décida alors de suivre le conseil de ses amis et alla rejoindre Lily.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par les baisers de Lily.

-Tu es déjà réveillée ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux qu'on reste dans notre lit ?

-Oui !

-Tu veux qu'on discute.

James ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait parler avec la jeune femme, la voir si heureuse lui donnait envie de faire des projets.

-De quoi ?

-De toi, de moi, de nous, de notre avenir.

-Notre avenir, dit-elle avec un air coquin.

-Tu l'imagines comment ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

-Notre avenir ? Je sais pas. Des fois je me demande si nous deux c'est pour la vie.

-Tu doutes de moi ?

-Jamais, c'est juste que depuis que je suis avec toi, je nage en plein bonheur et j'ai peur que tout s'arrête.

-Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi, je ne peux plus me passer de toi.

-Jamais ?

-Jamais.

-Même quand je serais vieille et toute ridée ? s'amusa-t-elle.

-Même quand tu seras vieille et toute ridée.

-Même si je deviens une grosse baleine ?

-Même si tu deviens un cachalot.

-James j'ai besoin de t'avouer quelque chose, dit-elle avec crainte.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon amour ?

-Je veux des enfants.

-Des enfants ?

-Oui enfin deux ou trois.

-Un mélange de toi et moi, je pense que c'est la plus belle proposition qu'on m'ait faite, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui mais pas tout de suite, je veux tout d'abord profiter de toi avant de te partager avec nos enfants.

-Tout à fait d'accord, répondit-elle avant d'amorcer un tendre câlin avec son amant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius rentra vers 18h. Depuis qu'il était revenu de Poudlard, il fuyait cette maison pour laisser James et Lily seuls. Les évènements de ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été faciles pour le couple. Quand il entra dans le salon, il les trouva en train de s'embrasser tendrement.

-Hum hum.

-Sirius ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Franck et Alice nous ont invités chez eux pour fêter nos résultats.

-Tout le monde a eu ses Aspics ? demanda Lily.

-Si je les ai eus, tout le monde a du les avoir.

Voyant le regard noir de la jeune femme, Sirius décida de clore le sujet.

-A sept heures chez eux. On se dit dans vingt minutes en bas des escaliers.

Sirius fila.

-On en était où ?

-Nulle part, il faut qu'on aille se changer.

-J'ai pas envie de sortir, ronchonna le brun.

-James, on n'a pas vu nos amis depuis des jours.

-Je préfère être avec toi, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir.

-Mais je serais avec toi.

Le jeune homme se tut.

-Très bien, dans ce cas reste ici, moi je vais m'amuser avec mes amis, mais je te préviens si on sort et que quelqu'un me drague, je me laisserais faire. Ce sera bien fait pour toi.

Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à sortir du salon, James la retint.

-Tu crois vraiment m'influencer comme ça ?

Lily le regarda perplexe.

-Très bien, je viens. Pas par jalousie, non c'est juste pour te protéger, on ne sait jamais qui tu pourrais rencontrer.

-Les garçons seront la pour me protéger.

-Non, je préfère quand même être là.

-D'accord, répondit-elle amusée alors que son compagnon allait se changer.

Quand James vint les rejoindre, il trouva Sirius et Lily, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors mon Cornedrue ? On ne veut pas abandonner sa petite Lily ?

Le jeune homme resta muet et transplana, Sirius et Lily firent de même.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James et Lily rentrèrent vers quatre heures du matin, Sirius les avait abandonnés pour une jolie blonde qu'il avait rencontrée dans la soirée.

-Alors M. Potter ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés finalement ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu ne sors plus ? A Poudlard, tu avais la réputation d'aimer faire la fête. Et depuis qu'on est ensemble, tu restes toujours à la maison.

Le jeune homme essaya de fuir son regard, il ne voulait pas commencer une conversation si importante à cette heure.

-On verra ça demain d'accord ? dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

-Tu te prives pour moi, constata-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se retourna, étonné.

-Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

-Depuis qu'on est ensemble, tu ne sors plus.

-Je préfère rester la maison.

-MAIS POURQUOI ? Tu ne fais rien à la maison, tu attends que je rentre du travail.

-Et alors ?

-J'aimerais que tu vives. Tu pourrais aller boire un verre avec les gars, te balader en forêt, je sais que ça te manque. Tu n'as même pas accompagné les gars lors de la pleine lune la semaine dernière.

-Lily.

-James. Je ne veux pas que tu te prives pour moi. Toi et moi savons que la vie est courte et qu'il faut en profiter.

-Je te retourne le commentaire. Pourquoi travailles-tu alors que nous avons les moyens de tout payer ?

-On en a déjà parlé.

-Tu préfères gâcher ton adolescence.

-James, on ne va pas remettre ça.

-Je ne veux pas que tu gâches tes études.

-Alors j'arrêterai je te l'ai promis.

-Tu ne tiendras pas ta promesse.

Afin de clore la discussion, Lily devient plus câline.

-Si tu me promets de vivre un peu plus ta vie, je te promets de privilégier mes études. Je ne vais pas gâcher mes rêves pour un travail.

-Tes rêves, j'espère que je suis dans l'un d'eux au moins ?

-Tu es dans tous mes rêves. Je n'imagine pas de vivre ma vie sans toi.

Lily se blottit dans les bras de James et l'embrassa passionnément. Le baiser achevé, James la prit dans ses bras et monta la coucher. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Lily avait abandonné les bras de James pour ceux de Morphée. Le jeune homme lui enleva quelques vêtements mais lui laissa son débardeur et sa petite culotte. C'était la seconde fois qu'il la voyait aussi peu vêtue. James ne put s'empêcher de penser au jour où il pourrait enfin la voir nue, mais il savait que Lily n'était pas encore prête, elle supportait à peine ses caresses par moment. Le jeune homme l'embrassa sur le front et alla se changer afin de la rejoindre dans leur lit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily s'arrêta devant cet imposant portail. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé revenir ici mais le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de venir, il avait reçu une missive pour elle. Alors qu'elle hésitait à pénétrer dans cet endroit qui l'avait vu grandir, le portail s'ouvrit et le professeur Dumbledore apparut.

-Mademoiselle Evans, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ! s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant la main.

-Moi de même.

Le professeur et l'ancienne étudiante se dirigèrent vers le château.

-Je tenais à vous féliciter.

-Pour ?

-Vos examens ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous auriez obtenu de tels résultats. Je suis fière de vous.

-Merci. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi m'avez fait venir ?

Il venait d'arriver dans le bureau du directeur.

-J'ai reçu ceci, dit-il en tendant une lettre.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en la prenant.

-La lettre d'un notaire. Vous êtes désormais majeure et avez le droit à une part de l'héritage de vos parents.

-Pourquoi vous ?

-Votre sœur lui a donné cette adresse, elle ne savait pas où vous habitiez. Je n'ai pas cru bon de la lui communiquer.

-Merci professeur.

La jeune femme observa très attentivement cette lettre.

-Vous désirez être seule ?

-Non je vais y aller. Merci professeur.

-Mais de rien mademoiselle Evans, ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir. Saluer M. Potter et vos amis.

-Avec plaisir, répondit-elle.

Lily serra la main de son ancien directeur et quitta l'école avec le cœur lourd : elle ne reviendrait certainement plus jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily attendait impatiemment dans la salle d'attente du cabinet notariale dans lequel elle avait rendez-vous. Beaucoup de chose la tourmentait : tout d'abord, la présence de sa sœur dans la pièce d'à côté et ensuite cette histoire d'héritage, jamais on ne lui avait parlé d'un pothétique testament. Alors qu'elle perdait le peu de patience qui lui restait, elle sentit une main caresser la sienne.

-Ca va ? murmura James.

-Oui. Je suis contente que tu sois venu, je pense que je serais déjà partie si tu n'avais pas été là.

-T'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer, la rassura-t-il en lui tenant fermement sa main. Tu ne pensais pas la voir, c'est ça ?

-Il ne m'a pas dit qu'elle serait là.

James se mit à sourire.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

-Je trouve que tu as meilleur goût que ta sœur… je suis nettement plus beau. Je me demande comment tu as pu résister à mon corps d'athlète en le voyant chaque jour.

Lily se mit à rigoler avant de l'embrasser sur la main.

-Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe.

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes

Alors que Lily regardait passionnément son petit ami, Vernon et Pétunia sortirent du bureau. Le couple sortit sans regarder la rouquine et quittèrent le cabinet.

-Melle Evans ? dit-il en passant la tête dans la salle d'attente.

Lily acquiesça et se leva.

-Tu préfères que je reste ici ?

La jeune femme réfuta et James se leva avec elle.

-C'est mon compagnon, James Potter, il peut assister à notre entretien ?

-Bien sur. M. Potter.

-Maître.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau.

-Mademoiselle Evans, je vous ai fait venir pour vous parler de votre héritage. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que vos parents vous avaient laissé sans un sou.

-Je n'y jamais réfléchi à vrai dire. J'étais jeune quand j'ai perdu mes parents.

-Et bien vos parents avaient pris des dispositions pour que vous ne manquiez de rien mais… je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que votre sœur a dilapidé tout cet argent.

Lily baissa la tête.

-Mademoiselle Evans. Vous êtes en droit de réclamer cet argent. Bien que votre sœur et son fiancé m'aient affirmé ne plus avoir d'argent, je sais qu'ils possèdent une maison à Little Whinging, ils peuvent très bien vous rembourser la somme qu'ils vous doivent.

Lily se redressa.

-Non.

-Quoi ? demanda James qui s'était fait oublier.

-Vous refusez votre héritage ? demanda le notaire.

-Oui. Ma sœur ne souhaite plus avoir de contact moi et je respecte son choix.

Lily remercia le notaire et quitta son bureau suivie de James.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça Lily ? Tu pouvais récupérer cet argent, il est à toi. Il t'aurait permis de payer tes études et d'arrêter ton travail.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que dès que je pense à elle, je suis triste de voir que nous sommes devenues des étrangères. Je suis heureuse maintenant et je veux tout oublier… dans tes bras, finit-elle avec un air coquin.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne le regretteras pas ?

-Non. J'ai pas besoin d'argent pour être heureuse, je t'ai toi, ça me suffit.

James l'embrassa tendrement.

-Ca dirait un déjeuner sur le chemin de traverse ?

-On pourrait aller manger une glace chez Florian Fantarome ?

-Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.

La jeune femme se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon.

-Je t'aime James.

-Tu sais que tu me le dis assez rarement.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

-Je t'aime, tu ne me l'as dit que très rarement.

-C'est pas vrai, répondit-elle amusée.

-Si, répondit-il sérieusement. D'habitude, tu dis moi aussi.

Lily l'embrassa passionnément.

-Je te promets de te dire je t'aime plus souvent.

-Tu as intérêt, sinon je ne t'emmènerais plus chez Florian Fantarome.

-Oh non, gémit-elle.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire avant de partir avec elle bras dessus, bras dessous pour le chemin de traverse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le mois de juillet vivait ses derniers jours. James passaient ses soirées avec ses amis alors que Lily travaillait. Un soir par semaine, Lily restait en tête à tête avec son petit ami mais depuis quelques temps, Lily était très méprisante avec James.

Ce soir, alors que James l'attendait pour l'emmener au ciné, la jeune femme arriva tardivement.

-Merde Lily, qu'est ce que tu fous on va être en retard.

James était à bout de nerfs. Depuis quelques jours, lui et Lily ne cessaient de se disputer pour des sujets puérils.

-C'est bon, si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à y aller tout seul.

-Tu as raison, répondit-il en transplanant. Je trouverais certainement de la meilleure compagnie.

Lily se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi s'était-elle emportée ainsi ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi désagréable depuis quelques jours. A plusieurs reprises, elle lui avait implicitement fait comprendre qu'il serait bien mieux avec une autre femme qu'elle. Lily se dégoûtait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi James restait avec elle alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui apporter ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Au bord du gouffre, Lily décida d'aller chercher du réconfort auprès d'Alice, il est vrai qu'elles s'étaient peu vues depuis le départ de Poudlard. La jeune femme transplana.

Lily fut étonnée de voir qu'elle avait réussi à transplaner chez Alice tellement elle était désespérée.

-Lily ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est James… Il est parti.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai été odieuse avec lui, je voulais qu'il parte.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

-Je l'aime et je ne veux pas le perdre, mais je ne suis pas capable de le rendre heureux. Je ne supporte pas quand il me touche. Certains matins quand je me réveille après un cauchemar, j'ai envie de crier, de me débattre, comme si on était des étrangers.

-Tu lui en as parlé ?

-Tu veux que je lui dise que j'ai envie de vomir parfois quand je suis dans ses bras ? Il me quitterait aussitôt. Je l'aime tellement.

Un léger bruit se fit ressentir et Alice partit. Quand Lily releva la tête, elle vit James à ses cotés.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Comme toi, j'avais besoin de parler à Alice. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi on ne peut passer une journée sans se disputer depuis quelques temps.

-Tu vas me quitter ? demanda-t-elle craintive. Je le comprendrais après ce que tu as entendu.

Lily essaya de se lever mais retomba aussitôt.

-Je t'aime mon amour, lui murmura-t-il.

-Je suis une chieuse.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

-Malgré tout ce que tu as entendu ?

-Oui.

-Je suis horrible.

-Tu as juste souffert Lily.

-Et à cause de ça, je ne suis pas une vraie femme. Je n'arrive pas à assouvir tout tes désirs.

-Tu en a assouvi beaucoup déjà.

James la prit dans ses bras.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me mentes. Je veux savoir quand ça va pas.

Lily acquiesça silencieusement.

-Je t'aime James. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.

-Moi non plus, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.


	32. Chapitre : Petits Tracas

**oui oui je sais, je suis impardonnable, je vous annonce un chapitre tous les mois mais je vous ai fait patienter 2 mois  
désolé, le tourbillon de la vie m'a exclu un peu de l'écriture  
grand remerciement a tit nim pour ses conseils fructueux**

* * *

_Chapitre 32 : Petits tracas_

Le début du mois de septembre annonça la reprise des études. Sirius et James entamèrent leur formation d'auror et Lily entra dans l'école de Médicomage. James comprit qu'il avait eu tort de reprocher ses absences à Lily car depuis qu'elle avait repris ses études c'était encore pire : il estimait être heureux de dormir avec elle car il pouvait passer au moins huit heures à ses côtés.

Au milieu du mois de septembre, James voulut passer une soirée en tête à tête avec sa bien-aimée. Quand il rentra avec de quoi lui préparer un bon dîner, il la trouva installée dans le salon à réviser l'anatomie humaine.

-Coucou mon amour, lui murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Oui, répondit-elle sans lever la tête de ses bouquins.

-Ca te dit des lasagnes à la bolognaise maison ?

-J'ai pas le temps de cuisiner.

-Je m'occupe de tout. Tu n'auras plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table.

-Ne te casse pas la tête, je mangerai vite fait, j'ai mon premier partiel demain.

-Tu peux quand même prendre vingt minutes pour manger avec moi ?

Lily leva la tête de ses cours en soufflant. Voyant le regard triste de son amant, elle céda.

-D'accord, mais je mets les pieds sous la table et dès que c'est fini je reprends mes révisions.

-Tout ce que tu veux mon amour, répondit James qui l'embrassa furtivement avant de préparer le dîner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aux environs de vingt heures, Lily sortit de ses révisions. Une odeur alléchante l'attira. Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, elle trouva James en train de dresser la table.

-C'est bientôt prêt car je meurs de faim ?

L'apprenti cuisinier leva les yeux de leurs fourneaux.

-Tu as déjà fini ?

-Une odeur alléchante m'a tiré de mes révisions.

-Encore un quart d'heure, répondit James avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Ca te laisse le temps de prendre un bon bain relaxant.

Lily enlaça son compagnon.

-Tu sais parler à mon cœur.

Elle l'embrassa furtivement et monta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Constatant que la jeune femme n'était toujours pas descendue et que le repas ne tarderait pas à cramer, James alla voir ce qu'elle faisait. Quand il arriva dans la chambre de Lily, il trouva la porte de la salle de bain close.

TOC TOC TOC

-Lily, Lily ? Lily, tu dors ?

James réédita plusieurs fois ses appels avant d'entendre la jeune femme lui répondre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Ca va ma chérie ?

-Oui, je me suis juste assoupie.

-Tu devrais te reposer. Tu vas manger et filer directement au lit.

-Je ne peux pas James, si je loupe le premier partiel je vais me mettre à déprimer.

James souffla, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

-D'accord mais tu te reposeras ce week-end.

Lily lui adressa un sourire confus.

-Je fais tous les services ce week end, deux de mes collègues sont en vacances.

James l'enlaça.

-Et toi ? Quand les prendras-tu… tes vacances ?

-Juste avant mes partiels, il faudra que je révise.

-Tu devrais penser un peu plus à toi.

-D'accord pensons à moi, dit-elle. Commençons par mon estomac, il réclame de bonnes lasagnes à la bolognaise.

Lily lui prit la main et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors que le mois d'Octobre était bien entamé, James assista impuissant à la déchéance de Lily. La jeune femme passait tout son temps à réviser et travailler. Sachant qu'elle ne travaillerait pas le soir d'Halloween, James organisa une petite soirée avec leurs amis mais sa belle refusa l'offre. Une dispute éclata entre eux.

-Lily, tu gères mille et une choses à la fois, tu ne peux pas, juste une soirée, t'amuser.

-J'ai pas le temps.

-Tu n'a pas le temps de passer avec tes amis, avec ton petit ami. Je vois qu'on fait parti de tes priorités.

-J'ai du travail.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand James la héla.

-Lily si tu passes cette porte…

-Quoi ? Tu me quittes ? Evite toi cette peine, c'est fini entre nous.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

-Oh que si. C'est toi qui as raison, j'ai beaucoup trop de chose à gérer.

-Très bien, j'espère au moins que tu arriveras à gérer ton travail et tes études, hurla James alors que la rouquine la chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James se leva le lendemain matin avec une gueule de bois terrible. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là. Il fallait qu'il parle Lily, tout ça pouvait s'arranger. Afin d'avoir les idées en place, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il lui restait encore quelques potions pour lutter contre son mal.

Une fois la potion avalée, James entendit des bruits dans les escaliers. Sirius dormait encore, c'était donc Lily.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en la voyant descendre sa malle.

-Je pars. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.

James prit l'arrêta.

-Mieux pour qui ?

-Pour toi, pour moi, il est plus préférable de mettre de la distance entre nous.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Et où irais-tu ?

-Je passerai un peu de temps chez Franck et Alice et puis je prendrais un studio.

-Avec quel argent ? Ne me dis pas que tu comptes travailler plus ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Bien sur que je m'inquiète pour toi. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes plus ensemble que je ne tiens plus à toi. Je t'aime et je ne perds pas espoir de me réveiller de ce cauchemar mais en attendant tu resteras ici.

-Non.

-Ce n'était pas une proposition mais un ordre.

Il jeta un sort à la malle et la remonta dans la chambre de Lily.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà trois semaines que James et Lily avaient rompu. Bien que le climat soit tendu, James et Sirius faisaient tout leur possible pour que Lily n'ai rien à faire dans la maison, lui préparant ses repas mais rien n'y faisait, elle manquait de repos et dépérissait à vue d'œil.

Un soir, alors que Lily travaillait. Alice, Franck, Rémus, Sirius et James décidèrent d'aller dans le restaurant où leur amie servait. Quand elle les vit entrer, Lily eut un léger malaise. Elle se cacha dans les cuisines.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Lily ? demanda son employeur en la voyant accroupi le long du mur.

-C'est rien, un peu de fatigue.

Elle se leva et eut un autre malaise.

-Lily ?

La jeune femme craqua nerveusement.

-J'en peux plus. Je suis à bout.

-Lily, de quoi tu parles ?

-Je n'arrive plus à cumuler mes études, ce travail et le reste ; j'ai été jusqu'à sacrifier ma plus belle histoire d'amour pour… Il me manque tellement.

-Tu penses avoir fait le mauvais choix.

-J'en suis sure. C'est lui qui a raison, je ne peux pas cumuler ce travail avec mes études de médecine.

-Tu voudrais démissionner ?

-Ce que je voudrais… c'est rejoindre mes amis dans la salle passer une agréable soirée avec eux et… pouvoir reprendre à zéro avec James.

-Votre ami est ici ce soir.

-La table 8.

Il sécha les larmes de sa serveuse.

-Tu es virée.

La jeune femme lui sourit.

-Et pour quel motif ?

-Incompatibilité d'humeur. Je ne te supportes plus depuis quelques minutes, ironisa-t-il.

-Mais…

-Si vraiment tu as besoin d'argent pour tes études, je peux t'en prêter. On fait ça légalement et puis quand tu pourras, tu me rembourseras.

-Ca ne sera pas la peine, quelqu'un me l'a déjà proposé et je pense que je vais accepter.

-Très bien, maintenant sors de mes cuisine et vas rejoindre tes amis et profite de cette soirée en tant que cliente. C'est moi qui te l'offre.

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, merci.

-Mais de rien, tu es comme ma fille pour moi. Allez lève-toi et file reconquérir ton petit ami. Lily ? la héla-t-il alors qu'elle quittait les cuisines.

-Oui.

-Quand vous vous marierez, je pourrais faire le banquet.

-C'est promis.

-Allez file.

Lily lui sourit et retourna en salle

-Bonsoir, dit-elle craintive en arrivant près de ses amis.

-Bonsoir, répondit Sirius. On n'a pas encore fait notre choix.

-Je ne viens pas la commande. Je voulais savoir si… vous… voulez bien de moi à votre table.

-Tu ne travailles pas ce soir ? demanda James.

-J'ai démissionné enfin mon patron m'a viré, il préfère que j'étudie et que j'essaie de réparer une grosse erreur.

-Laquelle ? demanda-James en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Toi.

James se leva et prit son visage dans ses mains.

-Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ?

-C'est fini mon amour, c'est fini

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

Il tira une chaise et la fit s'asseoir avant de s'installer à ses cotés, une serveuse apporta des couverts supplémentaires. James ne lâcha pas la main de sa belle, celle-ci ne voulait pas le lâcher également. Au moment du dessert, Lily était alléchée par un banana split mais se savait incapable de manger la glace en entier. James l'incita à prendre ce dessert tout en demandant une seconde petite cuillère pour le partager.

-Et si on poursuivait la soirée en boite ? proposa Sirius.

-Partant, répondirent Franck, Rémus et Alice.

-Je préfère rentrer, avoua Lily. Je suis morte de fatigue.

-Je vais te raccompagner, répondit James ce qui amusa ses amis.

James et Lily partirent main dans la ils arrivèrent au manoir, les deux amoureux se sentirent gênés par la situation, ne sachant que faire. Alors que Lily s'apprêtait à monter l'étage, James la héla.

-Ca te dirait un chocolat chaud au coin du feu ?

Lily se retourna et lui adressa un regard attentionné.

-Avec plaisir. Tu permets que je prenne une douche avant ?

-Bien sûr.

Lily monta se détendre pendant que James préparait leur petit nid. Quand Lily revint une demi-heure plus tard, James la vit porter la nuisette qui lui avait offert une année plus tôt.

-Tu es magnifique.

-Merci.

James lui tendit la main et invita Lily à se blottir dans ses bras.

-Promets-moi de ne plus me quitter, lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

-C'est promis, je ne peux pas me passer de toi.

La jeune femme se blottit dans les bras de son amoureux et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Et mon chocolat chaud ? demanda-t-elle avec une mine déconfite.

James se leva et tendit une tasse à sa belle qui se blottit de nouveau dans les bras de son amoureux.

-Le confort de tes bras m'ont manqué.

James l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises sur la tempe.

-On fait quoi cette nuit ?

Lily se défit de son étreinte et le regarda surprise.

-Comment ça ?

-Te sens-tu prête à… ?

-Je ne suis toujours pas prête James.

-Je te propose juste de dormir ensemble ma chérie, je ne veux pas te forcer.

Lily se blottit dans les bras de son amoureux.

-Je suis fatiguée, dit-elle quelques minutes plus tard. Je vais me coucher.

La rouquine se leva et tendit la main.

-Tu viens ?

James se leva et l'enlaça.

-Et on va où ? ironisa-t-il.

-Dans ma chambre.

Il lui adressa une moue dubitative.

-Et pourquoi on irait dans TA chambre, ironisa James.

-Et pourquoi la tienne ? demanda-t-elle à son tour.

James l'embrassa sur le nez.

-Parce qu'elle t'attend depuis des mois : toujours bien rangé et même mon lit est fait.

Lily l'enlaça.

-Quel honneur. Dans de telles conditions, j'accepte…

James fut tout sourire.

-…mais à une condition, précisa-t-elle.

-Laquelle.

-Que tu me portes jusqu'à ta chambre.

James ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler qu'il la prit dans ses bras pour la mener dans leur petit nid douillet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Lily se réveilla, il était plus de midi. Elle voulait réviser ses cours elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de James qu'elle resta allongée.

-Tu veux manger ? murmura James qu'elle croyait assoupi.

Lily sursauta.

-Je t'ai fait peur ?

-Je croyais que tu dormais, avoua Lily.

-Je suis désolée mon amour. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais te faire le meilleur petit déjeuner du monde et te l'apporter ici.

-Je peux me lever, tu sais.

-Pour que tu ailles t'enfermer dans la bibliothèque. Non non non très chère, alors soit tu acceptes, soit je t'enferme dans la chambre.

-Je serais très sage, dit-elle d'un air enfantin.

James l'embrassa et quitta la chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand il arriva vingt minutes plus tard, James entendit Lily parler toute seul. Etait-elle toute seule ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

James vit la tête de Mouette apparaître des jambes de sa belle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?

Effrayé, le chat prit ses jambes à son cou.

-Tu es méchant, rigola Lily, elle ne faisait rien de mal.

-Mais j'ai rien dit, nia-t-il. Toujours affamée ?

-Qu'est ce que tu nous apportes ?

-Chocolat chaud, jus de citrouille, tartine grillée, confiture de fraise et d'abricot, nutella, yaourt nature et des fruits.

-Et tu as invité combien de personnes ?

-Rien que nous.

-Et bien dis donc, on peut tenir un siège pour trois jours avec tout ça.

-Ca ne me dérangerait pas, avoua James avant d'embrasser Lily passionnément.

Quand leurs ventres furent repus, ils s'enlacèrent.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait cet après-midi, demanda-t-elle.

-On pourrait aller se balader.

-Coté moldu ou sorcier ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Moldu ? On pourrait aller voir nos parents.

-Tu es sûre que tu es prête pour ça ?

-Oui, j'ai besoin de les voir… tous.

-C'est d'accord alors, file te préparer

La rouquine s'isola dans la salle de bain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est avec émotion que Lily entra dans le cimetière. Elle s'arrêta tout d'abord devant la tombe des époux Potter.

-Tu veux que je te laisse un peu seul ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, reste. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

Lily lui répondit par un doux sourire. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quinze minutes avant que James ne parle.

-On y va.

-Encore un peu. Je dois parler à ta mère.

-Je vais vous laisser.

-Tu peux rester, le retint-elle.

-Non merci, je ne suis pas capable de t'entendre m'encenser.

Lily se mit à rire.

-Compte la dessus.

James quitta sa belle.

-Bonjour Mme Potter, j'ai tellement de chose à vous dire mais tout peut se résumer en un seul mot : Merci. Merci d'avoir élevé un enfant comme James. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi le jour de la mort de mes parents. Vous êtes la petite voix en moi qui me rappelle de rester forte, que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Cette vie, je veux la vivre avec votre fils.

Lily posa un baiser sur ses doigts et les posa sur la tombe.

-Merci Mme Potter. Mille fois merci.

La jeune femme quitta le cimetière et trouva James devant les grilles de l'entrée, une cigarette à la main.

-Tu fumes ?

Il écrasa son mégot.

-Parfois.

-Depuis quand ?

-Ca n'a pas d'importance, fuit-il en entrant de nouveau dans le cimetière, se dirigeant vers la tombe des Evans.

James et Lily se recueillirent quelques minutes avant que le jeune homme n'abandonne une nouvelle fois sa compagne.

-Coucou papa. Coucou maman. J'espère que vous allez bien de là où vous êtes. Vous avez du assister à ma déchéance. Je crois que cela était nécessaire, avoua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je devais savoir pour pouvoir avancer et me construire. Vous avez rencontré James ? Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je t'entends maman, mais tu as raison, il est très mignon. Oui papa, il est très charmant. Chut ! S'il vous entend, monsieur va prendre la grosse tête… Je vous aime. Soyez heureux là haut et merci !

Comme elle l'avait fait sur la tombe des Potter, Lily embrassa ses parents avant de rejoindre James. Ils décidèrent de rentrer en marchant.

-Au fait, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Tu fumes depuis quand ?

-Ca te dirait d'aller se manger une glace ?

Lily s'arrêta.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me répondre, parce que c'est à cause de moi que tu as commencé ?

James se mit à sourire.

-Et oui, ça m'aidait à accuser le coup après tes innombrables refus.

-C'est pas vrai, tu ne fumais pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais, demanda-t-il en se rapprochant pour l'embrasser.

-Réponds-moi, le stoppa Lily. Depuis quand ?

-Le lendemain de la Saint Valentin.

Lily l'enlaça.

-Je suis désolée. Ca n'a pas du être facile pour toi aussi.

-L'essentiel c'est que tu ailles mieux, lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser. Alors cette glace ?

-Je veux plein de chantilly.

-Tu auras plein de chantilly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dès le retour de leur balade, Lily s'isola dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait un partiel très important à réviser. James s'attela à préparer un bon dîner pour sa belle.

-Hum ça sent bon ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Sirius Black à la maison avant vingt heures, que nous vaut ce miracle ?! Aurais tu changé d'avis ?

-Fais pas chier.

-Monsieur est grognon.

-Ta gueule ! répondit-il avant de filer dans sa chambre

Il redescendit une heure plus tard et quitta le manoir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Lily qui le suivait.

-Rien, répondit son compagnon.

-Dis-moi tout !

-On s'est pris la tête ce matin.

-A quel sujet ?

-Des futilités.

-James !

-Il ne fout plus rien ! S'il continue comme ça, il va se faire virer de la formation. Il a promis de rendre un devoir important lundi, il devait passer tout le week-end à le faire. Tu vois le bosser ? Non ! Sirius ne sait pas se prendre en main.

Lily l'embrassa.

-Tu penses trop aux autres. Moi, Sirius… Mais toi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Tout va bien quand tu es dans mes bras.

Lily l'embrassa.

-Alors on mange !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James et Lily passèrent la soirée dans le salon. La jeune femme révisait ses cours confortablement blottie dans les bras de son amoureux quand Sirius rentra en bonne compagnie.

-Salut, dit-il avant de monter dans sa chambre.

-Lily, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda James quand elle se leva.

-Je reviens.

Elle suivit le couple.

-Je dérange ? demanda-t-elle à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Lily ? sermonna Sirius alors que sa compagne avait déjà perdu son chemisier.

-Désolée mais la porte était ouverte.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il agacé.

-J'ai besoin de te parler.

-Ca ne peut pas attendre.

-Pas vraiment

Agacé, il la suivit.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Elle est très jolie.

-Abrège s'il te plait.

-James m'a parlé de ton devoir.

-Ah c'est ça, monsieur a tout répété à sa petite amie.

-Il faut que tu le fasses.

-Pourquoi ? Pour te faire plaisir ? Je ne suis pas James, prêt à tout pour tes beaux yeux. Tout ne tourne pas autour de Lily et de ses malheurs. Il y en a qui veule vivre leur vie et profiter de leur jeunesse.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, Lily le héla.

-Alors tu ne veux pas devenir l'homme bien que tu as toujours voulu être.

-Je ne le serais jamais.

-Si ! Oh que si ! Il faut que tu apprennes à avoir confiance en toi. Nous, on sait que tu es capable de le faire. Je sais que je vous ai tous fait souffrir mais je vais m'occuper de vous maintenant. Que nous soyons tous heureux. S'il te plait, renvoie cette poufiasse. Tu pourras t'en faire autant que tu veux quand tu seras un brillant Auror.

Sirius réfléchit quelques instants.

-Tu as raison, je vais lui demander de partir.

Lily l'enlaça.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien. Je veux que tu te reprennes en main. Fais ce travail, je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes si vite. Essaye.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide, James et moi, nous sommes là.

-Comment peux tu être si gentille après ce que je viens de te dire ?

-Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas. Tu as manqué d'amour pendant ton enfance mais maintenant je suis là.

-Une vraie petite maman ?

-S'il le faut, je le deviendrais.

Lily rejoignit James et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Sirius, quant à lui, rejoignit sa camarade de chambre mais celle-ci l'attendait de pieds fermes.

-Je suis désolé mais je pense que…

-… Ne t'inquiète pas, la poufiasse a compris

La jeune femme quitta le manoir sans demander son reste. Sirius passa la nuit à reporter toutes ses notes sur un brouillon. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il peaufina son travail toute la journée du dimanche.

Ce fut avec une grande fierté que Sirius rendit son devoir à son supérieur.

-Très bien Black, je vous la rendrai dans trois jours mais ça m'a l'air du travail sérieux. J'espère que vos en ferez de même à l'avenir.

-Je le ferais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand ils sortirent de l'école, James et Sirius eurent la surprise de voir Lily les attendre. James l'embrassa.

-Que nous vaut ta visite ?

-J'ai décidé de faire une pause dans mes révisions.

-Et tu es venue me voir ? Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Pas seulement, répondit-elle. Alors Sirius ?

-Verdict dans quelques jours.

-Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer.

Lily l'enlaça.

-Ne perds plus confiance en toi.

-C'est promis.

Lily l'embrassa sur le front.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser, annonça Sirius.

-Tu vas où ? demanda James protecteur.

-Jouer à mon tour à l'ange gardien.

Sans donner plus d'explication, Sirius transplana, James enlaça Lily.

-Maintenant qu'il est parti, tu vas peut être t'occuper de ton petit ami.

Elle l'embrassa.

-Espèce de jaloux. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis venue que pour toi.

-Ah oui ! dit il avant de l'embrasser un énième fois. Il te reste encore un peu de temps ?

-Une demi-heure.

-On peut rentrer à pied si tu veux. Il paraît que le beau temps ne doit pas durer.

-Profitons-en alors.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de prendre le chemin du retour, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour s'encourager par quelques baisers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Sirius ? s'étonna Théodore Tonks. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-J'ai pas le droit de venir voir ma famille préférée ? ironisa-t-il.

Théodore l'enlaça.

-Mais bien sur petit con. Nymphadora ! Viens voir qui est là !

La fillette arriva avec nonchalance. Quand elle vit son cousin, ses cheveux reprirent une couleur vive, elle se précipita dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je vais finir par croire que ma présence n'est pas désirée ici.

-Si ! Si ! Si ! Si ! Si ! Si ! Si ! Si ! s'extasia la fillette.

-Dis ma puce, tu peux nous laisser ? J'ai besoin de parler avec ton papa.

-De quoi ? De truc d'homme ?

-Tu as tout compris, répondit-il. Et tu comprends que je ne puisse pas en parler devant toi.

-Je comprends, je vais vous laisser… mais tu ne pars pas sans me dire au revoir.

-C'est promis princesse.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et rejoint sa chambre.

-Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda Ted en s'asseyant sur une chaise, il en proposa une à son neveu.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il en montrant la porte par laquelle était sortie la fillette.

-Un peu mieux. C'est pas facile pour elle.

-Tu cherches toujours un précepteur ?

-Oui. Nymphadora ne se plait pas en cours Et puis, ce n'est pas facile de se faire des amis quand on change quotidiennement de couleur de cheveux. Moi-même j'ai un peu de mal.

-Je comprends. J'ai peut être une solution pour toi.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-J'ai un ami qui cherche du travail. Quelqu'un de très sérieux.

-Et pourquoi a-t-il tant de mal à trouver un emploi ?

-Il a un petit problème de… fourrure.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est un lycanthrope !

Ted eut un mouvement de recul.

-Tu sais, il a la même vie que les autres. Il s'isole juste quelques jours par mois.

-Je ne sais pas. Ma fille est tout ce qui me reste, je ne veux pas la mettre en danger.

-Je comprends.

-Bon ! Tu restes manger avec nous ?

-Avec plaisir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand il arriva au manoir, Sirius eut la surprise de trouver Franck et Alice dans le salon.

-Une soirée entre couple ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'ai pas été invité.

Voyant leurs mines déconfites, Sirius redevint sérieux.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-C'est Rémus.

Il s'installa entre les filles, attentif ;

-Franck est passé le voir hier, il semblerait que son frère ait réussi à convaincre sa famille que Rémus était dangereux. Ils le laissent vivre chez eux mais il occupe la cave.

-Oh Merlin. Il faut faire quelque chose.

-On va l'accueillir à la maison, lui redonner le goût de vivre mais tu sais…depuis qu'il a été rejeté de l'école d'Auror, il a totalement perdu confiance en lui.

-On va tous s'y mettre ! Vous avez réussi à me remettre sur pied, on arrivera encore cette fois-ci, positiva Lily.

-Eh ! répondit James. Moi je n'y mettrais pas autant d'ardeur. J'ai eu assez de mal à séduire Lily c'est pas pour que Rémus me tombe dans les bras.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire alors ? demanda sérieusement Alice.

Un hibou les interrompit.

-C'est pour toi Sirius, annonça James.

Il prit la missive

_Sirius, _

_J'ai quelques appréhensions mais je sais que Nymphadora compte beaucoup pour toi. Je te fais confiance. Dis à ton ami de passer nous voir demain._

_Bonne soirée._

_Ted_

-Je lui ai trouvé un job, s'exclama Sirius.

Tous les autres retrouvèrent le sourire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand il arriva une heure plus tard, Rémus sentit le complot.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez tous là ?

-On a pas le droit ? demanda Sirius.

-Vous parliez de moi ?

Les regards gênés des filles lui donnèrent raison.

-J'ai pas besoin de votre pitié.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter le manoir quand Sirius le héla.

-J'ai besoin de te parler.

Ils s'isolèrent dans la cuisine.

-Je t'ai trouvé un emploi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, se répéta-t-il.

-C'est pas de la pitié, juste un énorme service à me rendre.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu te rappelles de ma cousine Andromeda ?

-Celle qui est décédée il y a quelques mois ?

-Oui. Elle avait une fille, Nymphadora.

-Ah oui, tu m'en avais parlé.

-Elle a besoin d'aide. Elle souffre d'être différente, elle est métamorphomage et c'est pas facile à vivre dans un monde moldu.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ?

-Que tu lui fournisses une éducation moldue et sorcière, dans quelques mois elle ira à Poudlard, il faut qu'elle connaisse ce monde.

-Vous voulez la désocialiser ?

-Elle est rejetée par tout le monde, on ne la désocialisera pas, elle continuera de suivre ses cours de danse.

-Et mon problème de…

-Fourrure, ils sont d'accord quand même.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! Il suffira juste que tu prennes une semaine de vacances par mois.

-Je vais y réfléchir, répondit-il en quittant le manoir.

-Alors ? demanda Franck quand il eut rejoint Sirius.

-Pas facile d'accepter une main tendue, mais je sais qu'il prendra la bonne décision.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Lily : il avait compris le message.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Trois jours plus tard, Rémus s'installa au manoir.

-C'est temporaire, rappela-t-il à Lily pendant qu'elle l'aidait à faire son lit. Dès que j'ai de quoi me prendre un appartement, je pars.

-Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux. James te l'a déjà dit cent fois.

-Toi aussi, tu ne te sens pas chez toi ici ?

Elle lui rendit un faible sourire.

-Alors tu me comprends, j'espère que tout se passera bien avec la petite.

-J'en suis certaine.

-Elle doit souffrir, comment vais-je pouvoir la faire rire.

-Quoi ? Toi ? Un maraudeur qui ne sait pas faire rigoler une petite fille : c'est impossible

Rémus retrouva le sourire.

-Je suis sûre que tu vas t'en sortir. Si je devais m'inquiéter pour quelqu'un ce serait plutôt pour toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Une petit Sirius, prépare tes arrières.

Rémus éclata de rire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, Sirius passait la soirée en famille.

-Tu sais qu'un monsieur va me donner des cours ? demanda Nymphadora.

-Oui, je le sais. C'est un ami à moi.

-C'est vrai ? Il est gentil ?

-Très ! Alors je t'interdis de le faire tourner en bourrique.

-Promis. Et il est beau ?

-Mouais.

-Ca veut dire quoi mouais ? Il est beau oui ou non ?

Sirius sortit de son portefeuille, une photo des maraudeurs. Il montra Rémus.

-Waouw, il est super beau. C'est un top model !

-Tu trouves ? Il est pas aussi beau que moi quand même ?

-Oh ba si largement.

Sirius s'offusqua.

-C'est sympa pour moi !

-T'es pas si nul que ça, mais lui c'est un dieu.

Sirius regarda la photo.

-Ah ces jeunes ! Aucun goût !

Ted qui avait assisté à la conversation se mit à rire.

-Dis Sirius, c'est quoi son genre de fille.

Le jeune homme eut le souffle coupé.

-Euhhhh. Il aime les filles intelligentes ;

-Oh ! Ca va être dur !

Nymphadora quitta la pièce, laissant Sirius en plan.

-Pauvre petit Sirius, aucune fille ne t'a jamais traité ainsi ?

-C'est le début de la fin, se désola-t-il, faisant redouble les rires de son cousin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Sirius trouva Rémus transi devant son bol de café, il lui donna une accolade.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Bon courage.

Lily était également présente.

-Sirius, le sermonna-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Ma cousine n'a pas toute sa tête. Elle trouve que tu es un dieu, plus beau que moi.

Lily se mit à rire.

-Jaloux ! Moi je trouve qu'elle a bon goût.

-Quoi ?

Rémus, de nature timide, se cacha derrière son bol.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle. Tout va bien se passer.

Rémus ôta la main de Lily et s'isola dans sa chambre. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait peur d'une petite fille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rémus crevait de trouille, cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il était devant la porte, attendant il ne savait quoi pour avertir de sa présence. Il respira un grand coup avant de donner quelques coups. Au bout de cinq secondes, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Bonjour. Vous êtes Rémus ?

-Oui. Mais vous, vous ne devez pas être Nymphadora.

-Non, répondit Ted. Entrez que je vous la présente. Princesse, tu as de la visite !

Rémus entendit des pas précipités s'arrêter subitement puis une démarche plus calme. Il vit apparaître une petite fille blonde avec un visage d'ange.

-Bonjour, dit-elle calmement. Je suis Nymphadora Tonks, vous devez être Rémus Lupin je suppose. Ravie de faire votre connaissance, continua-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

-Ma chérie, tu peux aller dans ta chambre. M. Lupin te rejoindra dans quelques minutes.

-Très bien, je vais en profiter pour revoir mes tables de multiplication.

Ted lui adressa une moue dubitative.

-Profitez-en. Aujourd'hui, elle a décidé de jouer les petites filles modèles.

-Et que nous vaut ce changement ?

Ted Tonks éclata de rire.

-Sirius ne vous l'a pas dit ? Ma fille a craqué sur vous.

-Quel est le rapport ?^

-Sirius lui a dit que vous...

-…Non, tu, je préfère.

-Que tu préférais les filles intelligentes.

-Ah d'accord.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dès que vous l'aurez grondé, elle oubliera son grand amour.

De nature timide, Rémus grimaça.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'a jamais mangé personne.

-Où est sa chambre ?

-Par là, dit-il en montrant une porte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand il arriva au manoir, Rémus s'affala dans un fauteuil.

-Ca va pas ? demanda James qui était avec Lily.

-Je vais tuer Sirius.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda la jeune femme.

-C'est sa cousine.

-Et ?

-C'est son portrait craché. Il semblerait que cette gamine se soit entichée de moi et que Sirius ait rajouté de l'huile sur le feu.

Le couple se mit à rire.

-Elle est si terrible que ça ?

-Non, touchante plutôt… mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse de film.

-Tu es très gentil, avoua Lily.

Rémus se leva.

-Bon je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit les amoureux.

Une fois seule, James devint entreprenant puis s'arrêta de lui-même.

-Excuse-moi, je sais que tu as besoin de temps.

Lily l'embrassa sur le nez, James était très compréhensif.

-Alors, revenons à nos moutons. On fait quoi samedi ?

-Samedi ?

-Tu as oublié ?

-Quoi ? Tu parles du fait que tu prennes un an de plus ? demanda malicieusement Lily.

Il lui sourit.

-Un instant j'ai cru que tu avais oublié.

-Mais non mon amour.

-C'est quoi mon cadeau ? demanda-t-il avec un baiser.

-Tu le sauras en temps voulu.

-S'il te plait.

-Non ! répondit-elle catégoriquement.

James l'embrassa tendrement.

-La corruption ne marchera pas non plus.

-Comme si je t'embrassais que pour ça.

Lily s'amusa, il ne devinerait jamais son cadeau.


	33. Chapitre 33 : La plus belle nuit

**coucou, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre du tourbillon de la vie.**

**j'espère qu'il vous plaira au programme une dispute (on se demande entre qui), une jeune fille amoureuse, et une surprise pour notre sirius **

**allez je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse lire**

**biz**

**chaton**

* * *

_Chapitre 33 : La plus belle nuit de sa vie_

James ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui. C'est vrai qu'il avait dix neuf ans, qu'il était très bien noté par ses formateurs et qu'il était amoureux de la femme la plus fabuleuse au monde. Mais alors pourquoi se sentait-il oppressé. ? Peut être parce qu'il fêtait son premier anniversaire depuis la mort de sa mère ou parce que sa petite amie était assez distante depuis quelques jours. Il lui avait tout d'abord proposé une soirée en amoureux mais Lily préférait fêter l'évènement entre amis. James ne savait pas pourquoi, il appréhendait cette soirée.

Alors qu'il se préparait, il vit Lily arriver vêtue d'un jean.

-Toujours pas prête ?

Elle souffla.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir avec vous ce soir.

-Oh non ! Pas ce soir !

-J'ai un partiel très important lundi.

-Et alors ? Tu pourras réviser demain et dimanche.

-Il faut que je m'y mette dès ce soir. Ce partiel me permettra de choisir le service dans lequel je ferais mon stage.

-S'il te plait ? supplia James. Pour moi, j'ai besoin de toi ce soir !

-Sois compréhensif, s'il te plait.

-Moi ? Etre compréhensif ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Trop furieux, James quitta la chambre non sans avoir claqué la porte. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il annonça son départ par un autre claquement de porte.

Une fois le signal annoncé, Lily se précipita sous la douche, il ne lui restait que très peu de temps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il avait fallu beaucoup d'énergie à Alice pour convaincre James de fêter son anniversaire malgré l'absence de sa belle. Quand ils arrivèrent au restaurant, leur table n'était pas prête. James décida d'attendre au bar.

-On va avec lui, prévint Franck.

Alice acquiesça ;

Dis minutes plus tard, elle les rejoignit.

-Notre table est prête.

-M'en fous, répondit James.

-Il a beaucoup bu ?

-Huit verres !

-Et alors, répondit-il sèchement. J'ai pas le droit de fêter mon anniversaire ?

-Allez, viens on va manger, le materna Alice.

-Fous moi la paix.

-Eh, s'interloqua Franck. Tu es malheureux, mais ça ne te permet pas d'être impoli.

-Je t'emmerde, toi et ta pétasse.

De rage, Franck le prit par le col.

-Répète ça !!!

Rémus s'interposa.

-Laisse tomber, Tu vois bien qu'il est malheureux.

-Laisse tomber, répéta à son tour Alice. Tu verras, dès demain il regrettera.

James se leva.

-Je rentre, j'en ai marre de cette mascarade.

Alice le suivit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je rentre chez moi. Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas déranger madame dans son travail.

-Mange un petit peu avant.

-Non, je veux la voir maintenant. Qu'on règle enfin ce problème.

-James…

Trop tard, ce dernier avait déjà transplané.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Lily, LILY, s'écria James.

-James ? Tu es déjà rentré ?

-Faut qu'on parle.

Lily descendit les escaliers.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ? C'est comme ça que tu révises ? Ou peut être n'es-tu pas seule ?

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu as bu ?

-Et alors ? J'ai pas le droit de fêter mon anniversaire en buvant à défaut de le fêter avec ma petite amie.

Lily l'enlaça mais il la repoussa brutalement.

-J'en peux plus Lily, j'en ai marre. Marre de passer toujours en dernier.

La jeune femme se mit à pleurer. James ne supporta pas de la voir dans cet état et l'enlaça.

-Excuse-moi mon amour, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

-Non c'est moi qui m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, surtout aujourd'hui.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul ce soir ?

-Pour te préparer ton cadeau.

-Mon cadeau ?

Elle se défit de ses bras.

-Tout est foutu maintenant.

-Et c'était quoi ce cadeau ?

Lily revint se blottit dans ses bras, l'embrassa furtivement avant de lui avouer :

-Je suis prête.

-Tu es sure ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour que je me calme parce que je sais que j'ai été con de boire et je ne veux pas te forcer.

-Je suis certaine de moi. Si tu ne nous avais pas arrêtés mercredi, on aurait pu aller beaucoup plus loin… mais en même temps, je voulais que ce soit ce soir soit le jour J.

James la regarda avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Mais oui, répondit-elle amusée. Aussi certaine que je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa.

-Mais tout est foutu. J'ai pas fini de préparer notre petit nid d'amour.

-Quelle chambre ?

-La tienne.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Tu penses en avoir pour combien de temps ?

-Vingt minutes.

-Très bien. Ca va me laisser le temps de prendre une potion anti-gueule de bois et fumer une clope.

Elle lui adressa un regard accusateur.

-La dernière c'est promis. D'ailleurs je pense que bientôt je serais accro à une nouvelle drogue beaucoup plus douce.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa furtivement.

-J'ai intérêt à être à la hauteur alors ?

-Tu le seras mon amour.

Lily remonta dans sa chambre. James but la potion, puis un verre de jus de citrouille. Il allait avoir une nuit follement agité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quinze minutes plus tard, Lily revint vêtue d'un peignoir en satin.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon amour.

-Ma surprise est prête ?

-Ce n'est plus vraiment une surprise tu sais.

-Oh si ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena vers leur petit nid d'amour.

Lily n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Des bougies illuminaient la pièce.

-J'ai un peu peur, avoua hésitante Lily.

-Tu veux attendre ?

-Non, j'ai pas peur de ça. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

-Tu le seras… et puis sinon, on s'entraînera beaucoup et longtemps. Tu sais ce qu'on dit c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron.

Elle lui sourit et se blottit dans ses bras.

-Si tu ne veux plus, on arrêtera. Tu auras juste à me le dire.

-J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux plus de ton cadeau.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Elle se mit à sourire alors que James enlevait délicatement le peignoir de la jeune femme, puis sa nuisette, elle semblait tendue. Il l'enlaça tendrement.

-Ca va aller.

-J'ai pas encore l'habitude de me faire dévisager quand je suis nue. Même moi, je n'arrive pas à me regarder parfois.

-Je vais essayer d'être discret alors, mais moi j'adore te regarder. Tu es si belle.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle.

-Alors on continue ?

-Alors on continue.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son amant.

-Montre moi combien tu m'aimes James.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Lily se réveilla, elle était sur un petit nuage. Elle se retourna pour se blottir dans les bras de son amant mais celui-ci avait disparu.

-James ? JAMES ? JAMES ?

Il arriva immédiatement.

-Je suis là mon amour.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

-J'ai cru que la nuit dernière t'avait déçu et que tu étais parti.

Il se mit à rire.

-Alors ça c'est pas prêt d'arriver. J'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

Elle l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Mais toi, tu es sûre que ça va toi ?

-Je renais à la vie grâce à toi.

-Oui je sais, je suis ton sauveur.

-Vantard.

Il l'enlaça.

-Je suppose que tu as beaucoup de chose à faire ?

-Tu supposes mal, j'ai réservé tout mon week-end à faire du sport de chambre avec toi. D'ailleurs Sirius et Rémus, nous ont laissé le manoir…au cas où nous voudrions faire du sport ailleurs que dans la chambre.

-Ah je vois ! Mais avant nous allons dans la cuisine, il est temps que tu manges. Il faut reprendre des forces.

Lily se leva.

-Non, non, non.

-Quoi ?

Il la prit dans ses bras

-Il ne faut pas que tu te fatigues. On va faire beaucoup d'exercice aujourd'hui.

-Tu penses à tout.

-Si tu depuis combien de temps je rêve d'une journée pareille.

James l'installa à table devant un succulent petit déjeuner.

-Tout ça pour nous deux ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs de faim.

-Tu préfères m'engraisser alors.

James lui beurra une tartine et tendit à la jeune femme.

-Mange. Tu dois prendre des forces.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A bout de force, les deux amants passèrent la soirée du dimanche à parler de leur avenir devant un bon feu de cheminée quand Sirius et Rémus arrivèrent.

-Alors les amoureux. Vous avez passé un bon week end ? demanda Sirius.

-Sirius, sermonna Rémus.

-Ba quoi ? Vu comment il nous a pété les couilles samedi soir, j'espère qu'au moins il a eu son cadeau.

-Rassure-toi Sirius. J'ai été très gâté.

-Content de le savoir. Au fait, on a invité Alice et Franck ce soir…

-J'ai des excuses à leur faire, j'ai été odieux samedi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont compris mais tu aurais pu peser tes mots.

James se cacha dans les bras de sa compagne.

Quand Alice et Franck arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent James seul dans le salon.

-On t'a abandonné ?

-Non. C'est juste qu'ils savaient que je préférais être seul pour m'excuser de mon comportement de samedi.

-T'inquiète pas. On sait bien que ça été dur ces derniers temps avec Lily et on a compris ce que tu as du ressentir.

Alice l'enlaça.

-Tu es vraiment un petit con mais tu n'as pas intérêt à faire du mal à ma copine.

-Elle n'a pas l'air de se plaindre.

Lily arriva à son tour.

-Bonsoir.

Alice l'attrapa par le bras et la conduisit vers la cuisine

-Vous nous excusez on a des choses à se dire… des choses de filles, continua Alice pour que les garçons les laissent en paix.

-Où sont les filles ? demanda Sirius quand il les rejoignit.

-Dans la cuisine, expliqua Franck. Des trucs de filles à se dire.

-Elles ont pas passé l'âge ?

-Et toi ? demanda Rémus qui venait d'arriver. Tu n'as pas passé l'âge pour jouer au tombeur de ses dames.

-Pas du tout. J'adore les femmes et elles me le rendent bien.

Les garçons se mirent à rire.

-Et si on se faisait un resto ? proposa James. J'ai envie de sortir, d'oublier la mésaventure de samedi.

-C'est comme ça que tu décris la soirée que tu as passé avec ta femme, une mésaventure. Mais dis moi, c'est Lily qui va être contente.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai ? demanda la concernée qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

-James veut nous inviter au restaurant pour oublier la mésaventure de samedi.

-La mésaventure ? répéta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Elle l'embrasa de nouveau.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement quand Sirius toussa fortement.

-C'est pas le tout mais j'ai faim, moi. Fais chauffer ton portefeuille Cornedrue, je crois que je vais avoir envie de homard.

-J'ai jamais dit que je payerai, rappela James. Bon d'accord, on se fait une pizzeria ?

-Ok, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Une pizza au caviar, rêva Sirius alors qui sortait du manoir. J'en ai jamais goûté.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rémus était toujours impressionné par les progrès de Nymphadora. Il faut dire qu'elle mettait les bouchées doubles pour impressionner son précepteur.

-Et bien, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Pour la semaine prochaine, je veux que tu me fasses une rédaction, sur toi. Me parler de toi quand tu étais petite, ce que tu es maintenant, et ce que tu aimerais être.

-Comment ça la semaine prochaine ? On n'est que lundi, vous ne me donnez jamais un travail avec tant d'avance.

-Je ne serais pas présent cette semaine.

-Pourquoi vous êtes malade ?

-Non.

-Vous ne me supportez déjà plus ?

Il se mit à rire.

-Mais si ne t'inquiète pas. Je dois juste m'absenter quelques jours pour aller voir de ma famille.

-Votre maman ?

-De la famille éloignée.

-Vous allez beaucoup me manquer, avoua-t-elle avant de se jeter dans le bras de son précepteur.

-Tu ne vas pas avoir le temps avec ta dissertation.

-Je vais beaucoup m'appliquer.

Rémus s'accroupit devant la fillette pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-N'oublie pas que tu es une fillette et l'essentiel c'est que tu t'amuses aussi. Ce sont les vacances scolaires, tu pourrais aller au centre aéré.

-J'aime pas les autres enfants. Il se moque de moi à cause de mes cheveux.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas banale d'avoir les cheveux roses.

-Oui mais moi j'aime bien. J'en ai rien à faire des autres.

-Moi aussi j'aime bien, ça te rend unique.

-Alors c'est l'essentiel.

Voyant qu'il était un peu trop proche de cette fillette qui semblait bien plus mature pour son âge, il se releva.

-Je vais te laisser. J'ai rendez-vous avec Sirius.

-Vous allez draguer les filles ?

-Mais dis donc jeunes filles, ce genre de questions ne se pose pas, répondit son père.

Rémus le regarda pendant que la fillette quittait la pièce.

-Merci. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

-C'est pas facile de lui répondre du tac o tac. Moi-même j'ai parfois du mal avec elle.

-Elle a voulu connaître les raisons de mon absence.

-Que lui as-tu répondu ?

-Une visite chez ma famille.

-D'accord.

-Vous parlez de moi ? demanda malicieusement la fillette quand elle rentra dans sa chambre un milkshake à la main.

-Où as-tu trouvé ça jeune fille ?

-Sur la table.

-Je me l'étais préparé pour moi.

-Oups, continua-t-elle en le sirotant. J'ai cru qu'il était pour moi.

-Chipie.

-Merci papa, il est suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuculant. Alors de quoi parliez-vous ?

-De la rédaction que je t'ai donnée.

-Oui, ajouta son père. J'espère que tu ne profiteras pas de l'absence de Rémus pour relâcher ton travail.

-Non papa.

-Bon moi je vais vous laisser, ajouta Rémus. Bonne semaine.

-Au revoir professeur, s'exclama Nymphadora en se jetant à ses jambes. Vous allez me manquer.

-Dans une heure, tu penseras aux quatre jours de vacances que tu viens de gagner.

-Oui, ba pour le moment je suis triste. Je pense qu'il faudra quelques milkshakes pour m'en remettre.

-Tu ne perds pas le nord toi, s'amusa son père. Au revoir Rémus, profitez bien de vos vacances.

Quand il fut sorti de l'appartement, Rémus eut un moment de mélancolie. Il s'était beaucoup trop attaché à la fillette.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Durant la transformation de Rémus, Lily s'installa chez Alice. Cette dernière insista pour qu'elle rattrape le temps perdu. Depuis leur sortie de Poudlard, elles avaient toutes les deux été emportées par leurs diverses occupations et chaque transformation de leur ami leur permettait finalement de rattraper le temps perdu.

-Alors heureuse ?

Lily acquiesça silencieusement.

-Je ne savais à quel point on pouvait être épanouie grâce au sexe.

-Mademoiselle Evans serait-elle une petite cochonne ?

-Non. Je sais me tenir mais parfois…

Son air coquin fit comprendre à son amie la fin de la phrase.

-Mais dis-moi, est ce que tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin ?

-Tu veux parler de quoi ? De contraception ?

Alice se mit à rire.

-Non, je pensais plutôt à la lingerie fine.

-Ah ! Ca ! Oui, je me suis acheté une nuisette en soie.

-Longue je suppose ?

-Oui.

-C'est pas très sexy.

-Je sais mais…

-…Tu crois pas que tu pourrais faire un peu mieux. Ton homme a attendu longtemps.

La jeune femme se replia sur elle-même.

-Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi mais je peux t'aider.

Elle acquiesça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand elle se réveilla, Lily sentit le bras réconfortant de James.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te regardais dormir.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres ?

-La transformation de Rémus s'est passée mieux que prévu. Il est rentré chez lui, Sirius l'accompagne. Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ?

-Je m'en doute. Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, ni de mon corps de rêve.

Il se mit à rire avant de l'embrasser tendrement, la caressant et remontant le haut de son pyjama.

-Pas ici, répondit-elle. Alice est juste à côtés.

-Je vais pas pouvoir patienter jusqu'à ce soir, j'ai trop envie de toi et de ton corps de rêve, expliqua-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-J'ai pas de cours ce matin. On pourrait peut être retourner à la maison et…

-J'adore quand tu dis la maison.

-Alors rentrons… à la maison.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors qu'il prenait un café bien serré, Sirius vit un hibou toquer à la fenêtre. Une fois la missive transmise, il retourna à son propriétaire.

_Sirius,_

_J'espère que tu auras ce message. Je suis inquiet pour Nymphadora, elle n'a rien mangé depuis deux jours._

_Peux-tu passer la voir._

_Ted._

Sirius laissa un message à Rémus pour lui expliquer la situation et transplana chez son oncle.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il quand celui-ci lui ouvrit.

-Elle est amoureuse.

Sirius souffla.

-Rien que ça.

-De Rémus.

-Ah quand même, elle n'aurait pas pu en trouver un plus jeune ?

-Je ne rigole pas Sirius. Depuis qu'il est parti, elle n'a rien mangé et a refait quatre fois sa rédaction.

-Tu veux que je m'occupe d'elle ce soir ? Je pourrais l'emmener au cinéma et puis on pourrait aller se faire une pizza.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Bien sur que non, j'adore passer du temps avec elle.

La porte de l'appartement se fit entendre.

-C'est elle, j'ai quand même réussi à la persuader d'aller à la danse.

-Papa ?

-Je suis dans le salon.

Ils entendirent des petits pas précipités.

-Sirius !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Comment tu vas princesse ?

-Tu as des nouvelles de Rémus ?

-Je vais bien merci.

-Excuse-moi. Comment vas-tu Sirius chéri ?

-Pas besoin de me lécher les bottes.

Elle s'installa à coté de lui.

-Alors il va comment Rémus ?

-Mais tu es amoureuse ma parole.

-Non, je l'aime bien c'est tout ! Alors tu as des nouvelles ?

Ted et Sirius se mirent à rire.

-Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-moi, si tu lui faisais un dessin, je lui enverrai par hibou.

-C'est vrai.

-Mais bien sûr, pourquoi je te mentirais. Allez file, après je t'emmène au ciné.

-Tu m'achèteras plein de pop corn ?

-Des tonnes.

-Chouette.

Elle se précipita vers sa chambre et revint un quart d'heure plus tard.

-Tiens.

-Tu l'as déjà fini ?

-Oui. Je l'avais commencé ce matin. Regarde.

Sirius fut étonné de voir un enfant et un loup.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Avec papa on a été à la librairie l'autre jour, il m'a acheté le petit prince. C'est pour ça que j'ai dessiné un loup et un enfant. Tu crois que ça lui plaira ?

-J'en suis certain. Si tu le lui envoyais par hibou ?

-Ca ne va pas trop faire fille en manque.

Sirius fut surpris par les paroles de sa cousine.

-Mais non. Donne-moi ton dessin, je le lui enverrai.

La fillette lui donna.

-Alors ? Une pizza avec ton cousin préféré, ça te dit ?

-Non ! Je n'ai pas fini ma rédaction.

-Ton papa m'a affirmé le contraire.

-J'ai encore quelques modifications à apporter.

-Et bien ce sera pour demain. Moi je veux passer la soirée avec la plus maligne des petites sorcières.

-Tu n'as pas une midinette sous le coude ?

-Non. De toute façon, c'est toi que je veux.

-On t'a pas dit que tu étais lourd quand tu le voulais.

-Si mais j'assume.

-Nymphadora, intervint Ted. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas sortir avec Sirius ?

-Je suis fatiguée.

-Je dirais plutôt, déprimée. Accepte la proposition de Sirius.

La fillette céda.

-D'accord.

-Tu préfères quoi ? Coté moldu ou sorcier.

-Sorcier, répondit-elle immédiatement.

-Alors prends ton manteau.

-Je peux aller me changer. Quand on sort avec Sirius Black, on se doit de faire des efforts.

-Je n'osais pas te faire la remarque, ironisa-t-il.

Elle s'éclipsa.

-Elle a l'air d'aller mieux. Merci Sirius, j'espère que tu n'avais rien prévu pour ce soir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un plaisir de m'occuper de ma cousine.

-Elle t'aime beaucoup aussi.

-Je suis prête.

-Et ton manteau ? demanda Sirius.

-Il fait bon aujourd'hui.

-Ce soir, il fera frais, tu prends ton manteau.

-T'es pire que papa.

-Mais contrairement à lui je ne te céderais pas. Prends ton manteau.

La fillette s'exécuta.

-Il ne me cède jamais.

Sirius se mit à sourire. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, son père était très transigeant avec elle.

-Alors mademoiselle est prête ?

-Prête.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après avoir raccompagné sa cousine chez elle, Sirius décida de poursuivre la soirée dans un bar à la mode. Quand il s'installa au bar, il commanda un whisky pur feu, il ne s'imaginait pas combien il était fatiguant de répondre aux questions d'une fillette de 10 ans. Alors qu'il repensait aux doutes que lui avait avoués Nymphadora quant au fait d'avoir des amis à Poudlard, il ne doutait pas une seconde que sa cousine sympathiserait avec beaucoup de petits sorciers. Quand il revint sur la terre ferme, il remarqua une jeune femme seule à sa table. Il décida d'aller lui tenir compagnie.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, répondit-elle la jeune femme avec un sourire.

-Je me présente : Sirius Black.

-Je sais, je vous connais.

Le jeune homme fut surpris, cette jeune femme le connaissait.

-C'est vrai, je suis sincèrement désolé, d'habitude je n'oublie jamais les jolies visages.

-Il faut dire que notre rencontre a été un peu mouvementée.

-Ah bon ? rafraichissez-moi la mémoire, demanda-t-il avec un air charmeur.

* * *

**une idée sur l'identité de cette jeune femme ?**

**non ? et bien il faudra patienter un mois pour avoir la suite**

**petite info, je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon blog (lien sur mon profil)**

**a bientot**

**chaton weasley**


	34. Chapitre 34

**Et oui je suis toujours vivante.**

**Non non, vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien un nouveau chapitre, j'espère seulement qu'il vous plaira...**

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 34 : _

Quand Lily arriva dans la cuisine, elle fut surprise d'y trouver Sirius.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Sept heures trente.

La jeune femme s'installa à table.

-Tu ne manges jamais avant d'aller te coucher.

-J'ai déjà dormi. Comme un bébé d'ailleurs.

-Tu es rentré à quelle heure ?

-Minuit.

Lily recracha son thé.

-Tu es malade ?

-Non, j'avais juste hâte de rejoindre mon lit.

-Seul ?

-Quelle curiosité ! Mais non je n'étais pas seul.

-En tout cas, je ne vous ai pas entendu rentrer.

-On a été très discret quand on est passé par la bibliothèque, elle ne voulait pas te rencontrer une nouvelle fois.

-Je l'ai déjà rencontrée ?

-Oui… C'est la…. Poufiasse que tu as foutu dehors pour que je rende mon travail. Tu te rappelles ?

-Ah ! répondit Lily gênée. Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas dû aimer.

-Pas vraiment non. J'ai d'ailleurs dû ruser pour qu'elle accepte une seconde invitation. Au fait, pour ton information, elle s'appelle Mary.

-Tu te souviens de son nom, mais dis moi quel exploit.

-Il faut dire que j'ai partagé avec elle cinq dîners, trois déjeuners et un petit déjeuner.

-Et combien de fois as-tu couché avec elle.

-C'était notre première fois.

-Et bien dis donc, cette jeune femme vient de réaliser un record : celle de se faire désirer le plus longtemps et en plus d'avoir eu la plus longue relation avec Sirius Black.

-J'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête, avoua sérieusement Sirius. Cet attente m'a permis de la connaître.

-Serais-tu en train de tomber amoureux ?

-Pour la première fois de ma vie, je comprends pourquoi James était prêt à tout pour toi.

-J'ai hâte de rencontrer cette perle rare. Enfin, quand elle voudra bien me pardonner pour l'affront que je lui ai fait.

Ne sachant que répondre, Sirius préféra changer de sujet.

-Et toi ? Que fais-tu debout de si beau matin ?

Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent.

-Quand James est revenu de sa nuit de garde, il a su agréablement me réveiller. Avec tout le travail que j'avais à faire, je n'ai pas pu accompagner mon amoureux dans le sommeil qu'il l'attendait.

-Je suis content pour vous. Vous allez l'air d'être enfin heureux.

-J'ai surtout réussi à concilier l'emploi du temps de mon petit ami avec le mien, et je te jure que des fois ce n'est pas une mince affaire.

Sirius prit le plateau qu'il avait préparé et quitta la chambre.

-Travaille bien ! Moi je vais retourner dans ma chambre retrouver ma compagne.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle a dormi ici. Mais c'est une grande première.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai changé… Elle m'a changé.

-J'espère qu'un jour, elle me pardonnera et qu'elle acceptera mon amitié.

-Je lui ferai part de ta requête.

Il quitta la cuisine, laissant Lily se préparer un thé avant de retourner dans la bibliothèque.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius rentra dans sa chambre sans faire le moindre bruit. Bien que couché très tôt le petit couple ne s'était endormi qu'à l'aube.

Il déposa le plateau sur son bureau et s'accroupit près du côté du lit que Mary occupait.

-Coucou mon ange, lui murmura-t-il.

-MMMMM, maugréa-t-elle. Dodo.

-Je vois que la nuit a été courte.

-Deux minutes et on pourra recommencer.

-Je voulais te proposer un petit déjeuner pour reprendre des forces mais si tu préfères qu'on remette ça…

-Du chocolat chaud ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant un œil.

-Oui.

-Et des tartines ?

-J'ai préféré prendre des viennoiseries mais je peux aller t'en préparer.

-Des viennoiseries ?demanda-t-elle tout d'un coup éveillée.

-J'ai trouvé les mots magiques on dirait.

-Tu as vraiment acheté des viennoiseries ?

-Tu m'as dit que tu aimais ça bien que tu n'en manges que très peu. Je me suis dit qu'étant donné les circonstances, il fallait le plus fabuleux petit déjeuner du monde.

Sirius approcha le plateau.

-Tout ça rien que pour moi ? Fallait pas.

-En fait c'est pour nous deux, enfin si tu veux bien de moi.

-Bien sûr idiot, répondit-elle avec un baiser furtif.

-A quand même.

-Qu'est ce que tu as envie de faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Sirius pendant qu'il mangeait un croissant.

-J'ai pas envie de bouger, dit-elle d'un air coquin.

-Moi non plus, répondit-il en faisant disparaître le plateau et en se jetant sur la jeune femme. Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie ?

-J'en ai une petite idée, répondit-elle amusée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand James se réveilla seul, il ne réfléchit pas deux fois avant de rejoindre sa petite amie dans son repère.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné de te trouver ici ?

-Parce qu'à part dans notre lit, je passe le reste de mon temps à me languir de toi ici.

James se rapprocha et l'embrassa langoureusement.

-Et si on y retournait justement… dans notre lit.

-J'ai presque fini. Vas manger quelque chose et je te rejoins.

-Tu auras le temps pour une petite pause câlin ?

-Si tu peux patienter quelques instants, ce petit câlin pourrait durer un certain moment.

James l'embrassa furtivement.

-Une demi-heure. Pas plus.

Il quitta la pièce d'humeur joyeuse : Merlin qu'il aimait le dimanche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Mary fut surprise de trouver son petit ami sur le perron de son appartement.

-Sirius ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune homme l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ? répondit-il.

-Tu es venu ici juste pour m'embrasser et me dire que je te manquais.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Je t'ai parlé de mes amis Alice et Franck.

-Ceux qui font la formation d'Auror avec James et toi ?

-Oui.

-Ils se sont fiancés et nous ont invités ce soir pour célébrer leurs fiançailles.

-Et alors ?

-Quand je dis nous, je parle de toi et moi.

-Ah ! répondit-elle surprise.

Sirius l'embrassa sur le nez.

-Ca fait trois semaines que nous sommes ensembles. Que nous passons la plupart de nos soirées ensemble, c'est normal que mes amis veuillent te rencontrer.

-Mais c'est un moment important dans leurs vies, ils ne veulent certainement par la présence d'une inconnue.

-Tu n'es pas une inconnue !

-Et qui suis-je ?

-….

-Qui suis-je vraiment Sirius ? Celle avec qui tu prends du plaisir et dont tu te lasseras dans quelque temps ou est ce que je compte vraiment pour toi ?

Il ne répondit rien. Mary lui ouvrit la porte.

-J'aimerais que tu partes et que tu ne reviennes plus. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer.

Sirius qui ne savait que répondre, sortit sans rien dire. Quand il fut dehors, il décida de se rendre chez ses amis à pied, il avait besoin de réfléchir

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Lily ? Tu es prête ?

Quand James arriva dans la chambre, il trouva Lily à demi-nue devant son miroir.

-Lily. On a déjà une demi-heure de retard, il serait peut être temps de se presser.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit avant de se mettre à pleurer.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon amour.

-J'ai grossi, tu as vu ma poitrine.

-Moi je l'adore cette poitrine, encore plus maintenant.

Elle se leva et se remit devant mon miroir.

-J'ai pris du poids, tu as vu mon ventre, et mes hanches.

-Lily, c'est pas le moment.

-J'ai plus rien à mettre et en plus j'ai du retard.

James, plus qu'agacé que Lily fasse passer ses études avant sa vie privée, s'emporta.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à rester ici, à rattraper ton retard. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour expliquer à ta meilleure amie pourquoi tu n'es pas là pour célébrer ses fiançailles.

James sortit du manoir et transplana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-James ? Où est Lily ?

-Elle avait du travail en retard.

-C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Alice lui prit la main et le conduisit dans la cuisine.

-Raconte-moi exactement ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Alice ! Je n'ai pas envie de te saouler avec nos problèmes ce soir. C'est votre soirée, à Franck et toi.

-James, je pense que tu as mal compris les paroles de Lily. Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'elle souhaite t'annoncer quelque chose. Redis-moi ce qu'elle t'a dit.

-Elle a commencé par me parler de ses nouvelles rondeurs. Non avant elle a commencé par sa poitrine, je lui ai dit qu'au contraire, elle me plaisait d'autant plus comme ça puis elle continué en me parlant de ses hanches. Je lui ai dit de se presser mais après elle m'a de nouveau saoulé en me disant qu'elle avait du retard. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas prendre une soirée pour fêter les fiançailles de sa meilleure amie.

Alice se mit à rire.

-James. Tu n'as compris les bonnes paroles. Lily a du retard mais elle ne te parlait de ses études mais de… James, ce n'est pas à moi de t'annoncer la nouvelle.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

-Je vais te donner quelques indices : Lily est une femme, elle a du retard, et commence à prendre de jolies formes signe que…

-Elle est enceinte ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre.

-Tu me trouverais vraiment impoli si je vous abandonnais pour la retrouver ?

-Idiot. File.

James quitta précipitamment l'appartement. Arrivé dans la rue, il transplana sans voir Sirius qui arrivait à son tour.

-Sirius ! Tu viens juste de… Ca ne va pas ? remarqua Alice.

Il l'enlaça.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement, elle le conduisit à son tour vers la cuisine.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Sirius ? Tu t'es fâchée avec Mary ?

-Je suis allé la voir. Je lui ai expliqué que vous faisiez une soirée pour vos fiançailles et qu'elle était invitée mais elle m'a demandé… qui elle était.

-Que lui as-tu répondu ?

-Rien ! J'ai rien dit.

-Que ressens-tu pour elle.

Sirius releva la tête.

-Je sais que tu es plus habituée avec Lily mais tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

-Je crois que je suis amoureux. Depuis que je l'ai rencontrée dans ce bar elle m'obsède. Tu sais que c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle croisait mon chemin.

-Ca te fait peur ?

-Je meurs de trouille. Je n'arrive plus à prendre une décision sans mesurer l'impact que cela aura sur elle. Si tu savais comme j'étais heureux de vous la présenter ce soir.

-Et tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais pour elle.

-Non ! C'est impossible.

-Pourquoi ? C'est trop dur ?

-Je ne veux pas passer pour un faible.

-Parce que pour toi être amoureux signifie être faible.

-Oui.

-Ce n'est pas une faiblesse au contraire, je dirais plutôt une force. Laisse ton cœur parler et tu verras.

-Est-ce que tu crois que Franck m'en voudrait si…

-Si tu t'éclipsais pour rejoindre une certaine jeune femme. Non, je crois qu'il comprendrait parfaitement. Lui aussi sait ce que c'est que d'être amoureux.

-Merci.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta l'appartement. Alice alla rejoindre Rémus et Franck.

-Tu es toute seule ?

-Les garçons devaient rentrer. L'amour, tu sais ce que c'est.

Elle se tourna vers Rémus.

-Et toi alors ? Et tes amours ?

-Ma vie sentimentale se résume à une fillette de dix ans qui ne cesse de me faire du gringue.

Alice se mit à rire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand James arriva au manoir, il trouva Lily prostrée sur son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Lily mon cœur, excuse-moi.

-James, je…

-Ne parle pas j'ai compris. J'ai été con, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais m'expliquer.

Elle se leva et se blottit contre son amant. Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je suis enceinte. Je te jure, ce n'était pas prévu. Je comprends pas comment…

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier Lily, je sais que tu ne ferais pas ça. Un bébé ce n'est pas vraiment pas prévu au programme.

-Je le garde ! Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, qu'on est jeune, qu'on a pas fini nos études… mais je veux cet enfant. Tout d'abord car cet enfant c'est nous, il représente la plus belle chose que notre amour pouvait créer et puis on pourra enfin construire notre famille. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire avec mes études mais je veux cet enfant, je veux avoir notre enfant.

James se détacha d'elle et quitta de nouveau le manoir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mary trouva Sirius sur le palier de sa porte.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-J'ai la réponse à ta question. Je sais qui tu es.

-Il t'a fallu trois heures pour trouver la réponse.

-J'ai eu besoin de l'aide d'une amie.

-D'une amie ? Quelle genre d'amie, le genre que tu culbutes à la va vite.

-Non, une véritable amie qui me connaît et qui comprend que ce que je suis en train de t'avouer me coûte beaucoup.

-Et qu'es-tu sur le point de m'avouer ?

Il la prit alors dans ses bras.

-Je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'une jolie jeune femme.

-Et quel est son nom.

-Mary.

-Elle en a de la chance.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais tu sais, ce ne sera pas toujours tout rose. J'ai du caractère.

-Ca tombe bien moi aussi.

-Alice a été déçue, elle aurait vraiment aimé te rencontrer.

-Ce n'est que partie remise.

-Oui, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser. Mary ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux être ma petite amie.

-J'en suis très honorée.

Il l'embrassa passionnément, puis commença à défaire les boutons de chemisier de la jeune femme. Il l'aimait et comptait bien le lui montrer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Rémus se leva, il trouva Lily installée près de la fenêtre donnant sur les grilles du manoir.

-Il fait froid ici. Pourquoi ne remets-tu pas de bois dans la cheminée.

Elle haussa les épaules. Il la rejoignit et l'enlaça.

-Qu'est ce qui rend notre Lily si triste ?

-Je suis enceinte.

-Je croyais que l'arrivée d'un enfant était synonyme de bonne nouvelle.

-Pas pour James. Quand je lui ai dit que je souhaitais garder l'enfant, il est parti.

-Il va revenir. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps d'encaisser le choc. Tu sais ce n'est pas facile de se dire qu'on va être père à vingt ans.

-Moi je me sens prête.

-Peut être mais ce n'est peut être pas son cas. Il y a un an, il était encore le fils chéri de sa maman et en un an il est devenu un homme, un amant et tu lui demandes d'être père.

-Je suis égoïste ? C'est ça ?

-On ne peut pas vraiment parler d'égoïsme, toi aussi tu as vécu ton lot de mauvaises aventures. Tu sens peut être prête mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

-Tu crois qu'on trouvera un juste milieu tous les deux ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est à vous deux de décider.

-Allez, file prendre un bon bain bien chaud, tu es frigorifiée et c'est pas bon dans ton état.

Elle lui sourit, l'enlaça et monta à l'étage.

Quand elle descendit, Rémus lui avait laissé un message lui souhaitant bon courage et espérait qu'elle aurait retrouvé le sourire quand il rentrerait le soir même.

Lily prit son manteau et sortit à son tour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James ne rentra qu'à midi. Troublé par la nouvelle que lui avait annoncée Lily, il avait préféré se balader sur le chemin de Traverse. Il passa rapidement au quartier des Aurors où une intervention se préparait, il décida de leur donner un coup de main, il savait que ce genre de chose pouvait peser lourd lors de son évaluation finale. Il fut surpris de trouver le manoir vide. Le vendredi matin, Lily n'avait pas cours et passait sa matinée à travailler à la bibliothèque. Il alla prendre une douche et prit un copieux petit déjeuner.

Lily ne rentra qu'aux environs de midi.

-Où étais-tu ? demanda James.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, où étais-tu la nuit dernière ?

-En intervention.

-Tu n'étais pas de garde.

-Non c'est vrai mais j'avais besoin d'y aller.

-Tu voulais t'éloigner de moi ?

-J'avais besoin de m'aérer. Après l'intervention, j'ai été me recueillir sur la tombe de mes parents. J'ai cru entendre ma mère pleurer. Tu te rends compte, elle aurait vécu deux ans de plus et elle aurait pu rencontrer son premier petit enfant.

Lily se mit à pleurer.

-Tu veux dire que…

James l'enlaça.

-J'espère faire un bon papa.

-Notre enfant n'aura besoin que de notre amour.

-On en aura, énormément.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

-J'ai été voir le recteur ce matin. Je lui ai expliqué la situation. La naissance est prévue pour le début du mois de juillet. Etant donné que je dois reprendre les cours au mois d'octobre, je pourrais profiter des vacances pour veiller sur le bébé. Si par hasard notre petit bout pointait son nez avec quelques jours d'avance, je pourrais passer mes examens pendant le mois de juillet.

Lily remarqua que James était gêné.

-Ca te dérange que je parle du bébé.

-Non mais je constate que tu as pensé à tout et moi….

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, tu as encore quelques mois pour te faire à l'idée.

Lily se blottit contre le torse de son amant.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée.

-J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, j'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas ce qui était stupide car tu es chez toi.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait passer une mauvaise nuit.

-Tu es là maintenant c'est l'essentiel.

-Tu vas te reposer avant d'aller en cours.

-J'irais pas en cours aujourd'hui.

-Alors on passera la journée ensemble. Il faut profiter de nos derniers têtes à têtes dans quelques mois ce sera fini, fini nos grâces matinées.

-Pauvre chéri, ironisa-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occuperai du bébé afin que tu puisses dormir… enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il sache marcher car là, je ne pourrais plus le retenir de venir te réveiller.

James l'embrassa.

-J'ai envie de toi.

Surprise, Lily le regarda dans les yeux.

-Comme ça.

-Beaucoup fantasme de faire l'amour à une femme enceinte et moi j'ai l'occasion de réaliser ce fantasme.

-Ah je comprends, je ne suis que l'objet d'un fantasme.

-Bien sûr, qu'est ce que tu crois.

Lily l'embrassa.

-Menteur. Tu m'aimes, je le sais.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu as envie de moi.

-J'avoue.

-Mais moi j'ai faim. Tu n'auras le droit de t'approprier mon corps que lorsque mon estomac sera plein.

-Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te faire à manger alors.

Lily fut amusée de voir James se diriger vers le hall. Le sachant piètre cuisinier, elle préféra le suivre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand il arriva chez Mary, Sirius la trouva tendue.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ? demanda-t-il en remettant ses cheveux derrière les oreilles.

-J'ai besoin de te parler.

-Ca a l'air d'être très sérieux.

-Non laisse tomber, juste un coup de fatigue. Mais toi que fais-tu là ?

-Tu ne vas jamais le croire, James et Lily vont avoir un bébé.

-Je suis contente pour eux.

-Moi aussi, du coup, ils ont décidé de faire un repas pour fêter ça, en même temps ça rattrapera la soirée d'Alice et Franck qu'on a gâché hier…. J'aimerais que tu viennes.

Mary savait quel effort il coûtait à Sirius.

-Bien sûr.

-James m'a demandé de venir pour sept heures, on va pouvoir se reposer un peu avant.

-On ? Quand je suis dans un lit avec toi, je suis loin de me reposer.

Sirius l'embrassa sur le front.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir te présenter à mes amis. Lily craint vraiment la rencontre, elle ne cesse de s'excuser pour ce qu'elle t'a dit.

Mary se mit à rire.

-J'ai hâte de faire sa rencontre. La chose dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'elle a un fort caractère.

-Ca c'est sûr !

Sirius la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit. Il quitta précipitamment.

-Je préfère partir car je suis trop tenté de te sauter dessus.

Mary sourit, Sirius la rendait heureuse mais serait-il toujours présent pour elle quand il connaitrait la vérité. Epuisée, elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir tout ça que Morphée l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Quand elle se réveilla, Mary fut surprise de trouver Sirius dans le canapé en train de dormir lui aussi. Elle alla se blottir contre lui et le réveilla par de tendres baisers.

-J'adore ce genre de réveil, murmura-t-il. Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

-Non je viens juste de me lever, quand je t'ai vu dans le canapé, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de te rejoindre.

-Tu avais tout à fait raison, mes bras sont faits pour t'accueillir. Tu as encore l'air fatigué, tu veux qu'on annule.

-Non, j'ai hâte de rencontrer James et Lily.

-Si je m'écoutais, on resterait ici, comme ça.

-Oui mais tes amis nous attendent.

Sans plus attendre, Mary se leva.

-Allez Sirius Black, je ne veux pas arriver en retard pour ma première présentation.

Il se leva à son tour.

-Allons-y.

-Quoi maintenant ? Je ne vais pas y aller comme ça.

-Tu es très belle comme ça, ils vont t'adorer.

Elle lui sourit, il trouvait les mots pour la réconforter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir tout le monde était déjà installé dans le salon.

-Salut, s'exclama Sirius en arrivant.

Il salua tous ses amis, Mary resta à l'écart, Sirius la rejoignit immédiatement.

-Mary je te présente Alice.

-Enchanté de faire la connaissance de la jeune femme qui a conquis le cœur de notre petit Sirius.

-Ce n'a pas a été si difficile que ça. Félicitation pour vos fiançailles.

-Oh, je ne me réjouis pas encore. J'ai trop peur que ce jeune homme ne change d'avis au dernier moment, avoua Alice en présentant son fiancé.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, répondit Mary.

-Et voici Rémus, continua Sirius.

-Le futur mari de la cousine de Sirius.

Rémus regarda son meilleur ami d'un air mauvais.

-Tu étais obligé de lui raconter ça ?

-Je suis désolé mais je partage tout avec ma petite amie, répondit amusé Sirius et ne vit pas le regard étonné de Mary, avait elle bien entendu.

-N'écoutez pas ce que raconte cet imbécile, poursuivit Rémus. Ravi de vous connaître.

Mary se sentit tout de suite à l'aise.

-Et voici les maîtres des lieux : James et Lily.

-C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir, avoua James en lui faisant un baisemain.

-Merci, je tenais à vous féliciter.

-Oh, je ne peux pas les accepter, je n'ai qu'une petite part dans l'évènement c'est surtout Lily qui va avoir du travail, dit-il en lui montrant sa compagne.

Quand les deux jeunes femmes se firent face, Lily se fit muette.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, finit-elle par avouer.

-De quoi ? feinta Mary.

-D'avoir été si méprisable avec vous lors de notre première rencontre.

-Sirius m'a tout expliqué et je tenais à vous remercier d'être aussi maternelle pour lui. Sans vous, il aurait sans doute été viré.

-S'il te plait, tutoie-moi.

Voyant que les jeunes femmes s'entendaient à merveille, les garçons décidèrent d'aller faire le tour de la propriété.

-Ca leur arrive souvent ? s'étonna Mary.

Lily et Alice se regardèrent. Sirius n'avait pas encore avoué son secret.

-On les soupçonne de fumer des substances pas trop licites.

Elle afficha une moue dubitative.

-Sirius est un grand enfant.

-Et oui, souffla Lily. En tout cas, élever Sirius est un bon entraînement pour le futur bébé.

Pendant qu'elle rigolait avec Alice, Lily vit que Mary était perdue dans ses pensées.

-Qu'est ce qui te rend si songeuse ? Enfin, sans être indiscrète.

-Pas grand-chose, je me demande juste si je serai encore là pour connaître ton bébé.

Lili s'assied à côté d'elle et la consola.

-Mais bien sûr ! Quelle idée stupide ! Je ne sais pas si je devrais mais… Tu sais, tu es la première fille que Sirius nous présente et si ce jeune homme a eu le courage de le faire c'est que c'est vraiment sérieux.

-Merci, souffla Mary.

-De rien.

-Si, je pense qui si j'avais couché avec Sirius le premier soir, il ne se serait pas démené pour se faire pardonner. Il faut dire que je l'ai bien fait mariner le petit loustique.

Alors que les filles partaient dans un fou rire, elle vit les garçons revenir.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda Rémus.

-Nous ? Rien ! répondirent-elles en chœur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ca va mieux ? demanda Sirius.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien. Juste un peu de fatigue.

Le jeune homme s'installa à ses côtés.

-Et bien tu sais quoi, ce week-end ça va être repos complet.

-Tu veux dire que toi, Sirius Black, tu vas passer un week-end sans sortir.

-Si ça peut te rendre ta bonne humeur et surtout que tu te sentes mieux oui. Et puis je suis sûr que nous pourrons nous amuser tous les deux.

Mary ne répondit pas au baiser de Sirius.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon amour ?

-Il faut que je te parle Sirius.

-Tu veux me quitter ? demanda-t-il tristement.

-Je suis malade, gravement malade. Lorsque j'ai eu 8 ans, on m'a annoncé que j'avais une leucémie. Après des mois de chimio, j'ai été en rémission. A quatorze ans, j'ai rechuté. Afin de me guérir plus facilement, on m'a proposé un traitement qui me rendrait stérile. Alors que mes copines de classe ne pensaient qu'aux garçons, on m'a demandé de prendre une décision d'adulte, souhaitais-je conserver des ovules pour que je puisse un jour avoir des enfants.

Sirius voulut l'enlacer mais elle le repoussa.

-J'ai rechuté Sirius. J'ai tout sacrifié pour cette maladie, tout. Maintenant c'est fini, je ne me soigne plus depuis six mois et mon état s'aggrave… Je…Je ne sais pas si je serai encore vivante pour la naissance du bébé de James et Lily.

-Il faut que je sorte, ne put répondre Sirius.

-Je vais y aller, murmura Mary.

Sirius s'interposa alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.

-Non reste ! J'ai besoin de faire le point sur tout ça mais je veux que tu restes ici, que tu sois là quand je reviendrai.

-Pour que tu puisses me quitter ?

-Pour que je puisse te dire les mots justes.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

-Tu m'attendras.

-Tu vas encore aller fumer un joint.

Il se mit à rire.

-Je t'expliquerai demain, c'est promis.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et quitta la chambre laissant Mary seule. Affaiblie, Mary s'endormit en larme sur le lit de son amant…mais pour combien de temps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius ne rentra qu'à sept heures du matin, il avait passé la nuit dans un bar à ruminer les paroles de Mary. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Comment avait-elle pu le laisser tomber amoureux d'elle avant de lui annoncer ça ?

La maison était encore silencieuse mais Sirius avait besoin de parler, il alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de James et Lily.

-Il est quelle heure ? grogna James.

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Lily, chuchota Sirius, je peux te parler.

-Sirius ! Tu as vu l'heure ! s'emporta James.

-J'ai besoin de parler à Lily.

-On dort !

-James, le calma-t-elle.

Elle se leva et prit sa robe de chambre.

-Tu ne vas pas te lever maintenant ?

-Je reviens très vite.

Elle l'embrassa furtivement et quitta la chambre. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua la tête de son ami.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? C'est Mary.

En voyant son visage, elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Elle est malade.

-C'est grave ?

-Elle est mourante.

Lily le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis vraiment désolée !

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire ? Dois-je rester avec elle jusqu'à la fin ? Si oui pourquoi ? Parce que je l'aime ou par…

-Par pitié.

Sirius se retourna et vit Mary à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Je vais vous laisser, murmura Lily.

La future maman alla se coucher, laissant les deux amants seuls.

-Je vais aller chercher mes affaires.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre de Sirius, ce dernier ferma la porte et se mit devant.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, souffla-t-il.

-Et moi, je ne veux pas de ta pitié. J'ai voulu être sincère. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas jouer le garde malade.

-J'ai peur, souffla-t-il. Je t'aime ! Oh oui, je t'aime ! Mais j'ai peur. Peur de m'attacher à toi et de te perdre. Je n'ai plus de famille, je voulais que tu le deviennes mais tu me quitteras toi aussi.

-Je serai toujours dans ton cœur et tu seras toujours dans le mien.

Il l'embrassa passionnément.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-J'ai envie de passer le plus de temps avec toi. On va partir en vacances.

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta formation pour moi. Quand je serai partie, je veux que tu sois un brillant Auror alors je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies ta formation.

-Ok ! On partira pendant les vacances de Noël alors.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément. Alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, il la sentit s'affaiblir.

-Il est temps qu'on aille dormir.

Mary ferma les yeux.

-Tu sais parler aux femmes.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur lit.


	35. Chapter 35

**coucou  
j'espère que vos vacances se passent bien  
un chapitre important mais qui je le pense n'est pas si bien écrit que ça  
ma beta n'a pas pou le corriger : vacances oblige**

* * *

Chapitre 35 :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ? demanda James en embrassant Lily dans le cou.

Cette dernière sursauta.

-Tu m'as fait peur.

-Tu as été prise sur le fait.

-J'avais besoin de réviser.

-Ce sont les vacances et tu as besoin de te reposer.

-Tu ne cesses de me le répéter.

-Lily, tu étais déjà fatiguée mais maintenant il faut vraiment que tu prennes soin de toi, de vous, réctifia-t-il en désignant son ventre.

-Je promets de me reposer pendant les vacances.

-C'est génial car tu l'es depuis deux heures.

-Oui il fallait que j'attende patiemment mon petit ami, et le temps passe plus vite quand je révise.

James se leva.

-Mais maintenant que je suis là, tu vas pouvoir délaisser cette bibliothèque pour passer un peu plus de temps dans notre chambre.

-Devrais-je seulement me reposer ? demanda-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

-Nous ferons un peu d'exercice.

Lily se leva et embrassa son petit ami.

-Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui.

-Toi aussi.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ce soir ? J'ai envie de sortir ?

-Un tête à tête ça te dit ?

-Oh que oui. Ca me fait bizarre d'être ici sans Sirius.

-Devrais-je être jaloux ? ironisa James.

-Non, c'est juste que cette maison est silencieuse sans lui. Dire quand moins d'un an, il y aura des pleurs de bébé.

-Alors profitons de ce silence.

Lily se blottit dans ses bras.

-J'ai envie de prendre une douche mais j'aurais besoin que quelqu'un me frotte le dos. Connaitrais-tu un volontaire ? demanda-t-elle d'un ai malicieux.

-Je vais devoir me sacrifier.

-Merci, preux chevalier, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Déjà levée ? demanda James surpris de voir Lily levée à l'aube.

-Je vois que tu es heureux de me voir, répondit Lily en l'embrassant furtivement.

-Tu reprends les cours que dans quatre heures, tu aurais pu rester un peu au lit.

-Je voulais te rappeler notre rendez vous.

-Comment pourrais-je l'oublier tu m'en as parlé pendant toutes les vacances. Rendez-vous avec l'échographe aujourd'hui à seize heures trente.

Lily lui adressa un regard noir.

-Quoi ?

-Rien.

-Lily.

-Désires-tu vraiment cet enfant ?

-Lily, répondit-il en se levant exaspéré.

-A chaque fois que je te parle de lui, tu sembles distant.

James l'embrassa et s'accroupit face à elle.

-Je t'aime et j'ai hate de voir ce bébé mais excuse-moi de ne pas toujours être exhaustif quand on parle du bébé.

-Tu viendras cet après midi ? se rassura-t-elle.

-Promis, répondit-il. Bonne journée ma chérie.

James prit son manteau et quitta le manoir laissant Lily avec ses doutes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand James rentra le soir même, Lily était déjà partie se coucher et avait fermé la porte à clef.

-Lily ? Lily ouvre-moi.

-Laisse-là, elle ne veut pas te parler, intervint Rémus.

-Elle est fâchée ?

-Elle t'a attendu deux heures là-bas. Elle a finalement eu ce rendez-vous sans toi.

-Une mission de dernière minute.

-Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser. Bonne nuit James.

-Bonne nuit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Lily en trouvant James en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner le lendemain.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour hier.

-C'est fait, tu devrais aller travailler, tu vas être en retard.

-Il va bien ?

-Tu t'en inquiètes ? Et bien oui il ou elle va bien ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

-Non, je ne savais pas si tu voulais le savoir.

James installa un copieux petit déjeuner sur la table.

-Tu devrais manger.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Tu n'as pas mangé hier.

-Et alors, j'avais pas faim non plus.

-C'est pas bon pour le bébé.

Lily se leva.

-Ravie que tu t'inquiètes un peu pour lui. Ne m'attends pas ce soir, je passe la soirée avec Alice.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, James la héla.

-Je t'aime.

-Je sais, répondit-elle avec un sourire et de monter.

Mais le bébé, l'aimait-il lui ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Comment je suis ? Oh oh Lily ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Dis-moi, tu rêvassais.

-Excuse-moi, tu es magnifique.

-Tu as dis la même chose de la robe courte.

-Désolée j'ai la tête ailleurs.

Alice s'assied à coté de Lily.

-Raconte-moi tout.

-Rien de grave, on est là pour ta robe. Je pense que tu pourrais essayer celle avec le bustier.

-Ne change pas de sujet Lily Evans, raconte-moi tes soucis.

Lily lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

-Je me demandais de quoi j'aurais l'air dans la jolie robe de demoiselle d'honneur que tu m'as choisi avec mon gros ventre.

-Tu auras un tout petit ventre puis que je me marie le 10 mars, vas-y trouve une autre excuse.

-Choisissons ta robe et on en parlera ensuite.

-Tu ne seras pas partiale tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit tes malheurs.

-C'est James, il se moque complètement du bébé. Dès que je parle de lui, il change d'avis ou mets une sorte de barrière entre nous.

-C'est un peu logique.

-Comment ça ?

-Il y a un peu plus d'un an, James était le fils à sa maman et là… c'est lui qui va devenir père, c'est vrai que ça peut être déroutant.

-Tu crois que ce n'est pas déroutant pour moi.

-Lily, on se connaît depuis sept ans. Depuis sept ans, on parle du jour de notre mariage, du nom qu'on donnera à nos enfants… surtout toi qui a perdu ta famille. James n'avait pensé avoir des enfants. Rien que t'embrasser, il en a rêvé pendant six ans alors t'épouser et avoir des enfants…

-Je ne lui ai pas demandé de m'épouser ?

-Lily. James a juste peur. Etre père est une sacrée responsabilité. Les maraudeurs sont de grands enfants, laisse lui le temps de murir.

Lily acquiesça.

-Maintenant cherchons ma robe de mariée, après nous nous attaquerons à ma demoiselle d'honneur.

-Après réflexion, je suis sure qu'on peut te trouver plus jolie.

Les deux jeunes se dirigèrent vers l'énorme garde robe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand elle arriva au manoir, Lily se dirigea vers la chambre de James.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle en l'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres.

-Tu ne sembles plus fâchée ?

-On va dire qu'Alice m'a ouvert les yeux.

-Tu me rappelleras de la remercier, dit-il en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Tu m'as manquée tu sais.

-Moi aussi.

James se leva.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Il faut que j'y aille.

-Où ça ?

-Une mission, je me suis portée volontaire.

-J'ai l'impression que tu nous fuis.

James l'embrassa tendrement.

-C'est vrai que je cumule les heures supplémentaires mais je le fais pour nous. Pour être près de toi quand le bébé sera là.

-Ne me délaisse pas trop quand même.

-C'est promis, répondit-il. Je viendrais te rejoindre dès que possible, ne m'attends pas. Ne révise pas trop non plus, tu dois te reposer.

-Promis. Fais attention à toi.

-Promis.

James l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Sirius ? le héla Lily en voyant le jeune homme au manoir. Que fais-tu ici, tu es chez Mary normalement.

Il attendit quelques minutes avant de lui répondre.

-Mary a été hospitalisée hier.

-Tu n'es pas resté avec elle ?

-Elle m'a fait comprendre que j'avais bien besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et surtout d'une bonne douche.

Lily se mit à sourire.

-Mary est une fille formidable.

-Oui. J'ai tellement peur de la perdre.

-Sirius, il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée que…

-Je sais, tôt ou tard, je vais la perdre. Si tu savais comme elle se bat juste pour assister à la naissance de votre bébé.

-Je suis sure qu'elle y arrivera.

-Elle n'a plus aucune force. J'aimerais…. J'aimerais qu'elle vienne ici, on serait tous là pour la veiller, je ne supporte de savoir qu'elle va mourir à Sainte Mangouste.

-C'est à James que tu devrais le demander.

Sirius posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lily.

-Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien.

-Tu es sure ? Tu fais bien attention à toi et au bébé.

-Oui.

-Ca me fait bizarre de me dire que James va être papa.

-Tu l'en crois incapable ?

-Non, je n'ai pas remarqué qu'on avait grandi. Mary aussi m'a aidé à murir.

-L'amour fait des miracles.

-Ouais. Bon je vais aller prendre une douche et au lit.

-Tu as mangé ?

-J'ai pas faim.

-Je vais te préparer quelque chose pendant que tu pends ta douche et tu redescendras manger. Tu m'entends ?

-Oui maman.

-Allez file sale gosse.

Tous deux se mirent à rire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques semaines plus tard, Lily eut la surprise de trouver Sirius dans la cuisine à l'aube. Ce dernier restait tout le temps auprès de Mary qui était de plus en plus faible.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu as dormi au moins ?

Sirius releva la tête.

-Mary ne respire plus.

-Je vais aller la voir.

-Non.

-Sirius, je vais vérifier qu'elle…

-Elle l'est.

-Il faut qu'on appelle Sainte Mangouste.

-Il n'est pas trop tôt.

-Il n'y a pas d'heure pour mourir Sirius.

En entendant ces paroles, le jeune homme craqua nerveusement, Lily l'enlaça.

-Je suis là, murmura-t-elle.

-Elle manque déjà…. Elle est devenue ma drogue, je ne suis rien sans elle. J'ai plus envie de vivre, c'est trop dur sans elle.

-Il faut que tu vives Sirius… pour elle, elle n'a pas eu le choix, vit tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé vivre. Sois heureux… pour elle.

James arriva, les voyant ainsi, il comprit la situation. Il donna une accolade à son meilleur ami.

-Je vais aller la voir, les laissa Lily.

Ils acceptèrent. James prépara alors un petit déjeuner.

-Tu vas manger un peu.

-J'ai pas faim.

-Moi non plus mais tu es vivant et tu dois te nourrir.

James posa un bol de chocolat chaud devant lui.

-Mange.

Sirius obtempéra. Lily redescend quelques instants plus tard. James l'enlaça.

-Oui, j'ai prévenu Sainte Mangouste. Ils vont venir la chercher d'ici une demi heure.

-Je ne veux pas, annonça Sirius.

-Sirius, elle est déjà partie. La laisser dans ton lit, ne vas pas t'aider.

-Elle restera ici.

-Non, objecta Lily. Ils vont l'emmener, et dans quelques jours, nous la mettrons en terre.

Sirius alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il fallut les maraudeurs au complet pour que Sirius entende raison et ouvre la porte de sa chambre : trente six heures plus tard.

Alice et Lily entreprirent les démarchent pour l'enterrement, elle en savait Sirius incapable.

Deux jours plus tard, tous soutinrent Sirius lors de l'adieu à Mary. Chacun retenaient ses larmes malgré le fait qu'ils la connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines, chacun s'étaient attaché à leur nouvelle amie.

James enlaça Lily.

-Ca va aller ?

Lily lui sourit.

-Il vient de bouger, lui murmura-t-elle en caressant son ventre. C'est sa manière à lui de lui dire au revoir.

Sirius lui sourit. Mary aurait aimé ce qui venait de se passer. A ce même moment, le cercueil fut mit en terre.

James, Rémus et Franck allèrent rejoindre Sirius.

-Allez viens, murmura le lycanthrope.

-Où ça ?

-Se bourrer la gueule, ça va te faire du bien.

-Et pas de potion.

Ils se mirent à rire.

-Et pas de potion demain, si on a la gueule de bois on assume.

Sirius embrassa Lily et Alice avant de partir.

-Il me fait de la peine. Il venait enfin de rencontrer le grand amour, murmura Alice

Lily lui prit la main.

-Il retrouvera le moral, c'est une question de temps.

-Ce bébé va l'aider, j'en suis sure, dit Alice en caressant le ventre de Lily. J'en reviens pas que vous allez devenir parent.

-Moi non plus. Il faut dire qu'on a encore rien prévu encore pour lui.

-Ca te dirait du lèche-vitrine spécial puériculture.

-J'aimerais le faire avec James, je suis sure qu'on arrivera à trouver du temps libre tous les deux pour ça.

Alice afficha un air déçu.

-Très bien mais je te préviens, on achète rien. On jette juste un coup d'œil.

-Super !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-J'en reviens pas que tu m'as fait acheter tout ça. On avait dit qu'on ne venait qu'en éclaireur.

-Je ne t'ai mise la baguette sous la gorge non plus et puis il fallait bien inaugurer les achats.

Lily s'assied, de la tristesse se lit sur son visage.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma Lily ?

-James ne semble pas ravi de la venue de ce bébé.

-Lily ! On en a déjà parlé.

-Je sais mais j'aimerais tellement qu'il… je ne sais pas, qu'il soit comme tous ces pères qui sont gagas et qu'ils nous considèrent comme des poupées de porcelaine.

Alice prit la main de son amie.

-James t'aime et même s'il ne te le montre pas, il a hâte que le bébé soit là.

Un hibou les arrêta, Lily alla chercher la missive

_Lily,_

_Repose toi ce soir, tu as l'air épuisé._

_J'espère que le bébé ne te fatigue pas trop._

_Bisous._

_James_

-Et bien tu vois, rétorqua Alice qui avait lu dans son dos.

Lily sourit.

-Alors, le programme pour ce soir « maman », c'est un bon repas et une soirée pyjama. Je vais prendre soin de vous.

Lily adorait déjà son nouveau nom, elle se mit à bailler.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche.

-Allonge toi aussi, je te réveille quand tout est prêt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les garçons furent très bruyants quand ils arrivèrent au manoir.

-C'est quoi ce boucan ?

-Oh mon amour ! C'est bizarre, je te vois double.

-Très bien messieurs. Vous allez passer la nuit dans le salon… et que personne ne vomisse. Suis-je claire ?

-Non ! Moi je dors avec ma Lily, répondit James.

-Alors toi le futur papa, tu vas laisser ta femme se reposer car elle a besoin de tout sauf d'un ivrogne à ses cotés.

-Non ! Je dors avec Lily. LILY. LILY.

Alice le fit taire à l'aide d'un sort.

-Vous dormez tous ici et ne salissez pas le salon !

-Moi, je dors avec toi mon bébé, tenta Franck.

-Oh non ! Comme les autres ! Le salon.

Elle alla prendre des nouvelles de Sirius.

-Ca va toi ?

-Tu n'as pas à boire ?

-Je crois que tu as eu ta dose pour ce soir. Je vais te chercher un peu d'eau.

Quand elle revint avec le breuvage, elle trouva les maraudeurs en plein sommeil. Tous sauf Sirius.

-Sirius ?

Elle finit par le trouver sous sa forme canine.

-Tu ne serais pas mieux dans le canapé plutôt que sous la table.

Sirius se mit à pleurer.

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi en ce moment. Tu avais enfin trouvé LA fille qui a fait fondre ton cœur de pierre mais il ne faut pas que tu sois triste. Elle n'aurait pas aimé te voir comme ça.

Alice prit une couverture et la déposa sur son ami.

-Dors bien Sirius.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La vie reprit le cours des choses. Alice et Franck préparent leur mariage. Rémus s'évertuait à répondre à toutes les questions de son élève. Lily et James travaillaient chacun d'arrache pied au point de ne pas préparer la venue du bébé.

Sirius quant à lui passait ses soirées dans des bars. Tout le monde désapprouvait cette conduite mais grâce aux potions contre la gueule, Sirius continuait à suivre sa formation et pour l'instant c'était l'essentiel pour eux.

Lily se leva seule ce matin-là. James était d'astreinte la veille et avait passé la nuit en mission. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle y trouva Sirius.

-Tu as dormi cette nuit.

-A quoi ça sert ?

-Sirius, ton corps a besoin de se reposer.

-Mon corps se porte très bien merci.

Lily préféra clore la discussion, elle ne voulait pas se disputer une nouvelle fois avec son ami.

-Tu vas voir James ce matin ?

-Bien sur.

-Tu peux lui rappeler que ce soir, nous avons l'échographie et j'aimerais vraiment qu'il soit là cette fois.

Sirius l'embrassa sur la joue.

-C'est promis mais je suis sur qu'il le s'en rappelle. Il a prit la mission d'hier pour ça.

Lily lui sourit.

-Et n'oublie pas ! Je veux un petit frère, rappela Sirius en quittant la cuisine ce qui fit rire Lily.

La future maman caressa son ventre arrondi.

-Ce soir, papa et moi on saura si tu es une petite fille ou un petit garçon, j'ai hâte de savoir. Après on te cherchera un prénom mon bébé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A quinze heures, le responsable de formation vint chercher ses étudiants.

-Transplanez tout de suite à Pré au Lard, il y a eu une attaque de Mangemort. Les cinquièmes et sixièmes années étaient de sortie. Il y a des morts, je veux que vous aidiez vos futurs collègues dans vos investigations.

Ils exécutèrent l'ordre.

-Chef !

-Oui Potter.

-Je vous avais demandé de partir plus tôt aujourd'hui.

-Je crois que ton rendez-vous va attendre.

-Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

-Tu veux être auror oui ou non.

James acquiesça.

-Alors transplane tout de suite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Melle Evans.

Lily se leva.

-Excusez-moi mais le futur papa n'est pas encore arrivé. Est-ce que….

-Ma prochaine patiente est déjà arrivée, je peux la prendre avant vous.

-Merci.

Lily retourna à sa place.

-James, dépêche-toi, grogna-t-elle.

Lily laissa passer trois patientes avant d'entrer en salle d'examen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James et Sirius furent relâchés à vingt et une heure.

-Ca va ? demanda Sirius.

-Elle va me tuer.

-Tu veux que je rentre avec toi ?

-Non ! Je vais aller me balader avant de rentrer. Je veux me vider la tête avant de faire face à Lily.

Sirius lui sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas te tuer… juste amocher ta belle gueule.

-Merci, relativisa James.

-Allez bon courage.

James transplana à Sainte Mangouste au service gynécologie.

TOC TOC

-Dr Lewis.

-Désolé, je ne reçois que sur rendez-vous.

-Je suis James Potter. Ma compagne Lily Potter est venue en consultation.

-Melle Potter, je me rappelle. Elle vous a attendu une heure.

James baissa les yeux honteux.

-Le bébé va bien ?

-Tout va bien. Vous voulez le voir.

James la regarda surpris.

-J'ai une copie de l'échographie.

-Je peux l'avoir ?

-Désolée, c'est impossible mais je peux vous la montrer.

-Merci.

James était surpris de ce que la magie pouvait faire.

-C'est mon enfant.

-Oui. Vous voyez ça ce sont ses mains, avec ses dix doigt. Ses jambes avec ses orteils. Vous souhaitez connaître le sexe.

-Oui.

-Je dois vous prévenir que Melle Evans n'a pas voulu le savoir.

-Si je veux me faire pardonner, ça pourrait m'aider.

-Regardez là…. C'est le sexe de votre petite fille.

-Une fille ? Je vais avoir une fille.

-Je suis désolée mais mon mari et mes enfants m'attendent.

-Je comprends. Moi aussi, il faut que je rentre et il y a une femme enceinte qui attend pour me faire un sermon.

-Bon courage, souhaita le gynécologue en saluant le futur papa.

-Encore merci. Je vais pouvoir préparer la venue de ma fille.

James rentra directement chez lui.

-Lily. Lily, s'écria James en entrant au manoir.

Il se balada dans toutes les pièces mais ne trouva pas sa compagne. Quand il revint dans le hall, il y vit une lettre.

_Partie à Sainte Mangouste._

_Attaque à Pré au Lard_

_Ne m'attends._

_Dors seule dans ma chambre ce soir_.

-Et merde !

James monta à l'étage. Il allait passer la soirée seule, autant qu'il en profite pour avancer son projet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily ne rentra que vers cinq heures du matin. Avant de rejoindre sa chambre, elle se dirigea avant vers la chambre de James, ce dernier dormait profondément. La jeune femme se retint de se coucher à ses cotés. Non ! Elle ne céderait pas ! Elle voulait qu'il comprenne la peine qu'il lui faisait endurer. Elle quitta la chambre et rejoignit la sienne. Elle caressa son ventre arrondi.

-Je suis fière de toi. Tu as été sage alors que maman n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Papa et maman se battent très fort pour que tu vives dans un monde meilleur, c'est pour ça que papa n'est pas tout le temps avec nous.

Il lui donna un coup.

-Que préfères-tu ? Une douche ou un bain ?

Il donna de nouveau un coup.

-Tu as raison. On a bien besoin d'un bon bain.

James se réveilla à six heures du matin. Il avait à peine dormi trois heures. Lily n'était pas dans leur lit. Etait-elle rentrée ?

James commença par vérifier que Lily était dans son lit. Elle dormait profondément. James s'approcha du lit et embrassa le ventre arrondi.

-Coucou toi, murmura-t-il. Tu dors ?

Il vit le ventre bouger.

-Ne bouge pas trop, il ne faut pas réveiller maman. Ne sois pas triste, papa va vite se faire pardonner.

Il embrassa une nouvelle fois son enfant avant d'aller manger. Avant de partir, James prépara le petit déjeuner de Lily et le monta à sa belle.

-Bonjour mon ange, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

-Bonjour.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier.

-Moi aussi j'ai été réquisitionnée.

-Et si je t'invitais à dîner ce soir. Toi, moi et notre bébé.

-J'ai hâte qu'il soit là.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ?

-Je vais aller me balader sur le chemin de Traverse.

-Après l'attaque d'hier ?

-Bien sur. Il y aura des aurors, je serais en sécurité et puis Alice doit m'accompagner.

Sachant qu'il était déjà dans les mauvais papiers de sa belle, James céda.

-Fais très attention à toi.

-C'est promis.

-A ce soir, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front après avoir mis le plateau sur ses jambes. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Lily s'attaqua au succulent repas. Une fois repue, la jeune femme se recoucha, elle était épuisée.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle envoya un hibou.

_Une journée entre fille._

_Au programme : déjeuner et shopping sur le chemin de traverse._

Elle reçut la réponse suivante.

_Partant pour le chemin de traverse_

Aussitôt la réponse reçue, Lily transplana pour aller chercher son amie. Il était midi moins le quart et la future maman mourrait de faim.

-Alors quel est le programme de cet après midi ? demanda Alice en dégustant une tarte aux potirons.

-Shopping.

-Pour la maman ou pour le bébé ?

-Les deux ! Je veux que mon bébé sache que sa maman a hâte qu'il soit là.

-Je croyais que tu voulais attendre James.

-James et moi, nous avons un emploi du temps chargé, s'expliqua-t-elle.

-Vous pourriez peut être ?

-Non ! Je veux faire du shopping… maintenant.

-Très bien, il ne faut pas contredire les envies des femmes enceintes.

Lily lui sourit. Derrière son sourire se cachait sa tristesse. James lui manquait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pas aussi motivée que ça et fatiguée qui plus est, Lily affichait toujours un sourire resplendissant en se baladant dans les rayons puériculture du chemin de traverse.

-Tu le trouves comment ? demanda Alice en montrant une magnifique robe.

-C'est pas trop court ?

-Pour mon chéri c'est la longueur parfaite !

Voyant son air mutin, Lily lui sourit.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends pour l'acheter.

-Tu crois vraiment que je dois la prendre ? hésita-t-elle tout d'un coup.

-Oui, répondit Lily en rigolant. Je t'attends dehors, j'ai trop chaud.

-J'en ai pour deux minutes, répondit Alice en se précipitant vers la caisse.

Une fois sortie, Lily repéra une vitrine intéressante.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Mais qui vois-je ?

Tendue, Lily se retourna.

-Alors sale garce, je vois que tu as la vie belle. Est-ce que tu penses à mon frère qui croupit à Azkaban à cause de toi.

-Ton frère n'a eu ce qu'il mérite, cracha la rouquine.

-Endoloris ! s'écria Bellatrix Black.

* * *

**Verdict ?**


	36. Chapitre 36

_**Et oui ! Je suis toujours vivante !**_

_**Je m'excuse pour l'attente mais ma beta et moi nous avons toutes les deux des emplois du temps très importants.**_

_**On essaye de vous poster la suite rapidement, en attendant bonne lecture**_

_**biz**_

_**chaton**_

* * *

Chapitre 36 :

-Où est-elle ? s'écria James en arrivant à Sainte Mangouste

-James, je

-Ta gueule, s'écria-t-il. Je croyais que tu étais auror. T'es même pas capable de protéger ta meilleure amie. A cause de toi ma femme et ma fille vont peut être mourir.

-Ta fille ?

-Je ne veux plus t'entendre.

-M. POTTER ?

-Oui ? répondit-il en se précipitant vers le médicomage. Comment vont-elles ?

-Je suis désolé, mais nous n'avons rien pu faire pour le bébé, l'endoloris a été trop puissant pour un bébé si faible.

-Et Lily ?

-Son état est grave, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais nous sommes confiants.

-Je veux la voir, maintenant.

-On va vous conduire auprès de votre femme.

-Non, je veux voir ma fille.

-Je ne crois pas que…

-Je me fous de ce que vous croyez, je veux voir ma fille. MAINTENANT.

Le sachant résolu, le médicomage accepta.

-Je veux rester seul avec elle, ordonna James une fois devant le corps de sa fille.

-D'accord, je serai…

-Je m'en fous.

Comprenant la tristesse de cet homme, l'aide médicomage qui l'avait conduit ici partit en silence.

James ressortit une heure plus tard, toujours aussi fier mais ses yeux trahissaient son chagrin.

-Faîtes-la incinérer.

-Très bien.

Alors qu'il partait, l'aide médicomage le héla.

-Officiellement votre enfant est né. Il lui faut donc un nom.

James s'agrippa les cheveux.

-Vous pouvez y réfléchir avec la maman.

-Non ! Appeler là… Ange… Angela. Oui c'est ça Angela Evans Potter.

-Bien monsieur.

-Pouvez-vous me conduire auprès de ma femme maintenant.

-Bien sûr, elle n'est pas encore réveillée. Elle ne sait pas non plus pour l'enfant.

-Je veux être auprès d'elle à son réveil.

-Suivez-moi.

Quand il arriva auprès d'elle, Lily dormait profondément. James l'enviait mais il savait également que ce serait certainement la dernière fois avant très longtemps qu'elle dormirait aussi bien. Il se coucha donc à ses côtés et la regarda dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Coucou, murmura Lily quand elle s'éveilla.

-Coucou, répondit James.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu as été attaquée par Bellatrix Black.

-Je m'en rappelle.

Lily caressa son ventre plat.

-Et le bébé ?

-Tu as pris un endoloris très puissant au niveau de ventre.

Lily se mit à pleurer.

-Non ! Pas ça ! Je veux mon bébé.

-C'est fini, on ne peut plus rien pour elle.

Lily craqua nerveusement, plusieurs aides-médicomages arrivèrent.

-Lâchez-moi, je veux mon bébé !

Ils la forcèrent à prendre une potion calmante.

-Mon bébé, mon bébé.

James la prit dans ses bras.

-Calme-toi mon amour, tu te fais trop de mal.

-Mon bébé, ne cessait-elle de répéter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James dormit très peu cette nuit-là. Nerveux, il appréhendait chaque mouvement de Lily. Cette dernière dormait paisiblement, la potion de sommeil sans rêve l'y aida grandement.

-Mon bébé, pleura Lily dans son sommeil. Mon bébé.

-Je suis là, je suis là mon amour.

-Mon bébé.

James quitta précipitamment la chambre puis l'hôpital. Il avait besoin de s'aérer.

Quand elle s'était réveillée, Lily avait demandé à voir son enfant. Elle craqua une nouvelle fois en apprenant l'incinération de son enfant.

-Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? demanda-t-elle à Alice.

-Il pensait peut être ça t'aiderait à faire ton deuil ?

-En me volant mon enfant !!!??!

-Ton enfant est mort.

-Mais je voulais la voir, rien qu'une fois.

Une question revient en mémoire pour Alice.

-Tu le savais ?

-Quoi ?

-Que c'était une fille ? Tu le savais ?

-Non, regretta Lily.

-Alors comment savait-il ?

-Je m'en fous, répliqua Lily. Il n'est même pas là.

-Franck et Sirius le cherchent. Personne ne l'a vu depuis hier.

-Je m'en fous.

-Celui qui me fait le plus peur c'est Rémus. Quand il a appris le décès de votre enfant, il s'est enfermé chez lui. Il n'est même pas allé travailler. Il dit que c'est de sa faute, que si vous aviez choisi un autre parrain…

Lily pleura de nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est celle de cette garce de Bellatrix Black. Je lui ferai payer.

-On ne l'a pas retrouvée, mais je peux te promettre que quand on la trouvera, elle le paiera cher. Les aurors n'aiment pas les tueurs d'enfant encore moins ceux qui s'en prennent aux enfants de leurs collègues.

TOC TOC TOC

Lily se releva. James, pensa-t-elle immédiatement.

Un médicomage apparut.

-Bonjour Melle Evans.

-Bonjour.

-Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Comme une femme qui vient de perdre son enfant, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Avez-vous préparé la cérémonie mortuaire ?

-C'est en cours, répondit Alice.

-Très bien, vous aurez peut être besoin de ces documents, dit-il en lui tendant le certificat de naissance et de décès du bébé.

-Angela ? lut Alice avec surprise.

-Quoi ?

Alice tendit les papiers.

-Angela Evans Potter : « mon petit ange »

Bien qu'elle s'en croyait incapable, un nouveau flot de larme coula le long de son visage.

-C'est un nom qui lui va à merveille.

-Oui, certifia Alice. Tu vas voir, on va lui faire un magnifique au revoir.

Lily acquiesça.

-Je veux sortir d'ici. Quand pourrai-je quitter l'hôpital ?

-Dès demain, répondit le médicomage.

-Je pourrai venir chez vous ? demanda-t-elle à son amie.

-Bien sûr, répondit Alice en replaçant les cheveux de son amie derrière ses oreilles. Les amies c'est fait pour ça.

La jeune femme lui sourit tristement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Lily sortit de Sainte Mangouste, James l'attendait.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu te chercher. On va rentrer à la maison

-Non, je ne rentre pas chez toi.

-Mais…

Lily posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Quelque chose c'est brisé entre nous. Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis avant de faire incinérer mon enfant.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis partit avec Alice. Franck, Sirius et Rémus restèrent à l'arrière plan, leur meilleur ami aurait besoin d'eux.

-Ca va ? demanda Rémus compatissant.

-J'ai besoin d'un verre.

-Tu as déjà assez bu comme ça, répliqua Franck.

-J'ai pas besoin de vous. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

James transplana, seul.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James et Lily ne se virent pas les cinq jours suivants, Alice prit le temps d'organiser la cérémonie, laissant aux parents le temps de s'adapter à la situation. Lily souhaitait que les cendres d'Angela soient dispersées dans leur clairière. Ce fut embarassés et bouleversés qu'ils se saluèrent.

-Ca va ? demanda James.

-J'ai hâte que ce soit fini.

James l'embrassa sur le front.

-Ca va bien se passer.

Les deux amants se prirent la main. Franck enlaça Alice.

-J'espère que ça va les réunir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. Ils s'aiment trop pour se quitter.

Lily avait demandé à ce que la cérémonie soit courte et intime. Elle craignait de ne pas retenir ses larmes très longtemps. Après avoir remercié le professeur Dumbledore de leur avoir ouvert les portes de Poudlard, James et Lily s'isolèrent.

-Tu penses rentrer ? demanda James maladroitement.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en fuyant son regard.

James la força à le regarder.

-J'ai besoin de toi.

-Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Je t'en veux, en même temps je t'aime, enfin je pense.

-Rentre à la maison, tu pourras dormir dans ta chambre.

-Je vais voir.

James laissa, à contre cœur, la main de Lily lui échapper.

-Ca va allez ? demanda Sirius en posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je vais travailler.

-Maintenant ?

-Faut bien que je me reprenne, la vie continue.

-Mais…

-S'il te plait, laisse-moi. Tu veux vraiment m'aider, alors fais revenir Lily à la maison.

-Je vais faire mon possible, je te le promets.

Aussitôt les grilles de Poudlard passées,James transplana. Il devait la retrouver : elle allait payer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voila cinq semaines que la vie des maraudeurs avait été bouleversée. Rémus avait cessé de donner des leçons à Nymphadora. Alice et Franck ne parlaient plus de leur futur mariage. Sirius prenait soin de Lily qui n'avait plus aucune envie de vivre, et qui avait d'ailleurs refusé de finir son année de médicomagie. James, quant à lui, s'était jeté à corps perdu dans le travail, à la recherche de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Malgré tous ce qu'il avait pu faire, Sirius n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Lily de revenir au manoir. Un jour, las de se battre, Sirius décida de frapper là où ça faisait mal.

-Lily, tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps que tu reviennes au manoir.

-Non.

-Tu es vraiment égoïste.

La voyant réagir, il en rajouta.

-D'accord, mais tu crois être la seule.

-Si tu veux parler de James…

-De James, oui, mais aussi des autres. As-tu remarqué que Rémus ne donne plus de cours à Nymphadora alors que toi et moi savons qu'il adorait ce travail. Et Franck et Alice qui voulait se marier cet été. Les as-tu entendus, une seule fois, parler des préparatifs de ce merveilleux évènement. Regarde toi, tu étais une battante, maintenant tu es une loque, tu as abandonné tes études, parfois tu ne t'habilles même pas. Où est notre Lily, celle qui ne voulait rien devoir à personne.

-Elle est morte, en même temps que sa fille, répondit-elle avant de filer dans sa chambre.

Sirius s'en voulait d'être si méchant mais il connaissait Lily, il savait que ces paroles la feraient réagir. La jeune femme revint une demi-heure plus tard, les yeux rouges.

-Et toi alors ? T'es malheureux aussi, pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas de tes problèmes.

-Parce que moi je sais que j'ai définitivement perdu la femme que j'aimais. J'ai perdu une moitié de moi-même. La seule chance de retrouver le sourire c'est de voir mes amis sourire également.

Lily s'installa à ses côtés.

-Elle te manque ?

-Oui mais en même temps je me dis que c'était peut être écrit.

-Quoi ?

-Elle devait mourir pour pouvoir s'occuper d'Angie. Elle qui voulait tellement rencontrer ton bébé, elle va prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'on les rejoigne. Je l'imagine en train de pouponner, lui apprenant à sourire, à parler, à jouer. Je suis sûre qu'elles sont heureuses là haut.

Lily lui sourit. Je le pense aussi.

-Lily, James a besoin de toi et tu as besoin de lui. Cet enfant vous l'avez eu à deux, ce deuil vous devez le faire ensemble.

La sentant hésitante, il poursuivit.

-Tu sais il ne mange plus, ne dort plus et cumule les missions périlleuses. Son supérieur le force à manger une fois par jour et a dû le menacer de lui mettre 0 à la fin de la formation pour qu'il accepte de se nourrir. Tu sais, il n'a qu'une envie, retrouver Bellatrix Lestrange. Même si tu ne l'aimes plus, redeviens son ami. James a déjà perdu dix kilos, et ne vas pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme là.

Lily se leva.

-Je suis fatiguée. Je vais aller me reposer.

Sirius la regarda partir, tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps, il en était persuadé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Alice arriva, Lily la rejoignit dans la cuisine.

-Où en sont les préparatifs pour le mariage ? demanda Lily en regardant son amie ranger ses courses.

La jeune femme se retourna.

-On a décidé de reporter le mariage pour l'instant. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

-C'est à cause d'Angie ?

-Lily, personne n'a la tête à faire la fête en ce moment. Alors Franck et moi, on a décidé d'attendre un petit peu. De toute façon, si on s'aime vraiment, on a toute la vie devant nous.

Lily lui sourit.

-Demain on ira te chercher une robe.

Alice la regarda surprise.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ma Lily ?

-Je suis en train de me réveiller d'un gros cauchemar. D'ailleurs ce soir je ne mange pas ici. Ca vous laissera le temps de planifier les préparatifs du mariage.

-James ?

-Rémus. On m'a dit qu'il n'était très en forme.

-Ce bébé représentait beaucoup pour lui.

-Il représentait beaucoup pour nous tous.

Lily prit une veste et quitta précipitamment la maison.

Heureuse de voir son amie ainsi, Alice décida de préparer un succulent repas pour son amoureux, pourquoi pas avec des chandelles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

TOC TOC TOC

-Coucou, s'exclama Lily quand Rémus lui ouvrit la porte.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai quelque chose à te faire lire.

Le jeune homme la laissa entrer.

-Merci. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à boire, j'ai un peu soif.

Sidéré par son toupet, Rémus se mit à rire.

-Jus de citrouille ?

-Jus de citrouille.

-Alors c'est quoi ta lecture ?

-Une rédaction écrite par une petite fille formidable, je crois que tu la connais, elle s'appelle Nymphadora.

-Qu'est ce que tu manigances Lily Evans ?

-Il est temps qu'on sorte la tête de l'eau toit et moi, non ? Cette petite fille a besoin de toi.

-Je peux pas.

-Oh que si, tu vas commencer par corriger cette rédaction et demain tu retourneras lui donner des cours. Reprendre le travail va t'aider à reprendre le cours de ta vie.

-Et toi ?

-J'y travaille, il me faut un peu de temps mais je te promets que je reprendrai les cours à la rentrée prochaine.

-Et en ce qui concerne James.

-Je crois que tout est fini entre nous. J'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

-Il t'aime toujours.

-Moi aussi, mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner d'avoir laissé notre enfant mourir.

-Il n'y était pour rien.

-J'ai pas envie de parler de lui pour le moment.

-Mais…

-Non, répondit-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Pas ce soir. Ce soir, j'ai un autre projet.

-Lequel ?

-Préparer ta journée de demain, alors que veux-tu lui faire travailler à cette mini Sirius.

-L'orthographe, répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la copie. Il y a du relâchement depuis mon départ.

La jeune femme lui sourit, elle avait retrouvé son Rémus.

Quand elle sortit de chez Rémus, Lily voulut rentrer à pied. Elle avait besoin de respirer de l'air frais. Par nostalgie, elle se balada aux abords du quartier des Aurors. Elle y croisa James.

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il surpris de la trouver ici à une telle heure.

-J'avais besoin de me balader. Et toi ? Tu t'es remis à fumer ?

-Depuis quelques semaines en effet. Je suis content de te voir, tu as meilleure mine.

-J'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie en main…. Angie n'aimerait pas me voir dans cet état.

-Tu as raison.

-On m'a dit que pour toi non plus ça n'allait pas très fort.

-Une petite baisse de moral mais ça va vite passer. Lily, j'aimerais que tu reviennes au manoir.

La voyant hésiter, il poursuivit.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux, que tu es partagée entre la haine et l'amour mais s'il te plait reviens. Tu pourras dormir dans ta chambre comme lors des vacances. Franck et Alice vivent dans un studio, tu sais que tu serais mieux à la maison.

-Alors je te payerai un loyer.

-Tu n'as pas de quoi le payer ? Je me trompe ? A moins que tu n'envisages d'arrêter tes études. Tu ne vas pas faire cette folie ?

-Non. Je ferai le ménage en échange.

-D'accord.

-Et le repas… que tu devras manger.

Il lui sourit.

-Et je mangerai tes repas, céda-t-il.

-Je vais y réfléchir, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de continuer son chemin.

C'est avec mélancolie que James la regarda partir.

-Bonsoir, lui lanca une jeune Auror lorsqu'elle aperçut le jeune homme devant la porte d'entrée.

-Bonsoir.

-Sale journée ?

-C'est pas seulement la journée. Mais j'ai un espoir d'éclairci.

-Bonne nouvelle alors. Dis moi, un dîner un soir, ça te dit ?

-Je ne suis pas intéressé.

-Redis-moi si tu changes d'avis ?

-Promis, répondit-il en rentrant avec elle au QG.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily prit le temps de la réflexion avant de déménager.

-Salut. Alors ? De retour à la maison ? remarqua agréablement Sirius quand il revint au manoir.

-Oui. J'ai repris ma chambre.

-Je vois, répondit-il déçu. Mais tu es ici, c'est l'essentiel…. Et tu as fait à manger ? Je t'adore ma Lily ! s'exclama-t-il avant de filer dans la cuisine. Oh Merlin ! Du chili con carne avec du pudding. JE T'AIME LILY EVANS !

La jeune femme se mit à rire, Merlin que ça lui avait manqué. Malgré sa joie de passer la soirée avec Sirius, Lily était mélancolique. Où était James ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Trois semaines, voilà trois semaines que Lily était revenue vivre au manoir. James avait tenté de se rapprocher de sa belle mais voyant qu'elle ne supportait pas ces tentatives, le jeune homme évitait le plus possible sa maison, et plus particulièrement la compagnie de la jeune femme. Il savait Lily entre de bonnes mains, Sirius et elle passaient beaucoup de temps, essayant chacun d'atténuer le chagrin de l'autre. Lily voulait absolument que Sirius reprenne sérieusement sa formation, ses formateurs ayant accepté de le reprendre. Sirius, quant à lui, essayait de convaincre son amie qu'avec un peu d'aide, elle serait tout à fait capable de reprendre ses études et de continuer sa deuxième année.

Ces trois semaines de confusion pour James commençaient à peser sur son travail.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend Potter ?

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu as mis nos vies en danger. Je sais que tu as vécu des moments difficiles ces derniers mois, mais tu es Auror, ce qui veut dire que tu dois mettre tes problèmes de côté quand tu travailles. Tu peux prendre un peu de repos.

-Non ! Je dois travailler, ça m'aide à tenir.

-Parfait ! répondit-elle avec un sourire. Tu sais que tu me dois une faveur pour avoir mis ma vie en danger, ironisa-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

-Vas-y j'écoute ma sentence.

-Un dîner. Rien que toi et moi.

-Tu ne lâcheras pas dis moi ?

-Jamais. Alors ?

-Quand ?

-Ce soir ? demanda-t-elle avec un air mutin. Je ne travaille pas et toi non plus.

James lui sourit.

-Noémie. Tu es vraiment incorrigible ! C'est d'accord. Un dîner.

La jeune femme était aux anges. Elle savait que James était sincèrement amoureux mais elle ne renoncerait pas, elle aussi était amoureuse. Afin de mettre toutes ses chances de son coté, Noémie sauta le déjeuner pour aller chercher des vêtements qui la mettraient en valeur et se refaire une beauté.

-Dix neuf heures Potter, l'interrompit Noémie en s'asseyant sur le bureau de James.

-Déjà ?

-Tu as réservé pour quelle heure ?

-Parce qu'il fallait que je réserve ? Je pensais aller dans une pizzeria sur le chemin de traverse où il n'y a jamais besoin de réserver.

-C'est parfait alors. On y va ?

-Je te suis, répondit-il en prenant sa veste.

Alors que le jeune homme essayait de se faire pardonner par sa collègue, Sirius et Lily s'évertuaient à oublier leur chagrin.

-James a envoyé un hibou, il rentrera tard ce soir, prévint Sirius.

-Alors ce sera un tête-à-tête. Tiens Chéri, dit-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot. Mets la table.

-Très bien mon amour, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser sur l'épaule.

Alors qu'il allait mettre la table dans le salon, Lily resta stupéfaite face à ce geste. Qu'arrivait-il à Sirius et pourquoi avait-elle ressenti un petit pincement au cœur à ce moment précis. Lily prit la salade et rejoint son ami.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, James avait passé une agréable soirée avec Noémie. La jeune femme était très intelligente et ils avaient eu de bonnes discussions. James n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Seul petit problème. Au moment de se quitter, Noémie lui avait volé un baiser.

-Non, la repoussa-t-il.

-Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ?

-Non, c'est pas ça. Tu me plais vraiment, je t'assure. Mais il y a Lily, c'est la femme de ma vie, on vit un moment difficile mais je l'aime et je ferai tout pour la reconquérir.

Des larmes perlèrent sur son visage.

-C'est bien ma veine tiens. Tombé amoureuse de quelqu'un qui en aime passionnément une autre.

-Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un homme qui t'aimera autant que j'aime ma femme.

James l'embrassa sur le front.

-Je te remercie. J'ai passé une bonne soirée avec toi, mais je dois rejoindre Lily. Je l'aime et je veux absolument la reconquérir.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance, dis lui qu'elle a beaucoup de chance.

-Je lui dirai. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? C'est dangereux de se balader seul en ce moment, encore plus pour une femme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis une grande fille et puis n'oublie pas que je suis une Auror.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau sur le front.

-A demain.

-A demain.

Chacun prit sa direction.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius et Lily ne maîtrisaient plus du tout la situation. La situation était tendue. Le baiser sur l'épaule du début de soirée était encore dans leurs esprits.

Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, Sirius entama une bataille de polochon ce qui marcha à merveille. Des rires se firent entendre dans la maison, Sirius se déchaîna sur sa camarade et finit par tomber sur elle, la retenant prisonnière. Très proche, trop proche… les deux amis s'embrassèrent.

-Je crois que je dérange ? demanda James amer.

Lily et Sirius se séparèrent.

-Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Bonne nuit.

Les deux amants se regardèrent.

-Merde, siffla Sirius en se relevant.

-C'est mieux ainsi, répondit Lily.

-Lily ? Tu te rends comte de ce que tu dis ? On parle de James, l'homme que tu aimes.

-Que j'ai aimé.

Sirius la secoua.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. James et toi vous vous aimez. Vous vivez un moment difficile mais vous allez vous retrouver.

-Non ! Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai de ne pas avoir eu d'intérêt pour notre fille.

-Mais qui te dit qu'il n'avait pas d'intérêt pour Angie ? Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? s'emporta-t-il.

-Il n'a pas une seule fois touché mon ventre, n'est jamais venu à une seule échographie, énonça-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Faux et faux. Le soir quand tu dormais et qu'il rentrait tard, il passait au minimum cinq minutes à raconter sa journée à Angie et te caressait le ventre. Je le sais car une fois je l'ai aperçu quand il avait oublié de fermer la porte, porte qu'il s'est empressé de fermer au passage. Et en ce qu'il concerne l'échographie, il est allé à la seconde mais trois heures trop tard car il y avait eu une attaque ce jour-là. Ca été dur à négocier, mais ton gynécomage lui a donné une copie de ta séance. C'est comme ça qu'il a pu te préparer la surprise.

-De quelle surprise parles-tu ?

Sirius lui prit la main et la conduit à l'étage.

-Sirius, James nous a interdit d'entrer dans la chambre d'Ariana.

-Mais qui te dis que c'est la chambre d'Ariana, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Lily entra la première.

-La chambre était rose et blanc avant.

-Oui. Avant. Avant que James apprenne qu'il allait avoir une fille. Il en avait marre de te décevoir. Alors un soir, il a décidé de repeindre la chambre de sa sœur pour en faire une autre chambre d'enfant : celle de son enfant. Il savait que tu ne viendrais jamais ici et que la surprise serait totale.

-Pourquoi elle est ?

-En lambeau. C'est la première chose que James ait faite quand il est revenu au manoir. Il l'a détruite. Pourtant, elle était magnifique, pas tout à fait finie mais magnifique.

-Tu l'as vue ?

-Oui. Je te la montrerai un jour.

Lily se mit à pleurer en caressant les meubles à l'envers.

-James aimait votre fille. Te sachant malheureuse, il a caché son chagrin mais ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il s'acharne à retrouver Bellatrix Lestrange et qu'il boit de plus en plus. Mais une chose est sûre, James t'aime. Donnez-vous une chance.

Sirius l'embrassa sur le front.

-On a fait une erreur mais j'espère que ça va vous réunir.

Il la laissa seul. Lily fit le tour de la chambre, serra contre elle une peluche d'un hyppogriffe rose. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de James. Elle trouva la pièce vide.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda James qui apparut de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille.

-Tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle en sursautant.

-Où as-tu trouvé cette peluche ?

-C'est Sirius qui m'a montré la chambre.

-Abruti. Même pas capable de garder un secret.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

Elle s'approcha avec un air menaçant.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu tenais à ce bébé ?

-Ca t'aurait plus fait souffrir qu'autre chose.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire avant.

-Je n'arrivais pas… à me dire que j'allais être père. Par moment, j'avais des accès de paternité et des fois, je paniquais. Je voulais être sûr de moi avant de te le dire.

En larme, Lily vint se blottir dans les bras de James.

-Tu as trouvé Bibi.

-Je l'ai fait faire. Je voulais absolument qu'elle l'ait.

-Tu savais que c'était une fille ?

-Fallait bien, pour que je prépare la chambre. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour que tu me pardonnes.

Lily leva la tête, se mordant la lèvre.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait se donner une seconde chance ?

Il l'embrassa furtivement.

-J'en serais ravi.

Lily embrassa le torse de James. Le jeune homme savourait ces baisers, puis brusquement la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué Lily, expliqua-t-il en la déposant sur le lit.

-Toi aussi, répondit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour.

Les deux tourtereaux s'endormirent non sans être enfin avoué leur amour.

* * *

_**Promis, les prochains chapitres seront plus joyeux**_


	37. Chapter 37

_Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard mais je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce chapitre et ma beta est très occupée mais vous êtes nombreux à attendre la suite alors j'espère ne pas vous décevoir._Chapitre 37 :

* * *

Quand Sirius se leva, il pensait être le premier, espérant que ses amis se soient enfin réconciliés. Quand il passa devant la chambre de Lily, il fut surpris de voir la porte ouverte.

-Lily ?

-Non c'est James, répondit-il sèchement.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ca ne se voit pas.

Sirius s'interposa entre James et la malle qu'il était en train de remplir.

-Tu la mets à la porte alors que… Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas écouté hier.

-J'ai pas besoin de tes sermons

-Où est-elle ?

-Dans ma chambre.

Sirius souffla de soulagement.

-Même si ça ne te regarde pas, on va partir tous les deux. On a besoin de changer d'air.

-Tu as raison. Je sais…

-J'ai pas envie de parler avec toi aujourd'hui.

-Mais…

-Fous moi la paix.

Sirius s'éclipsa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Lily se réveilla, elle se sentait bien. Depuis combien de temps, n'avait-elle pas dormi aussi bien. Sa bonne humeur partit rapidement quand elle trouva le lit vide.

-James ?

-Je suis là, murmura-t-il en la rejoignant dans le lit.

-J'ai cru que tu étais parti !

-Je n'étais pas loin.

Lily leva la tête et vit une malle ouverte.

-Tu pars ? Ne me dit pas que tu as accepté une mission ? Je croyais que….

Le jeune homme se mit devant elle et posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Tu me laisses parler un peu.

-Tu t'éloignes de moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix craintive.

-Non, s'amusa-t-il.

La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux.

-Alors pourquoi pars-tu?

-On va partir…tous les deux. On a besoin de s'éloigner de l'Angleterre, tu crois pas.

Lily acquiesça.

-Et où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Surprise.

-Et comment vais-je préparer ma malle ?

-Je l'ai déjà faite. J'ai d'ailleurs pris ta magnifique nuisette.

-Ce sera un pays chaud alors ?

-Je ne te dirais rien. Même sous la torture.

Lily lui adressa un air de chien battu et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

-Continue. J'adore ce genre de torture

Lily se releva surprise.

-Qui t'a entrainé à ce genre de torture ? Je veux des noms.

-Jalouse !

-Mais ça prouve que je t'aime.

-Redis le.

-Je t'aime.

-Encore.

-Je t'aime.

-Encore.

-Je… T'ai… Me.

-Moi aussi, répondit-il blasé.

Lily lui envoya un oreiller dans le visage.

-Ordure.

-Tu ne disais pas ça hier, mais bon, tu changeras d'avis rapidement.

-Coment ça ?

-Quand tu auras envie de moi, tu regretteras ces paroles.

-Ah, Ah, Ah, ironisa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas encore en manque mais peut être dans quelques heures….

-Parfaitement.

James l'embrassa furtivement et se leva.

-Que veux-tu pour ton petit déjeuner ?

-Du chocolat avec des tartines.

-Vas te doucher, je te prépare ça.

Lily l'embrassa.

-Merci, répondit-elle avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Et on va où ? demanda-t-elle en revenant vers son amoureux.

James se mit à rire, elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau mais lui non plus.

-Tu ne le sauras quand on y sera.

-Tu peux au moins me dire si on doit s'habiller chaudement ou pas.

-Si tes vêtements ne sont pas adaptés, tu te changeras en arrivant à l'hôtel.

-Pfff, souffla la jeune femme en quittant la chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, James préparait encore sa malle.

-Et mon petit déjeuner ? s'insurgea la rouquine.

-Sirius te la prépare.

-Vous avez parlé tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle tout en lui faisant face.

-C'est trop tôt.

-Tu me parles à moi mais pas à lui. Je te rappelle qu'on était deux à s'embrasser.

-Il a profité de toi et de ta faiblesse.

-Abusé de ma faiblesse. C'est lui qui était faible et tu lui as demandé de s'occuper de moi.

-Alors c'est de ma faute.

-C'était de toi que j'avais besoin.

-Tu me refusais de me voir, s'emporta James

L'amour avait laissé place à la colère. Lily se mit à pleurer.

-Arrêtons James. On est en train de tout gâcher.

James préféra s'isoler dans la salle de bain, quand l'eau coula, il se mit à pleurer. Lily décida d'aller manger.

Quand elle revint quinze minutes plus tard, James était toujours dans la salle de bain. Un simple alohomora lui permit d'ouvrir la porte. Elle s'accroupit près de lui.

-Je suis désolée. Tu fais tout pour qu'on se retrouve et moi…

-Lily chérie, arrêtons de parler de Sirius. On va partir loin, loin de tout histoire d'oublier ce qu'on vient de vivre.

-Tu crois qu'on pourra oublier notre fille ?

-Non, mais on peut essayer de vivre pour elle.

-Et comment

-En faisant l'amour trois fois par jour.

-Trois fois, répéta-t-elle d'un air mutin en rentrant habillée dans la baignoire.

-Minimum, rajouta James avant de l'embrasser.

-Je vais adorer ce traitement.

James déshabilla sa belle, ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant de prendre le portoloin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Bonjour Messieurs, dames. Bienvenue à ….

James lui intima l'ordre de se taire.

-James ! Où sommes-nous ?

-Un peu de patience mon amour.

-Ca fait une demi-heure que j'ai les yeux bandés.

James l'enlaça.

-Et ça t'excite ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

-Bien sur, je te rappelle qu'il nous reste à faire l'amour deux fois aujourd'hui.

-Deux fois ?

-Minimun, expliqua-t-elle d'un air mutin.

-Coquine.

Lily voulut ôter son foulard.

-Non, non, non. Encore un peu de patience.

-James, c'est plus drôle maintenant.

-Tenez, dit-il à la personne qui les avait accueillis. C'est l'adresse de notre hôtel, vous pouvez y déposer nos bagages.

-Bien sur.

-Et nous sommes où ? demanda Lily.

-Ca je ne peux pas vous le dire, répondit l'hôtesse

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle se ferait avoir si facilement.

-James, si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite où nous sommes, je… je… je fais la grève du sexe.

-La grève du sexe, rien que ça, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Mais tu ne tiendrais pas une journée ma chérie.

La rouquine se mit à bouder.

-Fais pas la tête. Allez monte sur mon dos.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu sais que tu es chiante quand tu veux.

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, répondit-elle d'un air mutin.

-Peut être mais monte, sinon il sera trop tard pour ma surprise.

Impatiente d'ôter son bandage, Lily obéit. Quelques minutes plus tard, James la déposa par terre et elle recouvrit la vue.

-Bienvenue à Hawaï, annonça James quand Lily recouvrit la vue.

Lily se jeta dans ses bras.

-Merci.

-Toi, moi et le soleil. Le paradis.

Un air mutin se dessina sur le visage de Lily.

-Il y en a des choses à faire sur une île.

-Et tu n'imagines pas tous les projets que j'ai en tête.

-Vas-y explique.

-Non, non, non. Tu auras la surprise le moment venu.

-Je t'aime, répondit Lily.

-Ca tombe bien, moi aussi.

Les deux amants s'installèrent sur le sable et regardèrent, enlacés, la mer jusqu'à ce que le soleil et la mer se touchent. Au crépuscule, ils rentrèrent main dans la main jusqu'à l'hôtel. Lily, exténuée, se doucha pendant que James défaisait les valises. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Lily s'allongea sur le lit. Elle se releva immédiatement.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-L'échographie de notre fille, je croyais que….

Lily n'entendit pas le reste des paroles de James, trop hypnotisée par l'image de sa fille.

-J'aurais tellement aime la voir, rien qu'une minute

James l'enlaça puis l'embrassa sur le front.

-C'est mieux ainsi.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu l'as vu, dit-elle en colère.

-Je dis ça, en effet, parce que je l'ai vu et que son visage me hante depuis. Je dis ça parce que si tu avais eu notre enfant dans tes bras, tu n'aurais pas supporté qu'on te la reprenne. Et je dis ça parce que je veux qu'on arrête de parler d'elle. D'accord ?

Furieuse, Lily se coucha.

-Lily chérie, tu ne vas pas bouder.

-Bonne nuit Potter.

La sachant entêtée, James la laissa seule et descendit au bar de l'hôtel. Evoquer Angela le rendait toujours mélancolique.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James s'installa au comptoir.

-Un whisky pur… un whisky sec s'il vous plait.

James avait choisi un hôtel moldu pour faire un break avec le monde des sorciers, il devrait faire attention. Le barman le servit.

-Bonsoir, entendit-il d'une voix mielleuse. Vous m'offrez un verre ?

-Désolé, je suis déjà pris.

La jeune femme leva la main gauche de James.

-Je ne vois pas d'alliance.

-C'est normal, elle n'est pas à mon doigt mais sur mon cœur.

-Joliment dit.

-Et sincère qui plus est. Alors s'il vous plait, laissez-moi tranquille.

-Vous avez besoin de réconfort.

James leva son verre.

-Voici le seul réconfort dont j'ai besoin.

Elle s'installa sur le tabouret en face de lui.

-Alors, offrez-moi en un.

-Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris le message, entendit James. Ce monsieur n'est pas intéressé. De toute façon, il préfère les rousses, moi en particulier.

James se mit à sourire.

-Faites gaffe, elle mord, murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme s'en alla et Lily s'installa à sa place.

-Je te laisse cinq minutes et te retrouve avec… ça.

-Jalouse va.

-Pas du tout, c'est juste que c'est pas ton genre, celui de Sirius peut être mais pas toi.

-Ah bon, et quel est mon genre.

-Moi ! Un jus d'orange s'il vous plait... Je m'excuse James.

-Lily, on n'est pas encore prêt à parler d'Angela. A chaque fois qu'on l'évoque, on se dispute.

La rouquine acquiesça silencieusement avant de porter son verre aux lèvres.

-Alors de quoi allons-nous parler ? demanda Lily.

-De nous. De notre futur.

-Et comment vois-tu notre futur ?

-Tu devrais plutôt demander où je le vois ?

-Et où vois-tu notre futur ?

-Dans une chambre, la 367 plus précisément sous une couette, nus.

-Sage programme ! répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

James paya ses collations et partit main dans la main avec sa petite amie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà deux semaines que James et Lily vivaient à Hawaï. Le couple visitait l'île le jour et s'aimaient la nuit. Ils vivaient simplement et oubliaient les douloureux évènements de ses deux dernières années.

Le moment préféré de Lily étaient ces couchers de soleil qu'elle observait, blottie dans les bras de son amoureux, le bruit des vagues en fond sonore.

-Lily ? demanda James. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sur ! répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu veux bien m'épouser ?

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai demandé…

-Oui, j'ai compris la question mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'aime et que je me dis que si notre couple a survécu à tous ces bouleversements c'est parce que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Et puis toi et moi, on rêve d'avoir une famille, d'avoir notre famille.

James sortit un écrin de sa poche.

-Je ne te demande pas une réponse tout de suite.

-C'est oui. Oui je veux devenir ta femme.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Je veux devenir madame Lily Potter, répondit-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

James l'embrassa.

-Tu es certaine ?

-Mais oui je te dis. A part si tu viens subitement de changer d'avis.

-Non mais ça va pas. Tu vas réaliser mon plus grand rêve.

Lily lui sourit. Ils se baladèrent ensuite en bord de mer.

-Et si on se mariait demain ? proposa James.

-Si tôt ?

-Tu as peur de regretter ? Tu penses changer d'avis.

Lily hésita.

-Non c'est… Non ! Tu as raison, ce serait magnifique de se marier ici.

James l'embrassa.

-Tu vas voir, ce sera magnifique : une cérémonie au flambeau sur la plage en plus, le prêtre est très gentil.

-Parce que tu l'as déjà rencontré ? Tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as dit que j'avais le temps de la réflexion, tu ne le pensais pas.

-En effet, j'espère que tu répondrais oui rapidement.

Lily l'embrassa.

-J'aurais du te faire languir plus longtemps tiens.

Ils rentrèrent main dans la main à l'hôtel.

-Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas Lily ?

-Ca va, répondit-elle d'un air pas assez convaincant.

-Je vois bien que non. C'est le mariage ?

-J'aurais bien aimé que ma sœur soit là…. Et nos amis aussi…. Non, tu as raison. C'est une chance de se marier ici. Désolée d'être mélancolique alors que je devrais sauter de joie… mais j'y pense, j'ai pas de robe blanche !

James se mit à rire. Il retrouvait sa Lily. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, James laissa gentiment à Lily le soin d'aller chercher les clés.

-Ca commence bien le mariage, ironisa Lily avant de se diriger vers la réception.

Elle venait de se saisir des clés quand elle entendit une voix familière.

-Alors comme ça on se marie sans sa meilleure amie ?

Lily se retourna et fit face à Alice.

-Oh Merlin, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserais te marier sans moi ?

-Comment l'as-tu su ?

-Ton Fiancé nous a prévenus.

-Mais… Tu l'as su avant moi ?

-Bien sur.

Les jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent.

-Je ne suis pas venue seule, dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'endroit que Lily venait d'abandonné son fiancé.

-Même Sirius est là ?

-Il n'allait pas louper ça : le mariage de son meilleur ami.

-C'est vous, qui…

-Non c'est James.

Lily alla se jeter dans les bras de James.

-Merci.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent.

-Désolée les amoureux, mais c'est avec moi que Lily va passer les prochaines vingt quatre heures.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Ton futur mari a décidé de t'épouser dans les règles de l'art. Alors lui va enterrer sa vie de garçons avec les gars et toi ta vie de jeune fille avec moi.

Alice lui prit la main et la força à la suivre.

-Je ne peux pas embrasser mon fiancé ?

-Tu auras tout le temps de l'embrasser demain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James pouvait compter sur ses amis lorsqu'il s'agissait d'organiser une fête.

-Ne me dites pas que… s'inquiéta-t-il lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boite de striptease.

-Et si, répondit Franck. Sirius est venu dès ce matin pour tout préparer et nous on t'a prévu une nuit et une journée d'enfer.

James se retourna vers Sirius.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as prévu la même chose pour Lily ?

-Je ne peux rien te dire, c'est Alice qui a tout organisé.

Le futur marié se laissa entrainer par ses amis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De leur coté, Lily et Alice étaient plus sages. Alice avait préparé une soirée cocooning pour sa meilleure amie tout en regardant des films moldus à l'eau de rose.

-J'adore les moldus, avoua Alice après avoir regardé Love Story ce qui amusa Lily : elle aussi aimait regarder ce genre de films avec sa sœur. Lily devint mélancolique.

-Qu'est ce qui ne pas ?

-Ma sœur. Sais-tu si James lui a demandé de venir ?

-Elle est très occupée, elle prépare son mariage.

-Ne lui cherche pas d'excuse. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas venir.

-En même temps, je serais à sa place, moi non plus je ne voudrais pas venir.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle va se marier avec Gordon, dit-elle avec dégoût.

-Vernon, corrigea Lily.

-Oui Vernon si tu veux. Mais toi tu vas épouser James Potter, LE beau gosse de Gryffondor.

-Dis moi, Franck n'était pas à Gryffondor.

-Si mais James est beaucoup mieux. Mon amoureux commence à prendre du gras. Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui fais faire du sport… de chambre.

Les deux jeune femmes se mirent à rire mais furent arrêtés par des coups à la porte.

-Oui, répondit Lily en ouvrant la porte.

-Ah enfin, s'exclama Alice. Entrez.

Une femme d'âge mur entra dans la chambre avec son équipement.

-Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? demanda Lily incrédule.

-Tu crois vraiment que James allait te laisser te marier comme ça.

-Je ne comptais pas me marier en peignoir.

-Ton futur mari ne veut pas que tu portes n'importe quelle robe.

Lily se met à rougir.

-Alors mademoiselle, si vous faisiez votre choix. Je vais devoir effectuer quelques retouches. Ah ces jeunes, toujours pressés.

Alice et Lily se mirent à rire.

La couturière resta une heure dans la chambre d'hôtel. Lily eut le coup de foudre pour une robe en lin blanche. Peu de retouches seraient d'ailleurs nécessaires, ce qui rassura la couturière qui imaginait déjà passer une nuit blanche.

-Allez hop au lit, ordonna Alice une fois que la couturière fut partie.

-Déjà ?

-La journée va être longue demain

Alice s'isola dans la salle de bain laissant Lily seule face à l'échographie de sa fille.

-J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois avec nous demain. Papa et maman penseront très fort à toi. On sait que tu veilles sur nous.

Elle embrassa la photo et la reposa sur la table de chevet.

-Allez hop au lit mademoiselle Evans. Demain tu seras madame Potter et tu vivras la plus belle nuit de ta vie.

Alice éteint la lumière.

-Alice ?

-Oui.

-Comment avance ton mariage ?

-Ca suit son cours.

-Tu devais te marier en avril.

-On a préféré patienter un petit peu, répondit-elle en espérant clore le sujet.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Lily en allumant la lumière.

-Parce qu'on ne voulait pas faire une fête alors que nos meilleurs amis venaient de perdre leur enfant, expliqua-t-elle en colère.

-Je suis désolée.

-Non c'est moi, j'aurais pas du m'emporter.

-Tu sais quoi Alice. Dès que je reviens en Angleterre, on organise ton mariage.

-D'accord.

Les jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent avant de se coucher.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La journée passa très vite. Chacun mit la main à la pate pour que le mariage de James et Lily se déroule parfaitement. Quand ils se retrouvèrent vers dix neuf heures, les futurs époux s'embrassèrent.

-Ne devriez-vous pas attendre que je vous déclare mari et femme.

Ils se séparèrent immédiatement.

-Bonsoir mon père. Je vous présente Lily : ma future femme.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle. Monsieur Potter avait raison, vous êtes magnifique.

-Merci mon père.

-Est-ce que tout le monde est là ?

-Oui mon père.

-Alors allons-y.

James et le prêtre rejoignirent le haut de la colline, laissant Lily au bon soin de Rémus.

-Lily Evans épousant James Potter : on aura vraiment tout vu.

Lily lui sourit.

-Tu crois qu'on sera heureux ?

-Oh que oui.

Une douce musique se fit entendre et les deux adolescents avancèrent.

-Si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, commença le prêtre, c'est pour unir James et Lily par les liens sacrés du mariage. Avant de procéder à cette union, si quelqu'un à une raison de s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais… Très bien. Souhaitez-vous dire quelque chose à James, Lily.

-Je t'aime. Nous avons tous les deux passés beaucoup de temps à nous chercher. Depuis bientôt deux ans, nous nous sommes trouvés, aimés et soutenus. Je sais que tu es l'homme de ma vie.

-James ?

-Ce qui t'apparaît comme une réalité, moi je le sais depuis huit ans.

Tout le monde sourit.

-Mais que veux-tu, tu as été longue pour le comprendre. Je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose mon amour, et c'est ton bonheur. On a traversé de douloureuses épreuves mais notre amour a toujours été plus fort que tout. On a vécu le pire, il ne reste que le meilleur.

Les deux jeunes amants se tournèrent ensuite vers le prêtre.

-Nous sommes prêts.

-Mademoiselle Lily Evans, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux monsieur James Potter ici présent ?

-Je le veux.

-Monsieur James Potter, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse mademoiselle Lily Evans ici présente ?

-De tout mon cœur.

-Nous allons donc procéder à l'échange des alliances.

James et Lily se mirent à paniquer. Sirius se leva.

-Je savais que vous auriez besoin de moi à un moment ou un autre.

Il montra l'écrin qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

-Tu l'avais oublié sur la table de chevet.

-Merci Sirius, déclara James.

-Les amis sont là pour ça.

Sirius déposa l'écrin dans les mains de son meilleur ami, il prit une alliance qu'il donna à sa femme.

-Par cette alliance, commença Lily. Je deviens ta femme et promet de t'aimer et de t'honorer jusqu'au reste de mon existence.

-Par cette alliance, je te fais mienne et je te jure fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

-Sur ces belles paroles, je vous déclare marie et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Les jeunes mariés obéirent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James ne voulut pas déroger à la règle et insista pour porter Lily lors du passage de la chambre d'hôtel.

-Je suis pompette, déclara Lily quand James la déposa par terre.

-Je vois ça.

-Je suis sure que tu vas profiter de la situation, petit coquin, s'amusa Lily.

-Je te rappelle que nous venons de nous marier.

-Et que l'on doit faire l'amour toute la nuit.

-Ce devait être le programme, mais vu ton état, je crois qu'on va se coucher tôt.

-Non ! Je vais prendre une douche et je serais en pleine forme. Promis.

La jeune femme l'embrassa furtivement.

-Tu m'attends, demanda-t-elle avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

Bien que sceptique sur le déroulement de la soirée, James fit apparaître des bougies et les déposa aux quatre coins de la chambre. Quand le bruit de la douche cessa, James s'installa sur le lit. Une demi-heure plus tard, Lily sortit enfin de la salle de bain.

-Bonsoir monsieur mon mari.

-Je vois que madame Potter a repris ses esprits.

-Je crois que j'ai un peu trop fêté notre mariage.

-Je le pense aussi

Lily alla se blottir dans les bras de son mari.

-Je t'aime James.

-Moi aussi et j'aime beaucoup cette tenue, dit-il en louchant sur sa généreuse poitrine.

Lily se mit à rougir.

-Alice m'a convaincue de l'acheter. Je suis désolée.

-De quoi ?

-Elle était assez cher.

-Lily ! Tu es ma femme, ce qui veut dire que tout ce qui est à moi est à toi. Et puis c'est aussi un cadeau pour moi, tu es magnifique.

James lui ôta la nuisette.

-Mais je te préfère sans.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand James se réveilla, il se sentait comme sur un nuage. Il serra son épouse contre lui et remarqua que cette dernière avait dormi nue ce qui était inhabituelle car Lily se rhabillait toujours après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. James décida de réveiller sa belle à coups de baiser.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il quand elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Salut.

-Bien dormi madame Potter.

-C'était excellent.

-Va prendre une douche, nos amis nous attendent.

Lily se mit à sourire.

-Tu m'as épousé depuis moins de vingt quatre heures et tu commences déjà à me donner des ordres.

-Allez femme obéit.

Lily se leva, emportant avec elle les draps. Quand elle sortit, un quart d'heure plus tard, elle vit une pensine au milieu de la pièce.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Mon cadeau de mariage.

-C'est ? Ce que je pense ?

-Tu veux toujours voir ta fille ?

Lily hésita, James l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

-Je vais prendre ma douche, ça te laissera le temps d'y réfléchir.

James s'enferma dans la salle de bain et laissa une Lily pensive face à ce cadeau. Elle se mit soudain à pleurer : son rêve allait enfin devenir réalité. Sans attendre, Lily se jeta dans la pensive.

_James entra dans la chambre mortuaire, il s'arrêta devant ce drap blanc qui recouvrait son enfant._

_-Je veux rester seule avec elle._

_-D'accord, je vais…_

_-Je m'en fous._

_Toujours hypnotisé, James n'entendit pas la porte se refermer. Il ôta délicatement le drap et vit sa fille. Elle était toute petite et très fine._

_-Coucou ma princesse. C'est papa, murmura-t-il avant de pleurer._

_Lily était tiraillée entre la tristesse de James et la vue de sa petite fille, qu'elle était belle, son portrait craché mais déjà les cheveux noirs de jais de son papa. James s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa fille et colla son visage contre celui de sa fille._

_-Comment on va faire pour vivre sans toi. On ne pense qu'à toi depuis des mois. Tu sais que ta chambre est presque prête, tes tontons et moi, on avait peint une forêt. Parrain t'a fabriqué un cheval à bascule. On t'attendait tous avec impatience surtout maman._

_Lily le regarda avec surprise. C'était la première fois que James l'appelait ainsi._

_-Elle va être triste tu sais, et moi aussi._

_James se releva, prit sa fille dans ses bras délicatement comme si elle était vivante et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise._

_-Tu veux entendre l'histoire de Bibi le petit hippogriffe rose._

_Lily alla s'asseoir à son tour. Elle revit tout : James qui raconta l'histoire de bibi, chanta quelques comptines et embrassa sa fille une dernière fois avant de la reposer sur la table. Il la recouvrit du drap._

_-Adieu mon ange, murmura-t-il avant de sortir. _

_L'infirmier l'attendait._

_-Appelez-la Angela Lily Potter et faites-la incinérer. Les anges n'ont pas de tombes._

Lily fut aspirée et revint dans la chambre d'hôtel.

-Je t'avais dit de m'attendre, rappela James.

-J'avais besoin de le faire, seule.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et pleura.

-Merci, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.

-Dépêchons-nous, nos amis partent dans deux heures.

-Et nous ? Quand partons-nous ?

-Cet après midi.

-Déjà ? demanda-t-elle tristement.

-Oui mais nous, on part à Venise pour notre voyage de noce.

-Ah je vois, répondit-elle malicieusement.

-Maintenant file t'habiller.

Lily obtempéra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand ils rejoignirent leurs amis, Lily se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

-J'ai vu ma fille !

Alice lui sourit.

-Je crois que tu commences enfin à faire ton deuil.

Lily acquiesça. Une fois leurs amis partis, James et Lily se baladèrent sur la plage.

-James, je veux reprendre mes études de médicomagie. Je sais que j'ai loupé des cours mais je vais travailler dur et rattraper mon retard.

-Je suis sur que tu vas y arriver, dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Lily, je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute.

-Il se peut que tu m'en veuilles après.

Lily lui caressa le visage affectueusement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je voulais un fils. Quand j'ai su que j'allais avoir une fille, j'ai été déçu au début. Des fois, je me dis que… si je n'avais pas…

Lily prit son visage dans les mains.

-Je t'interdis de penser ça. Si Angie est décédée, c'est uniquement de la faute de Bellatrix Lestrange. Tous les papas veulent un fils et c'est pas pour ça que les petites filles décèdent. Rassure-toi mon amour, tu n'y es pour rien.

Lily reprit la main de son mari et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

-Je voulais qu'il s'appelle Harry.

Lily le regarda, surprise par tant d'aveux.

-Quand ma mère était enceinte, je voulais un petit frère qui s'appellerait Harry. Tu vas trouver ça stupide, mais un jour j'ai fait un rêve ou un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Dumbledore avait un bébé dans les bras et lui avait dit : Tu vas faire de grande chose Harry Potter. Harry Potter, je trouvais que ça sonnait bien. Quand j'ai eu ma petite soeur, j'étais déçu alors maman l'a appelé Hariana mais ça n'a rien changé et puis elle décédée peu de temps après.

Lily lui caressa de nouveau le visage.

-Je te promets que si un jour nous avons un fils, il s'appellera Harry.

-Et si nous avons des filles ?

-Et bien on recommencera encore et encore.

Les deux époux s'embrassèrent passionnément.

* * *

_Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, il est déjà en cours d'écriture alors :s patience !_


	38. Chapitre 38

**_Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi qui poste le dernier chapitre du _****_tourbillon de la vie. Je suis désolée mais j'ai eu quelques soucis perso qui on _****_retardé ce post. j'espère que ce dernier chapitre, j'ai peur de l'avoir bâclé _****_alors n'hésite pas à me donner votre avis._**  
**_A bientôt _**  
**_Chaton_**

* * *

Chapitre 38 :

Lily et James revinrent début juillet.

-On est là ! annonça Lily en entrant au manoir dans les bras de son mari.

-Pas la peine de t'époumoner, il n'est pas là.

-Comment ça ? Tu l'as mis dehors ? en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son mari.

-Non, c'est lui qui a décidé de partir de son plein gré.

Lily se précipita à l'étage et claqua la porte de sa chambre. James la suivit.

-Je peux t'expliquer ?

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de mettre Sirius à la porte du manoir, dit-elle avec haine.

-C'était sa volonté ! Il y pensait depuis des mois, depuis la mort de Mary. Il voulait nous laisser de la place pour le bébé et puis il y a eu l'attaque et la présence de Sirius est devenu plus nécessaire que moi alors il est resté. Tu sais, je crois qu'il a besoin de vivre sa vie.

-Où est-il ?

-Chez Remus pour trois semaines et ensuite il va acheter la maison de Mary.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Je ne le pense pas non plus mais c'est son choix, il faut le respecter.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es content qu'il parte.

-Lily, ça ne va pas recommencer.

-Il était là quand j'avais besoin de lui.

-Et bien vas-y, vas le chercher mais ce sera sans moi.

James quitta la chambre puis Lily entendit la porte du manoir claquer. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Ils étaient à peine arrivés, qu'ils se disputaient déjà. Elle se leva et se précipita chez Rémus

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Une jolie vacancière ! s'exclama Rémus en ouvrant la porte. Où est ton cher époux ?

-Je ne sais pas. On s'est disputé.

-Déjà. Vous essayez de battre un record ?

-Comment tu vas ? changea-t-elle de sujet.

-Bien, répondit-il en montrant une chaise.

La jeune femme s'assied.

-Et comment va Nymphadora ?

-Bien également, elle a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard.

-C'est génial !

-Elle hésite à y aller.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Lily surprise.

Rémus resta muet, Lily se mit à rigoler.

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Si ! Elle refuse de me quitter.

Lily ne put s'arrêter de rire.

-Rémus, tu es irrésistible.

Le jeune homme se tut quelques seconde.

-Je suis désolé Lily, dit-il sérieusement.

-De quoi ?

-Si vous aviez choisi un autre parrain…

-Je t'interdis de dire ça. C'est Bellatrix Lestrange la responsable. Pas toi parce que tu es le parrain, ni James car il voulait un garçon.

-James se sent coupable ?

-Là n'est pas la question, personne n'est responsable hormis Bellatrix Lestrange. Je veux qu'on arrête de s'en vouloir sinon on n'arrivera jamais à faire notre deuil.

Remus enlaça Lily.

-Merci Lily. Ca fait du bien te revoir parmi nous.

-Et je ne vais plus vous lâcher. Je vais aussi m'occuper de Nymphadora, il faut absolument que je la fasse changer d'avis.

Rémus se mit à rigoler.

-Et bien bon courage.

Lily lui sourit.

-Et comment va Sirius ?

-Il prépare son emménagement.

-Tu crois que c'est sain pour lui de vivre chez Mary ?

Lily entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

-C'est moi, annonça Sirius. Je crois que je vais adorer cet appartement. Y a la voisine qui m'a déjà invité.

Rémus regarda Lily.

-J'ai compris. J'ai tort de m'inquiéter.

-Oui. Laisse simplement Sirius vivre sa vie, aller d'une femme à une autre. C'est tout ce dont il a besoin pour le moment.

Lily sourit, c'est à ce moment que Sirius apparut.

-Ne serait-ce pas madame Potter.

Lily enlaça Sirius.

-Comment tu vas ?

-C'est à toi que je devrais poser la question ? répondit-elle.

-Très bien. Après votre départ, j'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie en main : j'ai repris ma formation d'auror et…

-Tes conquêtes féminines ?

-Surtout les conquêtes féminines mais j'ai un principe : pas plus de deux nuits, sinon je ne pourrais jamais satisfaire tout le monde.

Lily se mit à rire.

-Les chanceuses ! Bon, je vais rejoindre mon mari. Venez manger à la maison samedi soir : enfin si ton emploi du temps te le permet Sirius.

-Je vais essayer de me libérer, ironisa-t-il.

Lily embrassa ses deux amis et rentra chez elle. Elle trouva James dans la cuisine.

-J'ai fait des courses. Ce soir, pate à la carbonara.

-Mon cher mari serait-il mélancolique de son voyage de noce ?

-Comment va Sirius ?

-Bien, il a déjà un rencard avec sa future voisine.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

-Parce que c'est Sirius. Par contre Rémus m'inquiète aussi.

-Il se sent toujours responsable.

-Tu le savais ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

-On avait quelques soucis de communication.

-Mais après.

-J'espérais qu'il aille mieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Nymphadora veille sur lui Tu sais que ne veut pas aller à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

-Elle va changer d'avis.

-Comment tu le sais.

James l'enlaça.

-Parce que mon adorable épouse va trouver une solution.

-Tu t'es marié ? Et qui est l'heureuse élue.

-Une femme formidable. Viens je vais te la présenter.

Il la prit par-dessus son épaule et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Accomplir ton devoir conjugal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand James se leva, il constata que son épouse avait déserté le lit. Il trouva un mot.

_Partie à la fac pour mon inscription_

_Trop mignon pour te réveiller_

_Bonne reprise_

_A ce soir_

_Bisous_

_Lili Potter_

_PS : j'adore ce nom_.

James se rappela tout d'un coup qu'il reprenait le travail ce matin, dans exactement quinze minutes. Il sauta de son lit, s'habilla précipitamment et transplana au bureau des Aurors.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily sortit épuisée du bureau du doyen. Ce dernier, très à cheval sur les principes, ne voulait pas faire de favoritisme. Lily, très persuasive, avait réussi à demander une audience au prochain conseil d'administration c'est eux qui statueraient sur son sort. Lily se sentit soulagée jusqu'à ce que M Squitch l'informe que le dit conseil d'administration se tenait le lendemain à 9h. Il était 10h30, Lily avait besoin d'un soutien et se tourna vers Rémus.

-Lily Evans, excuse moi, madame Potter. Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

-Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec ton élève.

-Elève qui est en vacances car nous sommes en juillet.

-Mais qui serait très heureuse si son professeur préféré venait lui rendre visite.

-Pas si heureuse que ça si je suis accompagné d'une jolie jeune femme.

-Je suis certaine que tu lui préciseras que je suis mariée.

-Tu as toujours le dernier mot : je m'avoue vaincu.

-Merci ! Je veux qu'elle aille à Poudlard, elle y vivra les plus beaux moments de sa vie.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi mais tu vas voir que cette jeune fille est coriace.

-Je serais plus têtue qu'elle.

Rémus se mit à rire.

-Alors quel est le programme de la journée.

Lily s'agrippa les cheveux.

-Je suis dans la merdre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Mon retour en Angleterre ne se passe pas aussi bien que prévu. J'ai demandé pour reprendre mes études au mois de septembre.

-Ils n'ont pas voulu ?

-Ils veulent que je recommence depuis le début. La fac ne tolère pas les sautes d'humeur de ses élèves. MAIS MERDE, j'ai perdu mon enfant. Mais je vais me battre pour elle, pour ne plus que ça arrive aux autres. Je peux rattraper mon retard. Ce vieux chnoc n'aura pas gain de cause.

Remus prit un parchemin et une plume

-Je vais t'aider. Moi aussi, je veux que Lily Potter soit médicomage.

Elle lui sourit.

-Allez dépêchons-nous, la journée va être longue.

-Merci.

-Tu me remercieras plus tard, on a du pain sur la planche.

Lily lui envoya un hibou pour prévenir James qu'elle passerait la journée chez Rémus. Dans la soirée, James la prévint qu'il rentrerait très tard.

Quand elle se réveilla, Lily était seule. Un hibou l'attendait. James ne pouvait pas rentrer ce matin car il avait un rapport à faire : fini les vacances. Lily sentit triste tout d'un coup, elle aurait eu besoin de lui ce matin mais fut tirée de sa mélancolie par des coups à la porte.

-Rémus.

-James m'a prévenu qu'il ne pouvait pas être là. Il m'a demandé de venir.

-C'est très généreux de sa part.

-Allez file te doucher, je te prépare le petit déjeuner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Lily apparut, elle trouva Rémus en pleine bataille avec des crêpes.

-Tu t'en sors ?

-C'est la première fois que j'en fais.

Lily s'installa à table.

-Je suis très touchée.

Rémus s'installa à son tour.

-J'espère que ce sera mangeable, et surtout que ça ne te rendras pas malade pour ton entretien.

-Ce serait peut-être mieux ainsi.

-Pourquoi tu dis cela ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux arrêter.

-J'ai pas envie.

-De quoi ? D'arrêter ?

-De parler de ma vie. J'ai pas envie qu'il me plaigne une nouvelle fois.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié mais de la compréhension. Tu as arrêtée tes études parce que tu n'avais pas la tête à ça. Tu as besoin de reprendre tes études et c'est de ce besoin dont tu dois parler.

Lily alla se blottit dans les bras de Rémus.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien.

-Tu aurais été le meilleur des parrains.

Rémus afficha un air triste.

-Ne parlons pas de ça. Aujourd'hui, il faut qu'on se reprenne en main. Et maintenant, à table.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux heures pus tard, Lily sortit de la faculté. Heureuse, elle ses jeta dans les bras de James et l'embrassa.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai pris une pause pour venir prendre de tes nouvelles. Alors ?

Lily l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Ils me reprennent en deuxième année.

-Super.

-Dumbledore m'a soutenu. Je me demande comment il l'a su ?

-C'est moi qui lui ai dit. Lorsque ma mère est décédée, il m'a dit qu'il serait là quand j'aurais besoin d'un conseil ou d'un soutien… et tu avais besoin de soutien.

-Merci. Grace à toi, je vais pouvoir reprendre les cours. Mais je te préviens, mes résultats devront être irréprochables.

-Je te soutiendrais, répondit James en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment.

-Je dois te laisser, je n'avais que vingt minutes.

-Merci d'être venu.

-Je te promets une soirée en amoureux ce soir.

-Tu crois avoir ta soirée ce soir ?

-Si les mangemorts ne font pas de vague aujourd'hui, je pense finir à l'heure.

-Ils ont intérêts à se tenir à carreau, sinon ils auront à faire à moi.

James se mit à rire.

-Je vais les prévenir alors, il l'embrassa furtivement et transplana.

Lily alla rejoindre Rémus chez lui.

-Alors ?

-Je suis admise ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de son ami.

-Je suis fier de toi ma Lily.

-Merci, mais maintenant nous allons nous occuper de ta petite protégée.

-Tu ne lâches pas le morceau toi.

-Non. C'est une chance exceptionnelle pour elle.

-Je le sais.

-Alors prends ton manteau. On sort.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Professeur ?

-Bonjour Nymphadora, tu nous laisses entrer ?

-Vous ?

-Je suis venue avec mon amie Lily. C'est la femme de James, tu te rappelles de James.

-Oui, répondit-telle en les laissant entrer

Lily se mit à rire et suivit Rémus dans le salon.

-Vous désirez boire quelque chose ?

-Un jus de citrouille, répondit Lily.

-Moi aussi.

-Désolée, papa est moldue, nous n'avons que du jus d'orange.

-Parfait, répondirent-ils en chœur.

La jeune fille s'isola dans la cuisine.

-Et jalouse en plus, s'amusa la jeune femme.

-J'ai cru qu'elle ne nous laisserait pas entrer.

Ils rigolèrent quand Nymphadora revint avec les collations.

-Si nous sommes venus ici, c'est pour te parler, expliqua Rémus.

-Me parler ?

-De Poudlard, précisa Lily. Rémus m'a dit que tu refusais d'y aller.

-C'est mon choix en effet.

Lily fut amusée par cette jeune fille qui se donnait des airs d'adulte.

-Et c'est un mauvais choix.

La fillette regarda Lily surprise.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que Poudlard peut t'apporter de grande chose : l'amitié, la connaissance, l'amour et surtout la bêtise.

Nymphadora jeta un coup d'œil à Remus. Se sachant de trop, Rémus s'isola dans les toilettes.

-Rémus ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre ta jeunesse.

-Mais…

-Je sais que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, je ne vais pas te dire que tu es trop jeune pour ressentir ce genre de sentiment car je sais que c'est faux mais si vous êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre vous vous retrouverez…plus tard… quand tu auras l'âge de lui faire tourner la tête.

La fillette se mit à pleurer, Lily la prit dans ses bras.

-Ne pleure pas ma chérie.

-Mais…

-Tu sais, moi mon mari, il m'attendu dix ans alors que je ne l'aimais pas… mais il a attendu, attendu que je comprenne ce que lui avait compris depuis des années.

La fillette acquiesça. Rémus revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Nymphadora a décidé d'aller découvrir Poudlard.

-C'est une sage décision, tu vas devenir une vraie petite sorcière.

La fillette acquiesça sans vraiment y croire.

-Je pourrais vous écrire.

-Tu as intérêt, répondit Rémus. Je veux savoir si mon élève préféré continue ses efforts.

Nymphadora sourit en entendant le début de la phrase mais s'assombrit aussitôt.

-Je suis désolée de vous chasser mais je dois aller voir ma grand-mère.

Lily et Rémus se levèrent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on comprend. Si tu as besoin de soutien ou de réconfort, n'hésite pas à nous envoyer un hibou, expliqua Lily.

La fillette acquiesça silencieusement et les conduit vers la porte. Dès que celle-ci fut fermé », Rémus se tourna vers Lily.

-J'ai fait une boulette.

Lily acquiesça. Ils repartirent.

-Comment je pourrais me faire pardonner ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

-Faut tout te dire à toi. Tu lui as demandé de t'envoyer des messages, pourquoi ne pas lui offrir un hibou.

-Tu sais que tu es la meilleure, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Ce ne te dérange pas si je te laisse, j'ai une course à faire.

-Moi aussi, j'ai une course à faire.

Rémus partit en courant et Lily transplana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Lily, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ma puce, demanda James en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Je ne suis pas venue pour toi mais pour Alice !

Un Auror, vint à la rencontre de James.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais ta femme n'a pas l'air de vouloir passer du temps avec toi, don juan.

-Ah ah ! Fous moi la paix

James vit Lily se jeter sur sa meilleure amie.

-Qui c'est ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut être ma meilleure amie ?

-Ta demoiselle d'honneur, rectifia-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bureau d'Alice.

-Et que vient faire ma demoiselle d'honneur dans le bureau des Auros, ton mari te manquait tant que ça !

-C'est pas James que je suis venue voir mais toi.

-Moi ? Et pourquoi ça.

-C'est une bonne journée pour moi. J'ai été acceptée pour ma deuxième année et j'ai convaincu Nymphadora d'aller à Poudlard.

-Je savais que tu trouverais les mots.

-Et comme je suis partie dans ma lancée, je me suis dit que tu pourrais prendre ton après midi pour… aller essayer des robes de mariées.

-Lily.

-Ton responsable est d'accord.

La jeune aurore regarda son supérieur qui lui fit un geste de la tête.

-J'ai du travail.

-TTTT, pas d'excuse, on m'a privée du shopping pré nuptial, je vais me rattraper.

-Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes.

-Non ! J'ai eu le plus beau des mariages mais je veux que le tien soit inoubliable, répondit la rouquine en prenant le sac de son amie.

-Tu me permets d'aller embrasser mon fiancé.

-Ok mais fait rapide.

-Merci.

La jeune femme alla embrasser Franck.

-Tu m'excuses auprès de Dumbledore mais je vais passer la journée avec Lily.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Peter doit venir avec moi. Profites en pour t'amuser avec ta copine.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Tu sais comme je t'aime.

-J'en ai une petite idée.

Elle alla rejoindre son amie et fit un geste de la main à son amoureux.

-Je suis à toi.

-Tu ne vas pas le regretter.

-J'en suis pas si sure, répondit Alice en suivant sa meilleure amie.

-Alors où m'emmènes tu ?

-On va commencer par aller manger, l'après midi va être longue.

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent bras dessus dessous vers le chemin de traverse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Elle est magnifique celle-ci.

-Oui, non, je ne sais pas trop.

-Alice, tu deviens difficile. Toutes ses robes sont splendides, et toi tu ne les trouves… bof.

Alice descendit de l'estrade et s'assied dessus, imitée par Lily.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Tu as raison, elles sont toutes magnifiques. J'ai toujours rêvé de porter une robe de princesse pour mon mariage mais… le budget est très limité.

Lily l'enlaça.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus vite ?

-La honte peut être. Et puis, j'ai adoré les essayer… rien qu'un instant.

-Tu étais magnifique dans la quatrième.

-C'était ma préférée également.

-Alors prends-là.

-Lily.

-Je te l'offre. Ce sera notre cadeau de mariage à James et moi.

-Quoi ? Mais tu es folle, tu as vu le prix de cette merveille.

-Tu es ma meilleure amie et tu as veillé sur moi quand j'en avais besoin. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

-Je refuse Lily.

-Très bien, alors je n'assisterais pas à ton mariage.

-Très marrant.

-Je ne plaisante pas, si tu refuses ce cadeau, James et moi n'assisterons pas à ton mariage. A toi de définir ce qui est le plus important pour toi, tes amis ou ton amour propre.

Lily alla chercher la robe en question.

-Remets-là, il faut qu'on s'occupe des retouches.

Alice grimaça.

-Tu me le payeras.

-Mais bien sur que je vais la payer, répondit Lily ironiquement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bien qu'elle passe une journée agréable, Lily voulut rentrer tôt afin de réviser un peu. Inconsciemment, elle espérait que son mari rentrerait tôt afin de fêter sa reprise de cours. Malheureusement, James l'informa rapidement qu'une mission le retenait pour la nuit. Lily profita de ce moment de solitude pour se remettre dans ses études, elle ne devait pas décevoir le conseil d'administration. Elle ne s'endormit qu'à l'aube.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depuis quelques semaines, Lily s'affairaient à rattraper son retard. Ses anciens camarades de classe l'y aidaient. Tellement obnubilée par son rattrapage, la jeune femme ne remarquait pas les absences de son mari. Cependant il lui arrivait souvent de se sentir seule, ses amis participaient à de nombreuses missions tout aussi dangereuses les unes que les autres et rester seule à attendre ne faisait qu'accroître ses appréhensions. Heureusement ses camarades de classe passaient le soir pour l'aider à réviser et lui changer les idées.

James remarqua les angoisses de Lily et décida de lui faire une surprise en passant toute une soirée avec elle. Malheureusement sa belle était déjà en galante compagnie.

-Je dérange.

-Bien sur que non, répondit le jeune homme, j'allais partir.

Lily l'accompagna vers la sortie, puis vint rejoindre son époux.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-C'est bête mais quand tu me parlais de Mitchie, je croyais que tu me parlais d'une femme.

Lily se blottit contre lui.

-Seriez-vous jaloux M POTTER ?

James la repoussa légèrement. Lily alla le rejoindre sur le fauteuil, confortablement blottie contre lui.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe chéri ?

-Rien.

La jeune femme le força à lui faire face.

-Pas à moi. Je sais que ça ne va pas, explique-moi.

-Tu n'as pas de regret ? demanda-t-il sincèrement

-A quel sujet ?

-De nous, de notre mariage.

-Pourquoi ? Tu regrettes toi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Non bien sur que non.

Lily se releva en colère.

-On dirait bien que si pourtant.

-Je te le promets mon amour. Je n'ai aucun regret.

Lily quitta la pièce attristée, James à sa suite.

-Lily, écoute-moi.

La jeune femme s'enferma dans la bibliothèque.

-Je peux t'expliquer ?

-Tu as une minute et la porte reste fermée.

-C'est peut être mieux ainsi. Quand je t'ai vu avec Mitchie tout à l'heure, j'ai réalisé qu'un jour, tu pourrais te regretter de t'être mariée si vite. Avant toi, j'ai eu quelques histoires. J'ai plus d'expérience sexuelle que toi. Alors que toi… j'ai été ton unique. Qui me dit que dans cinq ou dix ans, tu n'auras pas des regrets. Je ne veux pas te perdre Lily.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et l'enlaça.

-Je t'aime. Je comprends tes doutes mais tu es celui qui me fallait. Et puis, j'aime bien le fait que tu sois plus expérimenté, tu vas pouvoir m'initier, je te promets même d'être une élève très assidue, continua-t-elle d'un air mutin.

James l'enlaça et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Au fait, ajouta-t-elle. Mitchie est effectivement une fille, mais elle était malade alors son frère est venu m'apporter ses cours pour que je puisse travailler quand même.

-Sorcière, murmura James avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de ton mari.

James la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit vers leur chambre. Ce ne fut qu'au lever du soleil que Lily précisa à James que le frère de Mitchie était homosexuel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le mois d'aout suivit le même rythme que juillet à l'exception du mariage d'Alice et Franck. Lily ayant offert la robe, la lune de miel fut offerte par les maraudeurs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily reprit les cours au mois de septembre : son acharnement avait payé et la nouvelle Mrs Potter ne ménageait pas son temps reprendre le rythme d'en-temps. Voulant faire une surprise à James, Lily se décida à aller chercher son mari au quartier des Aurors.

-L'Auror Potter n'est pas présent aujourd'hui, il a prit sa journée.

Lily ne se rappelait pas que James lui en ait touché un mot. De plus, elle revenait du manoir et son époux ne s'y trouvait pas. Lily du se tenir au comptoir du secrétariat pour ne pas tombé et prit congé rapidement pour ne pas que les larmes cèdent devant cette inconnue. Alors qu'elle quittait le bâtiment, elle aperçut Sirius.

-Salut Lily jolie, dit-il d'un air charmeur.

La jeune femme lui asséna une gifle magistrale pour toute réponse.

-Mais tu es folle, je sais que tu es mariée mais tu pourrais me le dire plus gentiment.

-Depuis quand ?

-Depuis quand quoi ?

-Depuis quand James a-t-il une maîtresse ? On est marié depuis 5 mois, il m'a attendu 7 ans et m'a trompé au bout de 5 mois de mariage, j'avais raison de me méfier, avoua-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Sirius partit à sa suite.

-Tu te fais des histoires Lily.

-Alors explique-moi.

Le jeune homme hésita.

-Je sais que James m'en voudra. Allez suis-moi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand James entra au QG, il se jeta sur Sirius.

-C'est quoi ça, dit-il en montrant le mot que Lily venait de lui envoyer. Où est-elle ?

-En haut, avec Molly et les enfants.

-Et en plus, tu les accumules.

Le jeune homme se précipita à l'étage où il aperçut une frimousse rousse.

-Coucou Percy.

L'enfant se cacha dans une pièce et revint immédiatement.

-Où est maman ?

L'enfant désigna une porte entrouverte.

-Merci.

Il entra dans la pièce désigna, salua rapidement Molly avant de rejoindre sa femme, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, un bébé dans les bras.

-Salut mon cœur.

-Hey, répondit-elle. Je te présente George, il est pas mignon ce petit bout.

-Si. Mais éveillé, il a tout d'un démon ce petit ange.

Lily reporta son attention sur le bébé.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait le garder, murmura-t-elle.

-Lily, souffla James.

-Regarde, elle en aurait toujours quatre et puis elle en attend encore un autre, elle pourrait peut être nous laisser celui-là.

-Mais nous aussi. Je te promets de te faire plein de bébés.

-Celui-ci me convient parfaitement.

-Pas moi, répondit catégoriquement James.

Lily le regarda, surprise.

-D'accord, il est roux comme toi mais de moi, qu'aura-t-il ?

-Je suis sure qu'il aura ta malice.

James sourit.

-J'en suis certain mais ce ne sera jamais notre fils.

Le regarde de Lily revint sur l'enfant.

-Alors on aura jamais d'enfant.

-Lily.

La jeune femme lui fit face.

-Je n'ai jamais reprit de contraception James. Cinq mois, Cinq mois que l'on s'est remis ensemble et je ne suis toujours pas enceinte… et pourtant on essaye.

James lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

-Tu fais peut être un blocage ?

-Non.

-Lily, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ? Tu avais peur que je refuse ?

-Tu disais qu'il nous fallait du temps. Mais moi je veux un enfant maintenant. Depuis que j'ai perdu Angie, je me sens vide. J'ai toujours l'impression de l'entendre pleurer.

-Je croyais que tu voulais reprendre tes études ?

-Je peux très bien faire les deux. Beaucoup de mère travaille et élève ses enfants. Et puis, tu seras plus présent.

-Je sais que je t'ai beaucoup délaissé depuis quelques temps.

-Quand j'ai appris que tu avais pris une journée de congé, j'ai tout de suite imaginé qu'il y avait une autre femme. J'ai d'ailleurs giflé Sirius, s'en voulut-elle.

-Je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui tout à l'heure.

James reprit George qui venait de s'assoupir.

-Je vais le rendre à sa maman. Et après, on va rentrer chez nous pour passer une soirée en amoureux.

-J'aime bien cette idée.

Une fois George dans les bras de sa maman, les époux s'éclipsèrentdu QG de l'Ordre du phoenix.

-Dumbledore m'a proposé de rentrer dans l'ordre, annonça Lily alors qu'elle et James regardait le feu crépir tout en se reposant.

-Je sais, il m'en avait déjà parlé mais je n'étais pas d'accord.

-Pourquoi ? Tu me crois incapable de soigner des blessés. Je te rappelle que je veux en faire mon métier.

-Mais c'est dangereux.

-Je connais les risques. Mais ce qui serait vraiment dangereux c'est d'emmener les blessés à Ste Mangouste. L'Ordre doit rester secret.

-Lily.

-Non James, c'est moi qui décide.

-Et pour le bébé ?

Un sourire illumina son visage.

-Pour cela aussi je suis décidée, répondit-elle en se jetant sur lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux mois plus tard

James rentra tardivement.

-Lily ? cria-t-il.

La jeune femme apparut.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je croyais que tu devais venir à la réunion ce soir ?

-Je ne me sentais pas bien.

-Tu es malade ?

-On peut appeler ça comme ça, dit-elle malicieusement. La maladie des neufs mois tu connais ?

-Tu veux dire que…

-Je suis enceinte de trois semaines.

James l'enlaça.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

-Oui.

Le futur papa se mit à genou et posa sa tête contre le ventre plat de sa femme.

-Salut Harry, c'est papa.

-On sait pas encore si c'est un garçon ? Et puis, il ou elle ne t'entend pas.

James se releva.

-Chérie, je t'avais dit que tu tomberais enceinte rapidement alors crois moi quand je dis que nous aurons un fils.

-Et si c'est une fille ?

-Et bien, on recommencera.

-Ca me va, répondit Lily avant d'embrasser passionnément son mari

-Tu sais qu'Harry aura un camarade de jeu.

-Qui ? Le petit Wesley ? J'espère qu'ils auront une fille c'est fois.

-Non, je te parlais du petit Longdubat.

-Tu veux dire qu'Alice aussi ? La cachetière, elle aurait pu me le dire de vive voix.

-C'est tout récent pour eux aussi. Franck a vendu la mèche quand il a refusé qu'elle fasse une mission.

Lily se mit à rire.

-C'est tout Franck.

-Mais ce sera pareil pour toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Pas de mission pendant ta grossesse. Le bébé en priorité.

-Pas de souci. Celui-là je le protègerais.

-Je le sais mon amour, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. Et si on profitait de ces dernières soirées en amoureux.

James la prit dans ses bras et la mena dans leur chambre. Maintenant plus rien ne pourrait leur arriver.

Malheureusement pour eux, la confiance que les membres de l'Ordre et plus particulièrement les maraudeurs avaient en Peter Pettigrow leur fut fatal et plus particulièrement aux époux Potter, mais bon je ne vais pas vous écrire cette histoire, vous la connaissez déjà.


End file.
